


Огни Арлатана

by Aerith_Hamilton



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, F/M, Fantasy, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 84,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4133520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerith_Hamilton/pseuds/Aerith_Hamilton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чтобы спасти Андерса из Киркволла, Хоук обращается к его старому другу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Факты игрового канона могли быть проигнорированы или изменены в пользу сюжета.  
> Подробный слэш, неподробный гет.
> 
> Героиня Ферелдена Лорелея Махариэль:  
> http://s9.uploads.ru/g6BsY.gif  
> Защитник Киркволла Алекс Хоук:  
> http://sg.uploads.ru/VoslP.gif  
> Инквизитор Мелани Тревельян:  
> http://sh.uploads.ru/YRZ3k.gif
> 
> Выражаю огромную благодарность потрясающему художнику Nighthair, который воплотил моих героев в своих рисунках :)  
> http://sh.uploads.ru/lvZYF.jpg  
> http://sg.uploads.ru/fk8hK.jpg  
> http://sh.uploads.ru/QJoBn.jpg

_«…The woods are lovely, dark and deep._  
But I have promises to keep,  
And miles to go before I sleep,  
And miles to go before I sleep». 

Robert Frost

Берег, на самом деле такой недалекий, окутал плотным покрывалом туман. Он был везде, казалось, он клочьями забирается под одежду, цепляется за и без того мокрые волосы. Андерс даже украдкой попытался пощупать его языком.

Вода тихо шелестела под крыльями весел, мелкие брызги с шорохом осыпались с лопастей. Алекс, сейчас управляющий эти процессом, выглядел рассеянным и усталым, но на ручки давил ритмично и исправно, как заведенный. Его фигуру Андерс тоже видел в тумане, правда, не смог бы сказать — потому ли это, что белое марево настолько плотное, или потому что он устал.

Капитан контрабандистского корабля высадил их далеко от причала, заявив, что никакие деньги не стоят того, чтобы снова показаться у берега с ними, «двумя ублюдками-революционерами», но дал одну из своих лодок и запас воды на прощанье — все-таки, щедрость Хоука чудеса творила. На капитана Андерс не злился — понимал, да и погода эрлинга Амарантайн оказалась к ним благосклонна, укрыв беглецов туманным покрывалом.

Алекс так и не объяснил свой план, только неясно сообщил, что они поедут под защитой известного имени. На резонное возражение Андерса насчет того, что имена их обоих хоть и известны, но вряд ли могут дать им какую-то защиту, Хоук только пожал плечами и продолжил писать письма. Он презирал бюрократию, но за последние дни составил просто немыслимое число бумаг — вплоть до дарственной, в которой оставлял все свое невероятно разросшееся имущество ему, Андерсу, и еще Варрику — напополам. Безумие.

Справедливость молчал, должно быть, довольный тем, какая волна покатилась по миру после взрыва в церкви. Иногда Андерс улавливал размеренные эмоции, которые вряд ли принадлежали ему самому, но не был точно уверен — чьи они на самом деле. Впрочем, теперь все его внимание занимал Хоук, подле которого он пока что предпочитал сидеть тихо — слишком страшная, тяжелая решимость укрыть Андерса проснулась в обычно дружелюбном и легком на подъем Алексе. Будто что-то сломалось в нем после битвы в Казематах. Или наоборот — окрепло.

Лодка мягко ткнулась носом в песчаный берег. Алекс не без усилия разомкнул очевидно затекшие руки, посмотрел на Андерса и вдруг улыбнулся — лишь бледной тенью своей радостной, открытой улыбки, но все-таки улыбнулся, и у Андерса в груди заныло так, что он и сам не знал, плакать он хочет или смеяться.

— Мы почти спасены, — пообещал Алекс, старательно растирая ладонь правой руки большим пальцем левой. Андерс придвинулся поближе, убрал со лба свои мокрые ледяные волосы, выбившиеся из хвоста, схватил чужие холодные ладони в свои.

— Мы в Амарантайне, — немного нервно усмехнулся он. — Не самое безопасное для меня место, наверное, меня тут все еще помнит каждая собака.

Хоук напоследок торопливо сжал руки Андерса и поднялся, забрасывая мешок со скудным скарбом за плечо.

— Это неважно, — пообещал он, — долго мы здесь не задержимся.

Он спрыгнул в воду первым, соленые волны тут же старательно облизнули его сапоги, надеясь хлестнуть достаточно высоко, чтобы забраться в голенище. Андерс шагнул следом, волоча на плече свою сумку с лекарствами — единственное, что ему удалось спасти из охваченного безумием Киркволла, и самое главное в его жизни, не считая, конечно, Алекса Хоука. С ним волна добилась большего успеха — метнулась аж под колено, оставляя ткань штанов тяжелой, мокрой, неприятно липнущей к ногам. Андерс выругался и торопливо зашагал к берегу, озираясь по сторонам. Туман медленно отступал перед его взором, открывая седые плесневелые на верхушках камни, покрытые налетом соли, гнилые столбики старого причала по правую руку, даже далекие мутные силуэты деревьев на холме.

Засмотревшийся на остатки пристани, Андерс не сразу понял, что происходит, когда ткнулся в спину Алексу. Он хотел было спросить, что случилось, но тут же оказался бесцеремонно задвинут за широкие плечи, и Хоук выставил левую руку вбок, словно пытался таким бессмысленным образом укрыть Андерса.

Им в лица смотрели не меньше десятка наложенных на тетивы резных луков стрел с острыми мерцающими наконечниками. Ошибки быть не могло — луки принадлежали долийцам, да и в самих худых, невысоких стрелках не было сомнений, пусть они и были с ног до головы закутаны в плотные одежды с капюшонами.

— Отойди, _шемлен_ [1], — сипло потребовал один из долийцев, и из-за капюшонов неясно было, который, — нам нужен только тот из вас, кто называет себя Андерсом из Андерфелса.

Андерс шевельнулся было, но Алекс бросил на него короткий предостерегающий взгляд.

— Я — Защитник Киркволла, и я хочу знать, почему вы ищете этого человека, — громко ответил он. Один из долийцев опустил лук, поднял руку к лицу и небрежно стянул намотанную на голову зеленую тряпку на затылок.

Это оказалась женщина — и, несмотря на похудевшие скулы и враждебную складку между бровей, Андерс узнал ее сразу: Героиня Ферелдена почти не изменилась со времени их последней встречи. Долийка бросила на него небрежный взгляд зеленых глаз и уставилась на Алекса чуть исподлобья. Тот, похоже, тоже узнал ее, судя по тому, как расслабились его плечи.

— Я знаю, кто Вы такой, мессир Хоук, но Ваш титул теперь не имеет никакого значения в Тедасе, — сказала долийка сухо. — Выдайте нам Андерса, и убирайтесь на все четыре стороны.

За ее спиной показались еще трое — и Андерс с упавшим сердцем признал в них храмовников, доселе незаметных в тумане в своих белых доспехах. Пылающие мечи на их груди смотрелись в белом мареве почти демонически.

Андерс сжал кулаки, чувствуя, как ладони невольно начинают искрить. Справедливость молчал — хотя, казалось бы, самое время было ему очнуться и вызвать парочку демонов.

— Мы так не договаривались, остроухая, — тем временем прогремел один из храмовников из-под шлема. — Хоук — отступник, к тому же маг крови, мы заберем его с собой.

— Это не мое дело, шем, — осадила его долийка. — Я пришла за Серым Стражем, и мой народ любезно согласился помочь мне. Если твои люди тронут хотя бы одного из них раньше, чем стрела воткнется Андерсу в глотку, мы убьем вас.

Алекс, стараясь быть незаметным, потянулся было за посохом, но наконечники эльфийских стрел тут же опасно дрогнули в готовности.

— Руки, шем, — предупредил кто-то. Алекс примирительно поднял руки, показывая открытые ладони.

— Вольный народ, монна Махариэль, — начал он, и голос его почти сорвался. — Мы не хотим вам зла.

Раздались смешки.

— Да уж, не хочешь, — фыркнула Махариэль. Храмовник за ее спиной отступил на шаг и теперь сверлил Андерса полным ненависти взглядом сквозь прорези в белом крылатом шлеме. — Ни долийцам, ни Серым Стражам нет дела до вашей борьбы за свободу магов, Хоук, пока это напрямую не касается нас самих. Но Андерс сбежал из Ордена и предал нас, так что его судьба решена.

Андерс хотел было выкрикнуть, что это она, она сама отпустила его и помогла снарядить вещи, ласково потрепав по щеке на прощанье, но прикусил язык. Что-то казалось ему странным, неправильным, словно он, сам того не зная, оказался втянут в игру, правила которой никто не удосужился ему объяснить.

Он прекрасно знал Лорелею. Быть может, она и правда захотела бы убить его за то, что он совершил в Киркволле, но она никогда не считала, что он предал Стражей.

— Выйди вперед, Андерс, — велела она, и тот подчинился, мягко оттолкнув руку Алекса.

— Пожалуйста, — попросил он шепотом, — дай мне с ней поговорить.

Хоук кивнул, стиснув зубы так, что на затвердевших скулах вздулись желваки. Он был весь напряжен, разве что не звенел, как тетива на долийском луке, и Андерс знал, что еще немного — и последствия могут быть необратимыми.

— Я здесь, командор, — сказал Андерс как можно более мирно. — Прошу тебя, отпусти Хоука. Я не собираюсь драться с тобой.

— А Справедливость? — спросила Лорелея ровно. Андерс покачал головой и поднял руки раскрытыми ладонями к ней. Махариэль кивнула, и кончики долийских стрел чуть опустились. — Хорошо, что ты сдаешься мирно, Андерс. Мы были друзьями, и мне не хотелось бы сражаться с тобой.

Андерс кивнул.

Махариэль рассматривала его, чуть сощурившись и склонив на бок голову — ему был хорошо знаком этот жест. Так она маскировала неуверенность, сидя перед разряженной в пух и прах толпой ферелденских аристократов на каменном троне Амарантайна, не зная, как изобразить эрлессу, которой никогда не хотела быть.

— Ты предал нас, Андерс, — повторила она. — Ты покинул Орден без моего дозволения и отправился учинять беспорядки, позорящие Серых Стражей. Тебе есть, что сказать в свое оправдание?

Долийцы зашевелились, и Андерс понял, что они меняют диспозицию.

Зачем поворачиваться спиной, если вы собираетесь кого-то расстрелять…

Храмовники, должно быть, тоже это поняли, понял и Хоук, и когда Лорелея вдруг, вложив в рот два пальца, оглушительно свистнула, воин в белых доспехах уже хрипел, оседая на землю и царапая неуклюжими пальцами в латной перчатке то место, где стрела вонзилась в глотку сквозь щель в доспехах.

Оставшиеся двое рыцарей, спохватившись, принялись создавать сложную вязь атакующих чар, но Алекс прервал плетение, обдав их полукругом морозного вихря. Впрочем, храмовники не были бы храмовниками, если бы это могло их остановить, и Хоук, торопливо бормоча ругань себе под нос, взмахом лезвия своего посоха уже привычно рассек руку, выпуская темно-красную кровь жадным бесконечным потоком.

Один из храмовников заметил это, рванулся вперед к Андерсу, и торопливо отскочившая вбок Махариэль зачем-то принялась закатывать рукав. Андерс создал себе каменную броню. Стрелы, пущенные долийцами, скользили по белым доспехам рыцаря, не причиняя вреда, и в последние мгновения перед тем, как храмовник всей сокрушительной силой влетел в него, Андерс понял, что долийка, совсем как Алекс, рассекла наконечником собственную руку, прежде чем нечеловечески быстрым движением наложить стрелу на тетиву и отправить в полет.

Наконечник, пропоров храмовничий шлем, будто бумагу, показался прямо из правой прорези для глаз, и рыцарь рухнул перед Андерсом на колени, прежде чем завалиться на бок.

Алекс отпихнул Андерса в сторону и взмахнул посохом, создавая полукруг льдистых копий, которые с той же легкостью нанизали на себя последнего храмовника. Тот еще бился, силясь выбраться из смертельной ловушки, когда кто-то из долийцев милосердно воткнул ему нож в горло там, где ворот доспехов и шлем оставляли узкую, едва заметную щель.

Лорелея по-звериному облизнула руку, оставляя на губах и подбородке красный след, и вернула рукав на место. Долийцы отступили, кто-то из них присел возле одного из мертвых храмовников на корточки, обследуя содержимое его многочисленных сумок.

Алекс, тяжело дыша, уперся руками в колени.

— Неудачное вышло знакомство, — сказала подошедшая ближе долийка, носком кожаного сапога сбивая самую длинную льдину морозного частокола. — Меня зовут Лорелея Махариэль, как ты уже, должно быть, понял, Хоук. Спасибо, что обратился ко мне.

Алекс посмотрел на нее с неприкрытой злостью.

— Это ты называешь неудачным? Я думал, что совершил самую большую демонову ошибку в своей жизни, попросив тебя о помощи!

Махариэль отерла ладонью в перчатке подбородок и криво усмехнулась.

— Когда появились эти храмовники, я думала, что совершила самую большую ошибку, согласившись.

Андерс тронул Хоука за плечо успокаивающе. Лорелея тепло улыбнулась ему — и теперь ее лицо выглядело по-настоящему знакомым, — и добавила:

— Но я не могла не согласиться.

***

Долийцы шли быстро и легко, иногда перебрасываясь короткими фразами на эльфийском. Андерс их не понимал. Они с Хоуком брели в хвосте, прямо перед ними маячила спина Махариэль, и Андерс бездумно рассматривал тугое сплетение кос, в которые были уложены волосы Стража.

Он устал. Долийцы заставили его и Алекса таскать к воде тяжелые тела храмовников прямо в доспехах, пока сами делили вытащенное из рыцарских карманов барахло — монеты, носовые платки, даже золотой медальон, из которого один эльф, гневно сверкая глазами, буквально выдрал маленький портрет какой-то женщины. Андерс хотел было возразить, но Алекс сжал его запястье — и он не стал. Ссориться с долийцами и правда не стоило: портрет мертвому бы все равно не пригодился, а помощь эльфов беглецам была нужна едва ли не больше, чем воздух, чтобы дышать.

— Не злись, — коротко сказала Андерсу Махариэль, когда тот в последний раз выбрался на берег, содрогаясь от холода и пытаясь хотя бы как-то выжать воду из потяжелевшей мантии, — с твоим телом эти шемы поступили бы хуже. Их съедят рыбы и будут довольны, а доспехи никто не найдет на дне.

— Часто ты от трупов избавлялась? — попытался пошутить Алекс, поравнявшись с ними, но долийка кивнула без улыбки:

— Приходилось, — и отошла к готовым отправиться в путь эльфам.

В какой-то момент Андерс ощутил, как Алекс берет его за руку, сплетает пальцы — рука у него была холодная и все же уверенная, надежная, — и ответил на пожатие, стиснул их ладони с усилием. Они миновали скалы, меж которыми вились полосы серого песка, поднялись на холм и, наконец, ступили под покров смутно знакомого леса.

Андерсу вспомнились сильваны, и он едва не шарахнулся от очередного тощего кривого дерева, простершего свои ветки прямо к путникам, когда-то протяжно скрипнуло. Кто-то из эльфов заметил это, раздались смешки.

—  _Суледин надас_ [2], — посоветовал Андерсу шедший впереди долиец, бросив взгляд из-под капюшона через плечо.

— Я не понимаю тебя, — огрызнулся Андерс. Лорелея замедлила шаг, оказавшись с Хоуком плечом к плечу.

—  _Халам, эмма фалон_ [3], — потребовала она у эльфа. — Женщина из нашего племени однажды оживила этот лес, и нам все еще следует бояться оставшихся здесь духов.

Алекс посмотрел на нее сверху вниз, перешагивая через толстый корень дерева, своенравно раскинувшийся поперек тропинки.

— О чем речь? — спросил он сипло.

— Он посоветовал Андерсу набраться терпения, — охотно ответила Лорелея. — Я попросила его перестать.

— Не слишком-то они дружелюбные, — вздохнул Алекс и почесал заросший щетиной подбородок.

Андерс, клюющий носом, едва не споткнулся о камень, и Хоук поддержал его подмышку. На этот раз эльфы смолчали, а может, просто не заметили.

Долийский лагерь показался как-то неожиданно, словно из-под земли вырос, но Андерс отказывался думать, что он просто задремал, продолжая с трудом переставлять ноги на неудобной дороге в гору. Аравели тихо поскрипывали, и красные их паруса трепыхались на ветру. Долийцы торопливо сновали туда-сюда, и приветствовали своих охотников мимоходом. На Хоука и Андерса они почти не смотрели, но даже редкие их взгляды утыкались под ребра острее ножа.

Приведшие их в лагерь эльфы наконец-то принялись стягивать свои капюшоны и разматывать укрывавшие рты и носы темно-зеленые тряпки. Среди них оказались две женщины и четверо мужчин, и они торопливо переговаривались по-своему.

Махариэль жестом попросила людей остаться у самого крайнего аравеля, и Алекс, воинственно вздернув подбородок, по-хозяйски оперся спиной о его раскрашенный красным бок.

— Устал? — спросил он шепотом у Андерса, и тот упрямо мотнул головой — ну или попытался, потому что тело не слушалось его, и вышло какое-то смазанное дерганье подбородком. Хоук утомленно улыбнулся и притянул Андерса ближе. Сквозь мокрую одежду от его тела все равно шел жар, и невозможно было ему противиться, не положить голову на широкое плечо, чувствуя, как намерзший внутри липкий лед потихоньку начинает таять.

Они стояли так довольно долго, и Андерс все крепче сжимал объятия. Мысли ползли лениво — кажется, едва ли не впервые после побега у них было время вот так стоять, не шевелясь, не оставляя между собой ничуть свободного пространства. На корабле контрабандисты требовали от них работать наравне со всеми, а по ночам Алекс писал письма при свете огарка свечи, и Андерс рассматривал его силуэт: встрепанные отросшие каштановые волосы, прямой нос, чернильные ресницы, упрямо вздрагивающие, когда Хоук снова и снова заставлял себя не засыпать. Андерс так ни разу и не дождался, пока тот ляжет рядом с ним на узкой койке, засыпал, только ближе к рассвету порой вдруг открывал глаза, перед которыми все еще разлетались на ошметки камни церкви, плавилось золото, рассыпались в пепел демоны, и вцеплялся спящему Алексу в рубашку судорожной хваткой. Хоук, кажется, не просыпаясь, прижимал его к груди, укутывал собой, как маленького, утыкался носом в неопрятные волосы, трогал губами лоб. «Я люблю тебя», — думал Андерс, но ничего не говорил и снова проваливался в сон. Еще раньше был побег и несколько стычек, самая первая — на Рваном Берегу, когда Андерс узнал, что Хоук — маг крови, и не почувствовал страха или отвращения, ничего такого, что мог бы от себя ожидать. Справедливость молчал, и порой Андерс даже думал, что он ушел, но вряд ли это могло быть правдой.

—  _Андаран атишʼан_ [4], — поздоровался пожилой, но все еще красивый и статный долиец, и Андерс поднял голову с плеча Хоука. Тот кивнул эльфу, но объятий не разомкнул, игнорируя правила приличия. Впрочем, казалось, долийцу не было до этого никакого дела. Он походил на любопытную птицу — у него были внимательные черные глаза, острый нос и длинные светлые, припорошенные сединой, волосы. — Я Хранитель этого клана. Мое имя Амлин.

— Хоук, — ответил тот и, взглянув в лицо пожилому долийцу, почему-то торопливо исправился: — Алекс Хоук. Андаран атишʼан.

Приветствие у него вышло не по-эльфийски рубленым, но вполне сносным, и лицо Хранителя стало чуть более заинтересованным.

—  _Дален_ [5]… — он замолк, передернул плечами и тут же заговорил снова: — Махариэль сказала, что вам двоим нужно скрыться. Вы должны знать, что мы не помогаем шемам в их спорах. Они и без того причиняют нам много неприятностей, а вас они считают опасными преступниками. Не думайте, что мы ничего не знаем о произошедшем в Вольной Марке.

Хоук напрягся, а затем Андерс ощутил, как его плечи устало поникли.

— Я пойму, если вы велите нам уйти, но… Мы могли бы хотя бы переночевать у вас? Мы… продрогли, промокли, и припасов у нас тоже нет.

У Андерса сердце защемило от его тона — Хоук никогда, никогда ни о чем не просил у других, но сейчас в его голосе звенело плохо скрытое отчаяние. Черные глаза Хранителя чуть потеплели.

— Махариэль просила за вас, — сказал эльф, заложив руки за спину. Его мантия странно, едва заметно переливалась — должно быть, от защитных чар. — Мы многим обязаны ей, и если она считает вас, _шемленов_ , достойными помощи — я пойду ей навстречу. Мы вывезем вас на аравелях, но когда придет время, вы оба уйдете, и если она захочет помогать вам и дальше — она тоже вынуждена будет покинуть нас.

— Спасибо, — искренне поблагодарил Андерс. Хранитель величаво кивнул ему, а затем протянул вперед руку с тонкими сухими пальцами, дотронулся до его лба, прикрыв глаза, и, когда прикосновение окончилось, ноздри долийца неожиданно хищно раздулись.

— Если ты дашь волю демону, мы убьем тебя, — сказал Хранитель спокойно, но обмануться этим спокойствием было невозможно, и Андерс понял, что его трясет, только когда эльф удалился в сторону весело трещащего поленьями огромного костра.

***

Несмотря на откровенное недружелюбие, которое демонстрировали долийцы, одна из женщин предложила людям помыться и помогла натаскать нагретой на костре воды в большое корыто, скрытое в одном из аравелей. Алекс таскал воду вместе с ней, почти грубо запретив Андерсу помогать, так что тот сидел на деревянной оси аравеля и наблюдал, как эльфы, разделившись на группки, едят, переговариваются и смеются. Долийцы выглядели безмятежными и счастливыми друг с другом. И все они, как на подбор, были очень красивы — даже старики и старухи.

Андерс представил себя эльфом — как он мог бы расти вместе с Лорелеей и ее другом Тамленом. Он мог бы стать учеником Хранителя, как Мерриль, если бы родился магом. Он был бы хорошим Первым: никакой магии крови, никаких демонов.

А потом, наверное, он встретил бы Хоука, пришедшего с таинственным поручением от загадочной ведьмы, и пропал бы…

— Пойдем, — мягко потряс Андерса за плечо настоящий Хоук, и тот со смешком подумал, что снова уснул — потому что секунду назад встречал Алекса у аравелей и что-то лопотал ему по-эльфийски, краснея ушами.

— У нас не найдется для вас подходящей одежды, — строго сказала эльфийка, проводя по лицу тыльной стороной ладони, — можете пока надеть то, что я нашла. Я высушу вашу. Но больше ничего не просите.

— Вы и так слишком добры к нам, монна, — мягко ответил Алекс и обезоруживающе улыбнулся. Эльфийка фыркнула, но взгляд ее чуть оттаял.

— Монна? — переспросила она и заправила за ухо выбившийся из тугого узла на затылке локон. — Это что, какое-то шемовское обращение?

В аравеле возле пышущей паром ванны оказалось тепло, почти жарко, и Андерс остро ощутил разницу между этим теплом и сквозняком, который проникал внутрь, колыхая красные плотные занавески. Там царил полумрак, было очень мало места, и Андерс и Алекс задевали друг друга локтями, стягивая липкую, влажную ледяную одежду. Поток воздуха заставлял дрожать, торопливо забираться в ванну, и руки Андерса подломились, когда он садился на деревянное дно, так что он оказался в воде с плеском.

Алекс тихо рассмеялся и забрался следом.

Было тесно, они сталкивались коленями, возились в полумраке, и холодный воздух щипал плечи, пока Андерс, наконец, не оказался сидящим к Алексу спиной и не ухитрился сползти ниже меж его разведенных бедер, так, чтобы вода доходила до подбородка. Сильные руки обхватили его, не давая погрузиться в воду окончательно, и Андерс часто задышал, откинувшись затылком на плечо Хоука.

Тот медленно поцеловал его в приоткрытые губы — успокаивающе, без обычной сжигающей страсти, которая была ему так присуща, — и, зачерпнув воды ладонью, провел по его волосам, а потом снова и снова, пока и без того влажные ледяные пряди не намокли совсем.

Андерс извернулся, беспомощно ткнулся в чужую заросшую щетиной щеку ртом, накрыл ладонью грудь — там, где размеренно и сильно билось сердце.

— Всю воду выплеснешь, — мягко пробормотал Хоук, но Андерс только плечами пожал и зевнул.

— Интересно, ожидали долийцы, что мы с тобой сюда вдвоем заберемся?

— Мне плевать, — искренне ответил Алекс.

Андерс обнял его крепче, почти растекся по нему, дыша приоткрытым ртом, чувствуя, как скользкая от мыла рука гладит вновь высунувшееся из воды плечо, поднимается к шее, вплетается в волосы…

Там, в Киркволле, они частенько забирались в ванну вдвоем. Ванна у Хоука была огромная, и Алекс зажигал в комнате не меньше десятка свечей, отчего на воде плясали огненные блики. Иногда они грелись в горячей воде зимой — не более чем блажь, ведь камины и так обогревали почти весь дом, но им нравилось думать, что иначе они оба замерзнут. Андерс делал вид, что действительно хочет помыться, Алекс фыркал, обхватывал его руками в воде, целовал жадно, трогал языком шею, намыленные плечи, а потом его губы на вкус были как это мыло, и Андерс кривил лицо и все равно позволял себя целовать.

Они занимались любовью, и иногда свечи догорали, и тогда оставалась только тьма и дыхание Хоука, его довольное ворчание, топорщащиеся на затылке мокрые волосы под ладонью, сильные руки, которыми он цеплялся за бортики ванной. Потом пол всегда был залит водой, и им вечно недоставало сил вытереть его, или хотя бы себя, и они, смеясь, перебирались в спальню темными коридорами, босиком по холодному полу, и забирались под одеяло, сплетались в тесном объятии.

Сейчас это время казалось далеким сном, но Алекс был рядом, и Андерс хотел только остаться с ним навсегда в медленно стынущей воде. Может быть, вплавиться в Хоука, как Справедливость — в него самого.

Одевался он в полусне, неловко натягивая непривычные, грубо сшитые одеяния. Сапоги пришлось надеть свои, мокрые, но зато одежда была упоительно сухой и теплой.

Когда они спустились из аравеля под огромное, невозможное черное небо, усыпанное мириадами звезд, долийцев кругом почти не было, только оставшиеся аравели светились изнутри мягким светом. По лагерю ходили двое охотников, а Лорелея нашлась у догорающего костра — она жевала травинку, сгорбившись и уложив подбородок на острые коленки.

— Как вы? — спросила она устало.

— Нормально, — кивнул Хоук. — Спать бы.

Долийка поднялась, махнула рукой, призывая идти следом, и Андерс, разлепив сонные глаза, вдруг понял, что шаг у нее какой-то неровный, сбитый, словно она начала хромать. Он хотел спросить, что случилось, но Махариэль уже поднялась в один из аравелей на самом краю лагеря и придержала для них красное покрывало, загораживающее вход.

— Придется потесниться, — сказала она. — Зато мягко и тепло.

Андерс, зайдя внутрь, тут же с наслаждением растянулся на каком-то тюке, набитом тряпьем, и привычно позволил Хоуку обнять себя, укутать покрывалом, знакомо и сильно пахнущим сухой шерстью.

— Командор, — все-таки позвал он, не открывая глаз, когда по скрипу пола понял, что эльфийка тоже улеглась где-то в другом углу. — Слушай…

— Какой я тебе теперь командор, — усмехнулась та. — Андерс, я давно покинула Амарантайн.

Андерс открыл было рот, чтобы сказать что-то еще, но Алекс ласково попросил его:

— Спи, — и забрал андерсовы влажные волосы ему за ухо. — Утром поговорите.

— Хоук твой дело говорит, — согласилась Лорелея. —  _Ар ласа мала ревас, леталлин_ [6]. Ты свободен, мой друг, пусть тебе снятся самые лучшие сны.

***

Утро было прохладным и свежим. Туман почти рассеялся, и теперь Хоуку открывался вид с холма на поросшие лесом земли и на далекий берег в слабом белесом мареве. Он обошел вершину холма по кругу, безуспешно пытаясь высмотреть Амарантайн или Башню Бдения, но потерпел неудачу. Впрочем, на самом деле он понятия не имел, где именно они теперь находились.

Долийцы просыпались рано, и Хоук, стараясь быть незаметным, наблюдал, как они уходят на охоту, и как оставшиеся потихоньку собирают вещи, укладывая их в аравели. Эльфы намеревались пуститься в путь после полудня, и красные паруса сухопутных кораблей трепыхались на слабом ветру, словно чуяли близкую дорогу.

В конце концов, Хоук нашел себе тихое место у каменной статуи волка, стоящей почему-то в отдалении от лагеря, и принялся бриться одним из острых кинжалов, которые держал на поясе. После побега из Киркволла ему было не до этого, но неряшливая борода уже начинала раздражать — к тому же среди красивых долийцев с гладкими лицами он чувствовал себя особенно неловко. На волка оказалось очень удобно облокотиться — зверь, устроившийся к лагерю спиной, не возражал, и был шершавым и странно теплым.

— Любопытное соседство, — сказал ему бесшумно подошедший эльф, и Алекс едва не порезался от неожиданности. — Ты хотя бы знаешь, к кому прислонился, шем?

— Честно говоря — нет, — искренне ответил Хоук и изобразил невинную улыбку. — Но, кажется, он пока не пытался укусить меня за зад.

Эльф отвернулся, но Алекс все равно заметил его неслышный смешок.

— Лучше будь осторожен, — посоветовал эльф, закидывая за плечо колчан со стрелами. — Это Ужасный Волк, и хотя они… Мы ставим его в стороне, проявлять к нему неуважение — опасно.

Алекс прищурился, внимательнее всмотревшись в чужое лицо. Эльф был не слишком юным, но и не особо взрослым, у него были гладкие черные, сбритые на левом виске волосы, в которых белело перо на шнурке, очень светлые глаза и упрямая нижняя челюсть. Не то чтобы он сильно отличался от других обитателей лагеря, но все же ему будто бы чего-то не хватало. Хоук долгие мгновения рассматривал его, пока вдруг не понял:

— У тебя нет татуировки! Так ты не долиец?

— Вырос в эльфинаже, — не стал отрицать эльф. — В Денериме. Как-то подумал: почему бы мне не сбежать? И сбежал, скитался долго. К этим ребятам присоединился уже позже. До сих пор удивляюсь, что они меня приняли.

Усмехнувшись, Алекс понимающе кивнул:

— Да, гостеприимством они явно не страдают.

Эльф повел плечами, а потом приглашающе махнул рукой:

— Я чего пришел-то… Забрать его надо, волка этого. Дотащишь до аравелей? Только будешь ставить — ставь спиной к другим.

Хоук поднялся, переступил затекшими ногами, потянулся, спрятал кинжал за пояс и стер с лица остатки мыла краем рубахи. Волк тактично игнорировал откровенное отсутствие приличий, и Алекс не без усилий поднял его обеими руками, вновь удивившись теплу камня.

— За что вы его так не любите? — спросил он, волоча волка следом за легконогим эльфом, и тот потер ладонью затылок, но шаг не замедлил.

— Признаться, я в эльфийских мифах по-прежнему не силен. Его зовут ФенʼХарел, и он предатель, это все, что я знаю. Хранитель требует, чтобы я выучил все, иначе не смогу считаться среди них взрослым, но я даже не уверен, что задержусь здесь надолго. Их жизнь… Нелегка. Я давно уже не уверен, что не хочу вернуться в эльфинаж.

— Кто вообще может хотеть вернуться в эльфинаж, — пробормотал Алекс и, отдуваясь, водрузил волка на нижнюю ступеньку аравеля. Волк смотрел на Хоука каменными глазами и совсем не напоминал обманщика. Впрочем, если бы все предатели походили на предателей — давно бы перемерли…

Когда каменный истукан был устроен в самом углу нутра сухопутного корабля, эльфа уже и след простыл, и Алекс, выдохнув, сел на ступеньки и снова принялся наблюдать за лагерем.

***

Андерс долго не мог вынырнуть из цепких пут сна, плавая где-то на границе реальности. Ему казалось, что он слышит чьи-то разговоры, но слов было не разобрать, а голоса походили то на шепот духов из Тени, то на торопливую речь обычных смертных. Все тело окутывало мягкое, невесомое тепло, и когда Андерс, наконец, заставил себя пошевелиться, он понял, что лежит на чем-то восхитительно мягком, свернувшись в комок, и с ног до головы укутан пахнущим шерстью покрывалом.

В конце концов, ему удалось разлепить глаза и сесть. Аравель тихо поскрипывал, а голоса снаружи и правда звучали — эльфийский протяжный, ласковый говор.

Андерс выбрался наружу, на ходу пальцами приглаживая встрепанные смявшиеся волосы. Одежда на теле казалась непривычной — не хватало плотной тяжести боевой мантии, и в льняной рубахе он чувствовал себя почти голым.

Алекс нашелся у костра вместе с Махариэль. Та разделывала тушку нага, деловито сдирая с него шкурку маленькими ловкими руками. Хоук заметил Андерса первым, подвинулся, позволяя усесться на бревно поближе к долийке-Стражу, и, стоило Андерсу сесть, обхватил его руками, утыкаясь лицом в шею. Андерс неловкими после сна пальцами погладил его по неожиданно гладкой щеке. Лорелея отложила освежеванного нага в сторону, обтерла руки тряпицей и неудобно вытянула ногу с тихим шипением. Андерс тут же вскинул голову, нахмурился.

— Что с тобой, командор?

Она неловко дернула плечом с выражением полного равнодушия на лице:

— Боевая травма. Без тебя появилась, — и метнулась взглядом к Хоуку, в последний раз поцеловавшему Андерса в висок, продолжив, видимо, прерванный разговор: — Тебе повезло, что Нат знал, где меня можно найти.

— Подожди, — перебил Андерс, чуть отстраняясь от Алекса, чьи прикосновения были одуряюще нежными, и неловко погладил его по предплечью, будто извиняясь. — Я слишком долго не задавал вопросов. Я хочу знать, почему мы вообще здесь оказались.

Смех Лорелеи звучал чуть хрипло.

— Потому что ты и Справедливость решили, что будет очень здорово взорвать андрастианскую церковь.

— Это было неизбежно, — огрызнулся Андерс, — смотреть на то, как храмовники усмиряют каждого, кто им не по нраву, я больше не мог, и…

Страж усмехнулась чуть снисходительно, но кивнула.

— Я понимаю твой гнев, Андерс, если ты помнишь, я все-таки долийка. Я говорю лишь о том, что твои действия неизбежно привели к преследованию, спасаясь от которого, ты оказался здесь.

Молчавший до сего момента Хоук хмыкнул над ухом.

— Я написал ей, — сказал он, предупреждая новые попытки Андерса огрызнуться. — Точнее будет сказать, что я написал Стражу-Командору Амарантайна, пребывая в ложной уверенности, что твоя подруга-Страж все еще занимает этот пост. Это случилось до взрыва, я… Хм, наверное, ближе всего к истине будет сказать, что я предчувствовал грядущие беды. Я… Уже говорил тебе, что это привело меня к магии крови.

Андерс стиснул пальцы на хоуковом предплечье сильнее — вспомнил, какими жуткими шрамами увита теперь рука Алекса под льняным рукавом, белыми тугими нитями на загорелой коже. Такие порезы не заживали окончательно, и никакая целительная магия не могла в этом помочь.

— Я не знаю, каких богов я должен благодарить за то, что письмо пришло, — продолжил Хоук и втянул носом воздух. — И за то, что ты не сочла необходимым оставить Андерса правосудию, — добавил он, переведя взгляд на Махариэль, лениво заплетающую гладкие рыжие волосы в косу. Та криво улыбнулась, но Андерсу показалось, что глаза у нее были грустные.

— Не так у меня много друзей осталось, чтобы бросать их в беде, — сказала она ровно. — Впрочем, я думаю, что не справилась бы, если бы мне не подвернулся долийский клан. И если бы эти дурни в храмовничьих панцирях не признали бы во мне… Героиню Ферелдена.

Андерс отвел взгляд — прихватило где-то в груди вдруг чужим узнаванием и почему-то горьким недовольством, а потом все стихло, будто померещилось.

— Справедливость недоволен, — все-таки сказал Андерс, уставившись в костер. — Он считает, что мы должны были умереть.

Алекс с силой смял ткань его рубахи в кулаках, а потом поднялся, пробормотал что-то неразборчивое и перешагнул через бревно, покидая теплый ореол костра.

— Зря ты так, — отметила Лорелея, отбрасывая косу за спину и вновь беря в руку нож и тушку нага, и больше не сказала ни слова.

***

Андерс был почти готов к тому, что поедет в пустом аравеле: Хоук куда-то пропал, хотя, кажется, пару раз его голос слышался со стороны наспех разобранного загона для прекрасных рогатых галл, — но Алекс появился как раз к моменту, когда первые аравели с раздуваемыми ветром парусами двинулись с места, поскрипывая колесами. Явился серьезный, с тонкой морщинкой, пролегшей между бровей, встрепанными каштановыми волосами — и Андерс не ожидал, что Хоук вдруг обхватит ладонями его лицо, слепо, как котенок, утыкаясь губами в губы.

— Ты не должен был умереть, — пробормотал он, не размыкая поцелуя, и Андерс эхом согласился:

— Не должен.

Алекс отодвинулся, посмотрел ему в лицо своими яркими глазами, голубыми, будто летнее небо, кивнул, как ни в чем не бывало, и качнул головой в сторону сухопутного корабля.

— Поехали.

***

Галлы шли неторопливо. Они были белые, с блестящей шерстью и почти прозрачными витыми рогами, похожими на мутный хрусталь. Долийцы, оживленно болтающие между собой, высыпали под паруса кораблей, сидя на хрупких на вид перекрытиях, как диковинные птицы, а кое-кто из них то и дело легко перескакивал с аравеля на аравель прямо на ходу, словно не было на свете ничего проще.

Андерс сидел на ступеньках, обернувшись в красную занавеску, и наблюдал, как медленно проползают мимо причудливо искривленные деревья. Хоук сквозь эту занавеску прижимался спиной к его спине и рассказывал Махариэль о жизни в Киркволле.

Темы революции они будто нарочно не касались: говорили о городском шуме, об эльфинажах, о разбойниках. Алекс вспомнил клан Сабре и Мерриль, и Андерс услышал, как дрогнул голос Лорелеи, когда та спросила, в порядке ли Хранительница Маретари. И неслышно вздохнул: Хоук, с трудом подбирая слова, рассказал о гибели пожилой эльфийки.

Махариэль довольно долго молчала, а потом произнесла нараспев смутно знакомое:

—  _Хагрен на мелана салин, эмма ир абелас_ [7], — и как ни в чем не бывало заговорила о том, что собирается заглянуть в Амарантайн вместе с торговцами долийцев, и беглецам стоит быть осторожнее.

Андерс редко вспоминал Башню Бдения. Жизнь в Киркволле оказалась слишком насыщенной, торопливой: толпы больных в Клоаке днем, борьба за свободу магов ночью, попытки совладать со сходящим с ума Справедливостью каждую секунду…

Воевать со вспыхнувшей любовью к Хоуку уже не получалось.

«Я должен был умереть, — подумал Андерс снова чужую мысль, — за всех тех, кто пострадал. Это было бы… СПРАВЕДЛИВО».

Он прикусил губу, пытаясь справиться с нахлынувшим раздражением. Чужая идея оказалась настолько сильной, всепоглощающей, что на секунду Андерс даже испугался, что сейчас руки перестанут его слушаться, сомкнутся на горле по чужой воле, и, вопреки всем инстинктам тела, их будет не разжать. Он не хотел умирать. Он хотел быть с Хоуком. Он хотел сбежать с Хоуком, спрятаться с ним, укрыться в самом дальнем и темном углу Тедаса, обвить собой и больше никогда не отпускать. Они подняли революцию, заставили магов покинуть Круг, неся весть о свободе по свету. И даже если Андерса запомнили, как сумасшедшего убийцу, Алекс наверняка мог стать вдохновителем дальнейшего восстания — Защитник Киркволла, осужденный теми, кого он спас, на вечную необходимость бежать.

Справедливость, кажется, успокоился этой мыслью и снова затих в тесноте ребер. Андерс накрыл грудь ладонью, рвано дыша.

Поначалу дух разгорался жгучей ненавистью всякий раз, когда Андерс думал о Хоуке. Это было даже хуже, чем сейчас — тягучие приступы ревности, от которых кровь закипала в венах, и хотелось лезть на стены, сдирая ногти. «Он свободный маг, — твердил Андерс мысленно каждое мгновение чудовищной агонии, почти умолял, пытаясь поверить в это сам, потому что все мысли их были на двоих, — и я восхищаюсь им. Я всего лишь восхищаюсь им».

И однажды Справедливость затих.

«ЭТО Я ВОСХИЩАЮСЬ ИМ, — сообщил дух, и это, пожалуй, была первая совершенно не-андерсова мысль за долгое, долгое время, — А ТЫ ХОЧЕШЬ ОБЛАДАТЬ ИМ, КАК КОГДА-ТО ХОТЕЛ ОБЛАДАТЬ МНОЙ».

Это было предложение о перемирии, горькое на вкус, но выбирать не приходилось.

Обладать солнечным Алексом не получалось, но Андерс был счастлив просто находиться рядом и ощущать себя под надежной защитой. Счастливая, сладкая мысль, затмевающая собой все остальное.

Пока тщательно спланированный взрыв, разнесший церковь Киркволла на обломки камней и лужи золота, не заставил их обоих бежать.

— Андерс? — позвал Хоук мягко, и тот обернулся, отняв от груди словно прилипшую ладонь, с готовностью отодвинул занавеску, улегся на чужие колени, прикрыл глаза и разве что не замурчал, когда теплые пальцы принялись перебирать его спутанные волосы.

Махариэль, в руках у которой почему-то был ворох бумаги, в котором Андерс без труда опознал документы и письма Алекса, улыбнулась, склонив голову набок.

— Долийцы не понимают, почему вы это делаете, — сказала она, сощурив глаза, — вы не обручены, но дотрагиваетесь друг до друга так, будто вы имеете на это право.

— А что мы должны делать, по их мнению? — спросил Андерс, прочистив горло.

— Ходить под луной, едва касаясь пальцами, петь друг другу песни… — с преувеличенной серьезностью отозвалась Лорелея. — Делать туманные намеки.

— Даже поцеловаться нельзя? — изобразил разочарование Алекс.

— Нельзя.

Андерс открыл один глаз.

— Ты тоже осуждаешь, командор? — спросил он хитро, и Страж смахнула с лица рыжие волосы, наигранно серьезно нахмурившись.

— Осуждаю, — кивнула она. — Вот смотрю на вас — и осуждаю. И ужасно, ужасно, ужасно вам завидую.

***

Второй день пути медленно сползал к закату. Галлы брели без устали, переговариваясь на своем языке. Похоже, долийцы не лгали, говоря, что корабли их плывут туда, куда ведут эти тонконогие создания — по крайней мере, Хоук ни разу не заметил, чтобы кто-то из эльфов попытался сменить или уточнить направление движения.

И он старался не думать о том, как долог может быть их путь.

Лес постепенно редел, оставляя все больше открытых, заросших желто-зеленой травой полей. Алекс видел окружающий мир в узком проеме входа за откинутым вбок красным покрывалом, и ферелденский золотистый, словно осенний, лес казался ему ненастоящим. Таким же ненастоящим, как и все, что произошло с ним и Андерсом в последние недели.

Они двое устроили себе подобие гнезда из груды набитых чем-то мягким мешков, и теперь Андерс, до пояса укрытый шерстяным одеялом, лениво уплетал маленькие эльфийские сушеные хлебцы. Его голова уютно покоилась на хоуковых коленях, пшеничные волосы разметались в беспорядке, и Алекс иногда гладил пушистые пряди, машинально наматывая их на пальцы.

— Что будем делать дальше? — спросил Хоук неожиданно для самого себя, и Андерс, подняв ресницы, посмотрел на него снизу вверх золотыми глазами. Между бровей его залегла короткая складка.

— Ты ведь планировал побег, — неуверенно произнес Андерс. — Почему ты спрашиваешь у меня?

— Потому что… Потому что не сделал этого раньше, и мне кажется, это не совсем правильно, — признался Хоук. — То, что ты совершил в Киркволле…

— Ты уверен, что хочешь говорить об этом? — перебил Андерс, и взгляд его стал каким-то непонятным, напряженным, а брови нахмурились еще сильнее. — Я знаю, что ты не одобряешь мои действия. Но это было единственное, что…

Алекс ласково положил ладонь ему на колючую щеку и накрыл губы большим пальцем, заставляя замолчать. Андерс подчинился и даже оставил на подушечке пальца невесомый поцелуй, хотя брови все равно хмурил.

— Ты долго планировал взрыв, — терпеливо произнес Хоук, стиснул губы задумчиво, выбирая слова, а потом продолжил: — Точно рассчитал, когда его устроить. И какой будет реакция. И ты… готов был к тому, что я… Святая Андрасте, ты собирался принять смерть от моей руки, готовый к тому, что я возненавижу тебя!

Андерс отвел глаза, и выражение лица его стало походить на несчастное.

— Я люблю тебя, — пробормотал он, губами задевая палец Хоука, — я никогда не лгал тебе, говоря это. Но освобождение магов — это то, ради чего я всегда существовал. Ради чего мы существовали. Я должен был быть готов пожертвовать всем.

Он приподнял руку, стряхивая крошки с пальцев, и накрыл ладонью грудь под ключицами. Алекс знал этот рефлекторный жест — сначала ему казалось, что Андерс слушает собственное сердце, но на самом деле он, похоже, слушал духа Справедливости, живущего в его теле. Слушал, увещевал, пытался сдержать.

В те первые дни, когда их роман состоял в одних только тягучих взглядах, полных смущения, неловкости и потрясающего до кончиков пальцев желания, когда Алекс боялся дышать рядом с Андерсом, а Андерс ронял склянки со снадобьями, обнаруживая Хоука у себя за спиной, золотоволосый маг слишком часто повторял этот жест, и лицо его кривилось от боли в эти минуты. Хоук так и не смог до конца для себя это объяснить. Все, что приходило ему в голову, было слишком нелепо, слишком странно, и, в конце концов, Андерс, неловко кривя лицо, сказал: Справедливость считает, что привязанность к Алексу отвлекает их от цели. Это было хорошее объяснение, ничем не хуже других, и Хоук в него поверил.

— Раньше ты хотел быть Серым Стражем и держал у себя кота, — пожал плечами Алекс. — И радовался тому, что покинул Круг, не оставшись по дороге без штанов. Тебя больше ничто не волновало.

Андерс фыркнул.

— Это она тебе сказала?

— Махариэль хорошо знала тебя.

Повисло молчание. Неловко повернувшись, Андерс закинул в рот последний хлебец и сел, привалившись плечом к груди Хоука.

— Да, так было, — наконец нехотя согласился он. — Но подумай вот еще о чем: встретив тебя тогда, я бы обязательно переспал с тобой. Может быть, не один раз. А затем ушел бы, и через неделю не вспомнил твоего имени. Я не обратился из мага-разгильдяя в одержимого фанатика, я просто… стал другим.

— Я бы не позволил себя забыть, — фыркнул Хоук и мимолетно прижался губами к светлым андерсовым волосам. — Вообще-то, я хотел поговорить не о твоем прошлом в Амарантайне. Я имел в виду: ты был готов на все, чтобы распалить и поддержать пламя революции. Почему ты позволил мне увести себя?

Андерс нахмурился.

— По правде говоря, — протянул он и неловко почесал подбородок одним пальцем, — какая-то часть меня все еще хочет, чтобы я выскочил из аравеля и ушел к повстанцам. С тобой или без тебя. Должно быть, я мог бы им помочь. Но ты сам сказал: я готов был умереть. Я разжег пламя. Это было конечной точкой моего пути. И если я не погиб, что было бы справедливо, я должен иначе раздать свои долги.

Хоук сдержал вздох и обхватил Андерса за плечи, пряча лицо в его волосах.

Они пахли свежим сеном, медом и дивным эльфийским мылом, и было слишком сложно не стиснуть чужое тело сильнее, будто Андерс мог в любую секунду испариться, только потому что сущность из Тени сочла это справедливым.

***

—  _Эна бел шемлен_ [8]! — крикнул кто-то прямо над головой, и Андерс проснулся, подскочил, путаясь во влажных одеялах. Ему снился Мор, снились источенные тлением лица порождений тьмы, и неизменные камни церкви, разбросанные по площади. Он сам, недвижимый, был вынужден наблюдать, как порождения растаскивают все, что могут унести, а затем, бросив взгляд на собственные руки, Андерс понял, что скверна уже почти изгрызла и его, черными пятнами расцветив кожу…

— Здесь есть кто-то кроме нас, — шепотом сказал Алекс, торопливо шаря в одном из мешков. Андерс диковато посмотрел на него, потряс головой, пытаясь понять, на каком он свете. — Они людей называют «шемленами». Надеюсь, это просто какие-нибудь путники, потому что я не столь уверен, что Хранитель не передаст нас храмовникам.

— Он обещал, — пробормотал Андерс и машинально взял протянутую ему зеленую тряпку. Он смотрел на ткань с непониманием, пока не понял, что Хоук наматывает точно такую же тряпку себе на голову на манер эльфийских охотничьих повязок.

Пока Андерс пытался сделать то же самое, Алекс уже выглянул наружу, осторожно отводя пальцами красную ткань занавески.

— Храмовники, — пробормотал он с досадой и схватил из угла свой посох, стиснув руку над самым лезвием. — Перегородили всю дорогу, выглядит так, будто они будут останавливать караван собой, если потребуется.

Андерс, кое-как замотавшийся в зеленую тряпку, попытался что-то разглядеть из-за его плеча.

Аравель, тем временем, скрипнул и остановился.

— Мы ни демона не похожи на эльфов, — прошептал Андерс отчаянно, глядя, как пока что далекие храмовники, сияя жемчужно-белыми доспехами, подходят ближе с явным намерением по возможности оцепить караван. Их был примерно десяток — очень много, если вспомнить, как они сильны, и в отличие от троих своих незадачливых собратьев, эти рыцари явно были готовы к драке. — Если они начнут осматривать аравели — нам крышка.

Глаза Алекса сощурились под щелью зеленой тряпки.

— Если придется сдохнуть — заберем с собой столько храмовников, сколько сможем, — сказал он сухо и перехватил посох удобнее.

Андерс поспешил схватить свой.

Прямо над их головами по доскам прозвучали легкие шаги, следом еще и еще — долийцы спешили вперед, чтобы выяснить, в чем дело. Андерс видел переливающуюся мантию Хранителя — тот неторопливо выбрался из головного аравеля и что-то говорил одному из рыцарей в крылатом храмовничьем шлеме. Рыцарь оставался недвижим, хотя наверняка что-то отвечал — слышно отсюда не было.

— Поздравляю, друзья, мы на волоске от смерти, — сообщила Лорелея, торопливо заскакивая одним слитным движением с крыши внутрь корабля. Андерс шарахнулся в сторону, когда она почти влетела в тесное помещение, отпихнув занавеску ногой в мягком ботинке, и приземлилась, как кошка, на ноги. — Обычно шемы не беспокоят долийцев, но эти храмовники откуда-то узнали, что их приятели пропали.

— Даже недели не прошло, — с отвращением пробормотал Алекс. Лорелея задумчиво поджала губы, глядя на него, а затем наспех поправила зеленую тряпку, сползшую с его носа.

— Эти тряпки не спасут вас, — с сожалением пробормотала она. — Вы слишком крупные для долийцев. Можем попробовать сбежать — мы почти добрались до Амарантайна — но, скорее всего, нам просто поджарят спинки, что твоим нагам на вертеле.

Андерс посмотрел в ее серьезное лицо в мелких веснушках, а затем вдруг прыснул.

— Ты говоришь, как Огрен, — отметил он и увидел крошечные, едва заметные морщинки в углах глаз Махариэль, похожие на лучики, когда она засмеялась. — Я так и не спросил: как он? И как Нат? И…

— Фельзи переехала в Башню Бдения сразу после твоего отъезда, — ответила Лорелея, устраиваясь слева от входа в аравель и вынимая из-за пояса блестящий длинный, чуть искривленный кинжал. — Огрен жаловался, что она не дает ему пить, но кроме его жалоб на это ничто не указывало. Даже бочонок в главном зале он себе отвоевал. Честно говоря, его женушка могла бы сама стать эрлом Амарантайна, и у нее бы все по струнке ходили.

Алекс перебрался в дальний угол, не сводя внимательного взгляда синих глаз с колыхающейся от воздуха занавески. Андерс занял место напротив Лорелеи, перевернул посох острием ко входу — лезвие могло помочь для начала, а первое же заклинание разнесло бы аравель в щепки.

— Нат теперь — эрл Натаниэль, — продолжила Махариэль, вновь осторожно выглядывая наружу. Здоровой ногой она уперлась в пол, готовая пружиной броситься на любого, кто шелохнет занавеску снаружи. — Когда Кусланды узнали, что Амарантайн вернется к Хоу после моего отъезда, они завалили замок гневными письмами. Писали, что я не имею права возвращать предателям былое величие. Тейрн Кусланд имел полное право злиться, но пришлось напомнить ему, что Натаниэль теперь — Серый Страж, и Амарантайн принадлежит Ордену, а не семье Хоу.

— Должно быть, он хороший эрл, — отстраненно произнес Андерс, воскрешая в памяти серьезное остроносое лицо Натаниэля в обрамлении вороных волос.

Лорелея пожала плечами.

— Частично по-прежнему правит сенешаль. Он хороший человек. А вот леди Кусланд, похоже, на следующий прием позовет только Алистера — и я готова спорить, ее не огорчит мое отстутствие.

За аравелем раздались тяжелые шаги и стихли где-то в стороне.

— Я видел Серого Стража Алистера, — тихо подал голос Алекс, и Лорелея обернулась. Андерс видел, как потеплели ее глаза при упоминании этого имени, и как мимолетно она прикусила губу.

— Не хотелось бы умирать, не попрощавшись с ним, — сказала она ровно, но Хоук все равно ободряюще кивнул ей.

— Мой брат, похоже, высоко ценит его, монна. Я не позволю ему потерять такую прекрасную женщину, как Вы, таким нелепым образом.

Андерс тихо ухмыльнулся, и тут же снова подобрался невольно, заслышав новые шаги и голоса. Один из них, похоже, принадлежал храмовнику, а второй, несомненно, был голосом Хранителя Амлина.

— Мы не позволим вам осматривать аравели, — тоном пожилого долийца можно было бы заморозить океан, и храмовник как будто тушевался перед ним. — Вы показали неслыханную дерзость, остановив караван, а теперь пытаетесь обвинить нас в том, что мы укрываем беглых шемов. Мой народ и без того достаточно притесняли, и мы совершенно не хотим иметь дел с вами и вашей политикой!

— Но Хранитель, — бормотал храмовник, — этот человек и для вас может быть опасен. Он взорвал…

— Андрастианскую церковь, — перебил эльф с презрением. — Экая невидаль! Нам нет дела до вашей религии, шем, но и прятать ваших преступников резона тоже нет. Убирайтесь по-хорошему, пока наши охотники не всадили стрелы вам в глазницы.

— Это лишние жертвы, — попытался возразить храмовник, но Хранитель только хмыкнул. — Ответьте хотя бы, не встречали ли вы в этих краях Героиню Ферелдена, или же слухи о ее появлении — просто слухи?

— Дален была бы почетным гостем среди нас, — сухо отозвался Хранитель, — но мы не имели чести встречать ее.

Храмовник потоптался на месте и, кажется, пошел прочь, не найдясь с ответом.

Андерс, ощущавший на протяжении всего этого разговора, как медленно капля пота стекает с его виска под тканью, едва сдержался, чтобы не выдохнуть шумно. Хоук опустил посох на пол, а Лорелея, убедившись, что шаги храмовника совсем отдалились, убрала кинжал в ножны.

***

Караван полз по равнинным землям, и справа и слева от кораблей раскинулись зеленые поля и далекие фермы. Многие из них были заброшены, поросли сорняками, и мясистые стебли растений часто оказывались покрытыми синюшными, почти трупными пятнами.

— Это скверна, — пояснил Андерс в ответ на удивленный взгляд Хоука, — она впитывается в землю так, что даже годы спустя растения все еще поражены ей. Должно быть, фермеры ушли вглубь Ферелдена — здешний урожай есть опасно.

— Не представляю, что сейчас творится в Лотеринге, — пробормотал Алекс, ероша пятерней волосы и разглядывая сквозь дверной проем побитые болезнью колосья, которые когда-то были пшеницей. — Когда мы уходили оттуда, порождения тьмы были повсюду. Мор полностью поглотил деревню.

— Не думаю, что там кто-то есть, — нахмурился Андерс в ответ, — но мы могли бы попробовать вернуться туда, если ты хочешь.

Часом ранее несколько долийских охотников оседлали свободных от аравелей галл и неожиданно быстро умчались в сторону подернутого дымкой крошечного с такого расстояния Амарантайна. Махариэль уехала с ними, вновь укутав голову в зеленую ткань, чтобы остаться неузнанной. Впрочем, Андерс все равно выразил сомнение в успехе ее маскировки, когда эльфийка уходила.

Из них двоих Алекс первым рискнул выбраться под алые паруса аравеля. Ему бы, может, и в голову не пришло, если бы давешний городской эльф, сунув любопытную голову в проем входа, не позвал «шемов» прогуляться, а на вопрос, как гулять, если караван без устали ползет вперед, выразительно не потыкал пальцем в сторону крыши.

— Я не пойду, — качнул головой Андерс, растиравший эльфийский корень в порошок в маленькой ступке. — Город меньше чем в часе пути отсюда. Меня могут узнать.

Хоук поцеловал его в лоб, а затем вышел на ступеньки, держась за деревянную теплую стену сухопутного корабля.

Эльф уже сидел наверху на самом краю, скрестив ноги, и надувшийся от ветра парус трепыхался за его спиной. Алекс попробовал ногой перекладину, которой пользовались все эльфы, забираясь наверх, и поджал губы, когда ему показалось, что деревяшка затрещала.

— Не бойся ты, — ухмыльнулся эльф и задорно блеснул светлыми глазами. — Не сломается.

Пожав плечами, Алекс взобрался наверх — не с эльфийским изяществом, конечно, но довольно споро, — и сел рядом с эльфом, спустив ноги с крыши. Парус хлопал прямо над головой, и ветер тут же взъерошил Хоуку волосы и надул рукава льняной рубашки.

— Меня Дариен зовут, — представился эльф, совсем по-человечески протягивая руку. Хоук пожал хрупкую ладонь от всей души — этот эльф выглядел очень дружелюбным на фоне остальных, и это подкупало. — Дариен Табрис, если это имеет значение.

— Алекс Хоук, — ответил тот, и Дариен весело кивнул.

— Про тебя слышали даже в Ферелдене. Когда я скитался по тавернам, ища работенку, чтобы хоть как-то себя прокормить, я слышал рассказы и песни о тебе. И как-то видел книгу, да только читать я не то чтобы особо хорошо умею.

Эльф был весь какой-то узловатый, с жесткими жилистыми руками работяги. Одежда долийского охотника висела на нем, будто была размера на два больше, но, впрочем, слабым эльф не выглядел.

— Тогда мне и рассказать-то тебе нечего, — произнес Алекс, переводя взгляд в сторону зеленых полей. — Все уже рассказано до меня — да еще и с подробностями.

— Я думал, что про целителя — брехня все, — ухмыльнулся эльф. — Что дракона ты голыми руками убил — верил. И про драку с Аришоком один на один. И что ты по ночам выходишь на улицы города и убиваешь тех, кто не по чести живет. А вот про мага твоего — не верилось как-то.

— А тем временем, в твоих словах только про Андерса все правдиво, — расхохотался Алекс, и Дариен тоже издал смешок, прежде чем растянуться на крыше аравеля на спине.

— Что, так ты не Защитник Киркволла?

— Ну, я убил кунари, — нехотя признался Алекс, — но я был не совсем один. И дракона я не в одиночку поразил. А вот чтобы я на улицы выходил в личине тайного мстителя — так это я вообще впервые слышу. Жаль, не додумался сам.

Паруса захлопали, когда направление ветра изменилось. Хоук повернул голову и увидел белые каменные стены Амарантайна, стоящего на холме. Кое-где над городом курился дымок, а на склоне близко друг к другу налепились коробки-домики с покатыми крышами.

— Хоук, — позвал после недолгого молчания Дариен, и в голосе его проскользнула неуверенность, — вы ведь не вечно будете с кланом путешествовать?

— Не вечно, — ответил Алекс, и эльф снова сел и нахмурил брови неловко, будто решаясь на что-то.

— Я слышал, что Махариэль тоже покинет долийцев с вами. Вам четвертый спутник не нужен? Я неплохой охотник, и хотя я не умею резать вены, чтобы наделить стрелу способностью пробить камень, я хорошо прячусь и владею кинжалами. В эльфинаже и не такому научишься. Могу шпионить, могу попрошайничать, даже готовить умею…

Алекс невольно заулыбался, подтянул одну ногу к себе, сложив руки на колене.

— А ты уверен? — спросил он. — Махариэль — друг Андерса. Я — его любовник, к тому же, меня самого теперь ищут храмовники. А тебе какой прок путешествовать с опасным преступником?

Дариен поджал губы.

— Я сбежал из Денерима, потому что пытался убить сына эрла, — наконец скупо оборонил он. — Этот ублюдочный шем изнасиловал мою сестру, убил невесту и заточил в темницу моего брата. Они казнили бы меня, но хагрен дал мне оружие и немного денег и велел бежать через сточные канавы. Я пробирался из города прочь, как крыса, весь в грязи и помоях, но я был жив. Я собирался вернуться и закончить начатое, но в этом не стало нужды: миледи Махариэль свершила правосудие за меня.

Алекс сочувственно похлопал его по плечу.

— Но ведь годы прошли. Ты мог бы вернуться.

— Не хочу рисковать семьей, — ответил эльф, и посмотрел Хоуку прямо в глаза. — Так что? Можно мне с вами?

И Алекс кивнул.

***

Спустя пару часов, когда начало темнеть, Андерс все-таки выбрался на крышу. Сначала он просто выглянул, а потом, увидев Алекса в одиночестве, демонстративно вздохнул и полез наверх.

Хоук отвлекся от рассматривания белых спин галл, с готовностью принял Андерса в объятия и положил подбородок ему на плечо. Тот продемонстрировал моток бинтов и плошку со снадобьем, сильно пахнущим эльфийским корнем.

— Рану покажи, — велел он Алексу. Тот послушно задрал левый рукав, помогая себе подбородком — правая рука обхватывала Андерса за талию, — а потом показал целителю исполосованное предплечье.

Самая свежая рана уже подсохла, покрылась тонкой красной бугристой корочкой. Она крестом пересекала более старую, белую, похожую на толстую нить, а над и под ней отчетливо выделялись на загорелой коже еще около десятка таких же шрамов разной длины — небрежных, глубоких.

\- Почему всегда кровь, - досадливо пробормотал Андерс, зачерпывая мазь из плошки пальцами и удобно перехватывая свободной рукой запястье Хоука. Мазь была белая с зелеными прожилками, и Андерс клал ее толстым слоем поверх раны, словно надеялся, что если ее будет больше – это может исцелить шрамы, оставленные ритуалом. – Командор со своими стрелами, а теперь ты туда же…

\- Это какой-то эльфийский ритуал – обмазываться кровью с ног до головы для устрашения врага? – спросил Алекс.

\- Нет. Не уверен. Она почти не говорила об этом, - Андерс пожал плечами, продолжая втирать мазь в кожу кончиками пальцев. – Вроде какой-то эксперимент мага Стражей, такого древнего, что ему бы развалиться, а он все чары плетет.

Хоук усмехнулся, но Андерс, кажется, был серьезен.

— Демонам нет дела до ее души и ее снов, но ты, — произнес он и принялся накладывать Алексу на руку бинт широкими мотками, — в опасности. Я не хочу потерять тебя.

— Не потеряешь, — пообещал Алекс и потянулся поцеловать Андерса в висок, но тот поднял голову, и поцелуй пришелся в кончик носа. Андерс фыркнул, лицо его чуть расслабилось, и все еще выпачканными в мази пальцами он стиснул подбородок Хоука, целуя в губы торопливо и неглубоко.

Алекс прикрыл глаза, притянул Андерса к себе, чтобы прижаться как можно ближе, стиснул в кулаке лен его рубашки, погладил костяшками пальцев обнажившуюся поясницу. Стремительно разорвал поцелуй, заставляя сделать судорожный, торопливый вдох, мазнул губами по заострившейся скуле, нашел ухо, сжал ртом мочку с золотым колечком сережки.

— Я с тобой, — прошептал он едва слышно, — видишь, я с тобой. Я не покину тебя насовсем, и если нам случится расстаться, то я обязательно вернусь. Ни один демон не сможет соблазнить меня, потому что ты уже сделал это. Если будет надо, я вытащу тебя из самой Тени.

Андерс беспомощно выдохнул, прикрыв глаза. Хоук провел ладонью по его спине, погладил острые, как крылья, лопатки, прикусил кожу на шее там, где судорожно билась кровь. Андерс поерзал, подтянул к груди колени, головой завертел, оглядываясь.

— Ты развлекался с Изабеллой посреди забитой народом таверны, — промурчал Алекс и потерся носом о чужие светлые волосы на виске. — Неужели тебя беспокоят эльфы, которые к нам и близко-то не подходят?

Андерс что-то проворчал в ответ, но тут же умолк, когда Алекс нырнул второй рукой под пояс его штанов и погладил живот большим пальцем. Посмотрел на Хоука искоса и оправил рубаху, пытаясь прикрыться.

— Они могут выгнать нас из каравана, — произнес он тихим, чуть срывающимся голосом, — скажут, что не в силах смотреть на это и… Завидовать.

Алекс рассмеялся — к счастью, не так громко, как обычно, — и выпростал ладонь из-под рубашки на спине Андерса, притянул его ближе, обхватил голову, надавливая властным жестом на скулу и заставляя подставиться под торопливый поцелуй. Андерс послушно опустил голову ему на плечо и только бедрами дрогнул, когда Хоук стиснул его почти полностью твердый член.

Алекс смотрел, как медленно алеют его скулы и с удовольствием слушал, как он втягивает воздух сквозь сжатые зубы, если очертить головку подушечкой большого пальца. Под ладонью очень скоро стало влажно, а еще было так невыносимо горячо, и Андерс, забыв о скромности, прогибался в спине, упираясь руками в теплое дерево позади себя, кусал губы и смотрел наверх стеклянными широко распахнутыми глазами.

Он был таким нестерпимо красивым, и Хоук, не слушая протестующий стон, обхватил его свободной рукой за талию, укладываясь вместе с ним на теплое дерево под плещущими алыми парусами нос к носу, втиснул колено меж его бедер и потянулся поцеловать рдеющие искусанные губы.

Поцелуй получился рваным, Андерс, почти сразу же перестав отвечать, просто вжался в Хоука всем телом, мешая ласкать себя, отчаянно смял в кулаках его одежду и задержал дыхание.

Алекс гладил его по спине до тех пор, пока золотистый взгляд не стал вновь осмысленным, и Андерс, расплывшийся в счастливой ухмылке, лениво показал Хоуку остатки бинта, которые все это время сжимал в ладони.

— Вообще-то я не так собирался его потребить, — протянул он, основательно вытирая его влажные пальцы. — Но так мне тоже нравится.

Алекс фыркнул и уронил голову на доски. Его собственный член ныл, требуя внимания, и казалось невероятным, что все это время, прошедшее с последней битвы в Киркволле, он даже не вспоминал о том, как сильно может хотеть Андерса.

— Пойдем, — позвал тот, оправляя одежду и усаживаясь. — Эльфы уже достаточно насмотрелись. Предлагаю продолжить без посторонних.

Алекс охотно кивнул и сполз ко входу в аравель следом за ним.

***

Всадники со стороны Амарантайна появились на рассвете в дымке слабого тумана. Андерсу не спалось, и он сидел, укутавшись в одеяло, и смотрел наружу, отодвинув красную занавеску.

Даже с такого расстояния сложно было не узнать мундиры Серых Стражей. Эльфы на белых галлах скакали бок о бок с ними, и Андерс подобрался внутренне, не уверенный, что это может значить. По счастью, Стражей было всего трое, и за спиной одного из них сидела, мгновенно узнаваемая по развевающимся рыжим волосам, Лорелея.

— Алекс, проснись, — прошипел Андерс, тряся Хоука за плечо. Тот мгновенно открыл глаза и глянул сонно, но вполне осознанно.

— В чем дело?

— Здесь Серые Стражи.

Хоук быстро сел, отбрасывая одеяла, потянулся за посохом.

— Они могут быть для тебя опасны?

— Я не знаю, — пожал плечами Андерс. — Они не вмешиваются в политику, но я же вмешался. Может, они решат меня устранить.

— Это мы еще посмотрим, — прорычал Алекс и зашарил за одним из мешков, выискивая свои сапоги.

Андерс снова выглянул наружу. Всадники приблизились и перестроились, постепенно сходясь с караваном на большой скорости. Вскоре стало возможным различить и того Стража, который ехал с Лорелеей, и сердце Андерса замерло, а затем забилось от радости, смешанной с облегчением.

— Это Натаниэль! — воскликнул он, обернувшись к Хоуку, на что тот недоуменно нахмурил брови.

— Судя по твоему тону, это… хорошо?

Андерс кивнул, пытаясь удержать улыбку.

— Исподнее Андрасте, я не думал, что буду так рад встрече с ним! Он может быть немного раздражающим, но мы были друзьями, и он знал, что я ухожу. По крайней мере, он не станет стрелять в меня, не разобравшись.

— Посмотрим, — недоверчиво отозвался Хоук и обманчиво легким движением качнул свой тяжелый посох в ладони. — Я все-таки предпочел бы перестраховаться.

***

Спустя несколько десятков минут караван плавно остановился под бодрые окрики эльфов. Андерс, чутко задремавший на самом толстом мешке, судя по ощущениям, набитом шкурами, мгновенно поднял голову и потер пальцами уголки глаз.

— Почему мы встали? — спросил он. Хоук пожал плечами: он сидел у входа в аравель, как молчаливый страж, хмуро глядя перед собой. — Что-то не так?

— Плохое предчувствие, — сухо отозвался Алекс и вышел из аравеля, поднявшись. Андерс запоздало заметил, что он снова в полном боевом облачении, и серый волчий мех воротника сердито топорщился у него на плечах.

Знаменитая броня Защитника Киркволла — крепкая, пропитанная защитными чарами, но неумолимо узнаваемая.

Андерс принялся торопливо копаться среди мешков, ища свою черную мантию. Должно быть, теперь он будет выглядеть в ней, как побитая ворона: это была его единственная одежда со времен побега, и ей многое пришлось пережить.

Долийский караван остановился в поле, в стороне от дороги, среды высокой травы. Кое-где стебли и слабые вялые цветы побила скверна, и Андерс, выходя из аравеля, брезгливо скривился, хотя прекрасно знал, что ему, как Серому Стражу, болезнь не страшна. Эльфы в основном набились на крыши под парусами аравелей, и только Хранитель стоял среди травы и о чем-то говорил со Стражами. С ними был Хоук — даже спиной он излучал злость, — и Махариэль. Хмурая, с руками, скрещенными на груди, она с силой впилась пальцами в собственные плечи.

Высокий, черноволосый Натаниэль, глядя на Хоука, говорил отрывисто и резко, и Андерс, еще не разобрав ни слова, сразу понял, что речь идет о нем. Ноздри Хоу хищно раздувались, когда Алекс отвечал ему.

— …вы не вмешиваетесь в политические дела, — рычал Алекс, — Серым Стражам не должно быть дела до того, что натворил Андерс. Пятый Мор окончен годы назад…

— Это как раз наше дело, — судя по дрогнувшему голосу, Натаниэль сам едва сдерживался, чтобы не начать рычать. — Андерс — Серый Страж. Он опорочил Орден!

— Да никто даже не знает, что он Серый Страж!

— Да что ты?! — все-таки сорвался на рык Хоу и, наконец, заметил стоящего у аравеля Андерса. Его губы скривились, а скулы окончательно побелели. — Ты!

— Нат! — мгновенно одернула его Лорелея и даже за плечо схватила, не давая мгновенно выхватить лук из-за спины. Хоу дернулся было, потом обернулся, глядя недоверчиво.

— Даже ты на его стороне? — произнес он, старательно дыша носом.

Андерс осторожно подошел ближе, демонстративно подняв руки.

— Хоу, ты можешь просто ударить меня, — примирительно сказал он. — Только не в лицо — иначе Алекс расстроится.

— Проклятье, — выдохнул Натаниэль и с силой выдернул руку из стальной хватки крошечной эльфийки. — Я просто поверить не могу.

Андерс сделал еще несколько шагов и опустил руки вдоль тела.

— У меня нет оружия, Нат, — проговорил он. — Я не стану драться с тобой.

— Эрл Натаниэль, — одернул тот, не глядя Андерсу в лицо. — Мы больше не друзья.

Лорелея вновь скрестила руки на груди и поджала губы. Алекс бросил на нее недоверчивый взгляд, а затем сделал шаг в сторону, прикрывая Андерса плечом.

— Ты уехала в город искать Стражей? — спросил Хоук холодно. — Это тоже попытка нам помочь?

— Это они меня нашли, — ровно ответила долийка. — У меня нет причин не доверять Натаниэлю. Надеюсь, что и у тебя нет причин не доверять мне.

— Дай-ка подумать… — мрачно пробормотал Алекс.

— А так же, — перебила его Лорелея, — у Натаниэля нет причин мне не доверять.

Хоу рвано передернул плечами.

— Ты прикрываешь человека, который ради своих корыстных целей разнес на куски священную церковь пророчицы нашей Андрасте, не пощадив жизни невинных, которые находились внутри. Ты, вернувшая верующим надежду на чудо, когда открыла вход в Храм Священного Праха!

— Я не верю в Создателя, — сухо отозвалась Лорелея. — Я долийка.

Натаниэль вскинул руки к лицу и с силой провел ладонями по глазам.

— Я бы с удовольствием прямо сейчас увез Андерса в Башню Бдения и вздернул во дворе перед статуей Андрасте. Но ты… Я доверяю тебе, Махариэль. Надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делаешь.

Плечи Алекса ощутимо расслабились, и Андерс вдруг понял, что тихое потрескивание, которое он слышал все это время, было звуком молний, дрожащих в сжатых кулаках Хоука. Он успокаивающим жестом положил Алексу ладонь на загривок, зарываясь пальцами в волчий мех воротника.

— Я буду защищать Андерса, что бы он ни совершил, — чуть более спокойным тоном сообщил Хоук. Хранитель, до сей поры молчавший, склонил голову:

— Ты понятия не имеешь, в чем клянешься, шем. Таких, как это существо, наши предки звали _эраʼхарел_ [9], демон-маг. Быть может, ты считаешь, что он все еще человек, но чудовище внутри уже изменило его. Демон мести не успокоится, пока жизнь этого мага не будет прервана. Он не тот, кого вы зовете одержимыми. Он сам уже — демон.

Натаниэль нахмурился, медленно перевел взгляд с седого долийца на Андерса, а потом медленно сделал шаг назад.

— Святая Андрасте!

— ЭТО ЧУШЬ, — холодно отозвался неожиданно для себя самого Андерс, и невольно стиснул в пальцах серый волчий мех хоукова воротника.

Алекс мгновенно обернулся, заметался взглядом по его лицу. Стиснув губы, Андерс зажмурился и мотнул головой, пытаясь прояснить сознание.

— Я… Это не… — пробормотал он и замолчал, не в силах разобраться в собственных мыслях. Алекс схватил его в охапку, успокаивающе тронул губами пылающий лоб…

— Нат, — тихо попросила Лорелея, — если ты не считаешь его своим другом более, сделай это ради меня. Храмовники уже останавливали караван. Нельзя испытывать удачу снова.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я увез его в Башню Бдения? — недоверчиво просил Натаниэль.

— Всех нас.

Андерс шумно выдохнул и осторожно отстранился из объятий.

— Ты не обязан, — сказал он, глядя в мрачное лицо Натаниэля.

Тот только плечами пожал.

— Значит, ты покидаешь нас, дален, — обратился Хранитель к Лорелее. — Как и этот удивительно мудрый шем, я могу лишь уповать на то, что ты знаешь, что делаешь. Да охранит Митал тебя на твоем пути.

—  _Ма сераннас_ [10], — тихо поблагодарила та, опустив голову.

Хранитель отвернулся и величаво двинулся обратно к аравелям. Оскверненная трава колыхалась за его спиной.

Когда Алекс, торопливо собравший их пожитки и навьючивший их на лошадь, вместе со Стражами, Андерсом и увязавшимся следом Дариеном удались прочь от каравана, он обернулся напоследок. Поле, расходящееся вокруг, под ветром походило на море, и пламенно алые паруса аравелей в нем смотрелись одиноко и величаво.

***

Лошади Дариену не нравились. Он никогда не имел с ними дела — жителю эльфинажа и в голову бы не пришло мечтать о собственном скакуне, а в конюхи его никто не звал, — и путешествовать в последние годы предпочитал своими ногами. Несколько раз эльф переезжал с места на место в повозке, но это было совсем не то, что трястись на лоснящейся спине глупой животины, которая неслась вперед, ограничиваемая только легкой рукой сидящей впереди Махариэль.

В общем-то, она была единственным обстоятельством, что хоть скрашивало эту жуткую поездку.

С самого детства Дариен мечтал попасть к долийцам. Многие в эльфинаже даже не верили в их существование, а он был убежден, что кочующие племена эльфов просто обязаны быть. Красивых, мудрых, хранящих знания веков. Когда привычная налаженная жизнь полетела под откос, а свадьбы, о которой мечтал его отец, так и не случилось, Дариен понял: пора. Правда, решить найти долийцев оказалось куда проще, чем претворить это решение в жизнь, а Мор существенно затруднял передвижение по Ферелдену. Дариен скитался то с теми, то с другими беженцами целый год, пока все не кончилось.

«Второй Серый Страж — эльфийка, — рассказывал в Редклифе местный кузнец, судя по исходящим от него ароматам находящийся в подпитии уже не первый день, — она дочку мою спасла. Как зашла в кузню-то мою, думал, служанка какая-то чокнулась, доспехи нацепила. А оказалось — боец. Вот как бывает».

Дариен тогда сидел в углу, хлебая грошовое пойло в надежде хоть как-то согреть озябшие конечности и лениво пытаясь представить, какой она была — леди Серый Страж, одна из двоих победителей Мора.

«Я бы хотела родиться эльфийкой, — отвечала кузнецу его дочка: рябоватая, не особо симпатичная девка. — Красивые они. Меня бы тогда, небось, и сам банн Теган приметил… Уууу, как он на нее смотрел!»

Дариен тогда ухмыльнулся: никогда раньше он не слышал из уст шемов «хотел бы я родиться эльфом», а теперь это был за неделю уже четвертый раз. Или пятый — он, по правде, не считал.

На самом деле, конечно, дело было в том, что Героиня Ферелдена, должно быть, была настоящей долийкой. Потому что эльфийки из эльфинажей обычно много пили, и в целом выглядели чрезмерно потасканными, чтобы их воспевать. Да и с этакой похмельной дрожью ни меча, ни лука в руках не удержишь, к тому же, не учили в эльфинажах стрелять, нельзя было.

А еще имен таких не давали.

Лорелея в жизни оказалась невысокой — даже для эльфийки, — с длинными осенними волосами и россыпью бледных веснушек на щеках и носу. Дариен когда впервые ее увидел — не поверил, что это и есть Героиня Ферелдена, она едва ли выглядела способной натянуть тетиву лука, висящего у нее за спиной. А потом вдруг оказалось, что она на самом деле очень сильная и очень усталая. Дариен и говорить-то с ней боялся — трусом он себя не считал, но перед этой маленькой женщиной что-то в глотке схватывало, и заводить пустые разговоры оказывалось стыдно. Так что пообщаться вышло лишь единожды — она хромала, и Дариен вызвался принести ей какое-то зелье с другого конца лагеря. Махариэль тогда улыбнулась ему скупо, но ласково, и легко пожала жесткими пальцами с короткими ногтями его руку.

Как Дариен понял, это зелье давало ей возможность ходить спокойно какое-то время, а потом все начиналось с самого начала. Спрашивать, где она травму получила, он постеснялся.

Когда ровная дорога сменилась рощицей, лошади замедлили шаг. Дариен против воли выдохнул, и Махариэль обернулась к нему через плечо.

— Боишься? — спросила она без насмешки.

— Боюсь, — честно признался Дариен и оглянулся. Их лошадь ехала замыкающей, и позади были только редкие кусты, а дальше — бесконечное поле. — Лучше бы мы пешком пошли, а не эти два Стража, которые отдали нам лошадей.

— Чем быстрее доедем до Башни, тем меньше шанса попасться храмовникам, — Лорелея бросила торопливый взгляд на едущих впереди и обернулась снова, глядя с искренним интересом: — Ты уехал от долийцев с нами. Если Хоук согласился взять тебя с собой, я не стану с ним спорить, и все же — почему?

Дариен пожевал нижнюю губу, и тут же, опомнившись, покраснел ушами, глядя прямо веснушчатое лицо долийки.

— Думаю, жизнь с племенем — не для меня, — изрек он наконец. — Я не… Не такой, как вы. Не знаю ваших легенд, едва ли могу запомнить ваш язык… Должно быть, я настолько плоскоухий, чтокультура эльфов совсем мне не дается. Я довольно долго скитался с разными людьми и эльфами, и Хоук показался мне надежным, хоть он и шем.

— Не все _шемлены_ плохие, — усмехнулась Лорелея и отвернулась. — И не все _элвен_ — кладези доброты и мудрости.

Дариен помолчал, вновь зачем-то принявшись жевать губу, а затем, набравшись смелости, спросил:

— Это правда, что ты связала свою жизнь с одним из шемов?

Лорелея почему-то рассмеялась, не оборачиваясь. Ее гладкие рыжие волосы, собранные в небрежную косу, сияли на солнце.

— Правда, — наконец ответила она. — Я все гадала, когда же ты спросишь.

Сгорая от стыда, Дариен пару раз открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но потом благоразумие взяло верх, и он смолчал.

Башня Бдения показалась на горизонте в дымке молочного тумана — высокая, с острыми шпилями-крышами. Лошади Махариэль и Хоука поравнялись, человек, которого называли эрлом, все еще ехал впереди. Дариен молча наблюдал, как светловолосый целитель-отступник дремлет у Хоука на плече, крепко обхватив его руками за талию. Лицо его было безмятежным, словно не было на свете места безопаснее. Хоук выглядел задумчивым и немного хмурым, одна его ладонь сжимала поводья, а вторая покоилась на рукаве целителя.

Лорелея вновь обернулась, когда лошади почти достигли решетки огромных ворот, медленно поднимавшейся им навстречу с визгливым скрипом. Меж зубцами монолитной передней стены выглядывали арбалетчики в узнаваемых синих одеяниях Стражей.

— Дариен, — сказала она мягко, и тот успел удивиться, поняв, что она помнит имя, — меня называют Героиней Ферелдена. Но я никогда не заинтересовала бы тебя, если бы Дункан не взял меня в Стражи. Ты… не первый, и каждый раз это утомляет меня. Но ты жаден до приключений, и я ценю это в других. Я буду рада путешествовать с тобой, если ты пообещаешь не развивать эту тему.

Дариен растерялся на пару секунд, а затем кивнул.

— Конечно, о чем речь? — беспечно ответил он.

Махариэль кивнула — немного церемонно, — и поблагодарила с чистым долийским акцентом:

— Ма сераннас, леталлин.

***

Было странно вновь стоять в утоптанном сотнями сапог дворе перед широкой лестницей, ведущей в нутро замка. Белая статуя Андрасте по-прежнему рассеянно смотрела на поднятую решетку, и вокруг нее догорали красные толстые свечи, налепленные рядом друг с другом, будто соты. Стражников внутри было не очень много, но Андерс не узнавал никого из них: должно быть, сенешаль набрал новый гарнизон — неудивительно, за все эти годы.

Замок походил на старую, лысую каменную гору, аккуратно обточенную со всех сторон. Он был совершенно типично ферелденским: монолитный, с квадратными башнями и башенками, увенчанными зубцами и остроконечными крышами. Андерс задрал голову, безошибочно находя ту самую башню, на которой он и Справедливость, тогда еще занимавший тело мертвеца, сидели перед самой последней битвой за крепость Стражей…

В груди разлилось неожиданное тепло, такое захватывающее и ласковое, что Андерс едва не пошатнулся от чужой радости, заполнившей вены. Должно быть, что-то в его лице тоже изменилось, потому что спешившийся последним Натаниэль одарил его взглядом, полным презрения.

— Моя бы воля — прямо тут бы тебя и повесил, — произнес он сухо, — и вряд ли тебе пришлось бы улыбаться.

Андерс упрямо посмотрел прямо ему в глаза и пожал плечами.

— Значит, мне повезло, что сегодня твоя воля мало что значит.

Натаниэль отвел глаза, белея скулами, но сдержался — промолчал. Андерсу стало стыдно перед ним: он бесконечно уважал этого человека, и не вина Натаниэля, что он не был рожден магом и вряд ли мог в полной мере понять ценность произошедшей революции…

Алекс, снимавший с лошади переметные сумки, тоже смотрел наверх.

— Я так давно не видел ферелденских крепостей, — признался он задумчиво. — А так близко — должно быть, никогда… Она выглядит очень суровой.

— Больше, чем по Башне Бдения, я скучаю только по Остагару, — подала голос Лорелея и вручила подошедшему мальчишке-конюху повод своей лошади. Дариен за ее спиной растерянно озирался. — Он был весь белый, высокий, и там было много цветов, травы и деревьев. Когда я впервые переходила огромный мост, соединяющий две его половины над обрывом, мне хотелось плакать, но еще больнее оказалось покидать его в последний раз.

— Мой брат воевал под Остагаром, — ответил Алекс и свободной рукой стиснул ладонь Андерса, когда Натаниэль жестом предложил следовать за ним. — Он почти ничего не рассказывал о крепости. Но, должно быть, ему было бы интересно, что с ней стало.

— Теперь это _баналхан_ [11]. Там прошел Мор. Вряд ли есть смысл говорить о нем.

Слева от длинного коридора, начинавшегося сразу за внутренними дверьми крепости, в каморке охраны двое Стражей, игравшие в карты, подскочили, услышав шаги.

— Страж-командор, — обратились они к Натаниэлю, и тот усмехнулся:

— Когда ты рядом, Махариэль, мне снова кажется, что они обращаются к тебе.

Молодые Стражи несколько секунд переводили взгляд с одного гостя на другого, а потом переглянулись.

— Сир, у нас знатные гости!

— Да это же брат Карвера, — одновременно с первым выпалил второй Страж и торопливо захлопнул рот.

Дариен фыркнул за спиной Андерса.

— Смирно, — рявкнул Натаниэль, и Стражи послушно вытянулись по струнке. — Вот этих двоих магов проводить в северное крыло. Дайте им свободную комнату, накормите и заприте, пока я не велю выпустить.

Андерс закатил глаза.

— Не боишься, что я разнесу крепость по камешку? — пробормотал он, но замолчал, встретив усталый взгляд Хоу. — Да не буду я сопротивляться, не бойся. Пока храмовников не притащишь, по крайней мере. Правда, им больше Алекса стоит бояться…

— Это точно, — зашептал один из Стражей. — Карвер как-то рассказывал, как Алекс…

— Эльфу тоже комнату выделите, но запирать не надо, — перебил Натаниэль, и Стражи послушно кивнули с серьезными лицами. Андерс заметил, как Дариен усмехнулся и пожал плечами.

— Эрл, — подал голос он, — а замок посмотреть можно? Обещаю куда заперто — не лезть.

— Иди, — великодушно разрешил Натаниэль. — Лорелея… Я хотел бы поговорить с тобой.

— Да, мой друг, — кивнула эльфийка и напоследок ласково потрепала Андерса по плечу. — Никаких храмовников, я обещаю. Отдыхайте.

Андерс кивнул.

Стражи повели их знакомой ему дорогой. В замке было холодно, и привычно гулял ветер, создавая почти таинственные шорохи и тихий свист. Алекс не выпускал руки Андерса, словно боялся, что их могут разлучить в любой момент, и хмуро молчал.

Окна даже в жилой части замка были маленькие, больше похожие на бойницы, и вечерний свет в них казался совсем тусклым. Ковры цвета темного вина на полу глушили шаги — раньше их не было, Андерс точно это помнил.

Стражи остановились возле одной из деревянных тяжелых дверей и немного помялись, переглядываясь.

— Неловко как-то запирать брата Карвера, — наконец признался тот, что узнал Алекса. — Он хороший парень, хотя и зануда редкостный.

— Он бы не обиделся, — оборонил Алекс и первым потянул за медное кольцо дверной ручки. — С ним ведь все в порядке?

— Он с Алистером уехал, — посветлел лицом Страж. — Ничего ему не будет.

Алекс кивнул и прошел в комнату. Андерс ступил следом, и дверь за ними с тихим скрипом захлопнулась.

***

Натаниэль направился почему-то вниз, в подсобные помещения. Лорелея молча шла за ним, глядя ему в спину: неестественно прямую, будто Хоу проглотил шест. Дорога была ей знакома, она вела в большую замковую кухню, на которой теперь, судя по звукам, без устали трудились слуги, чтобы прокормить огромную твердыню. Когда-то, когда народу в замке было меньше, его обитатели спускались в это плохо протопленное, полупустое помещение сами, чтобы в запасах провизии найти себе что-нибудь на обед. Махариэль в редкие свободные минуты делала за большим дубовым столом эльфийские орехи в меду, и долийка Веланна помогала ей. Огрен, громко рыгая, поглощал в углу чудовищное пойло, которое он, должно быть, гнал из самой скверны и лестно называл пивом, и делился только с Сигрун, каким-то чудом способной вынести это испытание. Часто приходил Андерс: он шутливо переругивался с Огреном и рассказывал истории о магах и храмовниках. Но в иные дни он просто молчал, становясь задумчивым, и тогда его лицо отчего-то делалось особенно красивым. Справедливость, уверенный, что никто не замечает, неизменно являлся с Андерсом. Дух почти всегда сидел, не проронив ни слова, и лишь изредка задавал вопросы, а еще он очень любил медовые орехи, и это было единственным, что он ел, уверяя, что мертвому телу Кристофа пища не нужна. Иногда Справедливость наблюдал за Андерсом, а Андерс — за Справедливостью, и Лорелея поджимала губы, не уверенная, что об этом нужно говорить. Натаниэль являлся реже всех: в ту пору он был зол на Стражей или больше делал вид, что зол — в любом случае он уверял, что ночные посиделки в пыльной неопрятной кухне при свете камина ему неинтересны. Кого он обманывал? Он любил их не меньше остальных, и с не меньшим интересом слушал Андерса и, забываясь, шутил над пьяным Огреном.

Иногда Лорелея рассказывала о том, как тяжело было победить Мор, и тогда Андерс ворчал, что ей следует немедленно послать за Алистером, потому что глаза у нее такие грустные, что сэр Ланселап, пожирающий третью казенную куриную ногу, теряет аппетит.

Когда Натаниэль открыл знакомую выщербленную деревянную дверь, в кухне оказалось жарко, как в бане. Служанки-эльфийки обернулись к вошедшим и тут же застыли в почтительных поклонах.

— Эрл Натаниэль, вам что-нибудь нужно? — спросила старшая из них, светловолосая, но Хоу качнул головой.

— Пожалуйста, покиньте помещение все, — вежливо попросил он, и служанки, переглянувшись, торопливо и неслышно удалились. Они продолжали оглядываться, уходя, и когда последняя из них аккуратно затворила за собой дверь, Лорелея усмехнулась.

— Используешь рабский труд эльфов?

— Я плачу им, — ответил Натаниэль, смутившись. — За зверя меня держишь?

Долийка рассмеялась и медленно приблизилась к знакомому большому деревянному столу. Он был заставлен котелками и прочей посудой и завален пучками зелени, овощами и кусками мяса. Лорелея осторожно потрогала ладонью темный от времени толстый край — он был знакомо шершавым, — и села на добротно сколоченный стул.

— Значит, мы все же говорим о друге, — заключила она, и Натаниэль, задумчиво прикусивший указательный палец, сварливо вскинул голову.

— Андерс мне не…

— Мы собирались здесь, когда были друзьями, — перебила Лорелея. — И вот мы с тобой снова здесь. Можешь отрицать, Нат, но мы говорим о друге, который заблудился в поисках своего пути.

— Ты отпустила его, — бесцветно произнес Хоу и, наконец, опустился на стул напротив. — Знала, что он вселил в себя Справедливость, догадывалась о последствиях, и отпустила из Башни в вольное плавание. Даже не спросила, куда он поедет.

— Он не знал, — нехотя ответила Лорелея и отвела глаза, глядя в пылающий огромный очаг, в котором над яркими языками пламени булькал большой котел. — А я не могла предвидеть, как это обернется. Впрочем… Теперь я думаю, что он все равно ушел бы. Или взорвал Башню Бдения, — неожиданно развеселилась она, но Натаниэль ее смех не поддержал.

— Я знаю, что у тебя другие боги, но я верю в Создателя и пророчицу его Андрасте, и он осквернил их святыню!

— Тогда пусть твой Создатель и накажет его.

Натаниэль издал отчаянный звук и закрыл лицо руками, запрокинув голову, а затем взъерошил вороные волосы.

— Ты же всегда была самой разумной женщиной из всех, что я знал. Почему ты на его стороне?

Лорелея машинально перекинула распустившиеся по дороге волосы через правое плечо, принялась заплетать их в неровную косу, и прошли долгие мгновения, пока она посмотрела на Натаниэля снова.

— Они не виноваты, — наконец сказала она. — Я тоже считаю, что с магами обращаются плохо, и помогла бы бороться за это… иными методами. Но Андерсу не нужно было вселять в себя Справедливость. Это никому не принесет счастья. Нужно было просто найти ему новое тело, может, они бы со временем научились жить, как другие смертные… А это… Они теперь суть — одно, и не лучшее, что могло бы из этого союза получиться.

— Мне жаль Хоука, — признал Натаниэль, кривя губы. — Он хотя бы знает, что за существо пытается защитить?

Лорелея пожала плечами.

— Хочешь попробовать разубедить его?

— В лучшем случае он разобьет мне нос, — признал Натаниэль, и лицо его чуть оттаяло. — В худшем… Я не хочу даже думать об этом.

Долийка кивнула.

— Он смелый и сильный человек. Он сам решит, как ему поступить.

Натаниэль поднялся с места и прошелся несколько раз туда-сюда, заложив руки за спину.

— Я скучал по Андерсу, — выпалил он зло. — И хотел увидеть его снова, но не… не так! — он остановился и обернулся к по-прежнему спокойно сидящей Лорелее. — Я должен послать за храмовниками. Проклятье, я должен, но…

— Мы передохнем и уедем в Андерфелс, — перебила Махариэль. Натаниэль несколько секунд смотрел на нее сверху вниз, а затем кивнул. — Быть может, там с Андерсом сделают именно то, что ты рвался с ним сделать. Но я постараюсь защитить его. Он нужен мне.

— Могу я спросить — зачем?

— Нет, — ответила Лорелея и улыбнулась. — Не можешь. Но цели у меня добрые, пусть и не бескорыстные.

Натаниэль отмахнулся, и лицо его окончательно смягчилось, когда Махариэль, встав, обняла его, прижалась щекой к нагруднику, где развернул свои крылья грифон Серых Стражей. Он осторожно обнял долийку в ответ, будто боялся сломать узкие плечи, погладил по спине рукой в кожаной перчатке.

— Я скучал по всем, — признался он. — По тебе, по Веланне, по Андерсу и по Сигрун. Один Огрен у меня остался. Должно быть, завтра его удар хватит — решит, что допился до галлюцинаций.

— Может, пить бросит? — усмехнулась Лорелея и чуть крепче сжала объятия.

— Держи карман шире, — сипло рассмеялся Хоу, а потом добавил серьезно: — Спасибо, что вернулась, командор.

И в этот раз Махариэль даже не стала спорить с этим обращением.

***

Андерс проснулся посреди ночи, будто кто-то толкнул в бок. Полностью одетый, он лежал на жестком крахмальном покрывале кровати, неудобно подложив ладонь под щеку, а вторую руку свесив с кровати. Вокруг было темно, и только слабый рассеянный лунный свет из окна позволял разглядеть очертания предметов и силуэт Хоука, сидящего на ледяном каменном полу. Возле него лежал его боевой посох, и Андерсу не нужен был свет, чтобы видеть, как лезвие его источилось багровыми тонкими жилами, столь же несмываемыми, как шрамы на руке Алекса — коррозия, оставляемая неудержимой силой магии крови.

— Ты не спишь? — шепотом спросил Андерс, тронув Хоука за плечо, и тот качнул головой, не обернувшись.

— Нет. Не спится.

Андерс жалел, что тьма не дает ему разглядеть выражение чужого лица. Голос Хоука звучал сипло и надтреснуто, словно его обладатель был глубоко болен или слишком устал, чтобы делать вид, что все в порядке. Неловко протянув руку, Андерс зарылся пальцами в жестковатые топорщащиеся волосы на хоуковом затылке и наконец-то смог увидеть лицо Алекса, когда тот повернул голову. Тьма нарисовала ему под глазами глубокие тени, заострила лицо, губы лунный свет вымел чистой белизной, и Андерс вдруг испугался.

— Тебе нужно поспать, — почти умоляюще произнес он. — Не стоит сторожить меня…

— У меня и так слишком мало шансов против толпы Серых Стражей, — возразил Хоук, прочистив горло, и, кажется, даже попробовал улыбнуться. — Но я попытаюсь.

— Ты не веришь им?

— Я сам попросил о помощи, — Алекс пожал плечами. — Но я рассчитывал, пожалуй, что нам помогут выехать в безопасное место, а не привезут в самое сердце ордена, члены которого с удовольствием вздернут тебя во дворе.

— Сердце ордена в Вейсхаупте, а тут разве что почка, — попытался пошутить Андерс, но Хоук, вопреки обыкновению, шутку не поддержал. — Алекс… Я хорошо знаю Башню Бдения. Мы могли бы сбежать, если ты считаешь, что так будет лучше.

Хоук издал мучительный стон и с силой провел ладонями по лицу.

— Я понятия не имею, — признался он в отчаянии. — Может, эти люди и правда нам помогут? А что если с первым лучом рассвета сюда ворвутся храмовники? Демон, я понятия не имею, что теперь делать…

— Ты можешь оставить меня Стражам и уйти, — тихо сказал Андерс, и сам не понял, как в это же мгновение оказался придавлен к кровати сильным, горячим телом, и чужие губы слепо и отчаянно нашли его, пока колено Хоука по-хозяйски протискивалось между бедер. Андерс издал жалобный хнычущий звук, неспособный высвободить запястья из хватки мозолистых сильных пальцев.

— Не говори так, — прорычал Хоук утробно, с силой кусая его нижнюю губу. — Я не для того бросил все и пустился в бега, чтобы слышать от тебя такое!

Андерс облизнул укушенное место и виновато нахмурился, глядя близко-близко в лицо Хоука. Он мог разглядеть в зарождающемся рассветном сиянии из окна каждую из темных ресниц, обрамляющих небесно-голубые глаза Алекса, видел, как растрескались его шершавые губы.

Хоук был в ярости, — понял он, — и как же невероятно прекрасен он становился, когда начинал злиться…

— Прости меня, — прошептал Андерс. — Я тоже не знаю, что нам теперь делать. Но я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил, я, правда…

Алекс поцеловал его снова, обрывая на полуслове: глубоко, по-хозяйски, прикусывая губы, очерчивая языком нёбо, кромку зубов, — высвободил, наконец, руки Андерса, чтобы тут же обхватить ладонями его лицо, то ли удерживая, то ли пытаясь прижать еще ближе. Когда Хоук чуть отодвинулся, дыша сквозь приоткрытый рот, Андерс, скосив глаза, заворожено пронаблюдал, как оборвалась меж их губ тонкая паутинка слюны. Потянулся следом, но Хоук со вздохом скатился с него, улегся рядом, склонив голову к голове Андерса.

— Нам все равно некуда идти, — тихо произнес последний. — Давай останемся со Стражами. Пусть они решат, что нам теперь делать. Я доверяю им. Мы доверяем им. Быть может, долийцы привезли бы нас в безопасное место, но судьбе было угодно, чтобы командор встретила Натаниэля. — Андерс помолчал, а потом, повернув голову, понял, что Алекс спит — и даже во сне тоскливая морщинка меж его бровей не исчезла.

Андерс тихо вздохнул и повернулся на бок, положив руку на чужую ровно вздымающуюся грудь. Сердце Хоука билось мерно и сильно, и этот звук отдаваться у Андерса в ладони, заставляя горло сжиматься от чего-то невыносимого.

***

Узкая полоска неба над горизонтом медленно светлела, хотя последние звезды еще ярко сверкали над самым острым шпилем Башни Бдения.

Стражница, стоящая у прочной деревянной двери прямо под статуей Андрасте, явно скучала. Она переминалась с ноги на ногу, зевала, даже порывалась потереть глаза, а потом разочарованно смотрела на свои латные перчатки и опускала руку. Дариен наблюдал за ней с крыши молчащей в ночи кузницы несколько минут, прежде чем легко спрыгнуть вниз.

— Миледи, — обратился он к девушке, и та вздрогнула, широко раскрыв и без того круглые глаза. Она была не слишком хороша собой, с широкими плечами и, пожалуй, почти на голову выше эльфа, но тот все равно улыбнулся ей самой нежной из своих улыбок. — Не подскажете ли Вы, что таится за этой дверью?

— А ты кто такой? — спросила стражница с искренним любопытством. — Ты ж не Страж? А в гарнизоне у нас ни одного эльфа нет.

— Я, конечно, не Страж, — согласился Дариен, подходя поближе, — но в замке тоже не чужой — эрл пригласил меня отдохнуть здесь.

Тут он, конечно, беззастенчиво солгал, но стражница, неосознанно начавшая отвечать на его улыбку, кивнула, не заподозрив подвоха — а может, не хотела его подозревать.

— Ну, там у нас вообще-то темницы и жуткий старый склеп, — охотно заговорила она. — Раньше были еще пыточные. А в самом конце коридора — проход прямиком на Глубинные тропы. Командор каждые три месяца отправляет туда экспедицию. Стражи обычно разные ходят, только Огрена эрл Хоу посылает каждый раз. Надеется, что он сгинет, что ли? — стражница засмеялась, и Дариен тоже ухмыльнулся, хотя понятия не имел, о чем речь. — Этого пьяницу так просто не прошибешь.

— А что, порождения тьмы на Глубинных тропах водятся? — поинтересовался Дариен. Стражница пожала плечами:

— Да у нас тут даже в замке одно водится. Так что может и ходит там кто. Да пока они наверх не лезут, мне и дела нет. А ты чего спрашиваешь-то? Командор туда давно никого кроме Стражей не пускает все равно, так что поглядеть даже не надейся.

— Ну мне бы одним глазком, миледи, — опустил глаза Дариен, и стражница замялась, алея, как маков цвет. Дариен подошел еще поближе, церемонно взял ее руку в латной перчатке и почтительно дотронулся губами до прохладного металла. — Утолите мое любопытство.

Девушка выглядела растерянной, но смущение красило ее, и даже захотелось заулыбаться искренней, чем прежде. И одновременно накатил стершийся было из памяти мучительный стыд перед другой женщиной — той, что была прекрасна, даже когда кривилась от боли при каждом шаге. И почему с ней не получалось быть обходительным?

В конец концов, разве эльф не предпочтет другого эльфа какому-то шему?

— Хорошо, — наконец смилостивилась стражница, и ее голос заставил вынырнуть из водоворота нелепых мыслей. — Только будь осторожен, там и правда может быть опасно.

Она извлекла из-за ремня на поясе большой, немного ржавый ключ и открыла слегка неловко тяжелый амбарный замок, висящий на двери. Дариен улыбнулся ей в последний раз и прошел внутрь.

Крутая деревянная лестница сразу от порога вела резко вниз, и он едва не оступился, ориентируясь лишь по неровному свету чадящего факела внизу. Собственная тень за спиной вдруг оказалась гротескной и иррационально страшной, и Дариен протянул руку вбок, чтобы дотронуться пальцами до стены и убедиться, что ледяной, чуть влажный камень реален.

Где-то далеко впереди ему слышались голоса.

Он спустился в маленькую, заваленную хламом комнату, и огляделся. Здесь горел такой же факел, освещая своим пламенем ломаные ящики и истлевшие куски материи, торчащие оттуда. Дариен заглянул в один из ящиков и отшатнулся, когда ему в лицо пахнуло древней пылью и плесенью.

Две лестницы, разделенные каменной площадкой, вели дальше вниз, и Дариен почти преодолел вторую, когда открывшийся вид в дверном проеме заставил его сердце на короткий миг зайтись от ужаса.

Длинная широкая зала с колоннами была уставлена причудливыми статуями воинов в шкурах, а многоголовые змеи, хищно разинувшие пасти, обвивали каменные столбы, соседствуя со слепоголовыми клыкастыми чудовищами, которым и вовсе нельзя было найти названия. Факелы заставляли фигуры отбрасывать жуткие тени, дрожащие вместе с самим пламенем, и казалось, что статуи дышат во сне, ожидая своего часа, чтобы открыть глаза.

— Вот это да! — сам себе сказал Дариен, опасливо огибая многоголового змея и приближаясь к высокому воину с копьем и шкурой волка на плечах, воплощенному в камне. Воин хищно смотрел вдаль каменными белесыми глазами.

Каменные полки по стенам зала все так же были забиты мусором, но, похоже, недвижимых воинов и чудовищ кто-то заботливо вытирал от пыли с завидной регулярностью. Дариен потрогал древко копья и, втянув носом пыльный воздух, пошел дальше.

Пологий коридор привел его в обещанную темницу. Ржавые от крови решетчатые двери клеток были настежь распахнуты, но вокруг все еще ощутимо воняло смертью. По углам, небрежно упрятанные под все такие же гнилые ящики, прятались пыточные орудия и старые цепи. Дариен осторожно прошелся вдоль них, невольно пытаясь прикинуть, как именно должны были работать эти странные приспособления, и как давно ими могли пользоваться…

Многочисленные шаги отчетливо раздались прямо из следующего коридора, и эльф метнулся за ящики, уверенный, что Стражи будут не слишком рады, обнаружив на подходе к Глубинным тропам чужака. За ящиками было пыльно, пыль щекотала нос, а еще совершенно не хотелось думать, откуда могли взяться все эти темно-бурые пятна, неверные в свете факелов…

— Ты это, не разевай пасть свою грязную, а то в другой раз за дверями оставлю, — хрипло говорил приземистый рыжий гном, чья борода была заплетена в косички, которые, судя по их виду, уже никто бы никогда не расплел. — Какой-то хрен, в жизни даже хорошей бабы не видавший, будет мне рассказывать, что я не прав!

Фигура шедшего рядом, укутанная в плотный плащ с капюшоном в синих цветах Стражей, застенчиво сгорбила широченные плечи, отвечая утробным, странным голосом:

— Я совсем такого не говорил, господин Огрен. Я сказал только, что возле меня в конце ужина стояло шестнадцать кружек, когда возле Вас только пятнадцать. — Существо откашлялось, сгорбившись еще сильнее, будто стеснялось булькающих звуков, которые вырывались из его горла.

— А я — правая сиська Андрасте! — зарокотал гном и смачно сплюнул на пол, прежде чем снять с пояса флягу и приложиться к ней. Отчетливый ядовитый запах донесся даже до Дариена, заставляя прикрыть нос ладонью. Двое серых Стражей, шедших за спиной у гнома, нимало не смущаясь, сделали примерно то же, и тот, кого звали Огреном, смерив их презрительных взглядом из-под кустистых рыжих бровей, одобрительно ухмыльнулся. — Да вы, щенки, ничего в толковой выпивке не знаете! А ты, рожа скверная, вот этого хлебни-ка, попробуй!

Существо в плаще осторожно взяло протянутую флягу, поднесло к лицу, скрытому в тени капюшона, а потому, должно быть, странному, гротескному — Дариену показалось, что рот существа шел едва ли не от уха до уха, и треугольные зубы в пасти блеснули частоколом, — принюхалось, а затем запрокинуло голову, отпивая содержимое.

Эльф содрогнулся — странные черты лица вовсе не были иллюзией, факелы ярко осветили голову, явно принадлежащую порождению тьмы: стеклянные круглые глаза, огромный рот и запавший нос, как у мертвеца. Кожа существа была вся изборождена чем-то, похожим на струпья, а вместо губ вокруг рта шла черная полоса.

— К каннибализму меня обязываете, господин Огрен, — тем временем покачало головой создание и вернуло флягу. — Настойка-то из крови порождений тьмы, не иначе.

Гном ухмыльнулся, отер горлышко фляги рукавом и убрал ее за пазуху.

— Ишь какой, сразу разгадал.

Один из стражей позади гнома красноречиво изобразил тошноту.

— Больной ты псих, Огрен, — сообщил он, впрочем, без должного отвращения. — Скверны ты не боишься, так мало ли чем еще эта тварина болеть может?

— Порождения тьмы не болеют, — оскорбилось существо и натянуло капюшон пониже. — Вам, как Стражам, должно быть это известно.

Огрен хлопнул существо по плечу и остановился, как вкопанный, как раз напротив ящиков, за которыми прятался Дариен. Теперь ему было видно только спины замыкающих четверку Стражей.

— Э, — сказал гном, — да тут кто-то есть.

— Да, господин Огрен, — покладисто ответило порождение тьмы. — С того момента, как мы сюда зашли.

— И молчишь, рожа скверная! — взревел гном. — Эй ты, крысенок, выходи сам, старина Огрен дважды не предлагает!

Дариен затаился, даже дыхание задержал, выбирая между желанием немедленно выйти на свет и надеждой, напротив, отсидеться во тьме. Все же осторожность победила, и он опасливо вышел, нацепляя на лицо маску беспечности и нарочно небрежно отряхивая с рукавов пыль.

— Да вот он я, — сказал он спокойно. — А вот «крысенок» — это обидно было.

— Ба, — ухмыльнулся Огрен, — да это ж эльф. А ну говори, как ты тут оказался, а не то скормим порождению тьмы, оно у нас голодное.

— Крайне невежливо с твоей стороны лишать меня пола, — оскорбилось порождение тьмы. — Я из скверны рожден мужчиной и мужчиной умру. А эльфов я не люблю, в них костей много, а мяса нет. Но на закусь подойдет.

Стражи расхохотались.

— Какой ты мужчина, — вновь сплюнул Огрен. — Хрен-то есть у тебя али чё? Впрочем, пьешь ты по-мужски, тут спорить с тобой не стану. — Гном подошел поближе, и на Дариена пахнуло застоявшимся перегаром и чем-то кислым — явно от рыжей прочно склеенной пивом бороды. — Я тебя никогда и видать не видел, крысенок. Кто тебя пустил-то?

— Так стражница, — не стал отпираться Дариен. — Как гостя эрла. Сказала, мол, таким гостям не отказывают…

— Гостя эрла? — переспросил один из Стражей с усмешкой. — Да ты же оборванец.

— Может, я и оборванец, но зато пришел с Защитником Киркволла и Героиней Ферелдена, — выпятил грудь Дариен, — так что обижать меня не советую.

Стражи засмеялись снова, но в этот раз гном их не поддержал. Лицо его нахмурилось недоверчиво.

— Да ты, видать, не врешь? О таком не врут, — проговорил он неожиданно серьезно. — И правда с ней пришел? Ну, смотри, я тебя самолично напополам сломаю, если брешешь!

Он, кажется, заволновался, и Стражи тоже притихли, когда гном одарил их гневным взглядом.

— А ну-ка быстро эльфа под руки и наверх, — велел он, топнув ногой. — Нажье дерьмо! Быть не может, чтобы вернулась и старине Огрену даже письмеца не прислала! Запасы эля-то кончились почти! А ну пошли, пошли!

Дариен, в последний раз с сожалением глянув в сторону ведущего к Глубинным тропам прохода, покорно позволил Стражам подталкивать себя в спину.

***

Знакомый черный с серебром доспех висел в оружейной на деревянном манекене. Лорелея осторожно провела ладонью по наплечнику, стряхивая легкую пыль, потрогала пальцами сияющего грифона, развернувшего крылья на груди. Натаниэль молча стоял рядом, заложив руки за спину, и смотрел выжидательно.

Он был в полном вооружении: в тяжелой броне Стража-командора, с фамильным луком Хоу за плечами, — как и прежде, шел на церемонию как на войну. Лорелея качнула головой и поджала губы, посмотрев ему в лицо.

— Я не могу снова надеть этот доспех, — сказала она. — Он заметный, и он принадлежал офицеру Махариэль. Я более не офицер.

Она тронула пальцами заклепку у горла на выбранном облачении — бело-синем одеянии рядового Серого Стража, — и осторожно взяла Хоу под локоть, прижимаясь ладонью к серебру металла. Натаниэль с сожалением кивнул.

— Я надеялся еще раз увидеть тебя в той броне, — признался он. — Думаю, как и все те, кто собрался в зале.

— Я даже не собиралась появляться в зале, — хмыкнула Лорелея, — пока ты не попросил.

— Если ты хочешь защитить Андерса — это необходимо.

Они покинули оружейную вместе — миновали стойки с мечами, сияющими в факельном свете, доспехами, на которых грифоны разевали хищные клювы, распахнув могучие крылья, — и вышли в коридор, оканчивающийся маленькой незаметной дверью, ведущей прямо за каменный трон в главном зале Башни Бдения.

Лорелея остановилась у самой двери, повернулась к Натаниэлю, ладонью накрыв грудную пластину его доспеха.

— Один вопрос, — строго проговорила она, глядя снизу вверх, — это все не повредит… вам?

Натаниэль нахмурился, словно подбирая слова, а потом криво ухмыльнулся, попытался пожать плечами — но доспех не позволил, — и осторожно взял маленькую руку долийки в кожаной перчатке в свою.

— Миледи, вы недооцениваете Серый Стражей, — ответил он, наконец. — И мою дружбу, если уж на то пошло.

Лорелея не сдержала улыбку, глядя в так хорошо знакомое остроскулое лицо Натаниэля.

— Это хорошо, что ты не сердишься, леталлин, — проговорила она, а затем решительно толкнула дверь, первой выходя в тронный зал.

Лица Стражей не были ей знакомы, и все равно она по привычке считала их всех братьями и сестрами, отмеченными скверной — проклятием и благословением Серых. Едва ли не детьми, на самом-то деле, ведь первых Стражей Башни Бдения посвятила она сама почти годы назад. И эти люди, их немногочисленные наследники, теперь толпились на почтительном расстоянии вокруг престола: любопытные, но терпеливые.

Натаниэль вышел следом, жестом уступил Лорелее свой трон, и она опустилась на накрытый материей камень. По правую руку немного поодаль обнаружился сенешаль Вэрел, на лице его не было ни капли удивления, лишь теплая приветливая улыбка, а в волосах прибавилось серебра. «Миледи», — произнес он одними губами, и Лорелея поняла, что за все эти мгновения, что она шла от крошечной двери до каменного сиденья, ее плечи закаменели от волнения. Теперь у нее вновь получилось вдохнуть полной грудью.

— Стражи, — обратился Натаниэль к собравшимся. Те приумолкли, почтительно наклонили головы — похоже, Хоу они любили, несмотря на дурную славу его семьи.

Лорелея быстро оглядела каждого, и торопливо сомкнула губы, прежде чем с них сорвался вопрос о том, где же находится Огрен.

— Позвольте представить вам миледи Махариэль, знаменитую Героиню Ферелдена, — продолжил Хоу и простер руку к Лорелее. Та неловко улыбнулась, склонила голову чуть на бок, пытаясь спрятать так никуда и не пропавшее за долгие годы смущение при упоминании этого титула. — Она вместе с Серым Стражем Алистером победила Пятый Мор и вернула славу нашему ордену. Несколько лет назад миледи покинула Башню Бдения, но сегодня она вернулась, чтобы просить нашей поддержки — и мы, разумеется, ее окажем.

Лорелея поднялась с трона, скользнув пальцами по подлокотникам, и ощутила, как неожиданный отголосок далекой ноющей боли пронзил ногу. Усилием воли она постаралась не морщиться и кивнула Стражам, чьи любопытные глаза были все это время устремлены на нее.

— Братья и сестры, — начала она, стараясь унять в голосе волнительную дрожь, — случай свел меня со Стражем-командором Хоу, и должно быть, мои боги осветили мне путь в ту секунду. Я пришла, чтобы просить вашей помощи и поддержки. Многие из вас слышали о том, что случилось в Киркволле, — она слабо переступила ногами на мягкой ковровой дорожке и тут же торопливо постаралась перенести свой вес на здоровую ногу — вторую прошило болью. — Быть может, кого-то из вас затронуло происходящее — ведь у всех нас есть родные и друзья.

Стражи переглянулись, одна белокурая девушка, держащая шлем под мышкой, откровенно нахмурилась.

— Инициатором революции выступил наш брат, — продолжила Лорелея, ощущая, как неловкость пропадает из ее собственного голоса, — Страж Андерс, который сделал для ордена много доброго. Однако он вмешался в политические дрязги, и мы не можем оставить это просто так. Некоторое время спустя мы отправимся в Вейсхаупт, где наши старшие решат его судьбу. Однако сейчас я должна просить вас защитить нас всех: храмовники не оставят попыток добраться до Андерса, и мы не сможем убедить их в том, что правосудие должны совершить Серые Стражи, иначе, как силой.

— А как насчет Хоука, миледи? — подал голос тот самый Страж, что узнал Алекса прошлым вечером, и Лорелея нашла его глазами среди других и внимательно посмотрела ему в добродушное веснушчатое лицо прежде, чем ответить:

— Он тоже будет под нашей защитой.

— Это хорошо, — обрадовался Страж и заулыбался щербатым ртом.

Белокурая девушка бросила на него откровенно враждебный взгляд.

— Этот ваш Андерс предал церковь, — сказала она, переведя гневно сверкающие глаза на Лорелею. — Если вы не выдадите его храмовникам, вы ничем не лучше этого предателя. Создатель покарает вас за содеянное!

— Я поступаю по чести Серых Стражей, а не так, как велит религия _шемленов_ , — сухо ответила Лорелея.

— Потому что Вы — еретичка! — отозвалась девушка и брезгливо скривила губы. — Как и весь Ваш проклятый Создателем народ…

Лорелея медленно выдохнула, заставляя себя не сжимать кулаки. Боль в ноге усилилась, скверна потекла по жилам, раскаляясь с каждым дюймом пути.

— Разве не говорят, что Страж должен погибнуть, чтобы уничтожить Архидемона? — продолжала девушка, и скулы ее медленно краснели. — Так кто же умер, когда ты убила его? Алистер жив, а Риордан погиб еще раньше — это все знают! Так что за магию ты применила?

— Замолчи, Лиз! — окрикнул круглолицый Страж, но девушка оттолкнула его от себя. Шлем выпал из ее рук и покатился по каменному полу.

— Не стану! — взвизгнула она. — Что мы вообще знаем об этой девчонке? Она даже не верит в Создателя и пророчицу его Андрасте! Не могла она спасти нас всех от Мора, и тейрн Логэйн не зря объявил на нее и Алистера охоту, как на предателей!

Лорелея медленно моргнула, ровно дыша носом.

— Натаниэль, — ровно спросила она, слегка обернувшись к Хоу, — сколько порождений тьмы убила эта юная девушка?

— Нисколько, — ответил тот и заложил руки за спину. — Она изъявила желание вступить в орден не так давно, когда была поймана на воровстве в имении тейрнов Кусландов. Фергюс решил, что она нам подойдет.

— Ясно, — ровно произнесла Лорелея и вновь обернулась к девушке. — Если бы я была Дунканом — я бы объяснила тебе, что ради победы над Мором хороши все средства, и ты поверила бы мне. Еще я бы рассказала тебе, что когда ты находишься на Глубинных тропах, Создатель, как и другие боги, не помогает тебе. Тебе помогает хороший доспех и наточенное оружие. Но, к сожалению, я не Дункан…

— Я назначу юной леди внеочередной дозор на Глубинных тропах, — подал голос сенешаль Вэрел. — Эрл Хоу, Вы не возражаете? Похоже, она так рвется к действию.

— Ты продала душу, чтобы спасти драгоценного Алистера, так говорят! — девушка сделала шаг вперед, отталкивая вновь попытавшегося остановить ее Стража. — Скажешь, они лгут?!

Лорелея подняла бровь, стараясь сохранить равнодушное выражение лица. Нога ее почти пылала от боли.

— Я продала бы душу, чтобы спасти всех — не только «драгоценного Алистера», — наконец сказала она, убрав руки за спину и с силой стиснув кулаки, чтобы отвлечься от невыносимого страдания. — Да пока к случаю не пришлось. Мне жаль, что Вам, Страж, еще не пришлось познать подобного желания.

— Хватит, — наконец-то вступил в спор Натаниэль. — Серый Страж Элизабет, покиньте зал.

Девушка оглянулась на приготовившихся к применению силы стражников у входа, фыркнув, прошла мимо других Стражей с высоко поднятой головой и вышла, с усилием толкнув тяжелую створку двери.

— Она не любит эльфов, миледи, простите уж, — подал голос щербатый Страж и виновато развел руками.

— Все в порядке, — скупо улыбнулась Лорелея. — Натаниэль, я просила бы тебя закончить собрание без меня…

От боли мутнело в глазах.

Махариэль не поняла, как смогла заставить себя шагнуть к Вэрелу и схватить пожилого сенешаля под локоть, удерживая равновесие. Тот деликатно сжал пальцы второй руки на ее запястье и медленно двинулся к двери за троном. Лорелея шла следом, видя, как чернеют стены зала перед глазами, сужая обзор до крошечной точки цвета — яркого синего пятна, должно быть, огромного полотна с гербом Серых Стражей…

Она пришла в себя на каменной скамейке в коридоре: сенешаль осторожно хлопал ее по щекам, сидя на корточках у ее ног.

— Именно поэтому мне нужен Андерс, — пробормотала она первое, что пришло на ум. — Если в пути со мной случится что-то подобное…

Вэрел не стал спрашивать, о чем она говорит, принимаясь жесткими мозолистыми пальцами растирать ее онемевшие руки.

— Никто не заметил того, что произошло, миледи, — сказал он спокойно. — Вы держались молодцом.

Лорелея кивнула и попыталась улыбнуться, но оледеневшие губы не слушали ее.

— Ма сераннас, сенешаль, — прошептала она и прикрыла глаза, откинув голову и затылком слабо стукнувшись о каменную кладку стены. — И часто они говорят об… об этом? Что я победила Архидемона, продав душу?

— Нет, — ответил Вэрел и в последний раз пожал руку Лорелеи, прежде чем подняться с коротким вздохом и сесть на скамью рядом с ней. — Стражи гордятся вами, миледи. Однако я не уверен в том, какие слухи ходят среди простого народа. Быть может, и такие тоже.

— Плевать, — слабо мотнула головой долийка. — Главное — Стражи… Вэрел… Нат скажет? Скажет, что они не должны говорить другим о нас?

— Эрл Натаниэль — мудрый человек, — ответил сенешаль, и Лорелея, сощурив глаза, наконец смогла рассмотреть его затянутую в кожаную броню фигуру совсем четко. Отблески факела плясали в его серебряных волосах. — Вы ведь не зря избрали его. Он сделает все так, как надо, миледи.

***

Проснуться в кровати объятиях Алекса — это было нечто из прошлой жизни, такое нереальное, эфемерное, как полузабытый сон. Тело ломило там, где пряжки мантии впивались в кожу, но пошевелиться, разрушая очарование момента, оказалось выше всяких сил. Алекс обнимал Андерса, просунув одну руку ему под шею и мерно дыша в волосы надо лбом. Они переплелись ногами, и почему-то казалось, что ближе они не были никогда — даже когда вжимались друг в друга обнаженными телами, укутавшись одним одеялом на двоих, дышали одним горячим мускусным воздухом, и Хоук шепотом говорил глупости, смешные и жутко неприличные.

Андерс осторожно выпростал затекшую руку из-под хватки Алекса и невесомо погладил его щеку, очертил скулу большим пальцем. Его пальцы казались еще бледнее на чужой загорелой коже.

— Любовь моя, — проговорил Андерс вполголоса, и Хоук улыбнулся, а потом раскрыл совсем не сонные глаза и чуть сощурился, фокусируя взгляд.

— Я думал, не дождусь, — сказал он чуть насмешливо, и Андерс изобразил негодование.

— Признания в любви?

— Вообще-то, твоего пробуждения. Жарковато, знаешь ли, — протянул Алекс и нарочно горестно вздохнул. Андерс показал ему язык.

— Мог бы встать и уйти, — ответил он и зевнул беззастенчиво.

Хоук ласково поцеловал его в лоб, небрежно пропустил сквозь пальцы его волосы — чуть тянущий, нежный жест, — и ответил очень серьезно:

— От спящего тебя? Никогда.

— Ну, как видишь, к нам так никто и не пришел, — пробормотал Андерс и приподнялся на локте, потирая пальцами свободной руки закрытые глаза. Хоук как-то мгновенно посерьезнел, напрягся.

— Вообще-то, Стражи приходили. Открыли дверь и сказали, что мы можем быть гостями в замке, пока не отбудем в Вейсхаупт.

— Куда-куда отбудем? — мгновенно проснулся Андерс. — Зачем?

— Приказ командора, так они сказали. Этот Страж выглядел довольно добродушным, но… Я не уверен, что главная крепость ордена — это лучшее убежище для нас с тобой.

— Вейсхаупт находится в Андерфелсе, — пробормотал Андерс, садясь на постели и дергая пряжки мантии, наверняка оставившие под одеждой красные следы. — Дом, милый дом…

— Ты хочешь туда? — с сомнением спросил Хоук, садясь рядом и спуская ноги с кровати. — Ты почти никогда не говорил об Андерфелсе.

— Да нечего говорить. Не то чтобы я не хотел тебе что-то рассказывать… Просто… я ведь по правде и не жил там никогда. Знаю, что там очень холодно, в моде всегда меха, а кормят в приютах отвратительной дрянью, но, должно быть, во всем Тедасе не найдется кухарки, которая будет по-настоящему стараться для маленьких бездомных оборванцев.

Алекс отвел взгляд.

— Как так вышло, что за все эти годы я так мало слышал о твоей семье?

— Ну, строго говоря, и рассказывать-то нечего, — ухмыльнулся Андерс, посмотрев на Хоука исподлобья. — Их заставили избавиться от меня, отдать в Круг. Я поначалу мечтал сбежать и вернуться, но это подвергло бы их опасности, так что… я тоже решил от них избавиться. Я имею в виду, фигурально, конечно. Когда меня забирали в Круг, я назвался Андерсом. Андерсом из Андерфелса — хорошо звучало.

Хоук на мгновение сжал губы, и Андерс протянул руку, тронув его за подбородок.

— Хочешь знать, как меня звали раньше?

— Нет, — мгновенно отозвался Алекс и перехватил его запястье, смазано целуя кончики пальцев. — Ты — Андерс. Мой Андерс, сердце мое. Иного мне знать не нужно.

Тот кивнул, неожиданно ощущая облегчение, сполз с постели, глянул в сторону окна, за которым было ярко-голубое чистое небо. Подошел ближе и даже голову высунул наружу: прямо под ними каменела стена с квадратными зубцами, по которой ходили маленькие с такой высоты фигурки стражников. Отсюда они казались Андерсу не больше щенков мабари.

Гарнизон Башни Бдения, похоже, существенно вырос с тех пор, как он был тут в последний раз. Вряд ли прежде крепость могла позволить себе столько дозорных — и это при том, что в те времена популярность Серых Стражей была просто невероятной, а теперь, годы спустя, люди начали забывать о том, что такое Мор и каким ужасным он может быть.

— Думаю, мы можем выйти отсюда, — сказал Алекс, и Андерс, обернувшись, увидел, как он затягивает расслабившиеся ремни, держащие броню. — Коль скоро мы здесь гости.

— Рванем прочь при первой же возможности?

Хоук пожал плечами.

— Возможно. Но для начала не мешало бы оглядеться и собрать припасов в дорогу. Ты ведь помнишь, где здесь кухня?

— О, — отозвался Андерс, и губы его против воли растянулись в улыбке, — очень хорошо.

***

— Ну и заявляет она мне: пошел ты, говорит, Огрен, дерьмо ты нажье, а не гном, — мрачно подытожил тот, грохая об ящик свою деревянную кружку. — И уехала. Вот взяла и смоталась. Ну и в задницу к порождению тьмы ее!

Лорелея усмехнулась, облокотившись о широкую деревянную перекладину перил, ограждающих собой большую, заставленную пустыми ящиками, веранду. Внизу несколько Стражей вперемешку с ополченцами стреляли из коротких луков по мишеням, а офицер откровенно дремал, делая вид, что что-то отмечает на куске пергамента.

— Знаю, думаешь, что дурак я, — продолжал Огрен, и его широкое лицо приобрело кислое выражение. — Я и сам так думаю. Лучше Фельзи мне никого не найти. Да что поделать, если со скверным мне откровенничать легче, чем с этой бабой?

— Ты и порождение тьмы, — фыркнула Лорелея, подпирая щеку кулаком. — Лучшие друзья. Кто бы мог подумать?

Огрен заухмылялся, разводя руками.

— Так ты ж его спасла-то, посланца этого, мать его растак. Он шлялся по полям, шлялся. Куда его девать было? Хоу приказал его в кутузке запереть, когда Серые на него наткнулись. А он ничего парень оказался, смирный. Сказал: буду на Глубинные тропы с вами, того, выходить. Говорит, голову отрубите, если брешу. Не брехал, сучий сын, да и пьет он как надо, не то, что эти местные слабаки…

Лорелея кивнула, состроив почтительную гримаску.

— Тебе во всем Тедасе никто в подметки не годится.

— Да перепил он меня как-то, — признался Огрен, понизив голос. — Да только никогда я с ним не соглашусь, мать его! Я еще реванш возьму! Проклятое порождение тьмы!

Долийка расхохоталась, запрокинув голову, бросила взгляд на лучников. Те, должно быть, заметили, что командир их дремлет, и стреляли лениво, через раз, то и дело поглядывая на веранду, где Махариэль говорила с Огреном.

— Что с магом-то делать станешь? — спросил гном, помолчав и смачно вытерев рыжие усы. — Дурак же он, мать его растак. Имел я Андрасте эту, но народу-то в церкви он порядочно к предкам отправил. Хоу говорит, ты в Вейсхаупт его везешь, да только не дурень же я, ему поверить. На кой-черт Вейсхаупт, если судить его и здесь можно?

Лорелея, невидящим взглядом продолжая рассматривать стрелков, качнула головой, поджав губы.

— Ну, нет, командор, не отмолчишься! — повысил голос гном и громко прочистил глотку. — Сюда явилась, да ни словечка Огрену не написала, за тобой должок, знаешь ли.

— Мне нужен целитель, — помедлив, ответила Лорелея. — Когда я снова отправлюсь на поиски.

— Значит, не Вейсхаупт, — кивнул Огрен удовлетворенно. — Не нашла ничего, а? Я говорил, что одна не найдешь.

— Одной легче пробраться незамеченной, — пожала плечами Махариэль.

Огрен почесал бороду.

— С чего ты взяла, что вообще что-то отыщешь? Наивна, что ваш наг на Глубинных тропах. Ну, дело твое, женщина. Хоть и Страж, а глупа, как любая баба, все своему простофиле в рот заглядываешь, — гном издал какой-то презрительный звук и снова взялся за кружку, от которой несло чем-то определенно ядовитым. Отхлебнул, заворчал довольно, и продолжил: — Жили бы, сколько отпущено, далось тебе это — спасти его, спасти… Он, вроде, на участь не жаловался.

Махариэль невольно стиснула руку в кулак.

— Это касается не только меня и его, — сухо сказала она. — Но и любого из Стражей, если уж на то пошло.

Гном только плечами пожал и снова приложился к пойлу. Лорелея выдохнула, отвела с лица рыжие волосы, заправила за ухо небрежным жестом, и положила локти на ограду, ткнувшись в скрещенные руки подбородком.

— Я верю, что у меня получится, — произнесла она тихо. Огрен фыркнул и сплюнул вниз, судя по звуку.

— Самое дурное, — пробормотал гном себе под нос, — что я тоже в это верю.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Эльфийское название человеческой расы. Букв. "Быстрые дети".  
> (2) Придется потерпеть. (досл. «Сейчас терпи») (эльф.)  
> (3) Хватит, мой друг. (эльф.)  
> (4) Формальное эльфийское приветствие. Букв. "Я нахожусь в этом городе, городе мира".  
> (5) Дитя. (эльф.)  
> (6) Теперь ты свободен, друг. (эльф.)  
> (7) Старейшина, твой срок подошел, душа моя полна скорби. (эльф.)  
> (8) Здесь много людей! (эльф.)  
> (9) Демон-маг, существо, близкое к Колдовскому Ужасу.  
> (10) Моя благодарность. (эльф.)  
> (11) «Место ничего» (букв.), земля, по которой прошел Мор.


	2. Chapter 2

_«Я знаю одно: я не люблю, когда меня загоняют в угол,  
и я могу в страхе воевать ожесточеннее, чем они в гневе»._

_Хоук, «Dragon Age 2»_

\- Я думал об этом, - помолчав, произнес Карвер. Ветер ерошил его смоляные волосы, и юноша то и дело раздраженно зачесывал челку пятерней наверх. – Хотел стать храмовником. Не знаю, зачем. Мне казалось: они делают все правильно. Одно только и останавливало, что половина семьи – гребаные отступники. Ни мне добра, ни им.

Алистер посмотрел на него чуть искоса – неодобрительно, похоже, только неясно было, чего он не одобрял: желание Карвера служить церкви или отступников в его семье.

\- Я тоже не знал, зачем мне быть храмовником, - наконец сказал он. – И очень рад, что не стал.

Карвер почувствовал себя неуютно, отвел глаза, чтобы не смотреть собеседнику в лицо, и сделал вид, что его очень интересует его лошадь: крепкий, лохматый белый конь, под стать самому Алистеру. У Карвера лошаденка была послабее, не такая выносливая – да и взаимопонимания они так и не нашли.  
\- Я нашел себя среди Стражей, - наконец выдавил Карвер, устав мучительно выбирать слова.

Алистера он не то чтобы опасался – на самом деле, опасаться его было невозможно, а вот доверие завоевать почему-то неизменно хотелось, и неодобрение Стража словно било прямо в цель. Карвер даже с отвращением думал иногда, что нашел себе замену старшему брату, нового героя, с которым невозможно было сравняться. Будто не мог жить без чертова идола перед глазами.

Что теперь было с Алексом?..

До Башни Бдения они добрались быстро – небо хмурилось, и лошади, кажется, тоже стремились скорее преодолеть последний отрезок пути, резво взбираясь на самый верх холма. Карвер с облегчением увидел, как поднимается перед ними решетка с механическим скрипом, и осадил лошадь, оказавшись во дворе. Алистер чуть отстал, его конь замедлил шаги раньше, но спешился первым, похлопал скакуна по шее ласково и дружелюбно улыбнулся стражникам, торопливо перебросившись с ними приветствиями.

Карвер вздохнул: Алистера здесь любили все, а вот с ним самим, кажется, обращались куда более прохладно.

\- Не унывай, - посоветовал ему Страж, проходя мимо, и улыбка его была открытой и искренней. – Мы уже дома.

Карвер кивнул, спешно натягивая на лицо ухмылку, и пошел следом, махнув мальчишке-конюху, чтобы увел лошадь в замковую конюшню.

Мелкий дождь как-то незаметно посыпался с небес, пока Стражи шагали к широкой лестнице, ведущей внутрь замка. На полигоне, который они миновали, ополченцы наперебой упрашивали командира отложить тренировку, суматошно тыкая пальцами в нависшие над Башней Бдения тучи.

Дождь быстро усиливался, вода противно потекла за шиворот, и Карвер ускорил шаги, обогнал Алистера и первым ступил на каменную лестницу, торопясь к дверям, за которыми, он знал, было тепло очагов, уютная постель и вкусная еда. Из-за створки ворот выскользнула какая-то незнакомая эльфийка в синем одеянии Стражей, и Карвер, огибая ее, раздраженно заговорил было через плечо:

\- Откуда вообще столько желающих попасть в Орден? Каждый раз новые лица! – а потом, обернувшись, понял, что Алистер давно не идет за ним.

Он стоял в самом низу, у подножия ступеней, под дождем, неожиданно обратившимся в ливень, и обнимал ту самую эльфийку, не обращая внимания на осыпающуюся с небес воду. Обнимал как-то отчаянно, гладил по спине ладонью в металлической перчатке и заполошно целовал ее мгновенно слипшиеся от воды темно-рыжие волосы над виском.

Карвер, конечно, не раз видел обжимающиеся парочки, но отчего-то от этих двоих заныло где-то под ребрами. Он помнил, когда в последний раз так горячо заливало щеки от смущения и какой-то незлой, тоскливой зависти.

С такой же безнадежной любовью Алекс, его старший брат, обнимал Андерса в Киркволле.

*** 

На зубчатой стене башни было холодно: воздух как-то незаметно, исподволь заполнили ароматы осени, и с башен замка можно было видеть, как желтеет и пригибается к земле высокая трава на полях – та, которую так и не побила скверна, разумеется. Небеса теперь неизменно были укутаны седыми облаками, с завидной частотой исторгающими из себя дождь.

Солдаты, тренирующиеся во дворе, с каждым днем становились все более угрюмыми, и по возвращении в Башню Бдения начинали напоминать обиженных воробьев. Хоук иногда выходил с ними, вооруженный своим тяжелым посохом, и тогда тренировки становились чуть веселее – по крайней мере, на вид уж точно. Алекс был могучим магом, и хотя сражался вполсилы, часто вместо чар отбиваясь просто лезвием посоха, солдаты все равно сплачивались против него, накидывались гурьбой, и бурно радовались, если удавалось оттеснить соперника. Вообще обитатели Башни Бдения быстро привыкли к Алексу. Он будто обладал какой-то странной способностью располагать к себе окружающих: Стражи, за некоторым исключением, видели в нем не инициатора восстания, а все прежнего Защитника Киркволла и брата Карвера. Да и к Андерсу они относились довольно легко, хотя порой кидали опасливые взгляды. И все же короткое время спустя кое-кто из обитателей замка уже протоптал дорожку в их с Хоуком комнату, прося излечить ушибы, царапины и ожоги.

Натаниэль все еще косился на Андерса хмурым взглядом, но в спор больше не вступал и повесить не грозился. Напротив – выделил ему и Хоуку его бывшие покои, те самые, где на стене висела огромная карта Тедаса с рваными краями, а в ящиках стола все еще лежали целительские записки. Андерс то рассматривал их с затаенной нежностью, то расправлял уголки карты, и Алекс так ничего и не сказал ему о том, каким хрупким и прекрасным он тогда выглядел. Еще оба они теперь по настоянию эрла носили синюю броню Стражей, а Хоук все никак не мог привыкнуть, хотел вернуться к волчьему меху и привычной ауре защитных чар. Нельзя было – Натаниэль приказал конфисковать одежду, в которой они приехали. Что с ней было теперь – одному Создателю было известно, быть может, в хранилище упрятали, а может и сожгли.

Сюда, на башню, Андерс уходил частенько: закутывался в плотный сине-белый плащ, накидывал капюшон на пшеничные волосы и выскальзывал из покоев без слов. Хоук и тут молчал, хотя ныло где-то под ложечкой скрытой печалью. Он, пожалуй, догадывался, почему, хотя Андерс, неустанно рассказывая о бытие Стражей в Башне Бдения до его ухода, ловко обходил стороной разговоры о Справедливости. Впрочем, следом Алекс все равно никогда не ходил.

А тут Андерс молча взял его за руку и потащил за собой, не дав даже плащ накинуть, так что едва за их спинами затворилась деревянная дверь, Хоуку в лицо бросился холодный северный ветер, остудил скулы, горло, кончики пальцев свободной руки.

С башни открывался такой вид на эрлинг Амарантайн, что дух захватывало: далекий город на холме, серебристый туман океана за ним, а по другую сторону – окутанный дымкой вечно осенний ферелденский лес. Алекс, козырьком приложив ладонь ко лбу, перевел взгляд туда, где ближе к Башне Бдения лепились фермы. Они были покинуты, но сверху казались прежними, живыми, и навалилась на сердце вдруг странная тоска по Лотерингу, по речушке, в которой местные хозяйки стирали белье, по крошечной церкви, откуда с утра и до вечера летела над поселением Песнь Света, по таким же домикам и полям кругом.

Алекс глянул на Андерса, и тот сделал шаг вбок, к нему, притерся плечом к груди, продолжая стискивать хоуковы пальцы.

\- _Он_ здесь счастлив, - сказал Андерс, и взгляд его был тусклым, устремленным куда-то в себя – словно не было огромного мира вокруг Башни Бдения. – Была такая же осень. На замок шел Мор.

Хоук нахмурился, но смолчал, не уверенный, что нужно отвечать. Андерс вдруг как-то выпрямился, расправил плечи незнакомо, словно рожден был от крови древних воинов, и выражение лица его стало иным за мгновение до того, как лириумно вспыхнули глаза и запылала синеватым светом кожа – будто сияния внутри было так много, что тело не могло его сдержать. Алекс зачем-то сильнее сжал руку, и Справедливость, механически нахмурившись, поднял их сцепленные руки, рассматривая сплетенные пальцы.

\- _На замок шел Мор_ , - повторил дух и простер свободную ладонь, словно пытался показать, как раскинулись по холмам армии порождений тьмы. – _Маг спросил меня, ожидая боя: хочу ли я вернуться в Тень?_

\- И что ты ответил? – спросил Алекс, сдерживая желание прочистить горло.

\- _Я не хотел_ , - произнес Справедливость. Ветер бросил светлые волосы ему в лицо, в глаза, но дух даже не зажмурился, лишив тело Андерса всех рефлексов. – _Он видел во мне человеческую сущность и желал заполучить меня, и я, отзываясь, желал заполучить его._

\- Заполучил? – мрачно ухмыльнулся Алекс.

Справедливость с силой выпростал руку из его хватки, опустил обе вдоль тела.

\- _Ни один дух не станет тем, что вы зовете демоном, пока человек не покажет ему, что он может им быть._

\- Ты пытаешься оправдать взрыв церкви? – наугад брякнул Хоук, но дух одарил его взглядом, полным гнева.

\- _Говорят, ты умен, маг. Но мысли твои так же ограничены, как и у иных._

\- Ну, прости, - покаянно развел руками Алекс. – Ты о чем угодно можешь говорить. Это ведь ты сюда меня привел? Не Андерс?

\- _Мы оба_ , - ответил дух. Неуютно было смотреть в совсем незнакомое лицо так близко – словно и не принадлежало никогда белокурому целителю. – _Он хотел рассказать. Но он чувствует вину. Я – нет._

Алекс на миг отвел глаза.

\- Он ни в чем не виновен передо мной.

\- _Мое прежнее тело пало на поле боя. Он пришел за мной в саму Тень. Сказал: «Я не позволю тебе уйти». Я хотел остаться._

\- Почему ты мне об этом рассказываешь? – перебил Хоук и непроизвольно поджал губы. – Это не имеет значения. Андерс считал, что будет лучше вселить в себя духа – и он сделал это.

Дух, кажется, улыбнулся – впрочем, улыбкой это можно было назвать с натягом. Выражение лица не подходило Андерсу, казалось, самые его черты не могут сложиться в гримасу, желанную духу Справедливости.

\- _Он не пригласил меня разделить его тело, чтобы восстановить справедливость в Кругах магов. Мы пришли к этой мысли позднее. Он хотел получить меня, как позднее захотел получить тебя. Я говорю тебе это, потому что ты достоин почтения, маг. Я был… Несправедлив к тебе поначалу. Твоя верность поразительна. Бесчестно будет отбирать у тебя… Его. Ты боишься, что я заставлю его покончить с собой – и я даю тебе слово, что не сделаю этого с ним._

\- Чего стоит слово духа из Тени? – усмехнулся Алекс криво, и Справедливость неуверенным, каким-то сложным жестом поднял руку и ледяными пальцами провел по его щеке. И все же будто уже делал так и имел на это право – и от этой мысли кровь бросилась Хоуку в лицо, стало как-то муторно, все внутри обратилось в ледяной дрожащий комок, словно он был мальчишкой, и впервые собирался поцеловать тощего соседского паренька за старым сараем.

\- _Ломаного гроша или целого мира. Все зависит лишь от того, в чем уверен тот, кто берет слово у духа из Тени._

Алекс не выдержал, перехватил худое запястье, не давая гладить себя по лицу больше.

\- Верни мне Андерса, - попросил-потребовал он.

Лириумный свет послушно померк, и Андерс пошатнулся, вскинул руку, чтобы натянуть капюшон обратно на голову.

\- Не так я это представлял, - сипло резюмировал он, отвел со лба волосы и откашлялся. Хоук вновь отвел взгляд на мгновение, а затем, как ни в чем не бывало, спросил:

\- У тебя после него лицо не болит? Странная у него мимика.

Андерс посмотрел с недоумением, а затем рассмеялся немного нервно.

\- Ты чудовище, - сообщил он и осторожно переплел их пальцы, потянув Хоука к краю крыши, осторожно усаживаясь между зубцов и спуская ноги в бездну. Алекс сел рядом и бросил торопливый взгляд вниз – аж дух захватило, сердце упало куда-то под ребра, чтобы снова забиться в глотке.

Ему было холодно, но Андерс прижался теплым плечом, а потом ненавязчиво накинул ему на спину край своего плаща – так что уйти сейчас казалось просто преступлением.

*** 

Алистер сидел за столом, неудобно извернувшись на стуле, и жевал кусок хлеба с небрежно брошенным на него ломтем сыра. Он почти не отводил глаз от сидящей рядом Лорелеи, которая перетягивала тетиву на луке, и долийка иногда бросала на него ответные взгляды из-под ресниц. Тогда Алистер как-то смущенно улыбался и торопился жевать, но Лорелея каждый раз качала головой: молчи, мол.

\- Карта глубинных троп, - объявил Натаниэль, возвращаясь из переделанной под библиотеку крошечной кладовой и шлепая на стол перед ними стопку старых и новых пергаментов. – Здесь обозначены все гномьи тейги. Даже те, о которых сами гномы вряд ли помнят.

Махариэль попробовала тетиву двумя пальцами, отложила лук и принялась с осторожностью раскладывать карты на столе, сдувая с древнего, пошедшего трещинами пергамента пыль. Алистер затолкал в рот остатки бутерброда и отряхнул пальцы от крошек, склонившись ближе к столу. Натаниэль остался напротив, оперся обеими ладонями о деревянную столешницу, нахмурил черные, четкие брови.

\- Надо было позвать сюда Хоука, - пробормотала Лорелея, беря протянутый Хоу красный флажок и втыкая его в карту над словом «Амарантайн». – Ладно. Здесь – начало нашего пути.

\- Не хочешь сказать, как мы будем объяснять, почему ты везешь пленника не по трактам? – саркастично поинтересовался Натаниэль. Долийка глянула на него исподлобья, отводя с лица рассыпавшиеся в беспорядке волосы.

\- Скажи им правду, если спросят. Мы отправимся вот сюда, - она взяла второй флажок и воткнула его далеко левее первого, прямо в «о» в слове «Кэл-Шарок». – Оттуда до Вейсхаупта, должно быть, дней семь пути. Я не вижу здесь совершенно никаких поводов для удивления.

\- Кроме агрессивных гномов, которые по-нашему не говорят, - закатил глаза Хоу.

\- На самом деле они не так плохи, - подал голос Алистер, сосредоточенно хмурящий светлые брови. – Те, кто был в замке, говорят, что пару раз им удавалось выйти на контакт с тамошними гномами. И они… Гораздо более похожи на Серых, чем кто-то мог бы представить.

\- Полный тейг гномов-Стражей? – фыркнул Натаниэль.

\- Вряд ли они это сделали по собственной воле, - пожал плечами Алистер и облокотился о стол, рассматривая карту. – Скорее, соседство с порождениями тьмы сказалось.

Лорелея задумчиво прикусила костяшку указательного пальца, а затем взяла новый флажок и поставила его над словом Вейсхаупт.

\- Мы заедем туда, - пояснила она, поймав вопросительный взгляд Алистера. – Но я не собираюсь оставлять там Андерса или Хоука. Найдем ферму или что-нибудь подобное, отвалим хозяевам мешочек серебра, чтобы пустили путников переночевать. Не знаю, сколько времени потребуется, чтобы слава Андерса докатилась до Андерфелса, но по Глубинным тропам мы преодолеем это расстояние быстрее, чем кто-либо может ожидать.

Натаниэль с усилием провел ладонями по глазам сверху вниз, и фамильный перстень блеснул у него на пальце в мерцании свечей и свете камина.  
\- Не уверен, что никто не догадается. К воротам уже трижды приходили – вежливо спрашивали, не хотим ли мы устроить в замке обыск на предмет нахождения опасного преступника.

\- Не собираешься согласиться, когда мы уедем? – спросил Алистер, и Хоу мотнул головой.

\- Нет. Мы – Серые Стражи. Будет надо – станем держать штурм.

\- А ты суров, - усмехнулся Страж, взъерошив пятерней и без того топорщащиеся надо лбом русые волосы и взяв последний флажок раньше Лорелеи, чтобы воткнуть его над словом «Арлатан». Та улыбнулась, накрыла маленькой рукой его широкую ладонь, легко сжала пальцы. Натаниэль пододвинул себе стул, чтобы, наконец, сесть.

\- Поедем по берегу, - проговорила Лорелея немного рассеянно вдруг, с мягкой улыбкой рассматривая их сцепленные лежащие на карте руки. – До самого леса.

\- Там есть пара тейгов, - задумчиво ответил Натаниэль, тремя пальцами придвинув карту ближе к себе. – Но, похоже, из них не будет выхода. Жаль – было бы быстрее идти напрямую. – Он поразглядывал пересечение линий на бумаге еще несколько мгновений, а потом устало выдохнул.

\- Тебе действительно нужно лекарство, Махариэль? Я не уверен, что Стражам необходимо знать, что у них всегда есть путь назад.

\- Мы можем хранить это в секрете, как и посвящение, - подняла голову Лорелея. – Это может стать новым ритуалом – не обязательно отправляться на Глубинные тропы, когда слышишь Зов. Можно излечиться и уйти на покой.

\- Слишком много «но», ты понимаешь это? Я вообще не верю, что ты что-то найдешь. Старые сказки об эльфах Арлатана – не лучшее наставление, когда ищешь нечто конкретное.

\- В крайнем случае, быть может, я найду что-то иное для своего народа, - пожала плечами Лорелея. – Мор закончен, Нат. У нас нет дел, кроме как гоняться за легендами и посещать скучные приемы. Я встречала в дороге Стража, который искал грифоньи гнезда – думаю, лекарство от скверны ничем не хуже.  
Хоу не сдержал широкий зевок и поднялся, хлопнув ладонью по столу.

\- Ну, хоть в чем-то ты права, Махариэль. Я отправляюсь спать. Доброй ночи вам обоим.

Он ушел, бесшумно прикрыв за собой дверь, и высокие огоньки-иглы десятков свечей дрогнули от сквозняка.

Алистер отодвинулся от стола, наблюдая, как Лорелея медленно собирает карты, вновь складывая их в стопку. Он пару раз вдыхал, чтобы что-то сказать, но почему-то не решался – и поэтому просто смотрел, как Махариэль пытается уложить друг к другу распушившиеся края.

\- Я ждала, пока ты вернешься, - заговорила она первой. – Мы здесь больше трех недель, и храмовники могли заявиться в любую секунду, но я не могла уехать из Ферелдена без тебя. Я ничего не нашла в развалинах – если когда-то тут и были Огни, должно быть, кто-нибудь давно унес их, или уничтожил, или они сами растаяли. – В голосе Лорелеи проскользнуло отчаяние, и Алистер, шумно выдохнув, наконец, ответил:

\- Предложи мне кто что-то подобное лет семь назад, я бы стал спорить, потому что смерть на Глубинных тропах – достойная плата за силы Серого Стража. Но теперь мысль о том, что нам отпущена лишь пара десятков лет, чтобы быть вместе, невыносима.

Лорелея протянула к нему руку, и их пальцы встретились на полпути. Ее ладонь казалась в руке Алистера очень маленькой.

\- Ты из шемленов, - сказала долийка. – Тысячелетия назад для меня этот срок был бы совсем ничтожен. 

Алистер хитро улыбнулся – глаза у него были ореховые, очень ласковые.

\- Почему-то у меня не получается скорбеть о бессмертии _элвенан_ (1), - сообщил он шутливо и поднялся, не выпуская тонкой руки. – _Эмма лат, ма венан_ (2).

По-эльфийски он говорил странно, не так напевно, как следовало бы, слишком старательно – но каждый раз у Лорелеи горло сжималось от нежности, когда она слышала из его уст слова своего народа.

Алистер вырос в церкви и едва не стал храмовником – но теперь он был обручен с долийкой по ее обычаям и говорил на ее языке. И, встав на ноги, Лорелея на мгновение прижалась лбом к его груди, не в силах выразить то невероятное, что цвело у нее под ребрами. 

*** 

\- Это самый вкусный демонов яблочный пирог, который я ел в жизни, - промычал Дариен, заталкивая в рот кусок лакомства. Стражница – ее, как оказалось, звали Софи, - смущенно улыбнулась. Она выглядела куда меньше и женственней без доспехов, а ее симпатия к Дариену, кажется, была искренней, так что он с удовольствием с ней общался.

Он возвращался к ней в казармы всякий раз, когда, совершив почти ритуальный обход замка, натыкался на Героя Ферелдена – неприлично обаятельного и до нелепого смешливого шема, - и здоровался с ним вместо того, чтобы придушить. Алистер Тейрин, по слухам незаконнорожденный сын короля, отрекшийся от престола ради ордена Серых Стражей и одной долийской женщины, из бродившей по тавернам легенды превратился в человека из плоти и крови, человека, который на самом деле помог победить Мор. В это верилось слабо, на самом деле – он выглядел… Пожалуй, довольно миролюбивым, словно тьма, пытавшаяся пожрать Тедас, не сумела ожесточить его.

Погрузившись в свои мысли, Дариен понял, что не слушает Софи, только когда резко хлопнула дверь, и стражница оборвала свою речь, разочарованно выдохнув.

\- Я искал тебя, - объявил Алекс, непривычно укутанный в тканую броню мага Стражей, застегивающуюся под самым горлом. – Монна, могу я?..

Софи торопливо кивнула, густо краснея щеками, и Дариен извинился перед ней, выходя следом за Хоуком в открытую деревянную галерею, протянувшуюся вдоль солдатских казарм. Алекс шел неторопливо, скрестив руки на груди, будто защищался, и от его прежнего обмундирования на нем остался только тяжелый посох, с которым он, кажется, наотрез отказался расстаться. Он был не таким, каким Дариен увидел его впервые: несколько недель мирной жизни, должно быть, вернули ему утраченный лоск, легкую небрежную щетину, а паническое безумие уступило небесному мерцанию в глазах.

Хоук был очень красив, слухи не лгали, и вряд ли с этим было можно спорить.

\- Я пообещал взять тебя с собой, - наконец сказал Алекс, дойдя до конца галереи и небрежно прислонившись плечом к деревянной балке у арки-выхода. – Но теперь я не могу исполнить свое обещание.

Дариен скопировал его позу, прислонившись напротив.

\- Почему?

\- И объяснить я тоже не могу, - криво усмехнулся Хоук. – Сам понимаешь, меня теперь с натягом можно назвать хозяином моей собственной жизни.

\- Ты полагаешь, я боюсь парочки храмовников?

\- Храмовников боюсь даже я, - Алекс пожал плечами. – Но дело не в них, нет. Здесь решаю не я.

Эльф отвел глаза, пряча раздражение.

\- Я полагаю, вы уходите все вместе? Ты, целитель, Герои Ферелдена?

Алекс рассмеялся почему-то и оттолкнулся от стены, сделав шаг к эльфу.

\- В наблюдательности тебе не откажешь. Послушай, прежде чем мы будем должны проститься, я все-таки обязан сказать. – Он помолчал, а потом легко хлопнул эльфа по плечу. – Оставь это все. Потрать время на другую женщину.

\- Чем тебе не нравится Софи? – попытался увильнуть Дариен, но Хоук только темную бровь вздернул.

\- А мы разве говорим о Софи?

Дариен хотел было ответить, но Хоук, торопливо кивнув, легко спрыгнул с деревянного настила на вытоптанную землю и пошел прочь, явно направляясь обратно к Башне.

*** 

Последние двое суток пребывания в Башне Бдения неожиданно ознаменовались ясной, теплой погодой. Днем светило солнце, ласково обогревая каждого, выходящего на открытое пространство, а к вечеру небо темнело, и высыпали крупные, мерцающие звезды. Дыхание осени будто ослабело, утихло.

Все обитатели замка, похоже, стремились урвать немного летнего тепла, прежде чем оно окончательно сменилось бы холодом. И настроение у всех было соответствующее – легкое, даже Натаниэль стал чаще улыбаться.

\- Вам нужно собраться и ждать сигнала, - говорила Лорелея. Она держала Алекса под руку чуть церемонно, словно не очень близкого знакомого, с которым решила скрасить разговором скучный бальный вечер. Хоук поддерживал эту иллюзию, нацепив на лицо светскую улыбку. Со стороны они, должно быть, выглядели чуть необычно – но не более, чем Героиня Ферелдена и Защитник Киркволла, решившие обсудить собственные подвиги, например. – Мы уйдем через сутки, на рассвете. Андерс знает, где находятся Глубинные тропы.

\- От кого мы прячемся? – спросил Алекс, вопросительно подняв бровь. – Разве не твоим приказом было откомандировать нас с ним в Вейсхаупт?

\- Вами все еще интересуются храмовники, или я что-то пропустила? – хмыкнула Махариэль.

Хоук повел свободной рукой, признавая свое поражение.

Та часть внутренней территории замка, где стояли не очень большие, но опрятные и симпатичные домишки, очень ему нравилась. Там пахло почти так же, как в Лотеринге, только чище, и почти не росло деревьев – все больше невысокие кустарники. Люди там занимались своими делами, и почти не смотрели на проходящих мимо: для них, должно быть, победители Мора были не в диковинку, а о Хоуке они разве что слышали где-нибудь…

\- Почему мне кажется, что пункт назначения у нас несколько отличается от озвученного тобой, - отметил Алекс, на ходу срывая со стебля пестрый бело-розовый цветок, своенравно торчащий за пределы чьего-то забора. – Скажите, монна – или как говорили в Ферелдене? Миледи? - я действительно могу вам доверять?

Махариэль остановилась, легко сжала синий рукав Хоука в тонких мозолистых пальцах, и посмотрела на него снизу вверх лукаво.

\- Вы уже доверились мне, мессир Хоук, - с той же церемонной интонацией ответила она. – Просто отчего-то не хотите это показать.

\- У тебя есть своя цель.

\- Ну конечно, есть, - кивнула Лорелея и небрежно стряхнула со своего топорщащегося вверх воротника несуществующую соринку. – Так же как и у тебя.

\- Поделишься? – ухмыльнулся Алекс, не рассчитывая, впрочем, на ответ, но неожиданно получил согласный кивок.

\- Откровенность за откровенность, - сказала долийка. – Пойдем со мной.

Она настойчиво потянула Алекса за собой, и вскоре они оказались у каменной стены, окружающей Амарантайн. Ступеньки вели чуть ниже уровня земли, и Хоуку пришлось наклонить голову, чтобы не удариться макушкой о притолоку низкой двери. Махариэль теперь шла впереди, поднимаясь по шатким деревянным ступеням, и три пролета спустя они оказались на открытом пространстве – стена тут была не слишком широка, но за спиной оказался камень башни, а впереди – бескрайние поля.

\- Я не хочу умирать, - с обезоруживающей искренностью призналась Махариэль, усаживаясь на голый камень и плечами прислоняясь к прохладной кладке стены. - Но я – Страж, и, как, должно быть, тебе известно, меня, как и всех других ждет медленная гибель от скверны. Те, чьи тела оказываются изношены, отправляются на Глубинные тропы, чтобы погибнуть там. Но я не желаю такого для себя – и тем более не желаю для Алистера. 

Хоук осторожно опустился рядом, сложив руки с цветком на согнутом колене, и кивнул, внимательно глядя в веснушчатое лицо долийки.

\- Лекарства от скверны нет – или, по крайней мере, никто не знает о нем. Но есть утраченные знания элвенан. Один артефакт, который я должна буду добыть, чтобы найти средство спастись. Но я, как видишь, не полностью здорова. Я нуждаюсь в целителе, который будет со мной в пути.

\- А если не найдешь? – осторожно спросил Хоук.

Махариэль передернула плечами, прикрыв глаза.

\- Я буду знать, что я пыталась. – Она прочесала рыжие волосы пальцами, отводя их с лица, и яркие пряди упали ей на плечо. – А ты, Хоук? Какова твоя цель?

\- Это будет звучать довольно неловко после твоего рассказа, - хохотнул Алекс и демонстративно почесал подбородок, но вскоре его лицо вновь стало серьезным. – Когда мы с Андерсом еще жили в Киркволле, я пообещал ему кое-что. Я сказал, что однажды мы с ним уедем подальше, туда, где нам не надо будет прятаться от церкви, как отступникам. Обещал, что уговорю нашего друга Варрика найти такое место – а он и правда что угодно может отыскать. Как-то мы с ним сидели на лестнице у меня дома, и говорили… - Хоук откашлялся, скрывая смущение, а потом все же продолжил: - Мы решили, что у нас будет дом в горах. Придумали даже, каким там все будет. Андерс смеялся надо мной, уверял, что очень скоро мне станет скучно в его компании, но на самом деле это неправда. Я учил магию крови, и… Боялся, что в тот момент, когда она понадобится, она не сработает, и мы никогда не сумеем поселиться в маленьком домике в горах, где никто нас не тронет. Что я потеряю Андерса.

Алекс закатал левый рукав, демонстрируя белые витые шрамы, и долийка со вздохом подтянула свой, показывая такие же.

\- Ты ведь не маг? – задал давно мучающий его вопрос Хоук, и Лорелея качнула головой, слабо дрогнув уголками сухих полных губ.

\- Нет, не маг. Ты используешь жизненную силу, а я использую силу скверны в моей крови. Один Страж открыл снадобье, которое позволяет любому Стражу использовать кровь вот так. Но, конечно, не каждый на это согласится. – Она вернула рукав на место и запрокинула голову, подставляя лицо солнцу. – Значит, твоя цель – обеспечить безопасность Андерсу? Любой ценой, верно?

\- Верно, - кивнул Алекс. – Любой ценой.

Лорелея удовлетворенно кивнула.

\- Мы на одной стороне, _леталлин_ , - сказала она.

*** 

Андерс стоял, привалившись к забору и сминая в пальцах бело-розовый цветок, и дышал полной грудью. Перспектива снова ступить на Глубинные тропы пугала его, заставляя почти захлебываться от удушливых приступов паники, и он никак не мог надышаться свежим свободным ветром.

Он только что говорил с Натаниэлем, который, хмурясь, выслушал его и пообещал отправить все хоуковы письма и документы Варрику, поклявшись, что они не попадут в чужие руки. Напоследок Натаниэль пожал Андерсу руку и нехотя пробурчал:

\- Можешь на меня рассчитывать, хоть я и не одобряю тебя, - и удалился в свой кабинет.

А Андерс отправился во двор.

Бело-розовый цветок, который он теперь вертел в руках, он нашел утром на подушке Алекса – проснулся, утыкаясь носом в ворох бархатистых лепестков, и нежный запах окутывал его всего. Хоук нашелся полностью одетый за столом, он перебирал стопку карт Глубинных троп и сосредоточенно покусывал нижнюю губу, осторожно трогая углы страниц. Андерс сполз с постели и подошел, чтобы поцеловать Алекса в макушку, но больше тревожить не решился: тот только ртом тронул тыльную сторону его ладони рассеянно и мимолетно, занятый своими мыслями. Тогда Андерс оделся, цветок забрал и отправился к Хоу.

Часы пролетели незаметно: Андерс по-хозяйски, будто не прошло больше семи лет с момента его ухода из Амарантайна, ругался с кладовщиком, пытаясь поубедительнее солгать, зачем ему его и Алекса броня обратно, и таскал с кухни еду, обезоруживающе улыбаясь эльфийкам-кухаркам. Потом он нашел в одном из коридоров толстого, большого замкового кота, поразительно похожего хитрой мордой на сэра Ланселапа, и следующий час провел, играя с ним. Должно быть, проходящие мимо Стражи и прислуга смотрели на него странно, но Андерс редко когда был счастливее, чем теперь – сидя в пыльном углу и заставляя кота гоняться за выпущенным из ладони волшебным светляком, летящим туда, куда велел ему его создатель. Ну и разговор с нашедшимся наконец-то Натаниэлем тоже был не слишком коротким.

Теперь Андерс упивался свежим воздухом, чуть холодеющим ближе к вечеру, и смотрел, как Алекс ловко отбивается от троих солдат на тренировочном поле.  
У Хоука был тяжелый посох, с острым металлическим лезвием, изборожденным ржавого цвета жилами, метками самых могучих чар, многократно усиленных кровью хозяина, и золотым навершием в виде туго сплетенных меж собой древесных ветвей. Перетянутый красной тканью там, где Алекс обычно держал его, в бою он мог как аккумулировать невероятный по силе магический заряд, так и служить простым физическим оружием: лезвие было способно резать живую плоть, будто масло. В руках Алекса посох летал, словно был невесом, но Андерс был уверен, что при собственной немалой силе он бы с ним не справился.

Хоук заключил себя в каменную броню – слабенькую на взгляд Андерса, но в защитной магии он действительно почти ничего не смыслил, - и блокировал чужие удары с завидной легкостью, иногда лениво огрызаясь на атаки стихийными чарами. Ополченцы пытались потеснить его, но Алекс, все так же не спеша, уходил в сторону, снова оказываясь в центре поля, и противостояние начиналось заново.

Андерс, склонив голову набок, принялся задумчиво обкусывать пестрый цветок, мимолетно подумав, способно ли хоть что-то на самом деле оттеснить Хоука с его пути?

Несколько минут спустя Алекс оказался к нему лицом, отер тыльной стороной ладони лоб, улыбнулся – и тут же едва не получил тупым тренировочным мечом в нос. Шарахнулся назад, вовремя переставляя ногу, чтобы не оступиться.

\- Ваша взяла, - ухмыльнулся он не верящему своему счастью ополченцу и отвесил шутливый поклон, прежде чем покинуть поле.

Андерс, ухмыляясь, с готовностью шагнул в его раскрытые объятия, вдыхая соленый запах металла от доспеха и терпкий, знакомый – самого Хоука, - смахнул магическую каменную крошку с его плеча, и та растаяла в воздухе.

\- Я едва не стал причиной гибели Защитника Киркволла, - пробормотал Андерс, позволяя поцеловать себя под ухом.

\- Должно же у меня быть слабое место, - резонно отметил Алекс, куснул золотое колечко сережки и отстранился. – Ты поговорил с командором?

\- Он обещал, что все твои письма будут переданы Варрику, - Андерс кивнул. – Только он и Нат будут знать, где нас найти.

\- Это хорошо.

Хоук выпустил Андерса из объятий, почесал затылок и шумно выдохнул носом.

\- Я обещал Карверу, что сегодня мы сыграем в «Порочную добродетель», - сообщил он. Андерс закатил глаза.

\- Вдвоем играть будете?

\- Почему это вдвоем, - обиделся Алекс. – Мало что ли народу в замке?

\- Семейство Хоук, - прокомментировал Андерс, хлопнув вышеупомянутого Хоука по плечу. – Ну что, любовь моя. Пойдем собирать – народу и правда немало.

*** 

\- Как это вообще случилось? – вытерев усы, важно поинтересовался Огрен. – Наш маг, как мне помнится, всегда больше за разнообразие выступал. А тут на тебе – годами таскается за другим таким же магом. Чудеса, так их разэдак.

\- С чего это ты взял, что я за что-то там выступал, - оскорбился Андерс, наблюдавший, как Хоук ловко тасует колоду потрепанных от времени карт с цветастыми картинками с обеих сторон.

\- А то ты что ж думаешь, неясно было, ряха ты мажья? – загоготал Огрен и слегка пристукнул кулаком по столу. – Кто мне про юбки магов так живописно рассказывал, как их в этом вашем Круге задирать удобно было?

Андерс издал безнадежный звук и спрятал лицо в ладонях.

\- Святые небеса, я и не думал, что ты запомнишь, - признался он. Алекс расхохотался.

\- Ну, скажем, он тебе не соврал, - заметил Хоук. – Мантии и правда в определенном смысле дают преимущества…

\- Да-да, давайте обсудим личную жизнь Андерса, - пробубнил тот, не убирая рук.

Они сидели на большом каменном низком балконе, с которого деревянные мостки вели прямо во двор, на ящиках и бочках перед импровизированным столом, собранным из все тех же ящиков. Огрен занял место во главе стола, тут же подкатив поближе здоровенную деревянную бадью с металлическим краном, откуда периодически цедил себе в кружку какое-то резко пахнущее пойло. По левую руку от гнома оказался Карвер, всем своим видом выражающий недовольство алкоголизмом Огрена, рядом с Карвером уселся Алекс с колодой игральных карт. Напротив них расположился Алистер, откинувшийся спиной на каменные перила, а Лорелея устроилась рядом, закинув по-хозяйски обе ноги ему на колено и лениво заплетая в косу перекинутые через плечо волосы. Они оба выглядели непривычно и как-то уютно в простых одеяниях из кожи и ткани. Белая тканая рубашка Лорелее была явно велика, и Алистер иногда тянулся поправить ее, сползшую с худого острого плеча, гладил мимолетно угловатую кость, словно пытаясь проделать это незаметно.

Андерс пришел только что, плюхнулся на бочку рядом с Алексом и тут же оказался атакован любопытством Огрена.

\- Я, - продолжал разглагольствовать гном, - решил как-то, значится, поинтересоваться у этого вот, чего это он к психованной ушастой подкатывает все время. Говорю, чем она тебе вообще глянулась – ладно вы, люди, почему-то этих щуплых за красавцев считаете, так объясняться же с ней невозможно, клянусь бородами предков! Знаешь, чего мне этот вот ответил?

\- Я и так скажу, - заявил Андерс и отвел руки от лица, сплетя пальцы. – Сказал, что я не разговаривать с ней собираюсь.

Алекс фыркнул то ли насмешливо, то ли одобрительно.

\- И как, чем дело кончилось? – спросил он, глядя на гнома искоса.

\- Да ничем, потом появился этот полуразложившийся дух, и все приняло какой-то странный оборот, - развел руками Огрен и приложился к металлической кружке, давно пошедшей темными пятнами по бокам.

\- Мне кажется, он вас прекрасно слышит, - отметила Лорелея, отбросив за спину рыжую косу и оперевшись локтями о стол.

Гном аж пойлом подавился, закашлялся, вытер снова рыжие усы.

\- Тфу, дерите вас предки, все забываю же, что они того, - он гыгыкнул, - слились, так сказать, в любовном экстазе. Так это что же, Хоук, вы втроем, ну, кувыркаетесь?

Алистер прикрыл глаза ладонью, и губы его дрогнули то ли от смеха, то ли от раздражения. Андерс открыл было рот, чтобы огрызнуться – на самом деле, он понятия не имел, его это было желание или Справедливости, но Алекс опередил его, хлопнув о стол стопку карт и улыбнувшись, как обожравшийся сметаны кот.

\- Ты не представляешь, мой бородатый друг. Ты даже не представляешь.

Огрен одобрительно покивал, а Карвер красноречиво изобразил тошноту.

\- Алекс Хоук, самый частый посетитель борделя в Киркволле, - прокомментировал он. Алекс сочувственно похлопал его по плечу.

\- Как видишь, периодическое посещение борделя не мешает обзавестись любовью всей жизни, - он ухмыльнулся. – Что бы ты ни думал об этом.

\- Имеет ли какое-то значение, что любовь всей твоей жизни там пытались снять раза три? – незло съязвил Карвер, и Алекс рассмеялся, запрокинув голову.

\- Четыре, - ласково поправил Андерс. – Четыре раза. Я считал.

Огрен затрясся от хохота, булькая пойлом в кружке, к которой приложился в очередной раз. Лорелея поймала вновь кончик рыжей косы и приложила к губам, словно пытаясь спрятать улыбку.

\- Как насчет начать играть? – пробурчал почему-то краснеющий Карвер. Кажется, тема борделей его смущала.

Алистер придвинулся к столу, щуря ореховые глаза. Заходящее солнце золотило его непослушные русые волосы, окрашивая кончики в цвет меди.

\- Я впервые сыграл в эту игру в Остагаре, - заговорил он, - на кону было надетое на нас барахло, и там был один хитрый парень, который упорно жульничал и пытался оставить других Стражей без одежды. У него это почти получилось, но я, сам не зная, как, обыграл его. Видели бы вы его лицо…

Алекс усмехнулся, снова беря в руки колоду карт и снимая половину.

\- Как вышло, что ни одна рожа до сих пор не научила меня играть? – громко возмутился Огрен, сгребая сданные ему карты и с любопытством рассматривая картинки.

\- Честно говоря, я все еще против этой идеи, - признался Карвер. – Ты и без того последние штаны готов пропить, а если еще и проигрывать научишься…  
Гном только хмыкнул.

\- Чушь нажья. Еще скверного натаскаем, уж он-то мне компанию составит!

Алистер взял со стола карты и состроил несчастное лицо. Лорелея, напротив, выглядела очень серьезной, и только Андерс увидел, как хитро она подмигнула, как бы ненароком откидываясь Алистеру на плечо и заглядывая в его расклад.

Андерс облизнул губы и тут же сложил веер из карт, склоняясь к косящемуся в сторону него Алексу и целуя его в переносицу.

\- Не подсматривать, - строго велел он.

Огрен схватывал на лету, и вскоре вышел в бесспорные победители первого тура. Он громко смеялся, ругался каждый раз, когда очередная карта переходила к нему, дразнил Алистера, замешкавшегося со сдачей почти на десяток минут. Алекс одобрительно кивал гному и незаметно поглаживал Андерса под столом по колену, тот в свою очередь изображал невинность, делая вид, что кусает губы только из задумчивости.

\- Почти как в «Висельнике», - отметил Карвер в какой-то момент, и Алекс посерьезнел вдруг, кивнул, перетасовывая карты из сброса.

Андерс, только что проигравший, принялся стягивать грубый шерстяной жилет – было жарко от ладони Алекса на бедре и от чудовищного огренова пойла, которое пошло по кругу и на вкус напоминало скорее яд, чем горячительное. Алистер от него краснел и смеялся громче, чем обычно, и даже щеки Лорелеи чуть потемнели, хотя она все больше молчала, наблюдая за остальными с непонятной улыбкой.

Небо медленно, но верно темнело, и когда Андерс, ворча, что ничего не видит, подкинул на ладони несколько магических огоньков, поплывших хороводом над импровизированным столом, появился Натаниэль с масляным светильником в руках.

Играть они, правда, уже закончили, но Хоу неожиданно не отказался от огреновой выпивки и о чем-то тихо заговорил с Алистером, подсев к нему – судя по обрывочным фразам, которые слышал Андерс, о каких-то письмах, которые было необходимо передать в Вейсхаупт. Лорелея молча слушала их, нахмурив брови, а Огрен, порядком захмелевший, что-то бурчал в свою кружку, ни на кого не обращая внимания.

Карвер придвинулся к Алексу и схватил его за плечо: сильно, цепко.

\- Я устал терять членов семьи, - сердито сказал он. – Я знаю, что вы… Только попробуй сдохнуть, Алекс. Я тебя вытащу из этой проклятой Тени и убью еще раз.

Хоук прыснул, качнул головой и небрежно и пьяно потрепал младшего брата по смоляным волосам. Андерс наблюдал за ними, подперев щеку ладонью и локтем упершись в стол.

\- Я буду в порядке, - пообещал Хоук, но Карвер насупился, как сердитый мабари.

\- Ты никогда не бываешь в порядке. Ты гребаный маг крови, Алекс! Ни отец, ни Бет не хотели бы для тебя этого. Но теперь это неважно – важно, что ты должен жить, понял меня? Проклятье, когда я возвращался сюда, я тысячу раз пожалел, что послушал тебя и не увез тайно на корабле. У тебя всегда есть план, да? 

Лицо Алекса становилось серьезнее по мере этой речи, и в конце концов он обхватил Карвера за плечи, легонько встряхивая.

\- Я буду в порядке, - повторил он. – По крайней мере, жив. Мы встретимся очень скоро, братишка. Обещаю.

Карвер мотнул головой сердито, но ничего не ответил, вместо этого обратившись к Андерсу:

\- Проследишь? – и нахмурился. Андерс кивнул дважды.

Волшебные огоньки медленно растаяли в воздухе, и остался только неверный пляшущий язычок пламени в светильнике Натаниэля, да крупные звезды, высыпавшие на чернильном небе над Амарантайном.

*** 

Огреново пойло не только пахло ядом – оно и растекалось по венам, как яд. Но вместо того, чтобы травить, этот яд грел, разукрашивая мир в теплые цвета.  
Алекс едва ли осознавал себя, мир вокруг него стал густым и вязким, и он отмечал только вспышками – прощание с Алистером и Лорелеей, ладонь Андерса на своей руке, сплетенные пальцы, нелепые попытки продолжить игру, ворчание Карвера, хохот Огрена – и тут же грохот, когда перепивший гном сверзился со стула и захрапел…

А потом вдруг темные коридоры с яркими пятнами факельного света, горячие поцелуи, пшеничные волосы Андерса под ладонью, его язык, ласкающий губы, рисующий на шее дорожки. Алекс мог только беспомощно вцепляться пальцами в чужие плечи, пробелами теряя зрение. Он отметил, как сдавленно охнул Андерс, падая на колени, а потом все смело ослепительным, в ушах звенело, а шее и лицу было горячо, но не горячее, чем внизу живота, где Андерс ласкал его губами с жадной поспешностью и жмурился от наслаждения, бесстыже поглядывая снизу вверх.

Потом были поцелуи, десятки поцелуев, и Андерс был еще красивее в свете неверных факелов и танцующих под потолком огненных шариков. Они оба выпутывались из одежды так, будто от этого зависели их жизни, и Хоук, лежа на животе на жестком льняном покрывале, позволял Андерсу почесывать себя по загривку, как огромного кота, постанывал под тягучими ласками и послушно приподнял бедра, низко ворча, когда Андерс медленно втискивал в него горячий член и бормотал что-то неразборчиво-нежное.

Десятки минут спустя Андерс просто лежал на его спине, по-детски щекой прижавшись к мокрому плечу, и напевал какую-то песенку, которую, судя по словам, написали в Андерфелсе. Хоук слушал, полуприкрыв глаза, и ленился сказать ему, что если они не укроются, то замерзнут ночью.

*** 

\- Я не пойду провожать, и без того слишком заметно, - сказал им на прощанье Натаниэль. – Удачи вам в дороге. И… Андерс. Если я еще раз услышу, что ты… Я лично пристрелю тебя и отправлю к демонам.

Андерс ухмыльнулся, отсалютовал ему бутылью антипохмельного ривейнского пойла и последним покинул замок.

Ворота, преграждающие путь на Глубинные тропы, были воистину исполинскими. Тяжелые створки гномьей работы, отделанные золотом, шли от пола до потолка. Пол казался вытоптанным ногами сотен прошедших по нему, и Андерс очень живо вспомнил, сколько здесь было порождений тьмы прежде, о чем незамедлительно сообщил Алексу.

\- Теперь осталось только одно, - проскрипел кто-то слева, и, обернувшись, Андерс встретился взглядом с уже знакомым ему посланцем Архитектора.

Порождение тьмы выглядело вполне прилично, если только так можно было сказать о ком-то из его рода: оно носило броню Стражей и тяжелый плотный плащ, из-под капюшона которого поблескивали его круглые, мутные глаза. Судя по всему, в одной из боковых комнатушек посланец устроил себе каморку – оттуда торчал край почерневшего от скверны спальника. По счастью, все прочие элементы зачатков культуры порождений тьмы из широких, украшенных гномьей резьбой золотых коридоров исчезли: похоже, посланец украшением интерьера кишками врагов не увлекался.

Должно быть, Андерса он тоже узнал, потому что оскалился в чем-то, что могло бы сойти за улыбку.

\- Я теперь храню эти двери от других, - сообщило порождение тьмы, похлопав почерневшей рукой по золотой створке над самым нижним замком. – Я нашел свое место и друга.

Карвер скривился, явственно показывая отвращение.

\- Я не посетил ваше собрание вчера, - продолжало порождение тьмы, как ни в чем не бывало, - потому что решил, что мое присутствие может смутить. Скажите, где я могу найти господина Огрена, чтобы разбудить его?

\- Под столом на веранде над оружейной, - сухо ответил Алистер. Ему, похоже, посланец Архитектора тоже был сильно не по душе, однако он не показывал своего недовольства слишком уж открыто.

\- Благодарю вас, господин, - поклонилось создание и отступило вбок, к механизму управления дверями.

Андерс еще раз оглядел всех собравшихся. Хоуку вернули его броню Защитника, и теперь тот выглядел знакомо воинственным: меж его бровей вновь залегла глубокая складка, а отсутствующий рукав явно демонстрировал белые шрамы на его руке. Щитки на плечах и коленях были вычищены и отполированы. Словно и не было этих недель покоя в Башне Бдения.

Лорелея, со вновь заплетенными в рыжую косу волосами, тоже избавилась от брони Стража в пользу незаметных темных доспехов, в отличие от Алистера, за спиной которого висел щит с выпроставшим крыло грифоном ордена.

Сам Андерс свою прежнюю мантию надеть не решился: путешествие истрепало ее, почти не оставив защитных чар, превратило перья на плечах в жалкие огрызки, лишило половины пряжек. Так что теперь он тоже был в отдаленно-знакомой броне мага Стражей, сине-белой, узнаваемой, пахнущей новой кожей и металлом.

Карвер, стоящий рядом с братом, неловко положил руку ему на плечо.

\- Ты обещал, - сухо сказал он. – Выжить и вернуться.

Алекс улыбнулся ему лучезарно и кивнул. Андерс не переставал удивляться, насколько же они, все-таки, не похожи, даже общие черты исчезали под совсем разными выражениями лиц: ласковой ухмылкой насмешливого Алекса и угрюмой озабоченностью Карвера.

\- Письма отправлены твоему другу, - произнесла Лорелея, скупо обернувшись к Хоуку. – Карты у нас с собой. Что с тем эльфом, которого ты подобрал?

\- Честно говоря, я и не видел его даже, - признался Алекс, пожав плечами. – Не до того было.

\- Плохо, - отрезала Лорелея, и Андерс наконец вспомнил снова, как она ухитрялась вести за собой войска людей – маленькая, худая долийская женщина. Отчитать Хоука одним словом – это нужно решиться…

\- Я иду первым, - сказал Алистер и снял щит со спины. – Порождений тьмы рядом нет, но лучше нам быть поосторожнее. Отпирай!

Андерс привычно устроился в хвост отряда, в самое безопасное для целителя место, машинально пощупал теплую рукоять посоха за спиной, и та ответила ему слабыми искрами в ладонь.

Порождение тьмы, скаля треугольные зубы в широкой пасти, со скрипом провернуло ручку отпирающего механизма трижды. Дверь оглушительно завизжала, засовы поехали в сторону, и исполинские створки величаво двинулись друг от друга.

Андерс в последний раз оглянулся в освещенные теплым светом факелов старые гномьи коридоры, и накрыл ладонью грудь, где защемило их общей со Справедливостью неизбывной тоской по Амарантайну.

*** 

Тьму на Глубинных тропах, казалось, можно было пощупать. Первые часы пути от ворот освещались факелами в тяжелых металлических скобах на стенах, но чем дальше – тем меньше их становилось. Прежде красивые гномьи коридоры кое-где пообвалились, и приходилось то и дело преодолевать груды камней. Иногда справа и слева неожиданно обнаруживались проломы в стенах, похожие на огромные норы. Они могли пугающе молчать, а порой оттуда слышалось призрачное эхо, или веяло сквозняком, или шло отдаленное, но тошнотворное зловоние.

Должно быть, Серые Стражи избавились от напоминаний о присутствии порождений тьмы у самых ворот, но дальше, много ниже под землей истрескавшиеся изваяния гномьих Совершенных все еще были опутаны ожерельями из иссохших частей чьих-то тел и трухлявых костей.

Где-то очень далеко впереди пару раз Дариен видел мелькнувшие светляки огоньков, которые, по-видимому, создавал светловолосый маг. Было зябко и немного тошно вот так идти одному, когда в часе пути были четверо живых, относительно безопасных спутников. Но эльф упрямо подкручивал светильник, остро пахнущий маслом, чтобы слишком яркий свет не привлек чьего-нибудь внимания, и шел, внимательно глядя под ноги и прислушиваясь.

По ощущениям, был уже вечер, когда он, задумавшись, едва не вышел прямо на стоянку идущей впереди четверки. Успел вовремя затормозить на безопасном расстоянии, погасить светильник и во мраке подобраться поближе. Чужой костер надежно защищал его, укрывшегося в тенях камней, от бдительных взглядов, а шелест голосов успокаивал, внушая безопасность. Дариен упрятался между двух обломков колонн – место выглядело довольно безопасным, если не считать, что почти за самой его спиной открылся очередной боковой проход, в котором посвистывал зловонный воздух.

Стражи впереди говорили о порождениях тьмы, светловолосый маг что-то отвечал – похоже, выражал недовольство. Алистер добродушно смеялся над его словами.  
Хоук молчал – осторожно выглянув, Дариен увидел его узнаваемую напряженную фигуру у самого огня. Он крутил ветрел с нанизанным на него мясом, а неизменный посох лежал поблизости, под самой рукой мага.

Поспать толком не удалось – то и дело слышались чьи-то торопливые неровные шаги и странное бормотание. Каждый раз, поднимая голову и напряженно прислушиваясь, он не мог ничего уловить, но стоило задремать, как шепот возобновлялся снова.

«Друг вернулся, - сбивчиво повторял кто-то. – Друг видел, какой свет. Друг расскажет…»

Пробуждение оказалось тяжелым и вязким. Голосов Дариен больше не слышал – зато очнулся в полной темноте. Лишенного возможности рассмотреть даже свои руки эльфа окутал липкий страх: мир заполняли звуки, далекие, на грани слуха, шелестящие – ветер, капли воды, шепот камней. Быть может, именно это гномы зовут шепотом Предков?

\- У меня нет предков среди камней, - громко сказал Дариен и сел, пытаясь нашарить светильник и на ощупь зажечь его. Голосам не было до него никакого дела, они перешептывались между собой – и это странным образом успокаивало. Пытаясь зажечь фитиль, Дариен заставил себя вспомнить о своих бессмертных предках. Должен ли он бояться камней больше, чем народ элвенан, который, быть может, едва ли сейчас был бы младше?

Лампа вспыхнула, обжигая болью пальцы до костей, и Дариен с раздражением подул на саднящие подушечки, торопливо поднимаясь и сгребая ветхое, стащенное со складов Башни Бдения одеяло и сумку, доверху набитую провизией. Он старался не думать о том, что те, кого он преследовал, могли свернуть в любой из боковых тоннелей – и потому просто торопливо пошел вперед.

*** 

\- Это дурное место, рыцарь-командор, сир, - сказал молодой храмовник глухо, поправляя шлем уже раз в пятый за последние полчаса. – Позвольте сказать, сир.

\- Говори, - разрешил Герберт, не отводя взгляда от масляной черноты за прорезью окна, лениво и неохотно отступившей прочь, в Глубинные тропы, прячась от храмовничьих ярких факелов.

\- Андерс и так погибнет, сир, - зачастил юноша. – Наверняка здесь полно порождений тьмы. Они, должно быть, уже растерзали его кости. Нам не обязательно…

\- Да полноте трусить, - ухмыльнулся другой юноша, чуть старше. Герберт его хорошо помнил: он пришел в Орден, когда все начало рушиться – пухлощекий, смешливый - и сразу объявил о том, что поддержит закрепощение магов обратно в Круг. Говорили, что с обладающими даром обращаться к Тени у него была какая-то своя неприглядная история, но что за история – Герберт так и не узнал. – Убьем этого одержимого, да отправимся на поиски других мятежных… 

\- Хватит, - оборвал обоих рыцарь-командор. – У нас есть приказ ордена Искателей, и мы не имеем права от него отклониться. Мы уничтожаем Андерса из Андерфелса и возвращаемся за приказами в Орлей, как нам и велено.

Храмовники притихли, присмирели, снова обращая взгляды во тьму.

Герберту и самому не нравилось на Глубинных тропах. Когда-то в юности он мечтал стать Серым Стражем и, должно быть, никогда не был так счастлив, что его желание не исполнилось, как сейчас. Старый гномий тейг, в котором храмовники устроили засаду, весь провонял порождениями тьмы. Хорошо, что самих чудовищ здесь так и не нашли – одной проблемой меньше. Белокурая девушка-Страж Элизабет, которая и привела сюда орден, уверенно утверждала, что не чувствует здесь никого из порождений. «Только скорую смерть предателей», - добавляла она и неприятно смеялась.

Герберт был в Киркволле, когда все началось. Тогда он был рыцарем-капитаном, ответственным и исполнительным. Мередит частенько отмечала его заслуги, ставила в пример молодому Каллену, который подозрительно сблизился с Защитником Киркволла и, кажется, начал питать к нему искреннее уважение. Герберту Хоук почему-то тоже нравился – несмотря на то, что он был ферелденский выскочка, хамоватый, уверенный, что за его шутки ему будет прощено все на свете. До определенного момента, правда, так и получалось. Но у него было доброе сердце и стойкие принципы. Он мог бы стать символом для тех, кто выступал за свободу магов…

Если бы не было у него этой странной слабости к другому отступнику, светловолосому, слабости, которая в конце концов превратила Хоука в монстра. Герберт видел, как он дрался с Мередит, как отчаявшийся, раненый зверь, кинувшийся защищать этого Андерса тем жарче, чем страшнее было его преступление. И теперь, без сомнений, Хоук был с ним, шел сейчас по Глубинным тропам в компании убийцы и двоих Стражей, и думал, что так и должно быть…  
Первыми показались яркие магические огни, похожие на золотых светлячков. Они разгоняли тьму вокруг себя почти как факелы, заливая все немного нереальным сиянием. Огоньки как на ладони освещали четверых: впереди неизменно узнаваемого Хоука, на полшага позади него светловолосого воина со щитом, на котором распахнул золотое крыло грифон стражей, еще чуть позади девушку-лучницу – эльфийку, должно быть, ту самую, что поразила Архидемона, - и замыкающим, по видимости, Андерса.

Элизабет подошла к сиру Герберту, сложившая руки на груди с таким видом, словно она уже самолично связала всех четверых и передала властям. Ее светлые локоны казались снежными на прямых плечах.

\- Я говорила, что ждать их здесь придется не дольше, чем шесть дней, - сказала она, не понижая голоса. Впрочем, этого и не требовалось – разумеется, путники уже заметили свет в заброшенных домах тейга. Герберт брезгливо повел плечом в сторону девушки-Стража – почему-то она вызывала в нем отвращение, - и кивнул младшему храмовнику:

\- Подавай сигнал, мы выходим!

Звук храмовничьей трубы разнесся по подземелью грохотом, прокатился под сводами, оставаясь в ушах эхом. Прятаться не было смысла: рыцарей за Хоуком и Андерсом пришло столько, что сбежать те бы при всем желании не сумели далеко, а прорваться вперед – тем более.  
Храмовник постарше убрал в мешочек на поясе коробку с двумя склянками лириума и оскалился. 

\- «Тишина» будет убийственной, - пообещал он, выходя наружу.

Тейг был не слишком древний в сравнении с многими другими, и приземистые дома оказались не сильно потрепаны временем и порождениями тьмы. Храмовники выходили из-за каменных дверей, не пытаясь приглушить звон белых доспехов, и рыцарь-командор видел вокруг себя алые пылающие мечи на нагрудниках. Он знал здесь почти всех, но из Киркволла пришел сюда только он один, и он единственный знал, к чему им нужно готовиться.

\- Будьте осторожны, - велел он, и кто-то из рыцарей кивнул, а кто-то усмехнулся, и его смешок подхватили еще несколько.

\- Не волнуйтесь, сир, он у нас попляшет, - пообещал один.

Сир Герберт водрузил на голову шлем и вышел вперед.

Хоук и его спутники не останавливались, шли, как ни в чем не бывало, неумолимо сближались с храмовничьим отрядом. Рыцарей было два десятка – более чем достаточно, чтобы поймать двоих беглых магов, даже если они маги крови. Дюжина рыцарей могли бы подавить любые всполохи магии в радиусе нескольких сотен шагов.

\- Алекс Хоук, - заговорил Герберт, и в горле почему-то стало сухо. – Андерс. Вам некуда бежать. Остановитесь и сдайтесь. Человек, уничтоживший церковь, приговорен к смерти, его пособники будут усмирены или посажены в тюрьму.

\- А если я не остановлюсь? – спросил Хоук буднично. Теперь он стоял в десяти шагах, расслабленный, спокойный. Светляки порхали над его головой, бросая на лицо неровные тени.

Андерс подошел к нему ближе: он, кажется, заметно похудел с тех пор, когда Герберт видел его в последний раз, скулы заострились. Хоук дрогнул рукой с посохом – слабо, но рыцарь-командор заметил, - будто хотел задержать этого Андерса, не дать ему приблизиться, но передумал показывать слабость.

\- Сопротивление бессмысленно, - произнес рыцарь-командор, и Хоук склонил голову как-то набок, криво улыбнулся – в неверном свете его улыбка больше походила на рану поперек лица.

Мужчина за спиной у Хоука сделал шаг вперед, поравнялся с ним, выставил щит – предупреждающе. Рыжая эльфийка смотрела хмуро, исподлобья, держа в руках лука, нацеленный в землю.

\- Вы ведь знаете, что нас лучше пропустить, - сказала она чуть сипловато, словно не хотела того, что неизбежно должно было случиться дальше.

«Простите, миледи», - хотел сказать Герберт, но кто-то небрежно толкнул его в плечо, и Страж вышла вперед, неучтиво оттеснив рыцаря-командора.

\- Нас больше, - издевательски произнесла она. – Неужели вы думали, что среди Стражей все такие доверчивые дураки и никто вас не сдаст? 

Герберт отметил, как нахмурилась эльфийка, как стиснул зубы русоволосый воин со щитом.

\- Предполагается, что в ордене нет предателей, - сказал он сухо. – А дела ордена остаются внутри него.

Элизабет хмыкнула. 

\- Ты не особо умен, Алистер. Впрочем, мы все знаем, что от престола ты отказался.

Сир Герберт грубо отодвинул девушку в сторону, сдерживаясь, чтобы намеренно не причинить ей боль. Элизабет задохнулась, будто ядом подавилась, посмотрела вызывающе.

\- Это государственное дело, - сообщил рыцарь-командор. – Не лезьте.

Алистер, значит. Тоже мог бы стать храмовником, повернись судьба иначе.

\- Вы не собираетесь нас пропускать, - констатировал Хоук.

\- Нет.

Сир Герберт уже чувствовал спиной, как завибрировал воздух, когда рыцари принялись плести «тишину», и вдруг увидел – будто замедлилось время, - как Хоук выпростал вторую руку из-за спины, стиснул кулак… Кровь алая, яркая, наверное, очень теплая, закапала на землю, часто дробясь о камень, а потом маг раскрыл ладонь, и красные капли обволокли ее копией когтистой перчатки на его второй, сжимающей посох руке. Его спутники отступили назад, даже Андерс, принявшийся торопливо плести что-то из защитных чар. Один из рыцарей оборвал его «очищением», Андерс оскалился, стряхивая с посоха искры магии, принялся плести снова… На Хоука чары даже не подействовали, кровь продолжала сочиться, одевая его руку в красный рукав. Глаза у мага засияли красным, а потом он сделал еще шаг вперед и указал посохом на замершую Элизабет.

Та вздрогнула, обмякла, как марионетка, у которой оборвалась нитка, а потом медленно выпрямилась. Выражение лица у нее стало глупым, уголки губ расслабленно опустились вниз. Герберт уже видел такое не раз – маг крови овладел ее разумом. Осознавала ли она хоть что-нибудь?

Страж с лязгом вынула меч из ножен и бросилась прямо на сомкнутые ряды храмовников, внося сумятицу и беспорядок. Убивать ее не решались, скрутить пока тоже не могли – этим маневром Хоук отвлек нескольких, продолжая механически точно плести новые чары.

Смазанная кровью стрела воткнулась в лоб одному из рыцарей, который спешил мимо Герберта прервать хоуковы чары, прошила металл, словно бумагу. Сир Герберт, не отдавая себе отчета, проревел команду тем, кто еще слушал, и храмовники послушно сгрудились вокруг, плетя новую сеть тишины.

В этот раз получилось, потоки магии и крови, завихрившиеся вокруг Хоука, рассыпались, и красная перчатка дробным дождем осыпалась на пол. Тот будто растерялся, отступил на шаг, немо открывая и закрывая рот, потерявший связь с Тенью на долгие секунды.

\- Андерса! – заорал Герберт, и несколько рыцарей устремились вперед, но тут Хоук, растерянно обернувшийся к эльфийке, получил от нее кивок и, будто утопающий в весло, вцепился в ее так же, как и у него, истекающую кровью руку.

На этот раз красное смешалось с черным, и рыцарь-командор видел, как широко Хоук распахнул горящие, будто угли, глаза. Эльфийка рядом с ним рухнула на колени, и Алистер мгновенно укрыл ее щитом, а маг, выпрямившись, воздел обе руки к потолку, собирая вокруг себя какое-то немыслимое количество магии.  
Должно быть, все демоны Тени сейчас кружили вокруг него, жаждая вкусить человеческих жизней.

Элизабет за его спиной тонко пискнула, наконец смертельно раненая кем-то из рыцарей.

Хоук расхохотался – беззвучно и страшно, он скалил зубы, мех на его воротнике топорщился, словно на загривке у волка. Сир Герберт не выдержал – отступил, ненавидя себя за ужас, который он испытывал прямо сейчас – он все пытался собрать из тела потоки силы, но у него не выходило, будто лириум в его крови тоже истратил Хоук.

Потолок над тейгом потемнел, словно там, наверху, был не камень, а настоящее живое небо, а затем из мрака посыпался огненный дождь, десятки, сотни огненных шаров, разрывающихся при падении, разливающихся в огненные лужи, прожигающих броню насквозь. Сир Герберт, борясь с желанием скинуть шлем и заткнуть уши, чтобы не слышать - не слышать, не слышать! – чужие крики, с мечом наголо помчался вперед, а потом его опередил тот мечтающий свести за что-то с магами счеты юноша – сейчас он не помнил его имени, вообще ничьих имен не помнил, – и врезался в смеющегося Хоука, буквально надевая его на лезвие.

Алистер закаменел на бесконечные доли секунд, а Андерс что-то закричал в голос, принимаясь торопливо плести разваливающиеся прямо на кончике посоха целебные чары.

Хоук издал какой-то странный булькающий звук, уголки его губ дернулись вниз, меняя выражение лица на незнакомое, испуганное. Угли-глаза обратились к поразившему его храмовнику. Маг неловко, нелепо потрогал трясущейся рукой расползающееся кровавое пятно под воткнувшимся в плоть мечом, поднес ладонь к лицу…

Храмовник дрожал всем телом так, что доспехи лязгали, но Герберт чувствовал его триумф почти кожей. Чувствовал и сожаление, и облегчение, осталось только связать Андерса, и все кончится.

Хоук повернулся к рыцарю-командору и небрежно повел плечами. Капли его собственной крови из живота против всех законов природы шлейфом висели в воздухе, как след движения его руки. Маг лизнул красные подушечки пальцев, отер кровь о губы, а затем схватился за рукоять меча поверх металлической перчатки храмовника и мучительно медленно нанизался на оружие до самой гарды.

А затем кровавой перчаткой, объявшей ладонь, смял шлем храмовника вместе с лицом.

*** 

Алистер шел вперед, не оглядываясь. Лужи огня на полу превратились в пепел и каменное крошево, как потоки давно застывшей лавы, и смотреть на обломки тел, навеки запечатанные в ней, не хотелось.

Злость, обида, отчаяние расползались по венам, будто яд – но Алистер не позволял себе меняться в лице, потому что видит Создатель, он знал, на что идет, и к чему это может привести. К чему привело.

Лорелея бессильно лежала у него на руках, привалившись к металлическим пластинам на плече. Она выглядела так, словно враз постарела лет на десять, и не говорила ни слова – только дышала открытым ртом в отполированный до блеска наплечник, оставляя мгновенно исчезающие мутные следы, будто на стекле.

\- Нам лучше остановиться сейчас, - бесцветно произнес за спиной Андерс, и Алистер, посмотрев мимо него, какой-то ненормальной силы пинком выломал покосившуюся дверь стоящей в отдалении сторожки. – Я вылечу их, - добавил целитель все так же бесцветно, заходя следом.

Древние, высеченные в камне лежанки покрылись толстым слоем пыли, и Алистер неловко попытался стряхнуть ее, прежде чем усадить Лорелею на холодную серую поверхность. Андерс устроил Хоука напротив: тот был бледен до серости и кусал губы, но молчал. И хорошо – Алистеру все казалось, что если маг заговорит, он непременно попытается свернуть ему шею.

\- _Ма венан_ , - прошелестела Лорелея сухими губами, тронула Алистера за щеку, и тот закрыл глаза на мгновения. Под веками пекло от гнева и усталости.

\- Лечи, - обрывисто велел он Андерсу, развернулся на пятках и вышел из сторожки. Трясущимися руками зажег факел, воткнул в скобу возле двери. Прислонил щит у ног, спиной оперся о камень.

Порождений тьмы вокруг не было, хотя Алистер слышал чей-то далекий голос – быть может, ему казалось, а может, кто-нибудь из безумных упырей бродил поблизости. В любом случае, после храмовников упырей бояться не имело смысла – те были слабы и пугливы, как правило.

Смотреть в сторону чудовищной бойни он не решался – пускай тейг поглотила густая, непроглядная тьма. Он мог знать кого-то из этих храмовников, мог расти с кем-то из них – и что, что они никогда его не любили? Заслуживали ли они за это смерти – такой чудовищной? Гореть заживо, что может быть страшнее?  
Когда-то в Ферелдене он и Лорелея никогда бы не стали сотрудничать с магами крови. Быть может, они бы не стали ввязываться в драку, но сотрудничать… Хоук не был просто магом крови – он был самым могучим магом из всех, что когда-либо встречались Алистеру. Мог бы он покорить в дуэли кого-нибудь вроде самого Ирвинга, собиравшего знания и мастерство годами? Должно быть, мог.

Лорелея вышла с час спустя – она выглядела чуть лучше, хотя все еще была бледна, как полотно. Она обхватила Алистера за локоть, прижалась лбом к металлу его доспехов. Свежий рубец на ее руке был ярко-розовым.

\- Мы справились бы без них, - сказал Алистер, глядя себе под ноги в мешанину песка и камней. – Раньше мы никогда не прибегали к чему-то подобному.

\- Я не думала, что до этого дойдет, - прошептала Лорелея. – Я надеялась поговорить с командиром, но все оказалось слишком быстро… Я ведь ничего такого не умею, _эмма лат_ , мое имя – это просто звук. Я не дипломат. 

\- Давай оставим их здесь и пойдем своей дорогой, - Алистер нахмурился, глядя сверху вниз в рыжую макушку. – Мы и так… не сможем больше появиться где-либо в Тедасе без боязни быть узнанными. Мы участвовали в убийстве двух десятков храмовников!

Лорелея упрямо нахмурилась, мотнула головой, крепче обняв руку Алистера.

\- Никто не узнает. Все будут думать, что нас видели в Амарантайне, и мы отправились в Вейсхаупт по земле. Старый маг в Пике Солдата согласился сделать это для меня.

\- Он опасен.

\- Он очень стар и рад, что я позволила ему пожить еще немного.

\- Тогда как мне жить с тем, что я не помешал убийству такого количества человек сразу? – Алистер попытался скрыть отчаяние, но оно все равно отчетливо зазвучало в голосе. Лорелея посмотрела снизу вверх виновато, потянулась, встав на носочки, и ткнулась сухими губами ему в шершавую щеку.

\- Что бы ты сделал на месте Хоука? – спросила она мягко.

Алистер поджал губы и ничего не ответил.

*** 

Рук не любил свет. Мгла окутывала его, как плащ, гладила свалявшиеся в колтуны обросшие волосы, вела за дрожащие руки. Шепот камней был его зовом, журчание воды напоминало, что он жив. Каждый раз, когда Рук вставал на колени перед плещущим источником, подсовывал под него голову, фыркал, отряхивался, пил, трогал ладонями пушистый невидимый мох – он вспоминал, что у него есть друг.

Он не знал, как зовут друга, но ему хватало того, что он звал ее «леди» - старое слово из прошлой жизни, когда Рук еще ходил под тысячами пылающих факелов и не мог без них обойтись. Рук тогда был слабым, шумным и заметным для любого хищника, а теперь Рук прятался в тенях и ждал возвращения друга.

Высокий эмиссар, красивый, сказал, что друг вернется. Что Рук должен ждать ее здесь. Красивого не испортила скверна, ему было куда больше лет, чем любому из порождений тьмы, и Рук думал: что было бы, отведай он плоти этого существа? Собственных мыслей он устыдился, проглотил кислую слюну, кивнул и уполз во тьму, ожидая, когда красивый уйдет.

Рук в очередной раз отряхнулся: вода в источнике в этот раз оказалась предательски соленой и горькой, - и побрел на звуки шагов. Неподалеку от него бродил какой-то эльф: Рук с удовольствием бы его отведал, да останавливало что-то, а потому он доедал глубинного охотника. Вертлявая зверушка искусала ему все пальцы, и Руку было особенно приятно хрустеть ее позвонками, перегрызая длинную шею.

Рук слышал шум и грохот совсем близко. Там было много света, пляшущего огня, и Рук сидел за стеной, слушая битву, и что-то внутри него отстукивало в такт содрогающейся земле.

Наконец, Рук выплюнул кость глубинного охотника, отер рот ветхим рукавом и пополз под обломками дальше.

*** 

Алистер шел на полшага впереди, хмуро глядя перед собой. Он не торопился, и Хоук был ему благодарен, но и разговаривать никакого желания не высказывал.  
Рана под широкой повязкой ныла чудовищно, хотя Андерс истратил, кажется, все запасы собственной магии и эльфийского корня, чтобы закрыть зияющую дыру от меча в хоуковом животе. Воспоминания о том, как он ее получил, теперь казались Алексу каким-то безумным кошмаром. Он словно во сне вновь и вновь видел собственные руки, стискивающие металлическую перчатку храмовника, и чувствовал, как едет лезвие, разрывая нутро все сильнее. Сила, которую он неожиданно получил, приняв кровавую жертву Лорелеи, кажется, почти свела его с ума.

Теперь Андерс и Махариэль остались в наспех разбитом лагере – Алистер отказался взять долийку с собой, заявив, что с парой упырей он справится и сам. Зато за ним увязался Хоук – не мог сидеть на одном месте, - и Страж неожиданно не стал спорить.

Они брели вдоль широкого тоннеля, поросшего бахромой неровных камней, свисающих с потолка, ведущего куда-то вниз, и Алекс отчетливо слышал шум воды далеко впереди. За их головами порхали волшебные светляки, освещая зубья камней, создавая ирреальные, пугающие тени. Алистер упрямо молчал, но тишина казалась невыносимой, и поэтому Хоук говорил за двоих – благо, это он умел.

Он рассказывал о детстве в Лотеринге. Эта тема казалась ему самой умиротворяющей, поэтому он как на духу выкладывал Стражу вещи, о которых давно забыл вспоминать.

\- …По осени мы собирали этот скудный урожай. Магию использовать отец нам запрещал, так что приходилось все самим, руками, - Алекс отрывисто засмеялся. – Бетти это сильно злило, она быстро обгорала на солнце и очень мучилась потом. Зато Карвер был счастлив – в кои-то веки мы работали с ним наравне. Он очень обижался, что у нас с Бет проявился дар, а у него – нет. Кажется, он так и не понял, что ничем хорошим это… - он кашлянул, замолк на несколько мгновений и тут же продолжил: - Был один паренек, сын соседа. Отец с соседями не общался, все боялся, что кто-нибудь прознает… Так что все считали, что он просто угрюмый и болтали, что он приносит в жертву Создателю маленьких детей, дабы на нашей земле хоть что-то росло, и дом наш обходили кругом. Так вот, этот паренек был единственным, кто соглашался играть с «этими Хоуками». Ему очень нравилась Бетти, но он не знал, как заговорить с ней, начинал краснеть и мяться, казалось, что он может закопаться в землю, если она ему улыбнется. И как-то он украл у своего усатого папаши бутылку медовухи. Вызвал меня на «взрослый разговор».

Алистер впервые обернулся, посмотрел на Алекса непонятно – то ли с интересом, то ли с раздражением. Хоук поднял одну бровь, но мгновенно переменился в лице и охнул, когда земля под ногой неожиданно, пусть и коротко, ушла вниз. Шаг отдался болью в груди.

\- О чем он хотел поговорить? – спросил Алистер сухо.

Хоук взмахнул одной рукой, вторую прижимая к повязке, под которой все нутро ныло, пульсировало волнами.

\- Сказал, что решился поцеловать Бетти, но не умеет этого делать.

Алистер фыркнул, даже улыбнуться, кажется, хотел, но все-таки сохранил серьезное лицо.

\- Научить просил?

\- Просил.

\- Научил?

\- Спрашиваешь.

Тоннель плавно расширился, выводя их в огромную пещеру. Потолок ее терялся где-то наверху в непроглядной мгле, а прямо посередине шумела и пенилась вода. Брызги разлетались в стороны, могучий поток несся из расселины в породе, разливаясь огромным озером. Противоположная стена, недосягаемая из-за простершейся водной глади, сияла светло-голубыми полосами и причудливыми цветами, почти мистическими узорами вкраплений лириума в камне. Хоук даже отсюда чувствовал, как этот минерал дышит, излучает невероятную магическую силу, обжигающую, опасную…

\- Не могу с уверенностью сказать, что мы не превратимся в пару нагов, если простоим тут еще минут пять, - медленно сказал Алистер, - но это, пожалуй, самая восхитительная штука, которую я видел в жизни. Не считая еды в казарме после тех жутких тренировок.

Алекс, как завороженный, приблизился к воде, отражающей волшебные созвездия. Светляки за головой зависли поодаль, повинуясь его воле, и можно было разглядеть под кристально прозрачной гладью далекие камни и новые и новые россыпи огней и соцветия игл настоящего живого лириума.

\- Предлагаю продать, - заворожено протянул Хоук. – Думаю, эту пещеру можно обменять на половину Тедаса.

Алистер не ответил, и Алекс, помолчав, понял, почему: он слушал.

Хоуку всегда казалось, что «песня» лириума – это миф, бредовые галлюцинации верящих в силу камня гномов и слетевших с катушек от многолетнего употребления минерала храмовников. Голубой кристалл не издавал никаких звуков ни в чистом виде, ни, тем более, в порошке или настое.

Но пещера, оплетенная лириумными жилами, будто сияющей сетью, едва слышно звенела протяжной, нежной мелодией без ритма и мотива. Это невозможно было спутать с шумом воды или завыванием ветра в переходах: песня лириума была осмысленной, она манила, звала, нарастала в ушах тем яснее, чем дольше Алекс ее слушал.

\- Пойдем отсюда, - резко позвал он, отступая, и волшебные светляки колыхнулись, торопливо отпрянув от него, готовые освещать путь обратно. Песня утихла, будто и не было ее, и Алистер, неохотно кивнув, согласился:

\- Пойдем.

Обратно шли быстрее, увереннее по знакомой дороге, вдобавок, хотелось есть, а рана Хоука становилась совсем нестерпимой.

\- Что стало с… Бетти? – вдруг спросил Алистер, когда они вдвоем уже почти достигли лагеря.

\- Она умерла, - задумчиво ответил Хоук. – В Лотеринге еще. Мы бежали от Мора, и там был огр. Она… Я скучаю по ней, но, знаешь, я рад, что она никогда не узнает о том, каким я стал.

Алистер посмотрел искоса как-то понимающе, а затем хмыкнул, но больше ничего не сказал.

*** 

Должно быть, тьма Глубинных троп сводила с ума. По-настоящему: сознание становилось совсем хрупким, окружающий мрак, казалось, набивался в уши, в нос и в глотку, и целые часы бесцельного пути вываливались из памяти.

Дариен не знал, сколько раз он уже пожалел о своем опрометчивом, мальчишеском решении отправиться в подземелья следом за Махариэль. О чем он думал? Должно быть, о том, что если справляются Стражи, сможет и он? А может, и ни о чем не думал – просто прошмыгнул мимо порождения тьмы, охранявшего выход, а там уже и возвращаться смысла не было…

И ведь Хоук был честен. Его разрешение отправиться следом было неосмотрительным, и он говорил, что думал: он не был теперь хозяином своей жизни. Если вообще когда-нибудь им был. Могли ли скрывающиеся отступники жить еще хуже, чем эльфы в эльфинаже?

Мысли перетекали одна в другую, и иногда Дариен опять слышал шепот камней, замирал, прислушивался и снова брел вперед. Однажды он остановился, ощутив, как дрожит под ним пол, как недовольным ворчливым рокотом сотрясается земля. Были еще всполохи далеко впереди, будто огненная река, только затем они погасли, снова оставляя его в полной темноте.

\- Существо станет таким же, - сказал кто-то за спиной, когда Дариен, свернувшийся в бессильный комок, укрылся в углу, чтобы передохнуть. Фонарик давно погас, и тьма вокруг была плотной, абсолютной. – Скоро существо сможет видеть других.

\- Уйди, - просипел эльф, нащупывая на поясе кинжал. – Кто бы ты ни был – я знаю, ты понимаешь меня. Уйди.

Кто-то завозился прямо перед лицом, зашуршал по камням босыми ступнями, задышал со свистом.

\- Порождения тьмы рядом, - сказало нечто ломким, неприятным голосом. – Им нравится мучить. Красивый эмиссар не успел открыть им глаза. Друг и ее человек убьют их, но ты не сможешь. Рук поможет тебе. Рук думал: чужак, можно съесть. Но Рук шел за другом, и она вспоминала тебя. Рук узнал. Рук понял.

\- Рук – это ты? – глупо спросил Дариен, подбирая колени ближе и выставляя перед собой оружие в слепой надежде попасть по невидимому созданию, если оно вдруг решит наброситься.

\- Так сказала прекрасная леди много лет назад, - зашуршал невидимый собеседник. – Рук не хочет видеть свет. Но существо не успеет сбежать. Существо должно зажечь огонь и идти за Руком.

Дариен, помедлив, на всякий случай кивнул и нашарил запасной фонарь.

Вспыхнувший фитиль осветил нечто, которое когда-то, должно быть, было гномом. Низкорослый, с кривой спиной, черными от скверны и земли руками, огромным узлом спутанных волос на голове, кривым ртом – изломанный, уродливый человечек стоял всего в нескольких шагах и нервно подергивал плечом.  
\- Кого ты зовешь прекрасной леди? – спросил Дариен у упыря, и тот неожиданно расплылся в подобии дрожащей, ломкой улыбки.

\- Она пришла за Руком оттуда, - он потыкал скрюченным пальцем в потолок и шумно шмыгнул носом. – У леди в крови была тьма. Прекрасная, как обточенный временем камень. Как сияющий синий песок в большой пещере.

Дариен потер висок тыльной стороной ладони и осторожно убрал нож за пояс. Какая-то мысль билась в голову изнутри…

\- Синий песок… Лириум? Здесь есть лириум? – выпалил он, подскакивая на ноги. – Много?

Упырь отпрянул, заворчал как-то недовольно.

\- Существо умрет, если продолжит задавать вопросы, - пробормотал он и неловко, но быстро засеменил куда-то во тьму.

\- Эй, стой! – заорал Дариен и подорвался следом, схватив в охапку свои вещи. Упырь бежал с какой-то невероятной скоростью, и путь его был совершенно непредсказуем. Пару раз Дариен терял его: существо, зовущее себя Руком, споро проползало под обломками камней или перебиралось через завалы, чтобы на долгие минуты сгинуть во тьме. То и дело они сворачивали в какие-то боковые проходы, и со временем Дариен, порядком уставший, начал понимать, что воздух свежеет, а из проломов в скале слышится свист настоящего живого ветра.

Рук остановился, закачался взволнованно взад и вперед.

\- Там, дальше, там свет, - забормотал он. – Рук не хочет туда. Рук не хочет знать, какой свет. Существо пойдет в одиночестве. Три поворота налево, существо. Потом прямо. Да, да, прямо. Рук ходил здесь, когда наверху были белые бусины. Белые бусины наверху, как глаза друга.

\- Звезды, - машинально поправил Дариен, упершийся в колени руками и пытавшийся отдышаться. – Белые бусины – это звезды.

\- Глаза леди – как белые бусины-звезды, - кивнул упырь и как-то жалко всхлипнул носом. – Рук должен вернуться, рассказать другу.

Дариен откашлялся, постепенно выравнивая дыхание.

\- Ты просто уйдешь? – спросил он, но упырь уже засеменил во тьму, не оборачиваясь и то и дело шмыгая носом. – Спасибо тебе! – крикнул эльф ему вслед, но Рук так и не обернулся.

Иди дальше оказалось совсем легко: воздух здесь был свежим и совсем не пах порождениями тьмы. Кое-где на стенах попадались потеки воды и пятна ржаво-зеленого мха. Дорога медленно поднималась вверх, и пройдя положенные три поворота, Дариен увидел свет.

Настоящий белый дневной свет, он резал глаза, проникая в пещеру через пушистую снежную шапку вместе с продирающим холодом. Дариен торопливо затушил фонарь и бросился вперед бегом, прикрывая ладонью слезящиеся глаза. Снег резал пальцы, обжигал сквозь одежду, и эльф все равно разгребал его с тщанием, неловко зарываясь в его рыхлую пену коленями и шаг за шагом выползая на поверхность.

Он не знал, сколько времени пролежал на спине, игнорируя мороз, глядя мокрыми, болящими от яркого света глазами в высокое голубое небо, затянутое слабой рябью облаков. После тьмы Глубинных троп поверхность казалась ему ненастоящей.

Наконец Дариен сел, нашарил заплечный мешок с вещами, поднялся на негнущихся ногах. Ветер обдал его ледяным потоком.

Он стоял на склоне заснеженной горы, и прямо под ним раскинулась даже отсюда узнаваемая деревушка, а дальше и выше – каменные стены и белая строгость древнего храма. Храма Священного Праха.

*** 

\- Говорят, миледи, что маги совершенно позабыли о порядке, - степенно рассказывал мужчина в орлесианской маске и камзоле, совершенно нелепо накинувший поверх своего одеяния одеяло из бараньей шкуры. – Пророчица наша Андрасте, помнится, говорила…

\- О, мой дорогой маркиз! – перебила его сидящая напротив собеседница. Она тоже была в этой дурацкой маске, но и та не могла скрыть ее четыре подбородка. – Ферелденские маги просто безумцы! Говорят, этот полоумный эльф возглавил сопротивление. Вы можете себе представить, маркиз, они изгнали храмовников из Круга с позором!

Дама картавила, и оттого ее речь почему-то казалась еще более манерной.

\- Сурана – убийца, - заявил маркиз и грохнул о стол кружку с местным постным, унылым пойлом. – Говорят, эти повстанцы убили самого Ирвинга, мир праху старика!

\- Но маркиз, - прощебетала леди, всплеснув руками, - мы с вами видели Ирвинга перед отъездом из Орлея!

\- А может это был и не Ирвинг, - пробурчал тот и снова вцепился в кружку.

Дариен вздохнул, поудобнее перехватив швабру. Глупые орлесианцы с их бессмысленной болтовней.

Он остался в Убежище, потому что война, судя по слухам, за время его путешествия по Глубинным тропам, прокатилась по Ферелдену ураганом. Маги и храмовники убивали друг друга с жестокостью, оставляя своим врагам кровавые послания в виде распятых на заборах тел. Пресловутый Эйдан Сурана, возглавивший сопротивление магов с озера Каленхад, кажется, готов был короновать самого себя, когда маги одержат победу – в чем он, разумеется, не сомневался. Болтали, что он поклялся в честь этого события поставить во дворце статуи Хоука и Андерса в четыре человеческих роста высотой.

Храмовники не отставали: один за одним они покидали свои жилища при церквях и Кругах, чтобы отлавливать мятежников и надевать их головы на пики. Они часто игнорировали приказы начальства и люди начинали бояться их вместо того, чтобы рассчитывать на их защиту.

В Храм Священного Праха, тем не менее, никто не совался, и паломники продолжали стекаться туда, несмотря на опасность передвижения по Ферелдену. Дариен устроился уборщиком в местную таверну: вытирал столы, выметал полы и собирал слухи – как раз то, что он умел лучше всего. К его вящему удивлению, весь Тедас, кажется, был уверен, что сейчас Герои Ферелдена и двое мятежников находятся где-то в Орлее.

«Их видели в окрестностях Вал-Руайо», - то и дело рассказывал кто-то как большую тайну.

Дариен молчал. Он-то куда лучше представлял, где они на самом деле могут быть.

А потом, одним хмурым, сизым утром в таверну, неброско одетая, незаметная, пришла женщина, которая представилась Сестрой Соловей.

*** 

Андерс запечатал последнее порождение тьмы парализующей руной, и Алистер, наконец получивший возможность подобраться к этому хитрому гарлоку, снес ему голову одним взмахом меча.

\- Мы на Глубинных тропах больше месяца, - задумчиво произнес он, вытирая меч от крови и скверны краем гарлокова плаща, - а это всего лишь третья стычка с порождениями тьмы. Неужели Архитектор и правда сдержал слово и увел их прочь?

Лорелея рассеянно пожала плечами: она осматривала тела еще двоих генлоков в поисках чего-нибудь полезного.

\- Не сказать, чтобы я не радовался, - пробормотал Андерс. – Мне кажется, еще немного – и я тут с катушек съеду.

\- Если у тебя еще хватает сил заигрывать с Хоуком – не съедешь, - хмыкнула Лорелея и бросила ему что-то блестящее. Андерс понял, что это, раньше, чем поймал – чистый лириум в оправе черненого золота. Кулон обжег пальцы, но одновременно с этим Справедливость запел в груди в такт лириумной мелодии. Андерс ее не слышал, но хорошо чувствовал, как дух от удовольствия вибрирует под ребрами – будто мурлычет.

\- Мы не можем его оставить, - сообщил он одновременно Справедливости и всем остальным. – Я рискую мутировать во что-нибудь чудовищное и умереть.

Справедливость послал ему искреннее сожаление в смеси со смирением. Духу, похоже, нравилась компания, он вел себя смирно и не злился. И убийство храмовников он встретил одобрением, хотя участие принимать как-то не спешил. 

Алекс хмыкнул, глядя, как Андерс запихивает кулон в щель в каменной стене, оставшуюся от отвалившейся части резьбы.

\- Судя по картам – нам еще пару дней идти, - сообщил он, присев на корточки и развернув перед собой пергамент. – И слава всем богам – я бы очень хотел помыться. Как думаете, в Кэл-Шарок есть ванные, или гномы тоже живут по принципу «грязи не видно – можно не смывать»?

Алистер прыснул, Лорелея вместе с Андерсом закатила глаза.

\- Пойдем, - махнула рукой она, прерывая Алистера, уже начавшего какую-то остроумную реплику о моющихся гномах.

\- Они против нас, - с искренним огорчением резюмировал Алекс, послушно двинувшись за Стражами.

\- Мы всегда за вас, - возразил Андерс и похлопал его по плечу. – Просто мы можем приблизить мытье по крайней мере на несколько минут, если выступим на несколько минут раньше.

Они вышли в широкий коридор, неожиданно чистый и опрятный. Здесь, похоже, почти не было обвалов, а редкие упавшие обломки камней некто заботливо оттащил к стенам. Даже дышать тут стало проще.

\- Мне все кажется, что я слышу порождений тьмы, - пробормотал Андерс и почесал голову через спутавшиеся, должно быть, жутко неопрятные на вид волосы. – Мы их всех перебили, а я все еще слышу…

\- А я думал, это звон в ушах, - озадаченно кивнул Алистер, и Андерс так и не понял, шутит он или нет. – На самом деле, за нами очень давно идет упырь, но я так ни разу и не поймал его, но, кажется, это не его звук.

Лорелея поправила за плечами лук и тоже обернулась к Андерсу, хмуря брови.

\- Это не порождения тьмы. Что-то другое.

\- Кто-нибудь объяснит единственному не Серому и не Стражу в команде, что происходит? – воскликнул Алекс, и тут ему под ноги метнулся кто-то маленький и скрюченный. Секунду назад не было его – и тут выскочил из теней, как призрак. Это был, должно быть, пораженный скверной гном, и Лорелея изменилась в лице, когда увидела его.

\- Рук! – воскликнула она и машинально выставила ладонь, жестом защищая от лезвия выхваченного Хоуком посоха.

\- Прекрасная леди! – восхищенно выдохнул упырь и придвинулся к ней, схватился рукой за ее колено, с благоговением глядя снизу вверх.

Хоук настороженно качнул лезвием посоха.

\- Это еще что за уродец? – спросил он с удивлением. – Домашняя зверушка?

\- Его зовут Рук, - строго сказала Лорелея.

\- Домашняя зверушка, - буркнул Алистер Хоуку и тоже вытащил меч. – Слушай, упырь, так это ты за нами всю дорогу бежал?

\- Командор, да вы меня удивляете все больше и больше, - протянул Андерс, разглядывая уродца.

Тот бросил на оставшихся троих озлобленные взгляды и крепче вцепился Лорелее в колено, словно надеялся, что она сможет его защитить, если что. Он был маленьким и нелепым, и вряд ли кто-нибудь из прежних знакомцев узнал бы его теперь.

\- Рук пришел к прекрасной леди, чтобы передать ей предупреждение друга, - забормотал он, шмыгая носом. – Рук очень спешил, но Руку пришлось задержаться. Леди все так же хороша, как много лет назад. Рук не забыл ее доброту.

\- Расскажи мне, пожалуйста, - попросила Лорелея, осторожно высвобождаясь из рук упыря. Тот взволнованно закачался вперед-назад.

\- Друг прислал Рука. Красивый эмиссар. Он сказал: брат пробудился. Брат позовет Серых, вот что он сказал. Серые не должны слушать брата, да, не должны. Это не настоящий Зов. Так сказал красивый эмиссар. Расскажи это своему другу, он сказал. Найди ее. Пусть Стражи знают. Я не забыл, что она сделала для меня.

\- «Друг», как я понимаю, это Архитектор, - пробормотал Алистер медленно. – Но кто такой этот… Брат?

\- Он зовет себя так, - покладисто согласился Рук и тут же зашипел на один из волшебных светляков, который подлетел слишком близко к его лицу.  
\- Так что за «брат», Рук? – терпеливо повторила Лорелея.

\- Рук не знает, - скорбно ответил упырь. – Красивый сказал «брат пробудился». Может быть, красивый эмиссар не помнит. Он как Рук. Рук тоже не помнит свою семью.

Андерс медленно приложил к виску кончики пальцев. Тихий шелест мыслей, чувств, бегущей по венам скверны, шедший от Рука, не мог перебить тихую, навязчивую мелодию в голове.

\- Это Зов, - прошептал он. – Какое-то существо посылает нам не настоящий Зов?

Рук закивал, и плечо его задергалось.

\- Стражи не должны слушать, - повторил он. – Стражи должны довериться эмиссару.

\- Пф, - неопределенно фыркнул Алекс. – Только мне кажется, что предложение довериться порождению тьмы звучит нелепо? Впрочем, у вас же одно уже живет в Амарантайне…

\- Я не стал бы доверять Архитектору, - спокойно сказал Алистер и задвинул меч обратно в ножны. – Но предупреждение упыря можно принять в расчет. В конце концов, если то, что мы слышим – и правда Зов… 

Он неопределенно взмахнул рукой. Лорелея посмотрела на него исподлобья и кивнула, рассеянно заправив за острое ухо выбившуюся из тугого сплетения кос рыжую прядь.

\- Спасибо, Рук, - сказала она.

\- Прекрасная леди – как белые бусины-звезды, - ответил тот и издал булькающий звук – то ли смеялся, то ли всхлипывал. – Скоро прекрасная леди придет в Кэл-Шарок, и Рук не сможет идти следом. Но Рук придет на помощь, когда будет нужно. Да-да, придет!

И с этими словами упырь снова метнулся во тьму.

Алекс проводил его взглядом, полным неприязни, и убрал посох за спину.

\- Давайте уже пойдем, - пробормотал Андерс, тронув его за локоть. – Судя по картам, у нас еще два дня, чтобы это обсудить. Нам с Алексом есть что рассказать вам о существах, умеющих Звать Стражей.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Название эльфийской цивилизации до прибытия людей в Тедас.  
> (2) Люблю тебя, сердце мое.


	3. Chapter 3

_«Если вдруг забредаешь в каменную траву,  
выглядящую в мраморе лучше, чем наяву,  
иль замечаешь фавна, предавшегося возне  
с нимфой, и оба в бронзе счастливее, чем во сне,  
можешь выпустить посох из натруженных рук:  
ты в Империи, друг»._

_И. Бродский_

Время и отсутствие хозяев не пощадили добротный, крепкий дом из дерева и камня. Лестница с правой стороны крыльца покосилась, слюдяные окна помутнели, и солома на крыше порядком прогнила. Сад, полого уходящий вниз по склону горы, зарос сорняками. Впрочем, даже эти сорняки Алексу были по душе: крепкие, сильные северные растения с толстыми стеблями и острыми, песочно-зелеными листьями. Пара деревьев, корнями вцепившихся в каменистую почву, склонили свои ветви вниз, словно заглядывали к далекому подножию горы, терявшемуся в легкой дымке.

Андерс показался из-за кустов с этой своей ясной, искренней, немного неловкой улыбкой, которая появлялась у него всякий раз, когда он получал незаслуженное, по его мнению, добро.

— Столы, — сказал он, — бадья для мытья, пара ульев и загон для скота. Все пустое, но если мы… — он запнулся, посмотрел на беспечно усевшуюся на перилах веранды Лорелею, протирающую кинжал маленькой серой тряпицей. Та что-то пела на эльфийском протяжно и нежно и не обращала ни малейшего внимания на окружающих.

Алекс погладил Андерса по плечу, по грязной ткани одеяния Стража, сдерживая желание сцеловать эту неловкую улыбку и недоверчивое молчание.

Хлопнула дверь, и во дворе показался Алистер, убравший свой меч обратно в ножны.

— Для вас двоих будет более чем достаточно места, — сказал он, спускаясь по шатким ступеням. — Укрепите кое-что и можно жить. Лучше, чем на Глубинных тропах.

Хоук засмеялся.

— Не сомневаюсь.

— Там есть пещера, — продолжил Алистер, — с озером. Горячие ключи. Задняя дверь ведет прямо туда. Сверху, правда, снега может нападать, если что, целая дыра в потолке, но, уж думаю, это не смертельно.

Андерс сделал шаг к нему, упрямо выдвинул подбородок с явной готовностью спорить.

— Мы не можем принять такой подарок, — сказал он. — Ты даже не считаешь, что мы сделали что-то правильно.

— А это не от меня подарок, — мгновенно посерьезнел Алистер и перевел взгляд на Алекса — нечитаемый, но не враждебный. — Но хорошо, что вы хотя бы это понимаете.

Лорелея так и не обращала на них внимания, пока Алекс не подошел и не сел рядом. Кинжал к тому моменту она уже убрала и просто сидела, прислонившись виском к потемневшей от времени деревянной балке. Небо над горбами скал постепенно темнело из седо-голубого в темно-синий, и горный воздух ощутимо посвежел.

Алекс рассматривал пока еще бледные звезды и слушал шуршащий шум водопада, сбегающего совсем близко по правую руку. Андерфелс оказался суровым, диким краем. Пустынным, со скудной растительностью и каменистой землей. Фермеры здесь были угрюмые, широкоплечие, скупые на слова. Никто ни Алекса, ни Андерса так и не узнал, да и сложно было представить, чтобы хотя бы кому-то было до них дело. Невозможно оказалось даже вообразить кого-то из местных жителей отступником или мятежником.

Впрочем, Алекс знал, что Круг магов был и тут, и тоже успел разбежаться к тому моменту, как их маленькая экспедиция покинула негостеприимный Кэл-Шарок. Об этом говорили в местных тавернах фермеры, поедая жирные куски мяса из больших общих тарелок. «Маги разошлись, а Первому Стражу и дела нет», — сокрушались они своими грубыми, мерными голосами.

Алекс едва мог поверить, что Андерс был одним из этих андерцев, грубых, сильных северян, привычных к скупой растительности, шумным горным потокам и порой целым пустыням бесплодной земли. Впрочем, Андерс уверял, что дальше, к северу, все куда суровей, а здешние земли вблизи Орлея довольно плодородны, хотя и гористы — и посмеивался, видя изумление Хоука.

Дом в горах Лорелея выкупила у одного кузнеца. Одному небу известно было, как она смогла договориться: на эльфийку все здесь смотрели, как на нечто дикое, странное. Возможно, сделка состоялась лишь потому, что вмешался широкоплечий Алистер, куда более похожий на здешних суровых андерцев. Так или иначе, Махариэль вручила ключ Алексу после долгого подъема по склону горы на еле перебирающих ногами от усталости лошадях, и коротко, сухо усмехнулась.

— Теперь у нас есть, где жить, — сказал Хоук, когда все тело затекло от неудобного сидения на деревянной балке. — Мы еще ничем не помогли тебе, а ты уже делаешь для нас… Подобное.

Махариэль посмотрела на него искоса.

—  _Ма мелава халани_ [1], — сказала она, но переводить не стала и замолкла на долгие минуты, прежде чем заговорить опять: — Я не знаю, сколько вам придется здесь провести, Хоук. Утром мы с Алистером отправимся в Вейсхаупт. Мы должны предусмотреть все и предупредить Стражей о Зове. Скорее всего, здесь вы будете в безопасности, но все равно будьте осторожны. Мы скажем, что вы покинули нас по дороге — никто из знающих не сомневается в твоей силе, а мы теперь видели ее в действии. Если бы ты хотел скрутить нас, ты бы это сделал.

Алекс развел руками, не уверенный, надо ему смеяться или нет.

— Не обманывайся, Хоук, я не боюсь тебя, — спокойной сказала Лорелея, по-своему истолковав его жест. — Хотя, возможно, стоило бы. Как бы то ни было, когда мы вернемся, мы отправимся дальше.

Она, наконец, повернула голову и посмотрела Алексу прямо в лицо внимательным взглядом.

— Тебе стоит присматривать за Андерсом, — добавила она. — Быть может, ты слышал, что Зов может делать с такими, как мы.

— Я видел, — неохотно признался Хоук, — в случае с Андерсом и Справедливостью это еще немного опаснее.

Брови Лорелеи на короткие мгновения жалостливо дрогнули.

— Ты знаешь, что взвалил на себя, верно?

— Знаю, — просто ответил Алекс, и долийка неловко взяла его лежащую на деревянной перекладине руку, сжала ладонь худыми пальцами. Хоук неуклюже улыбнулся — так делала Бетани, когда хотела поддержать его.

Словно это было вчера.

Он склонил голову, как делал когда-то давно, в прошлой жизни, перед сестрой, и Лорелея, истолковав каким-то чудом все правильно, легко поцеловала его в лоб. Хоук почему-то подумал, что понятия не имеет, сколько лет этой маленькой женщине — не по земному красивой со своими зелеными глазами и волосами рыжими, мерцающими под пляшущим, неровным светом висящей над дверью на железном крюке масляной лампы.

А потом долийка невесомо перебросила ноги через перила, спрыгивая на веранду и удаляясь в дом.

***

— Благословенны те, кто встаёт против зла и скверны и не отступает. Благословенны хранители мира, защитники справедливости.

Где-то в стороне раздалась отчаянная ругань, а следом — взрыв хохота: пятерка храмовников, избавившихся временно от доспехов в пользу церковных ряс, совершенно не по-церковному увлеченно резались в карты.

— Благословенны праведные, свет во тьме, — упрямо продолжила Мелани, сбиваясь на каждом слове: храмовники говорили такое, отчего немилосердно начинали полыхать щеки. — В крови… В их крови начертана воля Создателя.

— Ты бы видел, какая у девки в таверне задница, — отчетливо продолжал кто-то. — Понимаешь? Вооот такая. У самой Андрасте, должно быть, такой задницы не было, а не то ей бы и воевать не пришлось.

Мелани стиснула зубы и обернулась.

— Как вы смеете оскорблять владычицу нашу! — воскликнула она и поднялась с колен, неловким движением опрокидывая несколько толстых красных свечей. Храмовники, сидящие через две палатки от нее, разразись новыми смешками.

— Ты еще маленькая, Тревельян, — сказал ей один из них, с широким добродушным лицом. — Рано тебе еще такие разговоры подслушивать.

— Здесь — статуя Андрасте! — Мелани стиснула кулаки. — Я молилась!

— Никак о благополучном разрешении конфликта с этими чудаками в юбках? — подал голос другой храмовник. — Иди лошадей причеши, малявка. Если эти маги на Конклаве попробуют пикнуть — мы их всех к демонам отправим.

— Да замолчи уже, — прервали его. — Игра стынет.

Про Мелани тут же забыли.

Она побрела подальше, кусая губы, чтобы не разреветься постыдно прямо посреди лагеря, разбитого неподалеку от Убежища. Она знала, что где-то на другой стороне горного хребта, невидимые сейчас, точно так же разбили свое убежище ненавистные повстанцы-маги.

Месяцы войны не принесли магам свободы, превратив добрую часть Тедаса в безумную кровавую бойню. Говорили, что убийца Андерс шлет письма руководителям мятежников, координируя их действия. Говорили также, что Хоук помогает ему, составляя невообразимые по своей хитрости военные планы, которые так ни разу и не удалось расшифровать. Мелани сама видела, как умирающие от карающих храмовничьих мечей маги остывающими ртами звали революционеров по именам.

Она отправилась на Конклав вместе с храмовниками Вольной Марки. Родители передали вместе с ней письмо к сиру Герберту, старому другу семьи, прося присмотреть за их дочерью, которая собиралась после этого судьбоносного события вступить, наконец, в ряды ордена. Правда, теперь возвышенный ореол, окружавший, на взгляд Мелани, каждого храмовника, принялся осыпаться. Один только сир Герберт и был здесь ее другом: пожилой храмовник с добрым лицом, по всей правой стороне обезображенным недавним жутким ожогом, относился к ней, будто к родной дочери.

И сейчас Мелли отправилась к нему, нашла у ворот читающим какое-то письмо и без слов неловко обняла его, сотрясаясь плечами.

— Ну что ты, девочка, — пророкотал пожилой храмовник у нее над ухом и прошуршал письмом, складывая его вчетверо. — Кто обидел маленькую леди Тревельян?

Ей было ужасно стыдно за то, что сейчас она почти плакала, уткнувшись лицом в холодный металл доспеха, но сир Герберт не злился — перчаток на нем не было, а потому он гладил по-рыцарски коротко стриженые волосы Мелли суховатой большой ладонью.

— Ужасные вещи творятся, маленькая леди, — сказал он, и тон его был успокаивающим. — Люди потеряны, они не знают, что будет завтра. Но у нас есть шанс все исправить. Ты можешь гордиться тем, что увидишь, как это случится.

Мелани шмыгнула носом, вытерла лицо неуклюже жестким льняным рукавом, огляделась, пытаясь убедиться, что почти никто не видел ее слабости. К ней и так никто не относился серьезно, звали с издевкой «миледи Тревельян» и просто «малявкой». Она с завистью смотрела на женщин-храмовников, как на подбор с густыми волосами, благородно-белыми лицами и острыми скулами, будто каждая из них была вылеплена по образу и подобию самой Андрасте, и тем больше ненавидела отражающуюся в отполированном щите детскую округлость собственного лица и плеч, мягкие круглые ладони…

Лагерь жил своей жизнью: неподалеку готовили ужин, храмовники переругивались, общались или занимались своими делами. Никто не обращал внимание на Мелли и сира Герберта.

— Вы видели, как все началось, — сказала Мелани, напоследок еще раз шмыгнув носом. — Но не хотите говорить об этом. Почему вы считаете, что я буду гордиться?

Сир Герберт вздохнул и неловко почесал короткую бороду. Теперь она росла только с одной стороны от его лица, и Мелли хорошо помнила, как сжалось сердце, когда она впервые увидела, как обезображена его голова.

— Моя точка зрения не имеет значения, моя леди, — сказал он, — и ты и без того слышала, что было в Киркволле.  
Мелани нерешительно потрогала храмовника за локоть.

— Вы не хотите говорить, потому что это как-то связано с… С вашим…

— С моим лицом? — уточнил сир Герберт. — Маленькая леди, рану нанесли мне повстанцы, когда я разыскивал их и, наконец, нашел. В Тедасе теперь все печали связаны друг с другом.

— Вы убили их? — спросила Мелани, нахмурившись. Рыцарь качнул головой.

— Нет. Я сам еле выбрался.

— Значит, отправили следом отряд?

Храмовник как-то непонятно вздохнул, помолчал, будто думал, солгать Мелли или нет, и наконец проговорил спокойно и весомо:

— Нет, девочка. Ты можешь счесть меня предателем или трусом, но я не стану посылать кого-нибудь за теми мятежниками следом — потому что лучше я буду трусом и предателем, чем убийцей.

***

Алистер был очень теплым.

Эльфы с трудом переносили любое подобие холода, и если в Ферелдене зиму пережить им было не так уж трудно, ночные морозы Андерфелса оказались сокрушительны. Лорелея заворачивалась в шерстяное одеяло, и ее все равно трясло, будто осиновый лист. Алистер старался не оставлять ее, обнимал, укутывал собой, обхватывал сильными руками, и тогда она подолгу дышала ему в воротник нижней теплой рубахи, чтобы хоть как-то согреть ледяной нос.  
Порой к изматывающему холоду добавлялся проклятый Зов: едва слышный, но навязчивый, оседающий на корне языка горечью. Обычно они не обращали на него внимания, но по ночам песня в голове становилась отчетливей.

Алистер задергивал плотнее вход в палатку, обнимал Лорелею, а она пела ему на эльфийском или рассказывала истории, те, что еще могла вспомнить.

— …и тогда Диртамен сказал медведю: «Один ты остался верен своему слову и не выдал моей тайны. _Ма сераннас_ , верный друг, отныне быть тебе моим любимцем из сущих на свете».

Алистер поправил на них шерстяное одеяло, улыбнулся — Лорелея не видела во тьме, но ощутила эту улыбку щекой.

— Я теперь знаю столько долийских легенд и слов, что, наверное, мог бы стать для твоего народа своим.

— Ты свой для своего народа, — мягко возразила Лорелея, но Алистер только плечами пожал.

— Для людей нет «своих». Может, потому что нас в Тедасе больше всего. Когда ты спасла Андерса, ты встретила незнакомых тебе долийцев и сказала им: помогите мне, потому что я — как вы. Если бы я додумался сказать кому-то нечто подобное, в лучшем случае надо мной бы посмеялись.

— И все же мы ближе к  _шемленам_ , чем к  _элвен_ , — возразила Лорелея. Алистер хмыкнул, поцеловал ее колючими губами в уголок рта, привычно заправил ей за ухо растрепавшиеся пряди волос.

— Ты пахнешь пряными травами и цветами, — сказал он и чуть неуклюже усмехнулся. — Ни одна человеческая женщина не может быть так прекрасна. Когда я рядом с тобой, я все время думаю: как вышло, что такой неуклюжий дурень, как я, вообще заслужил такой дар?

От его слов что-то сжималось в груди, горько и сладко, и Лорелея медленно выдохнула сквозь приоткрытые губы, прежде чем признаться:

— Когда-то в детстве я мечтала, что увижу, как _элвен_ возвращают себе бессмертие. Что, может быть, буду той, кто поможет нам в этом. Мой друг Тамлен обещал, что так и будет, уверял, что если кто и сможет, так это я… Теперь я могу лишь молить всех богов, чтобы эта мечта не исполнилась никогда.

Холодный ветер колыхал ткань палатки, и Зов почти совсем сошел на нет, когда Алистер, вновь укутав их обоих сбившимся шерстяным одеялом, мгновенно провалился в сон. Он ровно дышал Лорелее в волосы над повлажневшим виском, и был теперь совсем горячим и тяжелым, но она не пыталась выскользнуть из-под него, медленно водя ладонью по сильной, широкой спине, по жестким мышцам, перебирала пальцами топорщащиеся русые волосы над самой шеей.

— Ни один эльфийский мужчина не может быть так прекрасен, _эмма лат_ , — наконец пробормотала Лорелея спящему Алистеру, но тот, конечно, ничего не ответил.

***

Андерс хорошо видел, что ему больно. Алекс морщился, когда размахивался топором, прежде чем опустить его на полено и расколоть сухую деревяшку надвое. Иногда застывал, машинально трогал под ребрами раскрытой ладонью, медленно вдыхал и натягивал на лицо улыбку, надеясь, видимо, что Андерс ничего не понял.

Но теперь Андерс беспрестанно занимался тем, что варил зелья. Сначала для Лорелеи — огромный запас по удивительному рецепту. Андерс никогда и подумать не мог, что такие травы можно смешать между собой, но, должно быть, они и правда на короткое время останавливали ее боль. Когда она, наконец, позволила осмотреть ногу, Андерс ужаснулся — вероятно, от любой царапины из вен наружу полилась бы чистая скверна, а не алая кровь, и это было ужасно, чудовищно неправильно. И пугало его до безумия.

А потом для Алекса, который невыносимо долго скрывал, что у него что-то болит.

— Я в порядке, — настойчиво повторял он, когда Андерс, с нажимом укладывая его на спину на большой, потемневшей от времени и покосившейся кровати, упорно снова и снова держал сияющую целительным светом ладонь у него под грудью. Порой ему казалось, что шрам вот-вот рассосется, исчезнет, но тот оставался упрямо свежим и розовым. — Это след магии крови. Ты же знаешь, он не лечится…  
— Но ведь не ты нанес себе рану! — злился в ответ Андерс.  
— Я использовал ее, — возражал Алекс, и тогда Андерс убирал ладонь, укладывался щекой к нему на грудь и медленно гладил яркий рубец суховатыми подушечками длинных пальцев, словно наделся, что если не магия, то хотя бы нежность смогут его исцелить.

А все свободное время снова посвящал тому, чтобы варить зелья.

Они незаметно для самих себя почти полностью восстановили дом. Законопатили щели, починили печку, а в пещере у горячих источников Андерс посадил чахлый росток эльфийского корня, который быстро дал крепкие, сильные побеги и потянулся к солнцу, скупо заглядывающему в пролом в потолке. Скоро этих растений с мясистыми, широкими листьями была уже целая грядка, и Андерс собирал их с осторожностью, готовил зелья и припарки, откладывая их в сколоченный Хоуком добротный шкаф.

По Алексу впервые стало заметно, что он вырос в деревне. Он мастерски управлялся с любой домашней утварью, быстро разобрался в съедобных травах на огороде и присматривал за парой коз и несколькими курицами, которых привез из деревни в полутора днях пути от дома. Андерс в основном занимался лекарствами и от скуки писал манифесты на кусках оторванной от плесневелых рулонов бумаги, найденной в шкафу. Иногда Алекс читал их, и они могли полночи сидеть при свечах, споря, какие выражения будут уместны и убедительны. А потом Андерс жег манифесты в камине, и те скукоживались и обращались в пыль, осыпаясь бумагой и мутными старыми чернилами.

— Я должен бы отправлять их магам, — как-то уныло сказал Андерс, бросая в печь очередную бумажку. — Я ведь начал все это. А теперь я даже не знаю, что с другими.

— Последнее, что мы слышали, звучало довольно ободряюще, — заметил Алекс, поднимая голову от листа бумаги, по которому водил пером какими-то резкими, летящими движениями. — Маги освободились из Кругов.

— Это не значит, что их не смогли заточить обратно, — поджал губы Андерс. — Гнет храмовников был силен. Я не удивлюсь, если кто-нибудь из магов по их приказу просто вернется…

Алекс отложил бумагу и сел, локтями упершись в колени.

— Дай им шанс, — мягко улыбнулся он. — Они еще покажут себя. Не только тебе было плохо взаперти. А те, кто жил на воле, как я — им тоже многое пришлось пережить.

Андерс виновато улыбнулся.

— Ты всегда выглядел так, будто никогда не знал притеснений, — признался он. — Поначалу я завидовал тебе изо всех сил. Мне все казалось, люби меня родители чуть больше… Все было бы проще.

Огненный светляк сорвался с ладони Алекса и нырнул в погасшую было печь, мгновенно вспыхивая теплым пламенем. Комната в его свете казалась таинственной, и ветер отчетливо шуршал где-то на чердаке.

— Наш отец очень любил нас, но уроки его были довольно жесткими, если не сказать — жестокими, — сказал Хоук, пожав плечами. — Нам нельзя было играть с другими детьми в детстве, нельзя было встречаться с кем-либо в юности… Мы с Бетти должны были уметь сопротивляться демонам. Мы должны были твердо знать, что магия крови исключена. Наши сны обращались в кошмары, в которых причудливые существа предлагали нам все богатства мира или обрекали на муки. «В Круге любовь была игрой» — так ты говорил? На самом деле в моей жизни все было так же. В Лотеринге, где мы жили в последние годы, многие отчего-то считали, что я стою внимания. Я не мог допустить, чтобы кто-то думал, что это взаимно.

Андерс опустил голову.

— Потом Бетти погибла, — продолжил Алекс. — И я подумал: какого демона? Она даже не знала, что такое — любить кого-то без оглядки. А если и знала — хранила это глубоко в своем огромном, добром сердце. Я подумал, что она не хотела бы, чтобы я отказался от тебя.

— Мне жаль, что я никогда не знал ее, — прошептал Андерс. — Мне кажется, она заслуживала этой революции.

— Она заслуживала всего.

Андерс потянулся к Хоуку, погладил по шершавой от щетины щеке, заправил за ухо его обросшие каштановые волосы. Алекс улыбнулся, и тонкая паутинка морщин разбежалась из уголков его глаз. Андерс привык видеть его вечно юным, вечно смеющимся — и тем страннее было понимать, что на самом деле они оба давно уже не дети.

— Я люблю тебя, — прошептал Андерс еле слышно. — И эти слова звучат слишком просто, чтобы выразить то, что я на самом деле к тебе чувствую. Я никогда не думал, что смогу полюбить кого-то настолько сильно.

Алекс перехватил его руку за запястье, поцеловал ладонь, сильно пахнущую эльфийским корнем.

— Я знаю, — сказал он. — Я знаю, что ты чувствуешь, потому что чувствую то же самое.

***

— Ты останешься здесь, маленькая леди, — строго сказал сир Герберт, натягивая вторую перчатку. — Мне не позволили взять тебя на Конклав. Тебе придется немного подождать меня.

— Вы все-все мне расскажете? — спросила Мелани, глядя с завистью на вереницу храмовников в ослепительных доспехах, которые строевым шагом заходили в ворота величественного Храма Священного Праха. — Вы ведь обещали…

— Все расскажу, маленькая леди, — пообещал пожилой храмовник и ласково улыбнулся. — Вы будете первой, кто узнает обо всем.

Мелли неловко улыбнулась, встала на носочки и поцеловала сира Герберта в морщинистую здоровую щеку, прежде чем тот надел на голову крылатый белый шлем.  
Храмовники продолжали заходить в величественный белый Храм друг за другом, и Мелани пыталась узнать хотя бы одного из них — и не могла: все они были в полном боевом облачении. Ей все хотелось заглянуть внутрь и увидеть хотя бы одного мага, но это представлялось окончательно невозможным.

В конце концов, тяжелые двери Храма захлопнулись, и повисла тишина, прерываемая шепотом оставшихся младших рыцарей, от всей души недовольных тем, что их оставили. У Мелли на душе было неспокойно: все казалось, будто забыла что-то, упустила, не сделала… Она пару раз даже украдкой осматривала собственные кожаные доспехи, на предмет какого-нибудь совсем уж глупого упущения, но все предметы одежды были на ней.

Худощавый эльф, больше всего похожий на слугу, щуплый, с жилистыми руками, все вертелся поблизости, и Мелли он не нравился. Было в нем что-то странное, словно не просто так он тут бродил. Даже несмотря на то, что на эльфе не было даже оружия — обычные замусоленные тряпки работника таверны.  
— Пойди сюда, — окликнула его Мелани, делая строгое лицо.

— Да, миледи? — тут же откликнулся эльф и почтительно склонил голову. Впрочем, Мелли все равно показалось, что поклон его был слишком уж низким.  
— Кто тебя сюда позвал? На Конклаве — только представители противодействующих сторон.

Эльф как-то насмешливо поджал губы и руками развел.

— Так мы ведь не на Конклаве, миледи — нас не взяли.

Мелли вспыхнула до кончиков ушей, не найдясь с ответом. Эльф вздохнул, посмотрел чуть виновато:

— Вы не обижайтесь. Нам, слугам, тоже интересно, а возле храма крутиться не запрещал никто.

— Всем интересно, — буркнула Мелли и отвернулась.

Эльф еще покрутился с ней рядом, а потом вздохнул нарочно шумно, посмотрев в сторону собравшихся кружком младших храмовников. Те внимания на слугу и малявку-Тревельян не обращали, что-то бурно обсуждали, будто бы спорили об исходе переговоров. Поглядывали порой куда-то в сторону крыши храма, будто надеялись прочесть там предсказание будущего, а потом снова принимались переговариваться шепотом.

— Я могу показать место, откуда видно, — наконец сообщил эльф, протянул было руку, чтобы тронуть Мелли за плечо, но передумал и отдернул снова. — Видно, что там, внутри. Если только вы никому не скажете.

Мелани посмотрела на него широко распахнутыми глазами.

— Но ведь нельзя, — залепетала она, а потом отвела взгляд, чувствуя, как горячо заливает щеки смущением от собственной нерешительности. — Ладно, — тут же добавила она, решившись, и в груди у нее что-то упало. — Веди.

Эльф махнул рукой, призывая следовать за собой, и легко побежал по белому покрывалу снега, словно был невесом, прямо к черным, острым скалам. Мелли оглянулась было на храмовников, а затем выдохнула и припустила за эльфом, и с каждым ее выдохом в воздух вырывались облачка пара.

Широкая дорога к массивным воротам в Храм была старательно вытоптана ногами храмовников, но в стороне корка снега оставалась совсем нетронутой, и, хотя гладкие стены, поднимающиеся вверх, к небесам, казались неприступными, слуга-эльф все равно забирался по темным камням быстро и ловко, как юркий зверек. Мелли неловко поползла следом, царапая голые ладони, и жалела, что не надела перчаток, но отстать от проводника ей казалось куда страшнее. Когда она оглянулась в последний раз долгие минуты спустя, храмовники в белых доспехах внизу показались ей маленькими и незначительными.

Эльф остановился на почти плоской площадке у стены храма, показательно вытер лоб и ткнул пальцем в пролом в древней кладке.

— Не скажу, что здорово видно, но посмотреть можно, — заявил он. Мелли одарила его сердитым взглядом — ей не понравился тон, —, но послушно подошла ближе, заглядывая в дыру, за которой далеко внизу виднелся квадратный каменный зал, уставленный красивыми и древними, как сам Ферелден, статуями.

Она сразу же увидела магов в ярких мантиях и с посохами за спинами. В руках никто оружия не держал, но совсем убрать, видимо, отказались — равно как и храмовники. Магов было очень много, были среди них и люди, и эльфы, а возглавляла их красивая, статная женщина с высокой прической. Храмовники занимали противоположную сторону зала: главным среди них был широкоплечий мужчина, расставшийся на время переговоров со своим шлемом, который он держал подмышкой. Судя по броне, он был рыцарем-капитаном.

Красивая женщина говорила о том, что маги не желают вернуться в Круги, хотя осознают, что война плоха для всех. Она публично осуждала поступок предателя Андерса, и тут же требовала свободы для своей стороны. Храмовники слушали ее молча, хотя Мелли различала какой-то гул, похожий на едва слышный шепот.

Верховная Жрица церкви Джустиния, суховатая пожилая женщина со сморщенным лицом, сидящая на специально для нее доставленном золотом троне между магами и храмовниками, смотрела на красивую женщину, величаво склонив голову в тяжелом красно-солнечном уборе. Яркий свет факелов плясал отблесками на броне собравшихся, освещал настороженные лица.

Мелли вдруг увидела, как прямо напротив пролома, у которого она стояла, задрожал камень и рассыпался с треском. Посыпались искры, что-то затрепетало, а потом воздух вдруг разорвался, словно был ощутимой пленкой. Мелани отпрянула, судорожно заозиралась, но эльфа-проводника уже и след простыл. Она бросилась вниз, торопливо скользя по снегу, спотыкаясь о валуны и то и дело проезжаясь по острым ребрам камней. Храмовники внизу засуетились, и Мелли видела, как кто-то из них бросился прочь, а кто-то, напротив, метнулся к дверям Храма.

И тут же содрогнулась сама земля, затряслась до самого основания. Послышался оглушительный грохот, и часть стены Храма медленно поползла вниз, осыпаясь мелкими камнями по пути. Мелли, кажется, завизжала, кубарем покатилась по склону, набивая шишки и синяки о камни.

Храм продолжал трястись, словно пытался исторгнуть из себя прочь всех собравшихся, и камней становилось все больше, они осыпались, вымазанные в чем-то ярко-красном, и это красное словно растворяло их незыблемую твердость прямо за ходу. Мелли закрыла голову руками, с трудом поднявшись на трясущихся ногах. Кто-то издалека кричал, требовал бежать прочь, но в Храме был сир Герберт, и Мелани не могла его бросить.

Она кинулась к воротам, которые невероятным образом покорежились так, будто какой-нибудь великан смял их в горсти, и тут же сменила траекторию, потому что огромный кусок стены рухнул прямо ей под ноги.

А потом все прекратилось. Земля перестала содрогаться, и Храм прекратил осыпаться. Его стены теперь больше походили на обломанные, кривые зубы, и над ними красными пиками возвысились странные алые кристаллы.

Мелани, дрожа всем телом, медленно приблизилась, ступая по обломкам камней, и зашла внутрь, оттолкнув ныне бесполезную створку двери, болтающуюся на одной петле, и продолжая свободной рукой прикрывать голову. Под подламывающимся с каждым шагом коленом текло что-то теплое, и штанина набрякала от крови.

Изнутри Храм превратился в пепелище. Яркие красные пики, мерцающие странными переливами, возвышались прямо из земли и стен, и Мелли на секунду показалось, что она слышит странную мелодию, которую они издают, но в ушах ее стоял такой чудовищный звон, что понять что-либо было невозможно. Искореженные, изломанные фигуры тут и там стояли на коленях, протягивая веточки-руки куда-то вверх, словно в последней молитве. На них не осталось ни доспехов, ни мантий — и нельзя было понять, кем они были прежде, эти оплавленные сожженные фигурки.

Под подошвами ботинок хрустела черная костяная зола. Мелли упрямо брела вперед, мелко вдыхая густой, дымный воздух.

— Сир Герберт! — позвала она едва слышно и закашлялась, ощутив во рту горькую пыль. Впереди, за зубчатыми стенами красных кристаллов и обломками камней кто-то был, и Мелани прикрыла глаза ладонью, чтобы разглядеть их сквозь пелену слез. — Что тут происходит? Кто здесь?

Люди обернулись к ней — лица их были скрыты в тени. Они были облачены в сине-серебристую броню, и, кажется, на груди их были изображены грифоны — символ Серых Стражей? Мелли не была уверена. Она знала только, что эти люди смотрят на нее, и что они недружественны к ней, и от этого ощущения вся кровь отлила от ее лица, оставляя скулы мучительно ледяными от страха.

Среди собравшихся был один: высокий, страшный, красный. Он, наверное, походил на порождение тьмы, о которых Мелли читала только в книжках. В когтистых лапах он держал нечто, похожее на шар, а перед ним, бессильная в магических путах, висела Верховная Жрица. Она кричала Мелани, кажется, просила спасаться — или спасти ее? —, но Мелли не понимала сквозь шум в ушах.

Красное существо одарило ее внимательным взглядом. Куски сияющих кристаллов вросли в его лицо, когда-то, возможно, бывшее человеческим, образуя яркий ореол. Взор у порождения тьмы был разгневанным.

— Убейте ее, — сказало существо раздраженно. — Что вы стоите? — и снова обернулось к плененной жрице.

***

— Господин Тейрин, госпожа Махариэль, мы рады видеть Вас в крепости Вейсхаупт, — церемонно поприветствовал их светловолосый мужчина с аристократически острыми скулами и холеными ладонями. — Я Стефан, сенешаль крепости. У нас здесь нет командора — всем заправляет Первый Страж, но он сейчас в Хоссберге, поэтому я командую замком.

—  _Андаран атиш’ан_ , — Лорелея кивнула и поправила на голове яркий двухцветный капюшон. Ее раздражало платье, которое она была вынуждена надеть: спицы корсета впивались в ребра, белый и синий шелк не грел, а пышная юбка делала движения неловкими.

Да и сам Вейсхаупт не оказался ей по душе. Исполинская белая крепость Стражей, устроившаяся на самой вершине горы, была укутана снегом, как праздничный торт и, казалось, Стражи здесь в последнюю очередь думают о Морах. В честь прибытия Стражей из Ферелдена здесь устроили прием, не уступающий по пышности орлесианским и совсем не похожий на те, что устраивала леди Кусланд в своем замке. В Вейсхаупте играла музыка, пели менестрели, и кисло-сладкое антиванское вино лилось рекой. Стражи носили одежды в орденских цветах, но в остальном те мало походили на броню.

Лорелее досталось одно из свежесшитых местной умелицей платьев — в сине-белую полосу, с жестким корсетом, в котором оказалось невозможно дышать, и серебряным крылом грифона, развернутым за плечом. Перед тем, как выйти в залу, она долго сидела у высокого зеркала в отведенных им с Алистером покоях, машинально водя расческой по рыжим волосам, и слушала тихий, навязчивый Зов в голове. А потом набросила на голову капюшон с мерцающим в свете свечей расшитым прозрачными камнями краем, и торопливо вышла, на пороге столкнувшись с вернувшимся за ней Алистером.

— У нас здесь нет эльфов, — продолжал сенешаль, вежливым жестом беря Лорелею под локоть. — Признаться, мы все были поражены тем, что представитель Вашего народа внес такой великий вклад в победу над Мором. И, разумеется, мы не могли отметить иронию судьбы, по которой вторым Стражем оказался наследник покойного Мэрика.

— Я отрекся от престола, — процедил Алистер, заметно мрачнея при упоминании о своем происхождении. Сенешаль принужденно рассмеялся.

— Разумеется, это было ожидаемо. Ведь Вы — истинный Страж.

Бальный зал замка был огромен. Свод потолка крест-накрест поддерживали четкие линии резных арок, которыми завершались исполинские колонны, шедшие вдоль стен. Резной трон темного дерева на небольшом возвышении во главе зала сейчас пустовал, как и два кресла по правую и левую руки. Лепнина на потолке и стенах сходилась и расходилась в причудливом рисунке, и Лорелея на несколько секунд забыла о сенешале, рассматривая никогда прежде не виденную архитектуру.

— Такие залы типичны для богатых домов Андерфелса, — с заметным удовольствием подал голос сенешаль. — Разумеется, Вейсхаупт — самый большой замок в стране. Даже королевский дворец не может похвастаться такими размерами. Вейсхапут по праву гордится своими парадными залами и, что важно, казарменной частью. Вы еще увидите.

Лорелея вежливо кивнула.

Впрочем, несмотря на внушительное пространство, людей в зале было не слишком много, в основном среди них были Стражи, облаченные все в те же бело-синие одеяния, но попадались и очевидно знатные жители Андерфелса, отличающиеся от хозяев замка расцветкой одежды.

— И у вас здесь каждый день праздник? — поинтересовался Алистер задумчиво.

Сенешаль Стефан снисходительно улыбнулся.

— Андерфелс слишком суров и истощен Морами, чтобы отказывать себе в удовольствии повеселиться. Однако Вам не следует беспокоиться: наши Стражи готовы к бою в любую минуту. Впрочем, Вы избавили их от досадной необходимости сражаться еще на несколько десятков лет, по крайней мере. Господа, я прошу прощения, я вынужден ненадолго оставить Вас — необходимо проверить кое-что.

Лорелея с облегчением отступила в сторону, давая сенешалю пройти в направлении тронов, и схватила Алистера за локоть, хмуро оглядываясь вокруг.  
— Не похоже, чтобы кто-нибудь из них слышал Зов, — произнесла она тихо. Алистер кивнул.

— Нам все равно следует поговорить об этом с кем-то из Стражей. Этот сенешаль явно к ним не относится.

Впрочем, похоже, не все вейсхауптские Стражи разделяли восторг сенешаля по поводу празднеств. Многие из них толпились группками, не проявляя особого интереса к еде и танцам, и обсуждали что-то свое. Лорелея пока наблюдала за ними со стороны, не уверенная, что сейчас лучшее время, чтобы рассказывать о предупреждении маленького, пораженного скверной Рука.

Несколько раз подходили андерские аристократы, один из них в весьма развязной манере принялся расспрашивать про валласлин — тонкие белые линии на лице Лорелеи, едва заметные. Казалось, в Андерфелсе вообще никогда не видели эльфов – что, конечно, не могло быть правдой, хотя долийцы действительно предпочитали не забредать в этот суровый край холодных ночей и пыльных бурь.

Менестрели затянули какую-то унылую песню о Серых Стражах, когда к Лорелее приблизился явно член ордена — довольно высокий, ладно сложенный мужчина с черными усами.

— Миледи Махариэль, — поклонился он. — Позвольте украсть у Вас танец.

Вид у Стража был сосредоточенный, внимательный, и Лорелея кивнула. Она не слишком хорошо разбиралась в правилах шемленского флирта, но с таким лицом ни один шем не попытался бы добиться ее расположения. Алистер кивнул в ответ на ее взгляд.

—  _Ма нувэнин_ [2], — сказал он и отошел в сторону, сделав вид, что ему очень интересны высокие витражные стрельчатые окна.

Страж оказался осторожным, его рука деликатно легла на талию Лорелее. Он не пытался приблизиться, держась на расстоянии, приемлемом для танца, и вел уверенно, но спокойно.

— Я знаю, что Вы здесь не просто так, — сказал он, когда они описали уже пару кругов, и Лорелея вновь начала со скрытым раздражением думать о том, что многослойная юбка — самое глупое шемовское изобретение. — До нас дошло письмо из Амарантайна. Говорят, Вы сопровождали Андерса.

— Это так, — ровно кивнула Лорелея. — Однако он был с Хоуком, и ему удалось покинуть нас.

— Я не стану спрашивать, так ли это, — безучастно дрогнул углом губ Страж. — На самом деле никому здесь нет дела до войны магов и храмовников. Может быть, его бы казнили, если бы Вы его довезли. Но король Андерфелса — трус. Он, скорее всего, побоялся бы вызвать гнев Киркволла, срубив головы Защитнику и его любовнику. А Первого интересует только престол. Однако я не за этим пригласил Вас на танец.

— И зачем же?

— Не считая Вашей нетипичной для нашего сурового края красоты? — Страж почтительно склонил голову. — Вы ведь тоже слышите Зов.

— Да, — осторожно согласилась Лорелея.

— Серые Стражи Орлея прислали нам письмо, и Первый его одобрил. Совсем скоро весь орден отправится на Глубинные тропы. Кроме Первого и еще нескольких.

Лорелея вздрогнула, на миг сбившись с ритма.

— На Глубинные тропы? Умирать?

— Мы все знаем, что значит Зов. Это звук приближающейся смерти. Если мы умрем все, некому будет сражаться с новыми Морами. У нас только один выход. Страж-командор Орлея Кларель нашла его. Мы должны убить всех древних богов, прежде чем пасть в неравной битве с порождениями тьмы, тем навсегда заканчивая Моры.

— Это безумие! — воскликнула Лорелея. — Никто ведь понятия не имеет, откуда идет Зов!

Страж понуро качнул головой.

— В этом и дело, — произнес он. — Многие из нас не верят, что это действительно он. Мы не можем противиться приказам. Но Вы, миледи… Все знают, что Вы всегда поступаете по-своему.

— Когда это я успела заработать такую славу? — поджала губы Лорелея. Песня утихла, завершившись последними скрипуче-пронзительными нотами, и Страж с почтением отступил, кланяясь.

— Еще во время Пятого Мора, миледи. Мы также слышали, — он протянул руку, предлагая проводить Лорелею обратно к Алистеру, — что Вы ищете лекарство от скверны. Лекарство от Зова. Пожалуйста, найдите его. Мы попробуем убедить командование, что план нелеп. Но вся наша надежда на Вас. — Остановившись у стрельчатого окна, Страж поклонился еще раз. — Благодарю Вас за танец, миледи. Прошу, подумайте о моих словах.

***

Зов становился сильнее во мраке ночи. Андерс засыпал под него, рефлекторно стискивая руками голову, пытаясь зажать уши, но все было напрасно. Горько-сладкая музыка лилась прямо под кожу, бродила по венам вместо крови. Андерс сбивался в комок, подтягивал к груди колени и грыз костяшки пальцев, чтобы не завыть.

Он сам не понял, когда из тихого шороха на грани слуха песня стала звуком грохочущего оркестра. Сквозь этот странный, страшный мотив с трудом пробивался знакомый, родной голос:

— Андерс, проснись, — шептал Хоук, и мягко трогал его за плечи, уговаривая повернуться. — Андерс. Любовь моя. Я с тобой.

Андерс раскрыл глаза, хватая ртом воздух. Зов притих, отошел на задний план. Алекс трогал губами взмокшие светлые волосы над виском, с успокаивающей нежностью гладя Андерса по щеке большим пальцем.

— Он стал громче?

— Он невыносим, — кивнул Андерс и украдкой утер запястьем слезящиеся глаза. — Мне хочется спрятаться от него, но это невозможно. Я уже думаю, что надо было остаться на Глубинных тропах…

— Чушь, — отозвался Алекс спокойно. — Это кто-то, подобный Корифею, и ты прекрасно об этом знаешь. Махариэль расскажет о нем Стражам. Они что-нибудь придумают.

— Так может, кто-то, подобный Корифею, и зовет их, когда они понимают, что им время умереть? — с надрывом спросил Андерс. — Или это и есть проклятый Архитектор, и все его предупреждения — не более чем игра?

— Я никому не позволю убить тебя, — твердо сказал Алекс и настойчиво прижал Андерса к себе, поцеловал влажные ресницы. Тот притих и с рваным вдохом потянулся к чужому рту, встречаясь с Хоуком губами, впился сразу жадно и глубоко. За шумом крови в ушах Зов был почти не слышен, и Андерс целовался отчаянно, опрокинул Алекса на себя, укрываясь его горячим, сильным телом, обхватил руками, привычно лаская ладонями жесткую спину, и коленями стиснул его бедра. Хоук казался ему непобедимым, незыблемым, бессмертным, и под ним казалось безопаснее всего…

Справедливость, растревоженный зовом, успокоился, прекратил посылать Андерсу под изнанку век сгустки злости.

—  _Ему_ тоже нравится, — зачем-то сказал Андерс, и Хоук, оборвав поцелуй, хрипловато рассмеялся.

— Столько лет прошло, а мысль о том, что за нами наблюдают, никак не становится менее неловкой.

Андерс прикрыл глаза, одной рукой забрался в жестковатые, чуть топорщащиеся волосы Алекса, перебирая пряди, а второй скользнул по спине Хоука вниз, огладил бедро, протиснул ладонь меж их телами, чтобы накрыть полувставший член.

— Хочу тебя в себе, — пробормотал он.

— Снова? — промурлыкал Алекс, легко потерся кончиком носа о нос Андерса.

— Всегда, — усмехнулся тот и спихнул с себя Хоука, переворачиваясь на живот и носом утыкаясь в тощую подушку с дурацкой вышивкой. Он остро ощущал, как прошлась по спине шершавая ладонь, замерла на ягодице —, а следом Алекс обрисовал его позвоночник языком, и пусть он так и не научился той штуке с электричеством, одно его прикосновение походило на слабый разряд. Андерс тихо всхлипнул, когда горячий, влажный язык толкнулся внутрь него.  
Зов утих окончательно.

Хоук был невыносим, он игрался с Андерсом, как ему хотелось, обожал доводить его до исступления, и этому никак нельзя было помешать. Он совершенно точно знал, что может свести с ума, и пользовался этим с этой своей вечной снисходительно-нежной усмешкой на губах.

Ну, не то чтобы сейчас для него было самое лучшее время усмехаться.

Андерс вздрагивал всем телом, подаваясь навстречу и сминая в кулаках простыни, отчаянно желая ощутить этот юркий язык еще глубже. Хоук фыркнул, и его движения стали мягче, невесомее, пока Андерс не начал хныкать и не сжал собственный член в кулаке, неудобно уперевшись в кровать плечом.

Хоук поднялся, удерживая свой вес на одной руке, и Андерс, повернув голову, рассматривал белые шрамы, увившие ее, пока прохладные скользкие пальцы не втиснулись в него, растягивая, надавливая ровно так, как нужно, чтобы заставить его кричать и умолять о большем.

— Ты невыносим, — прошептал Андерс, рвано дергаясь навстречу мучительно-медленным движениям руки. — Мы весь вечер провели в постели, зачем это…

— Потому что мне нравится, — муркнул Алекс прямо ему на ухо и ткнулся носом в его светлые волосы, вдыхая запах. Он твердил, что Андерс пахнет эльфийским корнем и медом, и порой нарочно прятал лицо в его волосах и дышал ими. Поначалу это смущало, а потом вдруг оказалось трогательным до щемящей нежности в груди.

— Хоук, возьми тебя Тень, давай уже, — проныл Андерс, судорожно водя рукой по члену. — Иначе ты не успеешь насладиться…

Алекс только хмыкнул, ловко перехватывая его запястье скользкой рукой и прижимая к кровати.

— Ничего подобного, — заявил он и вошел мучительно медленно, заставляя Андерса подавиться вскриком от облегчения и совершенно невыносимого наслаждения.  
Надолго его все равно не хватило, потому что Алекс очень быстро перестал сжимать его руки, вынужденный удерживать собственный вес, и Андерсу оказалось достаточно нескольких движений, чтобы кончить. Алекс с силой прикусил его плечо, продолжая толкаться внутрь, и от этого горячий ком внизу живота продолжал пульсировать, и Андерс всхлипнул, слишком чувствительный, чтобы терпеть.

Алекс невнятно заворчал, осторожно отстраняясь, и Андерс выдохнул в повлажневшую от слюны подушку, чувствуя влагу на бедрах.

— Постель придется менять, — пробормотал он первое, что пришло на ум. Хоук совершенно неприлично захохотал, скатываясь с него и устраиваясь рядом.

— Ну извини, — с затаенной нежностью протянул он. — Времени подумать об аккуратности простыней как-то не было. Чистюля.

Андерс лениво нашел его ладонь и сжал жесткие пальцы в своих.

— Не оставляй меня, — глупо попросил он, и тут же закусил губу, понимая, как нелепо звучит эта просьба после всего, что Хоук сделал для него. Оставил друзей, дом, простился с братом, выступил одним из символов революции.

Обучился магии крови.

«Мы должны были твердо знать, что магия крови исключена».

Хоук помолчал долгие минуты, а потом вдруг спросил:

— Ты знаешь, что именно хочет найти Махариэль?

Андерс пожал плечами.

— Лекарство от скверны? Так она сказала.

— Но ведь это было бы глупо, искать то, о чем не имеешь понятия, — откликнулся Алекс. — Она ищет Огни. Огни Арлатана. Я не расспрашивал у нее о них, но так вышло, что отец рассказывал нам одну легенду. Не знаю, где он ее услышал, и правдива ли она.

— И о чем же она? — зевнул Андерс.

— О маленьких духах-светлячках, которые помогают смертным найти то, что они ищут. Чего бы они ни желали. Древние эльфы запирали их в крошечные фиалы, заключая с ними договор. Маленький дух должен был единожды помочь кому-либо, после чего навсегда оказывался свободен.

— Помочь найти что-нибудь?

— Что бы ты попросил у духа, если бы встретил его?

Андерс сильнее стиснул пальцы Хоука в своих.

— Мне нечего просить у них, — сонно сказал он. – Все, что я хотел найти — я уже нашел.

***

«Я приветствую вас снова от всего сердца, друзья мои, — значилось в письме убористым, красивым почерком с завитушками, ощутимо дрожащим в некоторых местах, — и выражаю искреннюю надежду, что вы доберетесь до Вейсхаупта именно в то удачное время, когда мое письмо без труда попадет вам в руки. Я отложил бы все новости до нашей встречи, однако, должно быть, вы уже знаете, что Стражей настиг их чудовищный рок. Говорят, что в Вейсхапуте Зов не так ярок, но мы, обитатели Амарантайна, без преувеличения сходим с ума. Нам отдан приказ отправиться в Орлей — посему мы оставляем славную Башню Бдения на попечение сенешаля Вэрела. Я искренне желал бы ослушаться приказа, однако, как вы понимаете, не волен так поступить. Друг Огрена, которого мы все знаем, настойчиво предположил, что природа Зова не связана с нашей ношей. Я не могу принять решение о том, стоит ли ему верить, и возлагаю эту ответственность на ваши плечи.

Также хотел сообщить вам и иные новости: в Храме Священного Праха, как вам, быть может, уже известно, разверзся Разрыв, ведущий в Тень. Подобные же разрывы открываются по всему Ферелдену, а также в Орлее, и я не уверен, нет ли их где-нибудь еще. Это произошло после взрыва на Конклаве, где ее милость Верховная Жрица пыталась помирить магов и храмовников (я надеюсь, тот, кто начал все это, теперь доволен чудовищным уроном, который он нанес Тедасу!). В Убежище была создана новая Инквизиция, и, судя по тому, какие ползут слухи, нельзя с уверенностью ожидать от нее чего-то хорошего. Однако среди них есть совсем юная девочка, которая выжила после взрыва на Конклаве и обрела способность закрывать Разрывы. Сообщают, что предложившая возрождение Инквизиции Искательница Пентагаст ищет Алекса Хоука, надеясь посадить его на трон этой организации, а так же, в качестве альтернативы, кого-то из вас (вероятно, у этой женщины не все в порядке с головой, иначе я ее порыв вручить Хоуку такую власть объяснить не могу). Бойня между магами и храмовниками продолжается (ради Создателя, кто-нибудь может уже открутить Андерсу его глупую голову? Мало того, что эти ублюдки дерутся прямо у нас под носом — так теперь к ним еще и демоны прибавились!) 

За сим, друзья, я вынужден закончить свое письмо — подготовка к отъезду не должна занимать много времени, однако Стражам тяжело, и преждевременный Зов напугал их. Признаться, я и сам порядком напуган, но пройдя испытание, мы все так или иначе подписали себе приговор. Я не знаю, встретимся ли мы когда-нибудь еще, но выражаю надежду, что-то, что вы так долго ищете, будет найдено и, быть может, убережет нас от неизбежного.  
Всегда ваш,

Натаниэль Хоу.

P.S. Я бы сказал, что уповаю на провидение, дабы оно вернуло из вашего путешествия не всех, кого вы с собой взяли, однако это будет самой черной ложью, когда-либо мною изреченной. Берегите себя».

Алистер, сидящий на краю кровати, спустив босые ноги на пол, свернул лист бумаги обратно, сложил вчетверо и нахмурил светлые брови.

— Значит, все действительно стекаются в Орлей.

— Здешние Стражи не торопятся, — хмуро пробормотала устроившаяся рядом Лорелея, водя расческой по волосам. — Должно быть, ждут Первого. Я бы и подумать не могла, что орден возглавляет  _шем_ , которому настолько нет ни до чего дела. _Ар абелас_ [3], Алистер.

— Это потому что нас учил Дункан, — пожал плечами тот, и сгорбился, как всегда при упоминании своего наставника. — Он показал нам другую сторону Стражей. И подумай — разве мы — и ты, — не сделали Стражей Амарантайна такими, какими он видел их?

Лорелея легко тронула его за плечо, передвинувшись к краю кровати, по-детски подлезла под сильную руку, укладывая голову у Алистера на коленях.

— Скажи, что нам делать? — спросила она. — Мы здесь так давно, и нам все еще не удалось поговорить ни с кем из командования. Многие младшие Стражи верят нам, но не могут ослушаться приказов… Я начинаю жалеть, что отказалась от должности командора.

— Быть может, так было бы проще, — согласился Алистер и провел по ее волосам широкой ладонью. — Но мне кажется, мы зря теряем время.

Лорелея кивнула. Алистер тронул большим пальцем едва заметный белый контур татуировки у нее на лбу, с затаенной нежностью погладил острый кончик уха.

— Я думаю, я знаю, что нужно делать, — сказал он. – Ты, конечно, скажешь, что идея отвратительна, но…

— Хм?

— Возвращайся за Андерсом и Хоуком, и отправляйтесь в Арлатан без меня. Я останусь здесь — буду ждать Первого и попробую убедить его. Я знаю, ты скажешь, что я ужасный дипломат, и будешь права. В конце концов, Ферелдену потрясающе повезло, что я не сел на трон. Но это дело Стражей, и я… Я не могу просто так уйти. В то же время, если бы мы отправились сейчас, может, мы успели бы избавить Стражей от Зова до того, как случится… худшее?

Лорелея долго молчала, ткнувшись носом Алистеру в колено.

— Я не пойду с ними на Глубинные тропы, — продолжил Алистер, спустя время, будто пытаясь ее убедить. — Если ничего не выйдет, я вернусь в Ферелден по земле и стану ждать тебя в старом убежище контрабандистов в Крествуде. Ты знаешь, о котором я. Я бы отправился в Арлатан следом, но я ведь понятия не имею, где вы будете к тому моменту…

Он склонился к Лорелее, вдруг мимолетно и скупо утершей глаза тыльной стороной ладони.

— Они все умрут, — прошептала она. – Нат, Огрен… Отправятся на Глубинные тропы и сгинут там, если я не найду способ спасти их. Но если ты останешься… Ты тоже, возможно, будешь среди них. Как я могу потерять тебя?

— Я сделаю все, чтобы этот безумный план не осуществился, — пообещал Алистер, с упавшим сердцем наблюдая, как неслышно вздрагивает от сдерживаемых слез крошечная, никогда не плачущая Лорелея. Он обхватил ее руками, взял в охапку, усаживая на колени и прижимая к груди. — Мы не прощаемся, _эмма лат_. Не для того я, в конце концов, учил эльфийский.

Та фыркнула, вновь машинально утерла мокрые глаза и укоризненно посмотрела на Алистера, но почти тут же, не сдержав улыбки, ткнулась ему в плечо, делая вид, что совсем не смеется.

***

Карвер начал замечать это почти за всеми Стражами: отсутствующий взгляд, потирание висков, неожиданные остановки посреди двора Башни Бдения. На вопросы или хотя бы внимательные взгляды Стражи качали головами, отнекивались, кое-кто начинал ругаться. Беззаботным оставался один только рыжий, провонявший пивом Огрен: его, казалось, не потревожила бы и моровая язва, не то что какой-то там дурацкий Зов.

К Зову нельзя было привыкнуть, он походил то на раздражающий зуд под кожей головы, такой, что невыносимо хотелось почесать череп изнутри, то на песню, в которой не было слов. Она навязала в зубах, как конфета из патоки, протяжная и тоскливая.

Последние недели оказались окончательно беспокойными: прямых приказов пока не отдавали, но ходили слухи, что скоро вся Башня Бдения опустеет, потому что орден собирается в Орлее для чего-то ужасного. Постоянный шум в голове не способствовал спокойствию, а возвращающиеся домой Стражи только подливали масла в огонь, рассказывая об открывающихся тут и там разрывах в Завесе, откуда лезли несметные полчища демонов. К тому же стычки храмовников с магами стали практически повсеместными. Иногда Карвер пытался представить, где сейчас Алекс. И то ли тоска его брала, то ли злость — из-за Зова не разберешь.

— Эрл тебя зовет, — сообщила тьма в оружейной голосом порождения тьмы, и Карвер едва не подпрыгнул на месте. Меч брякнул о точильный камень, когда посланец Архитектора, что бы это ни значило, показался на свет. Его рот, полный треугольных зубов, живо напоминал о битве под Остагаром, и Карвер поморщился.

— Эрл послал тебя? — спросил он, стараясь, чтобы голос не дрогнул ни от страха, ни от отвращения.

Порождение тьмы застенчиво надвинуло на безобразное лицо капюшон.

— Он внизу. У ворот. Больше некого было послать, господин.

— Я приду, — нехотя отозвался Карвер несколько мгновения спустя и отложил меч. Порождение тьмы, сгорбившись, исчезло в тенях, и Хоук-младший подумал, что Стражи странные — так неосмотрительно держать у себя под боком одного из тех существ, ради уничтожения которых и создавался орден…

Натаниэль Хоу нашелся у самого подъемного механизма, отпирающего тяжелые золотые створки дверей на Глубинные тропы. Он сидел на большом обломке камня, явно когда-то рухнувшем с потолка, и задумчиво созерцал противоположную стену.

Карвер тихонько кашлянул.

— Вы желали меня видеть, командор? — обратился он, и Хоу поднял голову, отводя с глаз смоляные волосы. Он выглядел усталым и осунувшимся, но Карверу улыбнулся доброжелательно.

— Да, по правде говоря, желал… Видишь ли, пора настала неспокойная. И в иное время я не позволил бы себе такой слабости. Я долго думал, к кому должен обратиться с просьбой, и решил, что ты поймешь меня лучше прочих.

Карвер, окончательно запутавшись, нахмурился.

— Прошу прощения, командор?

Хоу поднялся, элегантно отряхнув ладно сшитые полы сине-белой облегченной брони.

— Видишь ли, у меня есть сестра. Ее имя Делайла, и она была замужем за одним купцом в Амарантайне. Теперь он погиб, отправился к юго-западу и наткнулся прямо на разрыв в Завесе. Я думаю, ей не стоит больше здесь оставаться. Мы вскоре должны будем отсюда уехать — ты наверняка знаешь. Я больше не смогу защищать ее.

— Вы хотите, чтобы я остался? — не веря своим ушам, спросил Карвер.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты отправился в Вольную Марку вместе с ней. У меня там друзья, они смогут приютить Делайлу, и, насколько я знаю, тебе тоже есть к кому идти. Прежде, чем ты скажешь, что я не позволяю тебе исполнить долг Серого Стража, позволь мне напомнить, что у тебя тоже есть брат. Думаю, ты бы защитил его, если бы смог.

— Но ведь Зов… — растерянно возразил Карвер, глядя в усталое лицо Хоу.

Порождение тьмы прошаркало из бокового прохода, почтительно остановившись у дверей. Командор Стражей бросил на него мимолетный взгляд, и посланец вежливо сообщил:

— Видите ли, господа, в теории не только Серые Стражи слышат Зов. Я, как настоящее, с вашего позволения, порождение тьмы, ответственно заявляю, что ваш Зов не настоящий.

— Вы ему доверяете? — нахмурился Карвер. Хоу пожал плечами.

— Это не имеет значения. Я исполняю приказ и отправляюсь с другими Стражами в Орлей. А ты исполнишь мой и отправишься в Вольную Марку. Да хранит тебя Создатель, Хоук.

— Да хранит он всех нас, — машинально отозвался Карвер, поклонился Натаниэлю и двинулся к выходу, пытаясь понять, воспринимать ли ему неожиданную ссылку как шанс на спасение или как самое большое унижение в жизни…

— Это не Зов, — прошелестело ему вслед порождение тьмы.

***

Дорога вновь настигла Хоука и Андерса внезапно после долгих недель покоя и отдыха. Алексу уже начало казаться, что мир продлится вечно, что туманная мечта о жизни в крошечном доме бок о бок с Андерсом обрела плоть, но ярким, звездным вечером, Лорелея вернулась за ними — встрепанная, утомленная, с горящими глазами. «Мы выступаем на рассвете», — сообщила она, а затем, проверив лошадь, вернулась в дом и уснула прямо на скамейке у печи, свернувшись в комок.

Алекс почти не спал, да и Андерс тоже — собирал склянки с зельями, заворачивал их в ткань, прежде чем спрятать в котомку, упаковывал одежду. Хоук чистил оружие и щитки брони на своей мантии.

Животных они продали наутро постоялому двору далеко к востоку от дома.

Путь их теперь лежал в Тевинтер и был однообразен и уныл. Лошади покорно и неторопливо брели по опустошенной Морами земле, на которой даже редкие растения были песочно-рыжими. Несколько раз Алекс видел вдалеке облака песчаных бурь, огромные гребни пыли, похожие на волны. Андерс, ехавший рядом, тоже на них посматривал.

— Когда я жил в приюте, мы носили платки на шее. Надевали их на лица, когда пыль поднималась. Бури здесь часто происходят, это же Андерфелс. В Ферелдене я долго не мог привыкнуть, что опасаться нечего.

— Я не знала, что ты жил в приюте, — подала голос Лорелея, до этого ехавшая рядом молча и рассматривающая карту. Она сидела в седле непринужденно, будто в кресле, и Андерс удивлялся этому до тех пор, пока не вспомнил, как эльфийские караваны путешествуют с помощью белоснежных, прекрасных галл, и как долийцы часто ездят на их спинах, не нуждаясь в упряжи и седлах, более того — считая это оскорблением величественных животных.

— Я не говорил, — ухмыльнулся Андерс.

Махариэль вернула ему усмешку.

—  _Хареллан_ [4], — сказала она.

— Ты тоже много чего не говоришь, — воскликнул Андерс, ткнув в нее пальцем и обвиняюще сведя брови. — Я привык не задавать тебе вопросов, командор, но ты обязана объяснить мне две вещи.

— Какие?

— Что, в конце концов, с твоей ногой, и почему Алистер остался?

Лорелея поджала губы. Хоук заинтересованно посмотрел на нее, перестав глазеть на далекие горные хребты. Местность потихоньку сменилась, из пустыни обратившись в степь, поросшую мелким кустарником и пестрой жестковатой травой.

— Ты помнишь, какой я вернулась из боя с Матушкой, — сказала долийка неохотно. — Не могла встать на ноги. Мне пришлось сидеть на похоронах наших товарищей. Когда бой был окончен, я… На меня бросилась одна из личинок. Еще немного, и ноги бы у меня не было.

— Личинок? — переспросил Алекс.

— Такие омерзительные, маленькие порождения тьмы, — пояснила Лорелея. — На самом деле даже сами порождения тьмы боятся своих детей… В общем, Архитектор защитил меня. Он просто подошел и оторвал личинке голову голыми руками. Убил существо, подобное себе, чтобы спасти меня.

— Я должен был пойти с тобой, — нахмурился Андерс.

Махариэль пожала плечами.

— Ты не хотел, и я оставила тебя в Амарантайне. Так или иначе, целителя с нами не было, и Архитектор пообещал, что сохранит мне ногу и жизнь. Он не солгал. Это сработало, просто, должно быть, я недостаточно порождение тьмы, чтобы результат его лечения не причинял мне невыносимую боль.

— Он просто влил в тебя скверну!

— Да, _леталлин_. И все же он спас меня. Он — друг, что бы мы ни думали об этом.

Андерс молча стиснул поводья.

— Как насчет Алистера? — подал голос Алекс.

— Он — Страж до мозга костей, — принужденно рассмеялась Лорелея. — Он остался в Вейсхаупте, чтобы не дать им осуществить кое-какие безумные планы.

— Отпустил тебя одну? — поднял бровь Алекс. Махариэль хмыкнула.

— Я слышала, у  _шемленов_ принято привязывать себя цепями к предмету своей любви, и, возможно, это именно та причина, по которой я избегаю разговоров о бракосочетании по человеческим традициям.

— А я слышал, что долийцы первую брачную ночь проводят на дереве, — ухмыльнулся Хоук. — Наверное, немного неловко, когда везде листья.

Андерс подавился, ожидая, что долийка рассердится, но вместо этого она захихикала, прикрывая рот ладонью.

— Посоветовала бы попробовать, но вас с Андерсом ни одно дерево не выдержит.

— Командор, я не хочу говорить с тобой об этом, — закашлялся Андерс.

— А я хочу, — развеселился Хоук. — Расскажите-ка мне больше, миледи Махариэль… Какое дерево может выдержать Алистера?

Андерс застонал и спрятал лицо в ладонях.

***

На границе Тевинтера с Андерфелсом им встретился целый гарнизон. К появлению Серых Стражей одетые в причудливые мантии люди отнеслись с подозрением, что-то записали в длинных свитках и долго выспрашивали Лорелею о том, правда ли она является представителем ордена. Отношение к эльфам у них было подчеркнуто-небрежное, и долийка сполна отвечала им тем же.

Империя встретила их маленькими городками с цельными, каменными причудливыми зданиями. Ферм в Тевинтере почти не встречалось, и долгие часы пути по зеленым полям можно было не встретить ни единой живой души.

Впервые путники остановились в небольшом городе у моря. Поселение развернулось на холме, откуда хорошо просматривался песчаный берег и металлическая гладь воды, на которой вдалеке покачивались длинные корабли с загнутыми вверх окованными металлом носами и парусами яркой расцветки. Тевинтерцы ходили в странных одеяниях, больше всего похожих на магические робы, и только одежда суетливых слуг и рабочих мало отличалась от ферелденской. Величественная церковь с гладкими, стремящимися вверх стенами приветливо распахивала свои двери на главной площади, и мужчина-монах в красной рясе, что-то нараспев читал на тевине собравшейся группе людей. Дома в городке были довольно приземисты, щедро облеплены металлическими узорами, и все лестницы и решетчатые мостки вокруг оказались чугунными. На перекрестках находились неизменные столбы, увитые цепями — то ли украшение, то ли место позора для провинившихся.

— Нам бы переодеться, — заметил Алекс, пинком закрывая за собой дверь общественной конюшни и отдавая золотую монету конюху, наблюдавшему за ним с интересом. — Ни за что не поверю, что о нас тут никто не слышал.

Андерс, вокруг которого крутился чумазый эльфенок, запоздало поднял голову.

— Можем в магазин сходить. Командор…

— Нет, — отрезала Лорелея. — Здесь говорить будете вы. Мы в Тевинтере, не забывайте, что во мне здесь видят в лучшем случае служанку, а вы — маги.

Андерс дал эльфенку серебряк и спросил:

— Покажешь, где тут можно купить одежду?

Рынок оказался типичным для любого маленького городка. Лавки, ломящиеся от товара, торговцы, зазывающие посетителей на разные лады. В основном торговали люди, но попадались среди них и эльфы, а потом Андерс приметил и гнома-кузнеца.

Одежду они купили у тучного мужчины с круглым лицом, с грехом пополам объяснив, что именно им нужно, и отправились к светло-серому зданию, которое, судя по вывеске, было таверной. Внутри оказалось шумно, людно и дымно, пахло какими-то вареными овощами и мясом. Андерс погладил заурчавший живот, жадно принюхиваясь.

— Душу бы продал за кусок жареной баранины, — заявил он, следуя к стойке хозяина таверны за Хоуком.

— Поосторожней с такими высказываниями в империи магов, — сказала ему Лорелея и легонько пихнула его локтем в бок.

Хозяин оказался молодым мужчиной, и совершенно точно тоже был магом. Он все рассматривал лучезарно улыбающегося Хоука с нескрываемым интересом, и улыбался ему в ответ, склоняясь через стойку чуть ближе, чем следовало бы.

— Должно быть, вы пришли издалека, — сказал он, вручая Алексу ключи. — Я целитель и могу оказать некоторые… Хм… Услуги, если вы в них нуждаетесь.

Андерс смерил его гневным взглядом, цепко схватив Хоука под руку.

— Я сам ему все исцелю, — заявил он.

Выданная им комната оказалась небольшой, но чистой, оформленной в песчаных тонах. Кроватей в комнате было три, причем одна явно предназначалась для слуги, потому что была попроще на вид. Андерс с размаху рухнул спиной на мягкую перину и заложил руки за голову.

— Итак, — сказал он, — мы в Тевинтере.

Он выпростал одну руку и нырнул пальцами под воротник, доставая на свет тевинтерский амулет, подаренный Хоуком когда-то давно.

— В империи, которой правят сумасшедшие маги крови, да, — хмыкнул Алекс и распутал несколько ремешков, держащих на нем верхнюю часть доспеха. — Мы бы тут прижились.

Андерс лениво наблюдал из-под полуопущенных ресниц, как разоблачается Хоук, и со вздохом проследил взглядом белое пятно шрама на его загорелой коже, прямо под грудью. А потом вернулся глазами вверх, к темным горошинкам сосков, и Алекс, заметив это, ухмыльнулся.

— Я отказываюсь присутствовать при этом, — заявила Лорелея, разворачивающая карту Тевинтера на столе под самым окном. — И поскольку выйти на улицу в одиночестве без риска попасть в рабство я тоже не могу, вам придется воздержаться.

Андерс надул губы.

— Ты можешь сходить за едой, командор, все равно все думают, что ты служанка.

Лорелея хмыкнула, но действительно поднялась на ноги.

— Могу, — согласилась она. — Я отомщу вам немного позднее, Андерс.

Она грациозно откинула волосы на спину, и, выходя из комнаты, напоследок одарила оставшихся насмешливым взглядом.

***

Как бы отвратительно это ни ощущалось, но то, что эльфы в империи были в основном слугами или рабами, было Фенрису на руку. Никто не обращал на него особого внимания, местные сопорати предпочитали не встречаться с ним взглядом, а лаетане игнорировали его присутствие как факт. И все же вернуться в Тевинтер оказалось испытанием.

Фенрис не собирался задерживаться — он просто преследовал одного из особо хитрых работорговцев, который пытался укрыться от него на родине. Маленький юркий ублюдок практиковал магию крови, забивая самых слабых рабов, коих никак не мог продать, и расправиться с ним оказалось сложно. Прошло уже несколько часов с тех пор, как Фенрис вынул из его груди руку с горячим, мокрым сердцем, но лириумные клейма все еще болели на его теле, и кожа ныла и пульсировала от этой боли.

Так что он просто завалился в первую попавшуюся таверну — неплохую, на самом деле, чистую и опрятную, с этими повсеместными в Тевинтере украшениями в виде решеток и цепей по стенам, — и сразу же устремился к стойке хозяина, огибая столы и людей.

Красивая эльфийская женщина с длинными волосами сидела у прилавка на круглом табурете, забросив ногу на ногу и покачивая носком мягкого кожаного сапога, и с видимым удовольствием ела куриное крыло. Она ничуть не походила на замызганных, вечно усталых служанок, и Фенрис увидел на ее лице тонкую вязь белой татуировки, когда подошел ближе.

— Ты не рабыня, — сказал он, упав на соседний табурет и подперев ладонью подбородок. Женщина посмотрела на него вопросительно, подняв одну бровь.  
— А у тебя кровь на руке, — ответила она даже без подобия опасения. — Под перчаткой.

Фенрис пожал плечами, беря со стойки полотенце и рассеянно пытаясь вытереть вышеупомянутую кровь.

— Вина мне, — буркнул он хозяину таверны. — Бутылку. — И снова обернулся к эльфийке. — Ты из долийцев?

— Верно, — коротко кивнула она.

Фенрис замолчал, приложился к горлышку мутного стекла, глотая кисловатое вино. Эльфийка не обращала на него внимания, обсасывая куриную кость.

— Тебе лучше бы уехать отсюда, — пробормотал он, вытерев губы тыльной стороной ладони. — Не ровен час — похитят. Тут полно работорговцев.

— А ты-то почему здесь? — вновь подняла бровь женщина, и Фенрис устало качнул головой.

— Я уже уезжаю. Просто… Зашел, знаешь, отдохнуть. А тут ты. Давно не говорил с другими.

Женщина вздохнула, отодвинула от себя опустевшую тарелку и вытерла блестящие от жира пальцы салфеткой.

— Ладно, — сказала она. — Я не боюсь, что кто-то посягнет на мою свободу. Я могу защитить себя. Вдобавок, я здесь с магами. Или, скорее, они — со мной.  
Фенрис кивнул, снова приложившись к бутылке.

— Я как-то путешествовал с одним магом, — сказал он чуть невнятно. — Теперь о нем ходят жуткие слухи. Хотел бы я знать, где он. Он был… Неплох. Для мага. Надеюсь, он в порядке.

После вина мир заметно потеплел, и лириумные клейма потихоньку переставали пульсировать и жечь кожу. Фенрис поднял голову и понял, что красивая эльфийка смотрит на него с каким-то странным сочувствием. У нее были большие зеленые глаза и много веснушек на носу, и Фенрис с тоской вспомнил Варанью. У женщины, которая сидела напротив него, не было этой рабской угнетенности во взгляде, и все же она была так же рыжеволоса, и, быть может, ей было столько же лет, сколько сейчас было бы сестре Фенриса.

— Как тебя зовут? — спросила эльфийка, и он протянул беспомощно:

— Когда-то меня звали Лито, — и разозлился на самого себя за слабость, за мысли о сестре, за дурное, вяжущее одиночество, свалившееся всем грузом ему на плечи теперь, когда он смотрел на женщину, похожую на убитую им Варанью. — Я Фенрис.

— Лорелея, — отозвалась эльфийка, и Фенрис вскинул голову.

— Как Героиня Ферелдена? — спросил он, кривя губы.

— Как Героиня Ферелдена, — согласилась та. – Или, скорее, это ее зовут, как меня.

Эльфийка улыбнулась спокойно и безмятежно, а потом перевела взгляд куда-то Фенрису за спину, в сторону лестницы, ведущей в жилые комнаты. Фенрис обернулся следом и едва удержался от желания протереть кулаками глаза, потому что к ним шел Хоук собственной персоной, такой же, как и прежде, непривычный в дурацкой тевинтерской мантии, но совершенно точно знакомый. Выражение лица у него было довольное донельзя, и он уже открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать эльфийке, и тут посмотрел на Фенриса и поднял брови в изумлении.

— Вот это да, — заявил Алекс, пододвигая себе третий табурет и садясь на него верхом. — Я ведь не сплю?

— Переехать в Тевинтер — не худший для тебя вариант, — съязвил Фенрис, сдерживая готовую наползти на лицо ухмылку. — Так и знал, что ты не удержишься. Этот псих все еще с тобой? Его была идея?

— Все еще со мной, — рассмеялся Алекс и хлопнул Фенриса по плечу. — Ему сейчас лень шевелиться, но он жив и здоров, как бы ты ни надеялся на обратное.

Лорелея хмыкнула.

— Как избежать подробностей? — спросила она сардонически.

— Никак, — ответил Фенрис. — Он будет говорить об этом, пока кто-нибудь не даст ему в зубы.

— И такое случалось? — живо заинтересовалась Лорелея.

— Нет. Никто не решался, — радостно оскалился Хоук. — Я предлагаю забрать еду и переместиться в нашу комнату. Андерс очень удивится, когда узнает, кого я тут встретил.

***

Андерс неуловимо изменился, и все равно выглядел все таким же изнеженным, зацелованным любвеобильным Хоуком. Фенрис отметил, как ярки были его губы и как лениво он подпирал щеку ладонью, будто не беглецом был, а всего лишь приехал в Тевинтер погостить. Фенрис ему немного завидовал — точнее, завидовал той жадной страсти, в которой Хоук купал мага-бунтовщика едва ли не с первой встречи. Теперь он лежал на кровати, в бесстыдно помятой одежде, в ворохе одеял.

Лорелея прошла мимо него и села на край второй постели, прикрывая ладонью смешок.

— Значит, это она — твой друг-командор, — сухо отметил Фенрис и принял из рук Хоука кружку с каким-то теплым травяным настоем.

— О нет, — драматично выдохнул Андерс и закрыл лицо ладонями. — И здесь ты.

Фенрису почему-то казалось, что отступник должен отреагировать как-то иначе, но потом он вспомнил Киркволл, вспомнил кровь, сбегающую по ладоням Хоука, храмовничье сердце в собственной ладони, целительное прикосновение золотого света, рождающегося из сложной вязи чар, которые создавал проклятый Андерс.

— Куда вы едете? — спросил Фенрис и неловко пристроился с ногами на мягком, обитом потрепанной кожей стуле, приложился к кружке. Настой оказался приятным, чуть пряным — местное тевинтерское безалкогольное пойло. — Вы ведь не настолько глупы, чтобы и правда переехать в Тевинтер?

— Арлатан, — коротко ответил Хоук, садясь рядом с Андерсом и с удовольствием вгрызаясь в баранью кость. Фенрис громко фыркнул.

— Ради этого вы приехали в империю, где вас узнает каждая собака.

— До сих пор никто не узнал, — вздернул бровь Хоук.

— Возможно, не решились подойти. Здесь только о вас и говорят. С тех пор как началась вся эта ерунда с Инквизицией, которая исправляет последствия того, что натворил ты, — Фенрис ткнул пальцем в Андерса, и тот трагично приложил ладонь ко лбу.

— Я даже не знаю, что там произошло!

— Небо разверзлось, — пожал плечами Фенрис. — Говорят, какая-то девочка может закрыть его обратно. Но мне нет до этого дела. Если передо мной вылезет демон, я вырву ему сердце.

— Не вырвешь, — заявил Андерс, выразительно указывая на свой лоб.

Фенрис скривился, но промолчал.

Они говорили до самого вечера. Вспоминали прошлое, делились историями. Лорелея и Андерс рассказывали свои, и Фенрис понял, что давно уже ему не приходилось вот так сидеть в тепле при свечах и просто слушать. Он вспомнил, что скучает по Варрику, и сказал Алексу об этом, на что тот потрепал его по волосам, как щенка, и Фенрис даже забыл огрызнуться.

— Твой мабари, должно быть, скучает, — сказал он вместо этого. Хоук отвел глаза.

— Авелин обещала хорошо о нем заботиться.

Фенрис ушел под утро, когда Андерс первым задремал, свернувшись на кровати в клубок. Алекс предложил остаться, но согласия не получил.

— Я не хочу в Арлатан, — сухо сказал Фенрис. — Это город эльфов, а я… У меня от этого народца разве что уши. Я лучше Варрику передам привет.

—  _Дарет ширал_ [5], — сказала ему Лорелея, и он подумал, что нет — ничуть она не похожа на Варанью.

Подумаешь — волосы.

— Спасибо, — буркнул он, — за… Ну, за все. Еще увидимся.

И ушел, бесшумно ступая по коридору босыми ногами.

***

В Скайхолде было холодно так, пальцы переставали шевелиться.

Каллен кутался в шерстяной плащ, в пушистый меховой воротник, и все равно дрожал, как осенний лист, стоило ночным холодам подступить ближе. Он упрямо прятал пальцы на короткие промежутки времени в густом меху, у шеи, в собственных упрямо вьющихся волосах — и все ему казалось, что так теплее. Пытался расслабить сведенные судорогой плечи, слышал где-то, что помогает, мол.

Кассандра требовала от него переехать хотя бы в казармы, а лучше — в основную часть замка, как подобает члену Совета Инквизиции, но Каллен каждый раз отказывался, оставался в своей крепостной башне, в ее полуразрушенном нутре, где не было ничего кроме не убираемой никем кровати, книжного шкафа да стола, заваленного бумагами. Казалось бы, ничего не стоило отреставрировать башенку — она была почти цела, несущие конструкции стояли крепко, только старый камень осыпался, —, но Каллен не мог себе позволить отвлечь хотя бы кого-то от восстановления главного скайхолдского зала. Не тогда, когда важные гости вот-вот должны были нагрянуть для знакомства с новым Инквизитором.

Была у него и еще одна причина, по которой он не собирался переезжать из своего укромного места — чудовищные ломки, сопровождающие его все то время, что он отказывался принимать лириум. Сложнее всего было, когда юная леди Тревельян фактически уничтожила храмовничий орден, уговорив всех, кто не поддался власти Корифея, перейти под свои знамена. Теперь для них массово закупали сияющий небесно-синий минерал, и бывшие храмовники в белоснежных доспехах с гербом Инквизиции на груди расхаживали по замку, будто сто лет там жили. Леди Тревельян любила их, а они преклонялись перед ней, когда она своим еще почти детским голоском напоминала вскользь, что послана самой Андрасте.

Каллен с усилием стиснул собственную гудящую голову. Слишком много всего произошло с тех пор, как на Конклаве случился взрыв.

Гном Варрик как-то уговорил его на несколько кружек пива в таверне — тогда Убежище было еще цело, а Мелани Тревельян хоть и славилась своим умением закрывать разрывы между миром живых и царством снов и духов, краснела, когда ее звали Вестницей Андрасте и спрашивали, спасла ли ее великая пророчица на Конклаве, и все чаще молилась в укромном углу старой церкви. Тогда Варрик почему-то принялся вспоминать Алекса Хоука, и Каллен, вопреки намерению, поддержал это. Не сказать, чтобы он особо скучал по этому сумасшедшему человеку, но слушать рассказы гнома о приключении с Корифеем было интересно. И о том, как они нашли проклятый красный лириум, который свел с ума Мередит, и которого теперь кругом оказалось так много.

Кто же знал, что стоит закрыть главный, самый жуткий разрыв, разверзшуюся на Конклаве Брешь, и пресловутый Корифей, живой и здоровый, явится за Тревельян, ведомый гневом. Каллен теперь едва бы смог вспомнить с точностью, как шла та битва, и как они бежали из Убежища по потайному ходу, а маленькая, бледная до синевы Мелани осталась прикрывать отход, и почему он, Каллен, благородный, демон задери его, рыцарь, это позволил. Зато он помнил, как нашел леди Тревельян на снегу, с фиолетовыми от мороза губами, и как пытался согреть в своих ладонях ее руки, пока мать Жизель не отогнала его прочь. А еще помнил, как Жозефина первой заявила: «Весь мир знает ее как спасенную самой Андрасте. Неужели вы думаете, что может быть Инквизитор лучше? Разумеется, мы всегда будем присматривать за ней».

Теперь орден обосновался в Скайхолде, а Каллен — в крошечной холодной башне, и сквозняк в третий раз задул свечу, под которой он писал очередной приказ.  
Он потер ладони друг о друга, когда дверь скрипнула, и на фоне темнеющего неба показалась леди Тревельян, по самые уши укутанная в меха. Она ступала шумно и чеканно, как маленький хрупкий солдат, и чуть округлые щеки ее краснели от вечернего мороза.

— Можно зайти, командор? — спросила она робко, и тот кивнул, поднялся навстречу.

— Конечно, Инквизитор.

— Мелани, — поправила она, сильнее стискивая воротник шубы у горла. — Просто Мелани. Я пришла к другу…

— Хорошо, — согласился тот и торопливо пересек свободное пространство, чтобы закрыть за ней дверь. Та поддавалась с трудом, удерживаемая упрямым сквозняком. — Тогда… Просто Каллен. Что-нибудь случилось?

Девочка мотнула головой, пряча взгляд. Ее коротко стриженые каштановые волосы растрепались, и теперь торчали во все стороны.

— Вы же знали сира Герберта? — пробормотала она.

— Неплохо знал, — согласился Каллен и встал рядом с леди Тревельян. — Я слышал, он был Вашим другом. До Конклава.

— Он был единственным из храмовников, кто оправдал мои ожидания. Он был благородным, честным, добрым и помогал тем, кто нуждался в этом. Но я верю, что он такой не один, просто мне… Не повезло. Каллен, Вы знали, что я готовилась поступить в орден после Конклава?

— Слышал об этом, — сдержанно кивнул тот.

— Я бы так и сделала, несмотря на то, что многие храмовники вели себя неподобающе. Но Создатель распорядился лучше. Теперь я могу вести их. Они стали частью Инквизиции.

Каллен пожал плечами.

— Да, так и есть. Но почему Вы заговорили о сире Герберте?

Мелани выпятила губы, как делала всегда, когда о чем-то сильно задумывалась, и прислонилась к деревянной лестнице, ведущей на второй этаж скромных апартаментов Каллена, где ютилась его вечно разобранная кровать.

— Мне не хватает его, — призналась она наконец. — Он мог бы многому научить наших новых рыцарей. И Вы можете, но он был бы еще одним примером. Я сегодня слушала, как этот эльф… Дариен… Рассказывает Лелиане о том, как попал сюда. Знаете, это ведь он показал мне Конклав, хотя меня туда не пустили… Он видел Хоука, Каллен. И этого… Андерса. Если бы не они, сир Герберт был бы жив.

— С чего Вы взяли? — напряженно спросил тот. Мелани покраснела, но упрямо уставилась на него снизу вверх:

— Не было бы войны, и не было бы Конклава, и…

— Война была бы в любом случае, — перебил Каллен резковато, и тут же заставил себя умерить тон. — К счастью, Вас не было в Киркволле, и… Кхм… Послушайте. Рыцарь-командор Мередит сошла с ума. Это не шутка, не слух, и не красивые слова, призванные сделать историю Защитника увлекательнее. Она объявила бы Право Уничтожения, так или иначе. Маги бы непременно пытались защитить себя, и тогда сир Герберт мог умереть еще раньше, там. Я мог умереть там.

— А могли бы и не умереть, — возразила Мелани с упорством в голосе. — Никто ведь не знает…

— Именно, — кивнул Каллен. — Никто не знает, кроме тех, кто был на поле боя. Сир Герберт рассказывал, что я выступил на стороне Хоука?

Мелани широко распахнула голубые глаза.

— Что?! Нет, он почти ничего мне не… Но почему?! Не думаете же Вы, что он был прав?

— Нет, — невесело усмехнулся Каллен. — Не думаю. И тогда не думал. Дело в том, миледи, что я просто понимал: нам нужно убить Мередит любой ценой. Я всерьез раздумывал о том, чтобы под конец битвы под шумок снести Андерсу голову, но, на самом деле, я просто не смог. Вы бы видели глаза Хоука, Инквизитор.

Та отвернулась, принявшись рассматривать заваленный бумагами стол невидящим взглядом.

— Я не знаю, что сказать, — призналась она.

— Мы все делаем выбор, — устало отозвался Каллен. — Он не обязан нравиться окружающим, главное — не жалеть о нем.

— Если бы я приказала убить Хоука и Андерса, — Мелани подняла голову и сощурилась, — стали бы Вы их защищать?

— Много кто стал бы их защищать, — уклончиво ответил Каллен. — А смогли бы Вы, Мелани, действительно отдать приказ их убить?

Ответить та не успела, потому что дверь вновь заскрипела, открываясь, и на пороге показался Варрик в неизменной небрежно расстегнутой на груди рубахе. Как гном не мерз — оставалось секретом, но выглядел он вполне жизнерадостно, и вид не портили даже облепившие русую шевелюру снежинки.

— Я прервал вечеринку? — спросил Варрик с широкой улыбкой и потер гладкий подбородок. — Добрый вечер, очаровательный Инквизитор. — Он отвесил смутившейся Мелани поклон и та неловко отзеркалила его жест.

— Привет, Варрик.

— Вот, например, наш коренастый друг не одобрил бы вашего решения, — подал голос Каллен, многозначительно простерев руку в сторону зашедшего.

— Объясните мне позже, о чем речь, — отмахнулся Варрик, хотя Каллен все равно заметил, как внимательно он покосился на Мелани. — Кудряш, могу я украсть немного твоего внимания?

Каллен закатил глаза.

— Проклятые прозвища.

— Я могу придумать новое, — оживился Варрик, но Каллен тут же дружески ткнул его в плечо.

— Ни в коем случае. Я не переживу этого. Так что ты хотел?

— Прогуляться, — усмехнулся Варрик, выразительно указывая большим пальцем через плечо на дверь. — Простите нас, очаровательный Инквизитор.

Каллен пожал плечами и придержал дверь для гнома, прежде чем обернуться в последний раз и вежливо кивнуть задумчивой Мелани Тревельян.

***

Варрик довольно долго молчал, прежде чем запустить руку под куртку и извлечь на угасающий свет кипу каких-то примятых бумаг — было видно, что многие держали их в руках, прежде чем они попали к гному. Каллен тоже не оборонил ни слова, пока его спутник не остановился прямо под следующей башней, совсем осыпавшейся. Варрик сунул бумаги ему в руки.

— Что это? — наконец спросил Каллен.

— Деньги, — усмехнулся гном. — Точнее, это дарственная на примерно половину имущества одного человека. Вторую половину он оставил тому, кому она вряд ли понадобится, но воля его.

Каллен поднес верхний лист к глазам. Широким, не очень аккуратным почерком на нем было написано, что даритель передает половину нажитого во владение гному по имени Варрик Тетрас, ниже шло разрешение использовать все имущество по своему усмотрению, а в самом низу страницы красовалось размашистое «Алекс Хоук». На следующих нескольких листах шло перечисление переданного.

— Почему не брату? — спросил Каллен, аккуратно складывая листы обратно друг к другу. Варрик хмыкнул.

— Карвер — Серый Страж. Ты можешь удивиться, но на самом деле они не имеют права владеть каким-либо имуществом. Это с лихвой компенсируется тем, что любой народ, по-хорошему, обязан предоставить Стражу кров и пищу забесплатно. Но… Что есть, то есть.

— Он ведь оставил вторую половину А… Ты знаешь, кому, верно я понял? — нахмурился Каллен. — Разве он не Страж?

— Не скажу тебе, Кудряш, чем именно он руководствовался, — усмехнулся Варрик. — Скорее всего, тем, что Карвер фактически состоит в ордене. В отличие… От.

Каллен задумчиво сжал губы, глядя, как ветер загибает уголки бумаг.

— Почему мне?

— Причины разные. Хочу помочь Инквизиции, — гном развел руками и стряхнул с волос снежинки. — Мне показалось, что к тебе лучше всего обратиться с моим условием.

— Значит, все-таки есть условия, — хмыкнул Каллен. — Какие?

— Здесь очень много денег, Кудряш. Защитник Киркволла куда более богат, чем о нем говорили. Быть может, не хватит на то, чтобы увесить весь замок коврами с гербом Инквизиции, но дыры в каждой стене заделать получится. Взамен я прошу лишь малость. Я хочу, чтобы все до последней подвальной крысы в этом замке были уверены, что деньги дал Хоук.

Каллен закашлялся.

— Что, прости? Каким образом?

— Прислал почтового дракона с мешком золота или передал бумаги тебе лично в руки через какого-нибудь ушлого гнома, которого не зовут Варриком. Мне все равно. Но каждый в замке должен будет помнить, что он не дрожит по ночам из-за сквозняков только потому, что Хоук дал денег на восстановление апартаментов для Инквизиции. Они должны быть благодарны ему, как родному папаше.

— Я сделаю, если ты скажешь, зачем тебе это, — проговорил Каллен, аккуратно складывая бумаги и пряча под плащ. Варрик пожал плечами.

— К примеру, если кто-нибудь решит приказать убить Хоука… Я хочу, чтобы за него вступились не только ты и я.

— Ты подслушивал.

Гном качнул головой с искренней улыбкой, которой не верилось ни на секунду.

— О чем ты говоришь, Кудряш?

***

Андерс переступил ногами в прохладной соленой воде. Его ступни окутало белесой пеной, а дно было мягким от зеленых шелковистых водорослей.

Где-то далеко, так, что не различить отсюда, был туманный остров Сегерон, где не прекращалась война тевинтерцев с кунари. Лорелея, задумчиво улыбаясь, оборонила, что с Сегерона родом был ее друг Стэн, и Хоук поморщился при упоминании этого звания, которое кунари использовали вместо имени. Он хорошо помнил Стэнов в Киркволле. Андерс тоже смолчал. Он слышал об этом Стэне раньше, и не был уверен, что они и Страж видели рогатых великанов с одной и той же стороны.

Они шли по берегу уже довольно долго, делая привалы на ночь. Тогда Алекс ставил метки на карте, предполагая, где именно они находятся, а Андерс подолгу сидел у самой кромки воды на седом песке и смотрел вдаль. Странная тяжесть давила ему на сердце, и он даже проверял себя заклинанием несколько раз — не заболел ли? Но нет, тяжесть была просто чудной, неясной тоской, и Справедливость грустил в клетке ребер вместе с ним. Андерс привычно клал ладонь на грудь и слушал духа, а тот делился с ним печалью о чем-то, что неизбежно должно было случиться.

Иногда Алекс садился рядом, обнимал его за плечо, утыкался лицом куда-то в шею. «Все нормально, — врал ему Андерс, — устал просто».

Хоук ему не верил.

Махариэль иногда рассказывала им сказки об элвенан, полузабытые, перевранные многими поколениями легенды. Рассказывала о дворцах на деревьях, в которых жили древние эльфы, о духах, которые бродили среди живых, об  _утенере_ [6], что была для вечных эльфов вместо смерти.

К ночи она выпивала свое горько пахнущее травами зелье, чтобы невыносимая боль не мешала ей спать, и сворачивалась в маленький серый клубок шерстяных покрывал спиной к огню. А Андерс подолгу целовал дремлющего Хоука, словно пытался запомнить его черты. Будто и так не помнил до последней морщинки в уголках глаз. Целовал закрытые глаза, пухлые губы, колючий подбородок и четкие линии ключиц под воротником, и никак не мог заснуть.

Долгие дни спустя они набрели на деревушку на берегу. Это было маленькое, обнесенное частоколом поселение, и в нем обнаружились гномы-контрабандисты. К путникам они отнеслись без интереса, и Хоук, поначалу насторожившийся, в конце концов договорился с владельцем убогой расшатанной таверны о ночлеге. Тот заломил просто нереальную сумму, но Алекс умудрился каким-то образом обаять его, и гном, раздобрев, позволил заплатить половину.

— Маги здесь, — болтал гном, ведя компанию к дальней комнате в конце коридора, — просто психи. Тут еще секта эта появилась, как бишь ее, Венатори. Какого-то нового бога нашли себе. Обряды проводят. Мы им лириум возим. Что они с ним делают — не приложу ума, только грязное это какое-то дельце. Говорю я нашим-то — не продавайте им, нам же хуже будет потом. Только кто ж послушает, когда деньги…

Алекс слушал, кивал головой и улыбался, а потом закрыл за собой дверь на ключ, войдя в комнату последним, и устало потер ладонями глаза.

— А гном-то прав, — сказал он Андерсу и Лорелее. — Нечисто что-то с этой сектой.

Андерс только плечами пожал.

На следующее утро он проснулся первым, кое-как натянул одежду и спустился вниз, в грязное прокопченное помещение, чтобы попросить у владельца таверны воды умыться. За одним из столов сидели гномы в узнаваемых кожаных доспехах Хартии, а трактирщик сонно протирал кружки за низкой своей стойкой.

— Вам письмо привезли, — сказал он Андерсу, не успел тот и рта раскрыть.

— Что, прости?

— Эти парни письмо привезли вам, не дури, — повторил трактирщик, подсовывая ему замусоленный конверт. — Да ты бери, бери, не стой.

Андерс повернулся к гномам из Хартии, и один из них отсалютовал ему деревянной кружкой.

— С чего вы взяли, что это нам? — нахмурился он, встряхнув конверт. — И откуда вы вообще о нас знаете?

— Да ниоткуда, — хмыкнул тот самый гном и почесал редкую бороду. — А Тетрас вот знает. Да он все знает. И платит хорошо. Так что бери, не бойся, не проклято. Хоуку привет передавай, Блондинчик.

Андерс раздраженно хмыкнул на обращение и медленно побрел обратно, вертя в руках конверт, подписанный аккуратными буквами: «Другу от Варрика». Про воду он забыл, занятый мыслями о загадочном конверте. Хотелось вскрыть его — в конце концов, он тоже был Варрику другом! —, но что-то подсказывало, что письмо предназначалось Хоуку и только ему.

В комнате было светло, скупое сквозь тучи солнце заглядывало в пыльное оконце, и Алекс спал, приоткрыв губы, на скученной простыне. Он был беспокойным во сне, Андерс давно привык к тому, что он сбивает простыни и одеяла, и сейчас почему-то застыл, рассматривая спящего Хоука, будто впервые увидел. Махариэль тихо сопела на соседней кровати, замотанная в одеяла — мерзла, как и все эльфы.

Андерс стиснул в пальцах конверт, преодолевая неизвестно откуда взявшееся желание порвать его в клочки вместе с письмом. Пусть Варрик думает, что не пришло, затерялось по дороге, кануло в Тень…

Хоук спал и ничего не знал о том, как металось сердце в его груди — страшнее, больнее, чем притихший было Зов.

Андерс осторожно сел рядом с ним, наклонился, поцеловал в переносицу.

— У меня кое-что есть для тебя, любовь моя, — прошептал он, и тогда Алекс вздрогнул, открывая сонные небесные глаза.

— Все в порядке? — сипло со сна спросил он, и Андерс неопределенно пожал плечами и показал ему конверт. Алекс неловко сел на кровати, непослушными со сна пальцами вскрыл измятую бумагу, извлек письмо и пробежался глазами.

Андерс не смотрел, упрямо уставившись в пол.

«Создатель, я знаю, что не имею права просить тебя о чем-то, — отчетливо думал он, и повторял мысленно, словно мантру, —, но пусть это будет лишь дружеское послание от скучающего гнома. Создатель, прошу. Я не так много прошу. О, Создатель…»

Алекс с шуршанием смял письмо, и Андерс вскинул голову, глядя в его нахмурившееся, совсем не сонное лицо.

— Варрик просит меня вернуться, — мягко сообщил Хоук вполголоса. — Я нужен этой их Инквизиции.

— Нет, — выпалил Андерс раньше, чем осознал это. — Они там убьют тебя, они…

— Он гарантирует полную безопасность, — Алекс поднял руку и провел невесомо по щеке Андерса кончиками пальцев. — Ты ведь знаешь, Варрик не стал бы обманывать нас.

— А если это не Варрик? А если его взяли в плен? Алекс, прошу, нет… Или позволь мне поехать с тобой!

Хоук со вздохом обнял Андерса, опрокинулся вместе с ним на постель, и Андерс понял, что дрожит, и отказывался осознавать, что глаза у него мокрые, что неудержимая тоска, которая глодала его все это время — вот она, сбылась.

— Я вернусь, — прошептал Хоук Андерсу на ухо, покачивая его в объятиях, будто дитя. — Я не могу не поехать, любовь моя. Но я обязательно вернусь к тебе.

Андерс стиснул в кулаках лен его нижней рубашки и забрался на кровать, пинками скинув сапоги, обвился вокруг него, спрятал лицо на плече.

— Если его взяли в плен — я должен освободить его, — продолжал шептать Хоук. — А если это не он — я просто уеду обратно, и никто не сможет меня остановить, Андерс. Я из самой Тени к тебе бы вернулся.

«Не бросай меня», — хотел ответить тот, но усилием воли заставил себя промолчать. Вместо этого он слушал, и с каждым словом все больше ощущал невыразимую тоску, и Справедливость, притихший в его груди, молчал тоже.

— Ты расскажешь мне о чудесах Арлатана. А может быть и нам с Варриком. Он напишет еще десяток книг и будет тебе очень благодарен. А может быть, ты принесешь нам Огонь. И мы вернемся в наш дом, Андерс, и будем жить там вечно.

— Тебе станет скучно вечно жить со мной, — пробормотал Андерс, и Хоук еле слышно засмеялся.

— Я бы все отдал только чтобы это и правда продлилось вечность.

Этим же вечером он уехал.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Ты мне помог. (эльф.)  
> [2] Как пожелаешь. (эльф.)  
> [3] Мне жаль. (эльф.)  
> [4] Хитрец. (эльф.)  
> [5] Счастливого пути. (эльф.)  
> [6] Название древнего обычая бессмертных эльфов, которые «засыпали», когда уставали от жизни. Буквально: «Вечный сон наяву».


	4. Chapter 4

_«…Элвен взмолилась мудрому Фалон’Дину,  
и он, пожалев ее, молвил: „Твой друг в Тени.  
Если минуешь скалы, снега, трясину —  
можешь уснуть и отправиться вслед за ним“»._

_„Сказка“_

— Просто продолжай тренироваться и не забывай о лириуме. Мы имеем дело с магами, а значит, защита от ментальных воздействий будет незаменима.

Учитель повесил на спину тяжелый меч и скупо поклонился Мелани, которая рукавом вытирала со лба пот. Та смогла только кивнуть.

Тренировки были тяжелыми, куда тяжелее, чем она когда-либо могла представить, и лириум, вплетающийся в кровь причудливой смесью, не делал ее жизнь легче ни на йоту. Минерал дарил ей странные, фантасмагоричные сны, в которых сроднившаяся с ладонью зеленая сияющая метка открывала Мелани пугающие новые миры, и демоны в мерцающих доспехах протягивали ей ледяные руки.

Но она не сдавалась, упорно приходя на уроки, и учитель, немолодой храмовник, каким-то чудом ухитрившийся сохранить кристально ясный ум даже после долгих лет приема лириума, иногда отчетливо давал понять, что ею гордится.

Каллен злился на Мелли первые две недели. Она не понимала, почему, хотя логично объясняла это для себя тем, что нынешний командующий Инквизиции боялся вернуться к приему лириума, вдохновленный ее примером, и тем удовольствовалась. Однако спустя время тот вновь начал ей улыбаться и даже несколько раз приходил на тренировки. Учитель был недоволен, но от Каллена был толк — он стал тем, кто все-таки ухитрился привить Мелли привычку правильно держать высокий храмовничий щит.

Теперь же, выдохнув, Мелани сходила в деревянный домик оружейной, чтобы оставить там тренировочное снаряжение, а когда вернулась, мечтая только об огромной бадье с горячей водой и мылом, обнаружила, что большинство обитателей Скайхолда набились к каменному бордюру, откуда хорошо было видно, что происходит внизу, у ворот.

Пробиться через них возможным не представлялось, а гам стоял такой, что хотелось уши заткнуть, так что Мелли, неласково расталкивая зевак, сбежала вниз по лестнице и остановилась у самого ее подножия, рассматривая открывшуюся ее глазам сцену.

Бывшие храмовники в белых доспехах, теперь украшенных гербом Инквизиции, конвоировали кого-то невидимого отсюда во внутренний двор. Они держали щиты так, чтобы этот кто-то — пленник? — не мог атаковать их, и Мелани даже отсюда ощутила повисшее в их рядах напряжение. Пару раз она видела мелькнувшую каштановую макушку, а потом строй направился прямиком к ней, и она разглядела этого человека. Это был мужчина, не слишком молодой, в необычной броне с мохнатым волчьим воротником и с посохом за плечами. Мелли видела, как он ухмыляется, запястьем одной руки отирая кровь с подбородка, и что-то говорит сопровождающим его храмовникам.

— Тебе что — понравилось? — грубо спросил его рыцарь по правую руку, и мужчина ухмыльнулся снова. Мелани подошла поближе, так, что теперь могла ясно разглядеть его лицо с острыми скулами. — Странно, что побег тебе лицо не украсил —, но мы это исправим.

— У меня был хороший лекарь, — отозвался маг и перевел взор на Мелли. Так поспешно нахмурила брови, и все равно не смогла не вздрогнуть, встретившись взглядом с глазами цвета летнего неба. Было в них что-то странное… Будто неестественная усталость и знание о вещах, мало кому доступных.

— Кто это? — спросила Мелли громко, и храмовники, только обратив на нее внимание, смутились.

— Инквизитор, — отчеканил один из них, — это Хоук.

Мелани не успела и рта раскрыть, как с ней поравнялся Каллен. Похоже, он был зол и вопреки обыкновению не выказал ей никакого почтения, хоть они и были на людях.

— Отставить конвой, — рявкнул он на храмовников вместо приветствия. — Проклятье, просто разойдитесь. Вы забыли, на чьи деньги мы тут не бедствуем?

Храмовники, неловко топчась, тут же рассыпали строй, отступили в стороны, опасливо поглядывая на Каллена.

— Так ведь это, слухи ходят, сир, что Хоук…

Голос стих, стоило Каллену нахмурить брови и поджать губы, а потом главнокомандующий Инквизиции, шагнув вперед, крепко пожал руку Хоуку и хлопнул его по плечу.

— Пойдем, Варрик уже заждался, — сказал он.

Мелани наблюдала, как живо и ярко расцветает улыбка на губах у красивого отступника, и ей стало не по себе, нутро словно выморозило осознанием. Она не могла принять, что проклятый революционер сейчас находится в Скайхолде — слишком неожиданно это было…

— Инквизитор, — вежливо проговорил Каллен, поравнявшись с ней, — могу я попросить о встрече с Вами через полчаса?

***

У Каллена в башне было сыровато, но вполне сносно, дрова весело трещали в печи, обогревая небольшое пространство меж четырех стен, шкаф был заставлен книгами с красивыми позолоченными корешками, вычурный резной стул придвинут к массивному столу — это странно диссонировало с аскетичной атмосферой каменных стен. Сам Каллен почти не изменился с тех пор, как Хоук видел его в последний раз, разве что приобрел шрам на губе и одежду теперь носил другую.

— Обещали безопасность, — усмехнулся Алекс, усаживаясь на крепко сбитый деревянный стул и кончиками пальцев брезгливо трогая ссадину на подбородке. — А на деле — поднялся на несколько тысяч ступеней в этой вашей проклятой башне — и сразу под храмовничий конвой.

— До них тоже дошли слухи, как видишь, — мрачно сказал Каллен и оперся бедром о стол, сложив на груди руки. — Я не хочу знать, правда это или нет, но…

— Обо мне много чего говорят, — пожал плечами Хоук. — И опровергать это смысла нет.

Повисла тишина, прерываемая лишь треском и щелканьем поленьев в печи. Алекс первым нарушил молчание:

— Значит, Корифей. Варрик тоже был там. Почему позвали меня?

— Он уверял, от тебя толку будет больше, — ответил Каллен. — Сказал, что ты открывал печати и, в конце концов, это именно ты обучен всем тем „магическим штукам“. В любом случае, мы будем ждать, что ты расскажешь все.

Хоук лизнул большой палец и снова потрогал ссадину.

— Мне нечего скрывать, — пожал плечами он. Каллен усмехнулся уголком губ:

— Кроме местоположения Андерса?

— Ты проницателен.

Бывший храмовник рассеянно запустил ладонь в светлые непослушные волосы, бросив на Хоука последний взгляд исподлобья и усмехнувшись.

— Варрик заставил по крайней мере половину замка полюбить тебя. Он пустил твои деньги на нужды Инквизиции, и это сработало. Храмовников убедить было сложнее, но они тоже привыкнут.

— Я не останусь тут надолго, — перебил Хоук. — Меня ждут.

— Меня, к слову, тоже, — хмыкнул Каллен и чеканным шагом направился к двери. — Пожалуйста, не выходи отсюда никуда, пока я не вернусь. Леди Инквизитор зла на тебя.

— Обозлить девушку, ни разу с ней не встретившись… — Алекс рассмеялся и откинулся на спинку стула, только сейчас понимая, как же он устал. Голова гудела, будто чугунный колокол, и ноги предательски ныли после подъема по тысячам ступеней винтовой лестницы.

— Она еще ребенок, и потеряла друга из-за того, что устроили вы с Андерсом… — Каллен умолк, задумчиво пощупал пальцами косяк двери, не оборачиваясь. — Она винит вас, а не Корифея.

— Думаешь, она права?

Каллен не ответил и просто вышел, с глухим стуком закрыв за собой дверь.

Алекс остался один.

Он пару раз прошелся по небольшой комнатушке, выглянул в окно — за ним были лишь покрытые снегом горные вершины, — потрогал корешки книг в шкафу. Бумаги на столе Каллена смотреть он не стал.

Его путь был долог, и несколько раз он едва не попался стражникам, а после почти на границе с Ферелденом нарвался на отряд каких-то странных храмовников. Те казались искаженными, и из их лиц, раздирая кожу в клочки, росли знакомые красные лириумные кристаллы. Алекс истратил много крови, отбиваясь от них, и, в конце концов, неожиданно оказался спасен магами-повстанцами. Те накормили его и дали отлежаться в своем убежище в заросшей мхом пещере, где по стенам сбегали струйки ледяной воды. Алекс был почти уверен, что они его не узнали, и все же неожиданно приятно оказалось находиться в компании свободных магов, таких же отступников, как и он сам. Они пели песни у костра и рассказывали про Сурану, а потом вспомнили Андерса, и, кажется, они были первыми незнакомцами, от кого Алекс слышал в его адрес добрые слова. Эти же маги поведали ему о загадочных красных храмовниках, которые теперь охотились на Инквизицию, а магов убивали разве что для потехи.

В каждой деревеньке, в которой Алексу удавалось задержаться, он порывался отправить Андерсу письмо, где мог бы рассказать, что он жив и в порядке, но каждый раз здравый смысл его останавливал. Скайхолд же ему долго искать не пришлось — он просто прибился к торговому каравану, шедшему в горы, и не прогадал.

Чужое присутствие Хоук ощутил сразу же. Он потянулся было к посоху, медленно отворачиваясь от шкафа к двери, но поспешно расслабил плечи усилием воли, вспомнив, что с обитателями Скайхолда в его положении лучше не враждовать. Взглядом он наткнулся на сгорбленного, бледного юношу в широкополой латаной-перелатаной шляпе. Тот стоял на пороге, неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу, будто его застали врасплох, и смотрел на Хоука исподлобья грустными глазами в обрамлении светлых ресниц.

— Тревога, — сказал юноша задумчиво. — Слухи обо мне. Беспокойно. Каждый может оказаться врагом.

— Что? — переспросил Алекс, нахмурив брови, и странный юноша качнул головой.

— Они любят тебя больше, чем ты думаешь. Они не знают. Тебе не нужно бояться.

Хоук машинально скрестил руки на груди, закрываясь. Ему на миг показалось, что самим своим взглядом юноша копается у него в грудной клетке, извлекая глубинные мысли, будто внутренности.

— Ты кто такой? — спросил он резче, чем ожидал от себя.

— Коул, — ответил юноша и сгорбился сильнее, пряча взгляд за прядями бесцветных волос. — Так все меня зовут.

Алекс внимательно посмотрел на этого Коула, который, казалось, под его взглядом еще больше съежился. Его присутствие ощущалось как потусторонний холодок, и все же Коул был, похоже, живым человеком в живом человеческом теле…

— Одержимый? — наугад брякнул Алекс, и юноша вскинул голову.

— Нет! Я не вселялся! Я — Сочувствие. Я был другим, а потом стал… Этим. Как тот Коул. Я не стал бы вселяться. Я не хотел.

Хоук поднял бровь.

— Хорошо-хорошо. Не одержимый. Зачем ты пришел?

— Услышал, — воодушевился Коул тут же и даже дрогнул нездорово бледными губами в подобии улыбки. — Твоя сила. Так много силы и так много боли. Я помогаю. Хочу помочь тебе.

— Нет, — жестко качнул головой Алекс. — Мне не нужна твоя помощь, какой бы они ни была… Но я был рад познакомиться.

В эту секунду дверь скрипнула снова, открываясь, и дух отпрянул от нее в сторону. В проеме показалась знакомая низкорослая фигура, и Алекс вопреки воле не сдержал наползающую на лицо широкую ухмылку, раскрывая объятия счастливо ухмыляющемуся Варрику.

Коул молча растворился в воздухе за одно моргание. Будто и не было его.

***

Последний город остался позади несколько часов назад. Перед Андерсом и Лорелеей развернулись бескрайние зеленые поля с темной полосой леса где-то на горизонте, затянутой странной туманной дымкой. Они прилично удалились от берега, обходя последнее поселение, и теперь размеренными шагами шли по траве. Цветами пахло одуряюще сладко, и Андерс, то и дело глядя под ноги, видел мелкие желтые соцветия, издающие этот аромат.

Он иногда оборачивался, глазами ища Алекса, но тут же вспоминал, что Хоук покинул его недели назад, и горбил плечи, прикусив губу. Махариэль почти все время молчала, но Андерс видел, что вдали от людских селений она расцветает на глазах, перестает хмуриться, и это немного радовало его.

Солнце медленно клонилось к закату, стена леса впереди стала совсем темной. Андерс замедлил шаг и окончательно остановился, поправив лямку походной сумки на плече. Махариэль оглянулась на него и тоже встала, стянула со спины свой лук, который в длину почти достигал ее собственного роста. Она звала его „Печалью Арлатана“, но Андерс не спрашивал — почему.

Лагерь поставили быстро — теперь нужна была только одна палатка, а костер Андерс развел волшебный, тот, что не тронул бы травы и цветов вокруг, питаясь одной только силой магии. Лорелея споро подвесила над яркими языками пламени котелок и залила туда воды почти по самый край из большого бурдюка, а остатками умыла лицо, прежде чем отереться небрежно рукавом.

— Как думаешь, что нас ждет? — спросил Андерс полчаса спустя, с трудом пытаясь прожевать ужасно жесткое вяленое мясо. То было пересолено, но есть хотелось больше, чем разбираться в еде. Тем более что пищи лучше у него давно и не было.

— Арлатан, — пожала плечами долийка. Она сидела на траве, скрестив ноги, и смотрела в костер. Волосы у нее на голове растрепались и теперь в волшебном свете походили на пылающий ореол.

— И какой он? — поднял брови Андерс. Махариэль перевела на него нечитаемый взгляд и пожала плечами снова.

— Наши сказки говорят, что элвенан жили над землей, во дворцах на вершинах вековых деревьев. Они возводили свои дома с помощью магии, и лишь умирать спускались на землю. Но я не знаю, что именно мы найдем там. Может статься, что ничего. Мы, долийцы, так тоскуем по прежнему миру, но ничего почти и не знаем о нем. Все, что нам осталось — наша грусть.

Андерс проглотил новый вопрос, сердито уставившись на жесткий кусок мяса.

— Мы возвращаемся на землю предков, и это печалит меня, — вдруг сказала Лорелея, словно отвечая на незаданное. — Я должна бы радоваться, но мне страшно, что я ничего не найду там. _Белланарис_ (1). Вечность он дремлет где-то под сводами леса, наш _элвенан_ (2). Мы ему больше не нужны.

Андерс понял, что сидит, уставившись в одну точку, и передернул плечами. Чужая хандра затопила его — он никогда не видел Лорелею отчаявшейся или грустной, и ее слова звучали непривычно, неправильно для его ушей. Будто и не ее вовсе.

— Я думаю, все получится, — сказал он, не уверенный, что еще можно произнести вслух. Махариэль криво улыбнулась, вновь становясь самой собой, и кивнула.

— Ответь мне на вопрос, Андерс, — сказала она, и когда тот вновь поднял брови, прищурилась: — Почему ты отпустил Хоука?

— А ты почему отпустила Алистера, командор? — неохотно отозвался Андерс.

— Потому что он Страж и хотел исполнять свой долг.

— Потому что он Защитник, и я и так слишком долго пользовался его покровительством.

Долийка изломила бровь насмешливо.

— И все же?

Андерс запихнул остатки мяса обратно в походную сумку, завернув их в тряпье, и приложился к выщербленной кружке с теплым травяным чаем.

— Я чувствовал бы вину перед ним, если бы отказался. Он считает, что если Варрик зовет его, он должен… И это правильно. Ни Справедливость, ни я этого не хотели, но… Мы просто верим, что он вернется. К тому же, ты сама сказала ему перед отъездом — он сможет найти Алистера, если ему понадобится помощь.

— Только если его идея с убеждением Первого провалилась, — пожала плечами Лорелея. — А я понятия не имею, провалилась она или нет.

— Но судя по всему, ты почти не сомневаешься.

Махариэль только вновь пожала плечами и принялась собирать пожитки и расшнуровывать кожаные щитки брони, прежде чем заползти в палатку и привычно свернуться в углу в комок. Андерс вздохнул, наблюдая, как она возится на покрывалах, и полез следом, укладываясь с другой стороны.

Спал он теперь плохо — во сне снова приходили демоны, Зов, почти незаметный днем, становился оглушительным, и порождения тьмы скалили гнилые пасти в кровожадных ухмылках. А потом Андерс становился похожим на маленького Рука и царапал свои запястья, пытаясь содрать пятна скверны.

Когда он просыпался, то искал Алекса, чтобы стиснуть его горячую, надежную ладонь, и не находил, поэтому просто подбирал колени к груди и сильнее сжимал в кулаках одеяло, прежде чем снова задремать.

Хоук был верным, незыблемым, бессмертным, но теперь он оказался слишком далеко.

***

Варрик с усмешкой потер русый затылок, прежде чем выдохнуть:

— Дааа, делааа.

Алекс одарил его скептическим взглядом.

Они стояли на одной из крепостных стен Скайхолда. Отсюда открывался вид на внутренние дворы замка, и еще более обширный — на горы снаружи, белые, ледяные, острые хребты. Хоук долго созерцал их, прежде чем явился Варрик и привел с собой Инквизитора, которую он представил как Мелани Тревельян.

Что Инквизитор не будет слушать Алекса, стало ясно сразу, и что не поверит ни единому его слову — тоже. Но он все равно рассказал о Корифее, об оскверненных им гномах и обманутых Стражах, и о том, что порождение тьмы было запечатано кровью его отца. Мелани, все время стоявшая, скрестив руки, на этом моменте упрямо вскинула подбородок.

— Значит, только ты мог открыть его темницу, и именно ты это сделал? — резко спросила она.

Алекс дрогнул углом губ насмешливо.

— Не вижу смысла оправдываться.

Мелани метнула на него гневный взгляд и, пробурчав:

— А стоило бы, — направилась в сторону лестницы, не попрощавшись.

Так что Варрик выглядел расстроенным.

— Она не всегда такая злая, — зачем-то принялся извиняться он. — На самом деле, мы с ней неплохо дружим. Конечно, иногда она немного сумасшедшая, и к храмовникам дышит очень уж неровно, но она неплохая девочка. Понятия не имею, чем уж ты ей так не люб.

— Каллен сказал, она потеряла друга и винит меня и Андерса, — отозвался Алекс и потер пальцами левой руки горящие веки. Варрик сокрушенно качнул головой.

— Может, и так…

— Я могу просто изложить все тому же Каллену, — перебил Хоук. — Они сами решат, что с этим делать.

— Все равно тебе придется пробыть тут какое-то время, — вздохнул гном. – Ну, что же, попробуем покорить всех оставшихся „Порочной добродетелью“. 

Глядишь, и очаровательный Инквизитор проникнется.

Алекс в этом сомневался, но спорить не стал и просто пошел следом за Варриком вниз по каменной лестнице во двор.

Там был небольшой полигон, обнесенный деревянными перекладинами, и на нем тренировались молодые храмовники. Алекс ощущал вокруг них характерную лириумную ауру и инстинктивно сторонился ее. Слишком живо перед глазами вставали воспоминания о засаде на Глубинных тропах.

— Как он там? — хмуро спросил Варрик, когда они оба миновали бойцов и приблизились к деревянному трехэтажному зданию таверны. — Все еще загорается синим, когда недоволен?

— Он скучает по всем нам, — ответил Хоук и прикрыл глаза на несколько секунд. — Я думал написать ему, но… Думаю, сейчас он уже там, где ни один ворон его не найдет.

***

Лес Арлатан оказался огромным. Андерс и понять-то не успел, когда они ступили под сень высоченных деревьев, а те уже сомкнули над их головами свои могучие кроны, окутали ватной, непроглядной тишиной и духотой с запахом влажных листьев и нагретой травы. Приходилось то и дело перешагивать через могучие корни и отмахиваться от странных переливающихся всеми цветами мошек, которые все норовили запутаться в волосах.

Солнце пятнами ложилось на землю сквозь редкие просветы в листве, и Андерс то и дело видел короткие кустарники, усыпанные красными каплями-ягодами. Он сорвал несколько, размял в пальцах, потрогал кончиком языка. На вкус ягоды оказались кислыми настолько, что зубы сводило, и он торопливо сплюнул алый сок, кривясь.

— Есть нельзя, — сообщил он Лорелее. Та посмотрела на Андерса, кивнула, а потом потрогала ладонью жесткую поверхность старого дерева по правую руку от себя.

— Это железная кора, — произнесла она задумчиво. — И здесь почти все деревья такие. Странно, что _шемлены_ до сих пор не обточили их, как паразиты… Нет ничего прочнее железной коры.

Андерс тоже потрогал дерево, разницы с корой обычного дуба никакой не ощутил, но предпочел кивнуть, не став упоминать о том, что он тоже „шемлен“.

Впрочем, секрет такой сохранности железной коры вскоре открылся им. Они спустились в неглубокий овражек, на дне которого явственно журчал ручей, а кусты с красными ягодами устилали его по всему пути, и у самого разлома в почве, откуда струилась чистая вода, нашли полуистлевшие тела нескольких лесорубов. Андерс ожидал ощутить смрад мертвечины, подходя ближе, но, казалось, трупы не пахли вовсе. Кто-то, должно быть, лесные зверьки, обточили кости маленькими зубами, выели мягкие ткани, проделали дыры в одежде. Побеги кустарника с красными ягодами аккуратно пролезали прямо в слепые глазницы, уставившиеся наверх, туда, где кусочки неба проглядывали сквозь листву. Рядом с телами валялись два ржавых топора — один лезвием ушел под воду и блестел под ее чистой прозрачной, как слеза, дорожкой.

— Отчего они умерли? — спросила Махариэль, присев рядом с одним из мертвецов и дернув полы его одежды в сторону без какой-либо брезгливости. Андерс простер ладонь над покойным, слушая Тень самыми кончиками пальцев. Магия колола подушечки, странно, непривычно, будто ее было слишком много в воздухе. Должно быть, Завеса в этом лесу была совсем тонка, и сила, радуясь маяку, потекла в тело Андерса смешанным, сумбурным потоком, донося неясные образы…

 

— Не уверен, — сказал он, наконец, раскрыв глаза. — Похоже на яд… Может, они наелись ягод? Хотя не могу себе представить кого-то, кто стал бы есть эту кислую дрянь…

— Нет, ты прав, — хмыкнула Лорелея, вытаскивая из серых костяных пальцев узнаваемую веточку с печально почерневшими листьями. Ягод на веточке не было, и, похоже, они и правда были оборваны людьми, а не съедены кем-то после. — Они и правда так омерзительны на вкус?

— Я бы предложил попробовать, командор, но мне не хочется идти обратно в одиночестве, — ухмыльнулся Андерс. — Жаль только, что и воду здесь теперь пить нельзя…

Лорелея небрежно отбросила ветку в сторону, поднимаясь, и потянулась к поясному ремню за флягой со своим зельем.

— Не страшно, запасы еще есть. Найдем другой ручей.

Они пошли дальше, медленно выбрались из оврага наверх и снова попали под теплую глухую сень деревьев. Лорелея безошибочно выбирала легкие пути, невидимые глазу Андерса дорожки, не прегражденные корнями, и все казалось, что если бы не досадно задерживающий ее человек, она взлетела бы на ветки деревьев и побежала по ним, будто невесомый тонкокостный рыжий зверек.

Земля мягко пружинила под ногами мхом и кое-где влажно хлюпала, сохраняя следы.

Ночевать они остановились под гребнем вздыбленной корнями почвы, в неглубоком подобии норы, созданной вековыми корнями. Лорелея задремала сразу же, почему-то отказавшись от еды, а Андерс долго сидел, спиной прижавшись к безразличному сплетению древесины, и слушал.

Духи шептали вокруг, сияющие лириумные силуэты, едва заметные образы прошедших времен. Они бродили по мягкой почве — высокие, статные, с большими миндалевидными глазами. Одежды их были белы, как молоко, и окованы золотом и серебром, будто причудливыми частями брони. Справедливость хорошо видел их, и Андерс смотрел на жителей леса его глазами.

Красивая женщина опустилась на колени напротив него и принялась задумчиво рассматривать его лицо. Она была прекрасна, длинноволоса, и взгляд у нее был дымчатый, будто две немые звезды взглянули на Андерса со дна ее глаз.

—  _Наш дом давно погрузился под землю_ , — прошептала она. — Но вы все же ищете его.

—  _Это не твой дом_ , — сказал Справедливость, и Андерс ощутил, как шевелятся его собственные губы против воли. Это ощущение все еще пугало его, но дух, похоже, незаметно, исподволь овладел его телом, и не было возможности шевельнуть даже пальцем без его желания. — _Ты просто бессмысленное эхо произошедшего. Но ты можешь рассказать мне._

—  _Одержимый_ , — печально вздохнула женщина. — _Этот человек заточил тебя в себе. Бедный дух. Жаждешь ли ты свободы, как жаждем ее мы? Позволь мне занять твое место. Я провожу смертных туда, куда они так вожделеют, а ты вернешься в прохладу Тени_.

—  _Пошла прочь!_  — рявкнул Справедливость, и Андерс крупно вздрогнул всем телом и открыл глаза.

Лорелея сидела рядом с ним и собирала походный мешок.

— Я собиралась разбудить тебя, — сказала она, заметив, что Андерс пошевелился. — Ты слишком крепко спал. Что-нибудь видел во сне?

Андерс сел — спина болела от неудобства корней, на которых он провел ночь, — и потрогал пальцами занемевшие губы.

— Какие-то тени, — пробормотал он. — Ничего особенного.

Они двинулись дальше, и Андерс теперь то и дело замечал пепельные силуэты, но старался не смотреть на них. Красных ягод вокруг больше не росло, зато пару раз встретились какие-то остатки руин, настолько источенные временем, что понять, чем они были когда-то, не представлялось возможным. Махариэль останавливалась возле них, просила Андерса пощупать Тень вокруг, трогала белые камни, взвешивала в ладони мелкие обломки и возвращала их на место, прежде чем взмахом руки предложить идти вперед.

— Откуда ты знаешь, куда нам, командор? — поинтересовался Андерс, переступая через толстую, похожую на исполинскую змею, арку корня. Ноги заметно гудели от усталости, но он шел за Махариэль, упрямо кусая губы, чтобы отвлечься.

— Я вижу, — ответила долийка и протянула Андерсу руку, когда тот все-таки умудрился споткнуться. Ладони у нее были сухие и теплые, а еще очень маленькие, и тем страннее ощущалась сильная хватка. — Звериные тропы, пути корней. Слышу, как ветер огибает стволы деревьев. Это почти так же, как ты видишь Тень. Этот лес пытается запутать нас, но он слишком стар, и стежки в нем проторены веками.

— Хочешь сказать, он живой? — спросил Андерс. Лорелея крепче сжала его ладонь и остановилась, указывая свободной рукой куда-то между корней.

— Там деревья устроили ловушку. Если мы подойдем ближе — наверняка найдем еще пару трупов в яме. _Шемы_ не видят, как темнота скалится на них из-под травы. А еще дальше, — она указала левее, туда, где солнце заливало пятнами солнечных зайчиков маленькую полянку, — трясина. Ступишь туда — и она поглотит тебя. Там, думаю, мы тоже нашли бы немало мертвецов.

Андерса передернуло.

— Все эльфы так… Видят?

— Нет, — Махариэль коротко дрогнула уголком губ. — Долийцы обучают этому своих охотников. Пусти в лес плоскоухого из эльфинажа — и он первым рухнет в яму и переломит себе шею.

Андерс осторожно разжал хватку узкой руки и двинулся к указанному Махариэль месту между корней. Опустился на колени, заглянул в яму.

Оттуда на него и правда глянуло лицо мертвеца, белое, искаженное мукой. Должно быть, он умер совсем недавно, и его ноги были вывернуты под неестественным углом. При жизни, наверное, этот человек был красив и силен, у него были вороные волосы, теперь слипшиеся клоками и свисающие с дряблой головы. У изломанных ног валялась сумка со снаряжением.

— Искал артефакты, — сухо сказала Лорелея у Андерса за плечом. — Пойдем, пока лес не решил, что тебе неплохо бы к нему присоединиться.

Андерс торопливо встал и снова пошел за эльфийкой, стараясь ступать след в след.

***

В дыре, явно оставшейся от какой-то вражеской атаки, случившейся в незапамятные времена, было очень удобно сидеть. Мелани заприметила ее еще давно, но пришла сюда только сейчас. Одному Создателю было известно, почему никто до сих пор не заделал эту здоровенную выемку, впрочем, она никому особенно не мешала, а на холодных камнях можно было устроиться, не будучи замеченной кем-нибудь из обитателей Скайхолда.

Мелли понимала, что обида ее — глупая, детская, и все же не могла ее отпустить. Каждый раз, когда она видела Хоука, ей хотелось закричать, отдать приказ схватить его, кинуться с мечом… Казалось, Создатель одарил этого человека всеми своими милостями. Он был хорош собой безмерно, и глаза у него казались того самого цвета, какого небо над Скайхолдом было в ясную погоду. И как-то ухитрялся располагать к себе – о, Андрасте, уже половина Скайхолда, должно быть, перебывала в таверне за карточным столом в компании Хоука и Варрика! Кое-кто даже ушел в одежде.

И, что злило Мелани больше всего, никто не требовал от Хоука никакой информации. Ни допросов. Ни даже просьб. Словно он был гостем в крепости Инквизиции, долгожданным союзником, обещающим помощь.

Даже Кассандра смотрела на отступника не то с восхищением, не то с вожделением. И если она и злилась на Варрика, то лишь потому, что тот не выдал местоположение возможного кандидата на трон Инквизитора, а никак не потому что гном укрывал преступников.

От ощущения, что все кругом предали ее, обидный ком собирался где-то под грудной клеткой. Наверное, она могла бы своей волей приказать схватить отступника, но… Что бы ей это дало, если он всеми так любим?

Мелани не знала, сколько просидела так, таясь со своей обидой от рутинных бумажных дел, от обязанностей Инквизитора, и, должно быть, она сидела бы еще очень долго, если бы камень не захрустел под подошвами тяжелых военных сапог и не посыпался ей под ноги. Каллен спустился вниз, к ней, и лицо у него было непривычно ласковым.

— Позволишь мне тоже спрятаться здесь? — спросил он и улыбнулся одними глазами. Мелани нерешительно кивнула и подвинулась, освобождая ему место рядом с собой. Каллен сел, оправил тяжелый меховой воротник и прислонился спиной к седому камню, прикрыв глаза. Похоже, он и правда устал.

Мелани украдкой посмотрела на него, отметила, какие золотые у него ресницы в солнечном свете, и покраснела.

— Тренировка была изматывающей, — сообщил Каллен, не открывая глаз. — Давно я так не уставал. Должно быть, с тех пор как прошел обучение…

— Оно сложное, — прошептала Мелани и кивнула, уставившись на свои руки в кожаных перчатках. Каллен легко толкнул ее плечом, и, вновь подняв голову, Мелли увидела его добрую улыбку.

— А ты почему тут укрылась? — спросил он.

— Я хочу уйти! — выпалила Мелани и содрогнулась, ощущая, как обида снова подступает к горлу, готовая пролиться слезами. На Каллена она больше не смотрела, уставившись на его воротник, который постепенно мутнел из-за пелены соленой воды, собирающейся на ресницах. — Зачем вам я, если есть другой, тот, кого с самого начала хотели посадить на это место? Я не понимаю, почему, он же виноват, он же укрывает… Он даже не сказал, где его Андерс, и все всё равно готовы в рот ему заглядывать! Он… Каллен, почему? ..

Она и сама не поняла, как уткнулась лицом в меховой воротник, густо пахнущий шерстью, и вцепилась в главнокомандующего Инквизиции обеими руками, будто утопающая в обломок корабля. Каллен обнял ее в ответ немного неловко, погладил коротко стриженые волосы — Мелли чувствовала шеей жесткую кожу его перчаток и холод наручей.

— Это твое место, — сказал он негромко. — И каждый здесь верен только тебе. Прикажи ты его казнить — мы подчинимся. Прикажи казнить меня, как пособника — я не стану спорить.

— Я не собираюсь… — глухо пробормотала Мелани, сильнее сжимая одежду Каллена. — Просто я… Я хотела в Орден, я думала — нет ничего правильнее, чем защищать от магов… А теперь этот же маг — здесь, и он такой… Все говорят с ним, как с другом. Коул вьется вокруг него…

Каллен помолчал, и Мелли поняла, что он покачивает ее, будто маленькую, в объятиях.

— Когда-то я был как ты, — сказал он наконец. — Хотел быть храмовником, чтобы защищать людей от магов. А потом меня отправили в ферелденский Круг. — Он сделал еще одну паузу, и высвободил руку, чтобы достать из-под одеяния белый платок с собственными вышитыми инициалами и дать его Мелани. Та смяла ткань в руках, не в силах перестать всхлипывать. — Там была девушка… Позже я узнал, что она была Хоуку дальней кузиной. Она все время улыбалась, и у нее были такие глаза… У него тоже такие, может, семейное? Когда в Круге было восстание, она умерла одной из первых. Ее просто принесли в жертву, потому что она стояла против магов крови. Я очень долго ненавидел магов за то, что сделали с ней, за то, что сделали со мной. Я был жестоким. Но я забыл об одной вещи.

— О чем? — спросила Мелани, шмыгнув носом.

— Она тоже была магом.

Каллен отстранился и встал на ноги. Мелли поднялась следом, чтобы тут же оказаться удерживаемой за предплечья. Она неловко посмотрела на Каллена снизу вверх и отвела взгляд, осознавая, как, должно быть, ужасно выглядит — с распухшими глазами и красным носом.

— Он не займет Ваше место, Инквизитор, — сказал Каллен. — А Создатель воздаст ему за его грехи. Но сейчас мы нуждаемся в нем. Инквизиция должна восстановить мир, а не сеять новые войны.

Мелани неохотно кивнула и спросила, глядя Каллену куда-то в плечо:

— Вы все еще помните эту девушку?

— Конечно, я помню ее, — кивнул Каллен, и Мелани решилась снова посмотреть ему в лицо. Он был серьезен, но не печален. — Я помню, какой она была доброй и храброй. И я долго любил память о ней, но теперь я вижу другую. Столь же добрую и храбрую… И знающую, чего она хочет. И совсем юную, что порой смущает меня. Я буду беречь ее, пока смогу, и никогда не повторю прежних ошибок.

На короткий миг Мелани показалось, что Каллен сейчас поцелует ее, но тот лишь кивнул с короткой улыбкой, отступил, оправляя перчатку на правой руке, и протянул ладонь, приглашая.

— Пойдемте, Инквизитор, я провожу Вас. Должно быть, в ставке Вас уже заждались.

***

Магов в Скайхолде было совсем мало, и почти никто из них не отваживался выходить на полигон — никто, кроме Хоука. Тот ставил вокруг себя странного вида защитную сферу и мог часами оттачивать странный танец с посохом, сопровождающийся вспышками и сияющими искрами. Посох у него выглядел очень тяжелым, и Мелани ни за что не призналась бы себе, что восхищена чисто физической силой, с которой Хоук с ним управляется.

В то утро во дворе было почти пусто — войска по большей части были разосланы кто куда, как частенько случалось. Мелани спустилась по замковой лестнице в полном боевом облачении, со щитом и мечом, и Хоук, заметив ее, прекратил свой танец, снял сферу и отвесил поклон — сухой, строгий, вовсе не шутовской, как она ожидала.

— Миледи Инквизитор, — сказал он спокойно, — не ожидал увидеть Вас здесь в этот час. Должен ли я удалиться, чтобы не тревожить Вас?

Мелли рассматривала его несколько секунд: высокого, широкоплечего, с бесстыдно голыми влажными плечами. Под грудью у Хоука шел ровный белый шрам от меча — рана явно была глубокой, возможно даже смертельной, но кто-то, наверное, тот самый Андерс, по слухам, потрясающий целитель, сохранил ему жизнь. Левая рука у него вся была перевита рубцами, и отступник их не скрывал, не прятал стыдливо, как иные маги крови — словно так и нужно было…

Представилось вдруг, как он вот такой же, босой, в одних холщовых штанах обнимает другого мужчину, целует в приоткрытые губы — и стало жарко, неловко, залило горячо щеки смущением. Мелли видела однажды, как ее двоюродный брат целует домашнего конюха, трогает ладонями под запыленной льняной рубахой, шепчет что-то совсем уж неприличное… Ее тогда не заметили, она потихоньку ушла к себе, красная, как ошпаренный кипятком наг. А теперь вот живо виделся Хоук, такой же, смеющийся — и с Андерсом, которого она и не знала никогда, но отчего-то воображала столь же невыносимо красивым.

— Не уходи, — сказала Мелани, прочистив горло. — У меня есть дело к тебе.

— В самом деле? — выгнул бровь Хоук и склонил голову чуть на бок, глядя вопросительно. — Я готов выслушать, миледи.

Мелани ступила на площадку и рывком захлопнула за собой оградку, скрипнувшую от такого напора.

— В этом замке никто тебе не враг. И ты пришел помочь. Но я считаю, что ты виновен в смерти моего друга. Сир Герберт замечательный… Был замечательным человеком и одним из лучших храмовников, что я знала. Я хочу отомстить.

— Сира Герберта, значит? — спросил Хоук каким-то странным голосом, и в глазах его Мелани отчетливо узрела неясное сожаление. Если бы рядом был Коул, он мог бы прочесть Хоука, будто книгу, но Коула не было. — Понятно. Значит, казните меня?

— Нет, — ответила Мелани и вздернула подбородок. — Я вызываю тебя на поединок. Магия крови, демоны — что хочешь. Если я не смогу одолеть тебя, значит, я недостойна защищать память друга.

— Ты и вправду хочешь… — Хоук растерянно потер шею сзади свободной рукой. Вторая его ладонь по-прежнему сжимала посох. — Я не могу убить Вас, Инквизитор. Но и отказаться не могу, если Вы того требуете.

— Будь со мной честен, — поджала губы Мелани.

Хоук устало провел по лбу ладонью и кивнул.

Он принял боевую стойку на миг раньше, чем Мелли, и тут же одел себя в живую каменную броню. Щитки доспеха, держащиеся на одних потоках магии, дрожали вокруг него, и все же в них было слишком много дыр. В отличие от Мелани Хоук не шел в атаку: он предпочитал держать контроль над ситуацией, создавая у ног противницы оковы льда и порой делая вид, что хочет опалить Мелли шаром пламени. Никакого огненного шторма, о котором ходило столько слухов, или камнепада, похожего на падение звезд, не было — Хоук смахивал на слабенького мага-стихийщика, но никак не на чудовище, способное выжечь хорошую деревню одним заклинанием.

Огненный шарик почти мазнул по виску, жарко лизнул кожу, и Мелани, окончательно раззадорившись, бросилась на отступника, удерживая щит так, чтобы все чары попадали в него и рассыпались снопом искр маны. Хоук принялся отступать, лениво огрызаясь короткими заклинаниями, будто смеялся над ней. Он не пытался взять ее разум под контроль, не пытался даже сделать вид, что происходящее — серьезно. Словно не считал, что Мелли, как противник, вообще заслуживает внимания.

Позже она не смогла бы вспомнить, как такое вообще пришло ей в голову, просто будто что-то щелкнуло в висках, и она, в очередной раз укрывшись от снопа искр белым щитом, вдруг выпрямилась, будто струна, вскинула руку и задействовала Метку. Тень над полигоном разорвалась со стоном, который слышали, должно быть, даже в подвалах. Разрыв прямо в воздухе отверз рваные лохмотья-края реальности у Хоука за спиной, так что еще шаг — и он оказался бы прямо по ту сторону.

Духи и демоны, как клубы белого тумана и черного удушливого дыма уже толпились у входа в мир живых, и только тогда Мелли поняла, что Хоук, в отличие от нее, слышит их и чувствует Тень. Он остановился у самого разлома в ткани вселенной, нахмурился, опуская посох и произнес только короткое:

— Дура!

А потом сделал то, чего она ждала от него с самого начала: взмахом лезвия рассек левую руку, выпуская живую кровь.

Зрелище было потрясающее: Мелли с ужасом и странным восторгом смотрела, как глаза отступника обращаются в два пылающих угля. Духи в Тени закричали с жадностью и принялись просачиваться в мир, искажаясь на ходу, протягивая лапы к магу крови. Одного из демонов, похожего на Кошмар, Хоук просто огрел посохом, прежде чем с усилием воткнуть его лезвием в землю. Кровь, будто невесомая, завихрилась вокруг рукояти, а потом Хоука и Мелани окружило огненное кольцо, от которого демоны шарахались, словно в испуге.

— Закрой этот проклятый разлом! — рявкнул Хоук грубо, и Мелани, спохватившись, вцепилась в дыру Меткой, затягивая края. Те не хотели поддаваться, выскальзывали, сходились с неохотой…

Хоук продолжал без посоха, вокруг которого по-прежнему вихрился огонь, оказалось, он мог творить магию голыми руками, захватывая демонов в куда более крепкие ледяные ловушки, чем те, что он творил для Мелани. Искаженные духи визжали и вырывались, и когда разрыв окончательно захлопнулся, Мелли бросилась помогать — кромсать плененных существ мечом.

Те, ослабленные закрытием разрыва, легко гибли.

Когда все кончилось, о бойне вокруг напоминали только кляксы ядовитой зеленой дряни, что исторгали из себя демоны вместо крови. Глаза Хоука как-то незаметно, в один миг снова приобрели родной небесный цвет, и отступник, тяжело дыша, рывком выдернул посох из земли, оставив глубокую борозду. Кровь все еще стекала по его левой руке, красная, живая, покидая разрез, глубиной, наверное, доходящий почти до кости.

Мелани, глядя ему в лицо, опустила оружие и сделала шаг назад, ощущая, как внутренности превращаются в лед.

Он был прав. Дура, какая же она дура!

— Ты довольна? — хрипло спросил Хоук, и голос у него был мертвый. — Или мне следовало шагнуть туда сразу? Откроешь еще пару разрывов и посмотришь, что я стану делать?

— Я не… — пролепетала Мелани. Казалось, кровь навсегда покинула ее лицо. — Я не знаю, о чем я думала, я…

— В следующий раз просто прикажи отрубить мне голову, чтобы не рисковать наполнить этот проклятый замок демонами! — казалось, Хоук сейчас заорет, его голос дрожал и рвался, и Мелли понимала, что он был прав, во всем прав, а она, избранная людьми Инквизитором, чуть не погубила собственный орден…

Только теперь она осознала, что вокруг собрались люди, с почтительного расстояния наблюдающие за происходящим, недоверчивые, испуганные. В глаза бросилось вытянувшееся лицо разведчицы Хардинг, и Мелли захотелось провалиться сквозь землю, куда-нибудь на Глубинные тропы.

Хоук как-то моментально оказался прямо перед ней, и улыбнулся дружелюбно, хотя глаза у него были злые и холодные.

— Пойдемте, — сказал он своим привычным мягким, чуть насмешливым тоном, лишь чуть громче, чем говорил обычно. — Спасибо за то, что продемонстрировали, как Вы это делаете, Инквизитор. Вышло немного рискованно, но это было моей виной — просить Вас открыть разрыв прямо на полигоне.

Мелани не понимала, что он говорит, но послушно пошла следом, увлекаемая закинутой на плечо сильной рукой. Кровь отступника пачкала ей белый доспех и шею, оставляла липкие бурые следы на коже.

Очнулась она только когда Хоук закрыл за ними дверь оружейной и отстранился, принявшись перевязывать раненую руку какой-то светлой тряпкой.

— Молитесь своему Создателю, чтобы это сработало, Мелани, — сказал он сухо. — И насколько я знал сира Герберта — он приказал бы до костей выпороть каждого храмовника, рискнувшего выкинуть подобную штуку. Если только кто-нибудь еще был способен на подобное.

Мелли села на лавку, машинально стягивая щитки наручей. Пальцы не слушались ее.

— Вы знали его, — пробормотала она.

— Не слишком хорошо, — бросил Хоук и почему-то с усталым вздохом сел перед ней на земляной пол, помогая распутывать ремешки и завязки щитков. Левая рука плохо его слушалась — наверное, сухожилие повредил…

Мелани сняла перчатку и робко дрожащими пальцами погладила его по руке над повязкой, будто прося прощения.

***

— Мы ходим кругами, — сказал Андерс, остановившись и упершись ладонями в колени. Сердце с силой билось о ребра от усталости. — Притом давно уже должно было стемнеть. Ты говорила, что _знаешь_ , куда нам.

Лорелея ступила на высокую арку поднявшегося из земли корня, сделала несколько шагов к вершине и огляделась, для баланса касаясь коры векового дуба кончиками пальцев.

 

— Лес сумел обмануть и меня, — сказала она беспечно. — И это значит только одно.

— Что же? — буркнул Андерс, выпрямляясь.

— Мы на месте.

Эта часть леса ничуть не отличалась от всех тех, что они прошли за последние дни. Здесь тоже стояли толстые деревья, перемежающиеся редкими кустами с темными, сочными листьями и бутонами белых цветов, несколько раз Андерс видел у корней соцветия милости Андрасте, а в низинах — целые россыпи грибов с блестящими маслянистыми шляпками. Духи вокруг притихли, но Завеса была все так же тонка, будто пленка жира на поверхности воды, взгляни получше — и увидишь, что там, по другую сторону.

Лорелея села на корень, спустила ноги, не доставая ими до земли, и принялась переплетать волосы. Пальцы ее дрожали чуть нервно.

— Ты знаешь, почему я позвала тебя с собой? — спросила она у Андерса. Тот нахмурился.

— Чтобы я исцелил тебя, если что.

— Это так, — долийка кивнула, склонила голову на бок и прикусила губу. — Но было еще кое-что. Я могла бы найти еще кого-то вроде тебя, но обычно они сходят с ума куда раньше.

Андерс не скоро нашелся, что ответить, глупо открывая и закрывая рот.

— Ты позвала меня с собой, потому что я одержимый?

— Как, думаешь, я справлялась со своей ногой без тебя? — неожиданно огрызнулась Лорелея. — Целитель — это прекрасно, и ты один из лучших, что я когда-либо знала. Но мне нужно было не это. Единственные здесь, кто может показать путь, это духи. Но не всякий маг способен уговорить их помочь — иначе здесь давно было бы полным-полно тевинтерцев. _Сетенеран_ (3). Он ведь чувствует Тень?

— Я не знаю, сможет ли он помочь, командор, — Андерс сложил руки на груди, глядя исподлобья. — Он не мастер переговоров.

— Иначе весь наш путь окажется напрасным, — произнесла долийка и отвела глаза, вновь оборачивая косу вокруг головы. — Я прошу тебя, Андерс. Ведь и ты сможешь избавиться от Зова, если у нас получится. Я прошу вас обоих.

Справедливость в груди Андерса мурлыкал, как большой кот, резко диссонируя с ощущением досады, которое жило под ключицами у него самого. Духу нравилось, что к нему обращались, нравилось, что его не забыли, и Андерс со вздохом отпустил цепкую мысленную хватку, которую неосознанно сжимал каждый миг своей жизни, боясь, что однажды дух отберет его тело окончательно.

Лириумное сияние с приятной прохладой разлилось по его телу, и Андерс мог видеть собственные руки, вены в которых теперь просвечивали ярко-синим. Никогда еще Справедливость не перехватывал контроль так бережно, не обжигая жилы изнутри своим присутствием, не пытаясь разорвать легкие.

—  _Энасаль_ (4)! — выдохнула Лорелея и заулыбалась неожиданно широко, словно какая-то тяжелая ноша вдруг покинула ее плечи. — _Ма сераннас, леталлин, ма сераннас_!

Губы Андерса зашевелились сами собой, и голос, которым он говорил, непривычно резал его собственных слух, и все же теперь он ничего не мог поделать, он стал просто короткой вспышкой жизни, бессильной холодной звездой в собственной клетке ребер, и был способен лишь наблюдать.

—  _Друг мой. Ты показала нам, как видишь мир,_  — сказал Справедливость, протягивая сияющую лириумным руку, — _а теперь я покажу тебе, как вижу его я._

Лорелея с трепетом подала ему ладонь, глядя выжидающе.

Андерс не знал, как это вообще возможно, и когда Справедливость научился этому: он просто нырнул взглядом в Тень, и мир вокруг заполнили силуэты призраков далеких времен. Справедливость поднял голову, и Андерсу стало видно, как под самыми небесами странными, причудливыми ярусами висит белый город, полупрозрачные башни, соединенные меж собой серебристыми тропами, похожими на скопления звезд. Башни покоились своими основаниями на пластах земли, будто нарочно кем-то могучим поднятых снизу в воздух и оставленных там. Крошечные с такого расстояния духи, изображающие элвенан, бродили по звездам, занятые своим делом.

А потом по земле расстелилась мгла, черный, жирный дым, и город в облаках пошатнулся, принимаясь осыпаться. Земля разошлась с треском, как кусок старой истлевшей ткани, открывая черные глубины пустоты, и ожерелье замков, домов и башен осыпалось вниз, раскалываясь на ходу. Духи кричали голосами древних существ, и красочно изображали смерть, и когда последняя башня скрылась в разломе земли, клубы дыма заволокли все, мешая Андерсу дышать.

Он закашлялся, надрывая глотку, и проснулся.

***

Варрик махнул рукой, и в хорошо протопленную комнату прошмыгнула худая фигура в плаще и форменном капюшоне разведчика Инквизиции. Алекс вопросительно поднял бровь, продолжая подпирать кулаком щеку.

— Благодаря этому юноше в Инквизиции присутствуют как минимум трое тех, кто на самом деле знает, где сейчас Андерс, — сказал гном, добродушно улыбаясь. — К счастью, он не болтлив, иначе — сам понимаешь, Хоук.

Вошедший скинул капюшон, и Алекс смог лицезреть его хитроватую улыбку. Это был тот самый эльф, Дариен, с которым они расстались в Амарантайне, и теперь он каким-то непонятным образом оказался здесь…

Эльф сел за стол, вытянув ноги, и сложил перед собой худые, но сильные руки.  
— Рад видеть тебя снова, — сказал он, не переставая улыбаться. — Не ожидал, что мы встретимся, если честно.

— А уж я как не ожидал, — ухмыльнулся Алекс. — И как же это произошло?

— Я пошел за вами на Глубинные тропы, — Дариен пожал плечами. — Проскользнул мимо того порождения тьмы в Амарантайне. Я ведь говорил, я многому научился в эльфинаже. В том числе, подслушивать и красться. Я знал, куда вы собираетесь, потому что Натаниэль Хоу в своем замке ощущал себя в безопасности и не таился особенно. Был, конечно, шанс, что вы собьетесь с пути, но… В общем, на Глубинных тропах я заблудился и вполне мог бы пойти на корм порождениям тьмы, если бы не маленький уродливый гном, который вывел меня прямиком в Убежище, где сестра Лелиана дала мне новый шанс наладить жизнь в качестве шпиона. Я даже ухитрился познакомиться с миледи Инквизитором, когда она была простым рекрутом в храмовники — показал ей, откуда лучше смотреть на Конклав… Впрочем, это я сделал не нарочно.

Хоук рассмеялся, вздернув подбородок.

— А ты не промах, — выдохнул он. — И все же зачем ты пошел на Глубинные тропы? Неужели все ради одной хорошенькой рыжей эльфийки?

— А она и правда ничего? — живо заинтересовался Варрик.

— Она прекрасна, — ответил Дариен, посерьезнев. — Но все же я был глуп. Надеюсь, с ней все в порядке, однако более навязываться не стану.

Алекс сочувственно хлопнул его по плечу, потянувшись.

— Думаю, с ней все хорошо.

— И все же мы позвали тебя не за этим, — отмахнулся Варрик. — Оставим ностальгию на потом. Сегодня на повестке дня у нас странные вещи, которые происходят с Серыми Стражами. Хоук сказал нам, что Алистер Тейрин остался объяснить им ситуацию, но, судя по всему, ему это не слишком хорошо удалось, потому что все Стражи все равно исчезли как один. Разведка докладывает, что, возможно, он отправился в Орлей, однако теперь там нет ни его, ни хотя бы какого-нибудь завалящего Стража.

— У нас есть Блэкволл, — заметил Дариен, взъерошив ладонью собственные волосы.

— Он ничего не знает, — поджал губы Варрик. — Иногда мне кажется… А, впрочем, это неважно. Хоук, тебе слово.

Алекс подвинулся к столу, облокотившись на деревянную поверхность, и небрежно ткнул пальцем в карту, озаренную пламенем оплывших свечей в подсвечниках.

— Если все было по плану, Алистер должен был обосноваться в Крествуде, — сказал он. — Здесь. В старом убежище контрабандистов.

— Я хорошо знаю это место, — ухмыльнулся Варрик. — Как и его обитателей. Так себе ребята, но раз сказано – там, значит… Проверишь? — он кинул быстрый взгляд на Дариена, и тот грациозно поднялся, накинув на голову капюшон.

— В кратчайшие сроки, — прошуршал эльф и бесшумно растворился в тенях.

***

Никто из магов с самого начала не горел желанием выйти против Мелани Тревельян на учебный бой. Отпугивало то ли ее звание Инквизитора, то ли боязнь ей навредить, а может, им просто не хотелось сражаться. Она не верила, что они в самом деле могут ее бояться. Так продолжалось, пока однажды утром во двор не вышел Хоук — в этот раз полностью одетый, — и просто не занял место на площадке напротив нее.

— Откроешь еще один разрыв — убью, — серьезно пообещал он, прежде чем снять со спины свой тяжелый посох.

Сражаться с ним всерьез оказалось чудовищно сложно. Настолько, что волосы Мелли промокали от пота к концу тренировки, и все тело ныло, а еще хотелось то ли плакать, то ли умереть. Но она улыбалась.

Хоук подшучивал над ней — совсем не зло, скорее, ласково, и на самом деле, как оказалось, он и сам очень уставал. Порой он останавливал бой просто чтобы дать ей совет. Он говорил вещи, которых не разъяснил бы Мелли ни один храмовник — потому что был магом. И когда Мелани в очередной раз обнаружила себя стоящей над чертежом, нарисованным Хоуком в пыли лезвием посоха, она поняла, что совсем забыла, почему винила его в смерти сира Герберта.

Алекс объяснял ей, как маги используют потоки магии, и сколько времени им требуется, чтобы призвать на помощь Тень. Он подробно растолковал, за счет чего работает магия крови, и почему он сам до сих пор не одержим демонами. Иногда он принимался вспоминать, как отец учил его и его сестру волшебным премудростям, и тогда начинал улыбаться как-то по-другому, почти мечтательно. Мелли смущалась смотреть на него в такие моменты.

— Ты скучаешь по Андерсу? — спросила она однажды, когда они с Алексом шли через сад в замок. Хоук замедлил шаг и задумчиво глянул на Мелли сверху вниз.

— Почему ты спросила?

— Просто я думала, ты… Не такой. Думала, что ты хуже. Может, и он тоже другой?

— Да ты просто гений красноречия, кто же тебя в Инквизиторы-то взял? — широко ухмыльнулся Хоук.

Мелани густо покраснела до самых ушей, и Алекс смягчился, мимолетно погладил ее по плечу.

— Прости, — покаянно произнес он. — Не хотел обидеть. Разве что, самую малость… Хм. Так что тебя интересовало? Скучаю ли я по Андерсу? Нет слов, которые могут передать – как. Я не люблю оставлять его одного.

— И почему оставил? — Мелани остановилась и повернулась к Хоуку лицом, рассматривая его. Тот на нее не глядел, смотрел куда-то мимо, на снующих туда-сюда эльфов-садоводов, грустно ухмыляясь.

— Решил, что так будет правильно. Варрик — мой друг, и я должен ему. Андерс сделал бы то же, если бы его позвал кто-то из его друзей.

— Понятно, — кивнула Мелани. — И… Какой он? Андерс?

Хоук хмыкнул.

— Сложный. Пока я добирался сюда, я слышал пару песен… И говорил с теми, кто считает Андерса героем. Они неправы. Он не герой и не чудовище. Он не хотел сделать всем хорошо или поставить всех на уши и посмеяться. Просто собирался изменить мир.

— Думаешь, он был прав?

— Создатель упаси меня, конечно, метод был выбран так себе, — рассмеялся Хоук. — И все же я поддержал его. Спросишь, почему?

— Спрошу, — кивнула Мелли.

Хоук снял со спины посох и сел на каменную скамейку, воткнув оружие острием в землю между своих колен. Мелани присела рядом на краешек скамьи.

— Ты была когда-нибудь в Круге? — спросил Алекс, и Мелли мотнула головой. — И я не был, честно говоря. А вот Андерс был. Я слышал, у тебя тут есть Первая чародейка из Орлея, эта, как же ее… Вивьен? Да, точно. Она еще выступает за возрождение Кругов и косится на меня так, будто я перегрыз горло ее любимой болонке. Так вот, во-первых, я люблю собак, а во-вторых, она вряд ли имеет понятие о том, каково в Кругах было тем, кто не обладает такими же огромными каменными яйцами, как она.

Мелли растерянно закрыла рот.

— Я не думаю, что… В смысле, ты же шутишь? — пробормотала она. Алекс закатил глаза.

— Разумеется, миледи Инквизитор. Я не хочу сказать, что все храмовники были плохи. В конце концов, у нас все еще есть Каллен, и я ни разу не хотел открутить ему что-нибудь за все то время, сколько его знаю. Может быть, разве что в порядке профилактических мер. И все же такими были не все. И магам было плохо. Андерсу было плохо, и я в самом деле сделаю все что угодно, чтобы он не пережил это снова. Он убил собственного парня у меня на глазах, потому что его усмирили ни за что. Ну… Бывшего парня.

— Ужасная шутка, — пробурчала Мелани. Хоук грустно сложил брови.

— Прости, я придумаю получше. Хотя на самом деле я не шучу.

Мелли не нашлась, что ответить.

— Я знаю, что ты вернешь орден храмовников так или иначе, — сказал Алекс несколько минут спустя. — Просто когда начнешь сочинять свод очередных чудовищных правил, вспомни о том, что я тебе говорил.

Он поднялся, хлопнув себя по колену, выдернул посох из земли и надел его за спину, прежде чем жестом предложить Мелани уцепиться за свой локоть. Та послушно поплелась следом, хмуро созерцая траву под ногами.

***

До Крествуда добрались почти без приключений. Мелли была рада покинуть Скайхолд впервые за то долгое время, пока она пыталась помочь командованию наладить дела в замке. С ними отправились Варрик с неизменной Бьянкой за плечами, молчаливый эльф Солас и Коул, отчего-то испытывающий к Хоуку почти болезненный интерес.

Сам Алекс в пути ухмылялся еще больше обычного, и почти целые дни они все вместе играли в „Порочную добродетель“ в трясущейся повозке. Даже Солас не отказывался, а Коул неожиданно проявил способности к жульничеству: он попросту читал в чужих мыслях расклады карт. Не то чтобы ему это в самом деле помогало, потому что суть игры он так и не постиг, но Варрик отчего-то очень радовался.

Пейзажи за окном сменялись, и иногда Мелли выбиралась из повозки, чтобы пройтись пешком. Пару раз Варрик тоже выходил и заводил с ней разговор о Каллене, Хоук смеялся, Мелани краснела, но не могла перестать улыбаться, когда думала о том, какие у командующего Инквизиции вблизи ясные глаза.

— Серый Страж наверняка говорила тебе о своих приключениях, — как-то обратилась Мелани к Хоуку, лежа на обитой тканью койке внутри повозки. — Как она победила Архидемона или о своей встрече с Архитектором…

— Удивишься, но нет, — отозвался Хоук. Он сидел на дощатом полу и тасовал колоду потрепанных жизнью карт. — Она чаще рассказывала разные легенды — впрочем, я не то чтобы сильно прислушивался. Думаю, этот твой эльф знает больше меня.

Солас брезгливо дрогнул углами губ и провел ладонью по гладкой коже головы, всем своим видом показывая равнодушие.

— Эта женщина растрачивала свои знания, передавая их тому, кто даже не в силах запомнить, что она говорила, — произнес он. Мелли протянула руку и тронула его за жесткую ткань одежды на плече.

— Ты бы тоже ни демона не запомнил на моем месте, — ничуть не обиделся Хоук. — Впрочем, даю слово: если ты сейчас мне что-нибудь расскажешь, я унесу эту легенду с собой в могилу.

Солас довольно долго молчал, стиснув тонкие губы, а потом медленно разгладил бледными пальцами зеленую ткань балахона на колене.

— Так и быть. Кое-что расскажу.

Мелани затаила дыхание и прижалась щекой к койке, рассматривая Соласа — отсюда ей было видно только его гладкую лысину, щеку и острое ухо. Его рассказы о древних эльфах очаровывали ее, но слишком часто расспрашивать спутника было боязно.

— Об этом почти никто из долийцев не знает, а кто знает — предпочитают молчать, — медленно начал Солас, то и дело останавливаясь, будто выбирая слова. — Первыми из их… Богов были супруги, Эльгарнан, Отец Всего, и Митал, Защитница. У них было двое сыновей, Фалон’Дин и Диртамен, каждому из которых отец уготовил удел по собственному усмотрению. Но время шло, и братья решили, что не желают подчиняться, и более всего их прельщает участь править своим народом, как их родители-супруги.

— Волосы, как лунный свет, — подал вдруг голос Коул, — хитрец. Брат не знает, брат слушает. Делает, что он говорит. „Убей их всех, и мы обретем свободу“.

— Верно, — кивнул Солас, — Диртамен, славящийся своей хитростью, убедил брата, что родители никогда не простят их связи. Он был прав, ибо Эльгарнан, узнав обо всем, пришел в чудовищный гнев, но к той минуте братья уже были готовы. Одного не учел Диртамен — брат его унаследовал у отца гордый, непокорный нрав, и вместо того, чтобы укрыться до поры до времени, Фалон’Дин стал собирать войско. Митал лила о детях горькие слезы, однако ж не пошевелила и пальцем, пока армия не подошла к ее владениям. Только тогда она обратилась к своему старому другу. „Помоги моим детям. Поговори с ними, и они прислушаются к тебе“, — так она сказала. И ее друг, поддавшись на уговоры, призвал Фалон’Дина в Тень, и в тот же миг Митал навсегда разлучила братьев, своей огромной силой закрыв одному из них путь назад. Восстание Диртамена без поддержки брата оказалось подавлено.

— Кто был ее друг? — робко спросила Мелани.

Солас помедлил, а затем покачал головой:

— Я не помню, Инквизитор. Эта история так стара, что сами духи вряд ли уверены в том, что рассказывают мне.

Крествуд встретил путников нескончаемым дождем и несколькими разрывами в завесе. Лошади копытами увязали в грязи, разведчики возвращались в лагерь из дозоров похожими на мокрых голубей. Пещеру, в которой прятался знакомый Хоуку Серый Страж, нашли только благодаря Варрику на третий день. Нелепо вышло — Мелли приказала разбить лагерь почти у самого входа, не зная, что это именно то место, которое им нужно.

Вообще земли оказались препоганые: живые мертвецы лезли из реки без устали, и один из разрывов расцвел прямо под водой, так что ни на лодке доехать, ни вплавь добраться. Зато другие закрывали споро прямо по дороге, и даже Солас, сторонившийся Хоука, признал, что его помощь в битве с демонами была кстати.

В то утро Мелани проснулась оттого, что дождь забарабанил по палатке громче, чем прежде — в открывшемся проеме показался промокший до нитки Коул, который беззастенчиво влез внутрь и сел, скрестив ноги. С его бесцветных волос стекала вода, а глаза его были печальными.

— Что-то случилось? — сипло спросила Мелли, садясь на койке и прикрываясь одеялом. Коул покачал головой и забормотал:

— Я не могу помочь, не позволяет помочь, столько боли, это разрывает, но не хочет помощи, почему не хочет?

— Ты о чем? — нахмурилась Мелани и подобрала ноги, когда Коул вдруг пересел в изножье ее лежанки. — Хоук? Ты говоришь о Хоуке?

— Ему снится человек с золотыми глазами, — прошептал дух, кусая синеватые губы. — Золотые глаза, золотые руки, золотое сердце. А нутро черное. Внутри Тень. Все отдам золотым глазам, но эта ноша не по мне. Прости, прости. Обещание грозит быть нарушенным. Вернусь — не вернусь. Огонь, жженый металл, плавится кожа. Глаза золотые, искры белые, кровь красная.

— Коул, — пробормотала Мелли и взяла бледного юношу за руку. Ладони у него были ледяные и мокрые от дождя. — Ты не спал?

— Не спал, — печально согласился дух. — Слушал.

Мелани вздохнула, но ей понадобились секунды, чтобы решиться спросить — так болезненно жгло изнутри любопытство.

— Человека с золотыми глазами зовут Андерс?

Коул вскинул взгляд светлых глаз, заулыбался какой-то не своей улыбкой.

— Андерс, сердце мое, любовь моя. Золотые глаза, золотое сердце. Это его имя. — Он торопливо закивал, а потом снова погрустнел. — Не позволяет помочь. Так много страха, и не позволяет помочь…

Мелани вздохнула и потянулась за одеждой. Коул тактично отвернулся.

Когда они вышли из палатки, посреди лагеря у костра нашлись Варрик, который что-то варил в котелке, и Хоук, совершенно не выглядящий как человек, которому срочно нужна чья-либо помощь. Коул прятался у Мелли за спиной, пока из палатки напротив не показался остроухий Солас, нацепивший, кажется, весь свой небогатый запас одежды. Носить выданное Инквизицией он отказывался, предпочитая пользоваться собственными пожитками.

— Холодно, — сказал Солас. — И трупов много, всю ночь слушал, как они по болотам шлепают. Надо будет наведаться в деревню, наверняка неупокоенные им досаждают. Что скажешь, Мелли?

— Я не стану отмечать твой потрясающий слух, но что-то ты неуважителен к мертвым, — ухмыльнулся Варрик, снимая котелок с огня. — Мне казалось, у тебя к таким вещам какое-то особенное отношение. Инквизитор, мы тут с Хоуком посовещались и осознали, какие же мы, в общем-то, все болваны. До логова контрабандистов десять минут пешком. Завтракаем и выдвигаемся по Вашему приказу.

Идти по раскисшей земле на сытый желудок было все же приятнее, чем на голодный. Мелли шла за Варриком, который и впрямь быстро привел их в пещеру в скале.

Если тут когда-то и были контрабандисты, то кто-то явно выжил их с родного места, зато за деревянной, отмеченной немым черепом дверью Мелани, первой толкнувшая створку, наткнулась прямиком на смотрящий ей в нос кончик меча. Меч принадлежал мужчине — широкоплечему, светловолосому человеку с непослушными русыми волосами и ясным взглядом. Он был одет в узнаваемую броню Стражей, не очень новую, явно пережившую не один бой.

— Мессир Алистер, — подал голос Хоук из-за двери, — рад новой встрече, и буду еще более рад, если Вы перестанете угрожать Инквизитору.

Страж метнулся глазами к Алексу, хмыкнул и опустил меч.

— Прошу прощения, — сказал он. — Не могу ответить взаимностью, мессир Хоук. В последнее время не чувствую себя в безопасности, знаете ли. Неловко вышло, но в свое оправдание скажу, что впервые вижу Инквизитора.

— Меня зовут Мелани Тревельян, — представилась Мелли. Страж поклонился ей — низко и серьезно.

— Алистер Тейрин, — ответил он. — К Вашим услугам, леди.

— Тот самый Алистер? Алистер — победитель Мора? — не удержала восхищенный вопрос та, и Страж усмехнулся:

— Кажется, пора сменить имя… Итак, что именно вас всех привело ко мне? ..

***

Спуск вниз больше походил на дыру в земле, чью-нибудь нелепую, неаккуратную нору или даже щель, вымытую в почве дождем. Андерс медленно брел за Махариэль, то и дело хватаясь за земляные стены: он слишком надолго отдал контроль Справедливости, и теперь тело плохо его слушалось.

Ему хотелось уцепиться за Алекса — тот не стал бы смеяться, обнял, может даже обеими руками, удерживая на ногах. Тоска по нему начинала казаться невыносимой, и слишком слабо верилось, что они расстались совсем недавно. Словно годы уже прошли, а Хоук так и не вернулся. Тьма давила со всех сторон, и запах земли был сырым и душным.

Мгновения спустя Андерс обнаружил себя сидящим на земляной ступени, привалившимся боком к влажной стене. Махариэль вытирала ему лоб тряпкой, смоченной в воде из фляги.

—  _Ир абелас_ (5), Андерс, — пробормотала она бесцветно. — Это все из-за Справедливости, я понимаю… Мне жаль.

 

Андерс попытался что-то сказать, но язык, казалось, распух и заполнил весь рот, отказываясь шевелиться. Эльфийка подложила ему за спину тюк с вещами и надавила на плечо, заставляя лечь.

— Больше никаких погружений в Тень, — пообещала она. — Мы знаем путь. Отдохни, а в норах мы как-нибудь не потеряемся.

Дрема, которая почти сразу же овладела Андерсом, была совсем поверхностной. Он слышал шуршание призрачных голосов, но наконец-то мог не придавать ему никакого значения, чувствовал, как дышит сыростью земля у самого лица, но не мог пошевелиться, чтобы отвернуться подальше. Иногда ему казалось, что он слышит песню на незнакомом ему языке, и что чья-то ладонь бережно гладит его по плечу, тогда Андерс пытался вспомнить, кто может быть с ним рядом, и все ему думалось, что, наверное, это его мать. Просто она еще не знает, какой он, не знает, что сын ее отмечен Тенью. Что носит в себе чужого духа, что уничтожил церковь, дом Создателя, чтобы поднять восстание. И пока она не знает — можно спать.

Очнулся он только пару часов спустя. Махариэль нашлась рядом, она не спала, но прижалась близко к андерсову боку, иногда содрогаясь от холода.

— Нужно двигаться, — прошептала она, когда тот пошевелился. — Неловко об этом говорить, но если я пролежу здесь еще немного — я отправлюсь на встречу с Фалон’Дином немного раньше, чем планировала.

Андерс резко сел и ударился головой о выступающий из земляной стены обломок камня. Ругаясь, он создал пару светляков, которые озарили туннель, уходящий далеко вниз, и обернулся к долийке, чтобы пощупать ее запястья с едва ощутимой ниточкой пульса.

— Могла бы разбудить, — сказал Андерс хмуро, на что Махариэль только усмехнулась.

— Я пыталась. Давай просто пойдем дальше. Я жива.

— Ты спала? — спросил Андерс и поднялся, собирая вещи. Лорелея отрицательно хмыкнула.

— Не могу спать, не чувствуя неба над головой.

Андерс забросил на плечо сумку и неловко потер грязным запястьем набрякшие после сна веки.

— Странно слышать это от бывшего командора Серых Стражей, — заметил он.

Вопреки ожиданиям, туннель очень быстро оборвался огромной ямой. Противоположного края ее видно не было — светляки Андерса так далеко не отлетали, а земляные стены, казалось, поглощали любой свет. Лорелея жестом приказала Андерсу молчать и сбросила вниз маленький камешек. Тот ударился обо что-то пару раз, а затем затих, зато где-то на дне ямы послышался ответный шорох.

— Веревку, — велела Лорелея, подставляя ладонь. — Пойду первой. Если что-то случится, тебе будет проще вытащить меня наверх.

Андерс послушно вложил тяжелую связку веревки в руку эльфийки. Та приладила петлю к торчащему слева от нее обломку камня, несколько раз с силой дернула и тут же дала проверить крепление и спутнику.

— Должна выдержать меня, — сказала долийка, поджав губы.

— Один вопрос, пока ты не спустилась в мрачную дыру, полную неведомых опасностей. Почему ты думаешь, что духи не солгали… Ему? И что он сам действительно не врет, куда нам идти?

— Справедливость — мой друг, — пожала плечами Махариэль. — Ничего не изменилось.

— Он не тот, кого мы подобрали на болотах Амарантайна, — качнул головой Андерс, и Лорелея рассмеялась.

— Вы, маги, столько времени проводите в Кругах, и все же понятия не имеете, что дух всегда будет таким, каким вы видите его. Вы хотите, чтобы он оказался демоном, и он становится им, видя свое отражение в ваших глазах.

Если бы Справедливость был сейчас отдельным существом, он бы улыбался, — прислушиваясь к сиянию духа в своей груди, вдруг понял Андерс.

Лорелея вручила ему веревку и сбросила длинный плетеный хвост вниз.

— Если я буду в порядке, спустишь мне вещи, а затем спустишься сам, — сказала она, без страха села на край ямы, и улыбнулась ободряюще, прежде чем ловко скрыться в темноте.

Андерс изо всех сил вцепился в веревку.

На самом деле Махариэль была совсем легкой, как, наверное, и все другие эльфы, но Андерсу было жутко страшно оттого, что он не знал, что там внизу и глубок ли провал. А что если придется тащить ее наверх? Он боялся не справиться. Ему нужен был Алекс — должно быть, он смог бы втянуть Лорелею обратно одной рукой, случись что… Было довольно сложно сдержать нервный смешок.

Скоро все закончится, они найдут этот Огонь, чем бы он ни был, и он, Андерс, вернется в домик в горах. Хоук уже будет ждать его там и, может, пожурит за то, что он задержался…

Голос Лорелеи снизу зазвучал глухо, и Андерс вдруг осознал, что веревка больше не тянет его руки:

— Кажется, все в порядке, спускай вещи!

Яма оказалась действительно глубокой, и мглу кругом почти можно было пощупать руками. Андерс осторожно сползал по веревке, уставившись на неприятно влажную стену, скользящую под подошвами. Земля и камень блестели в мерцании светляков, неспособном побороть мглу, но хотя бы помогающем понять, за что уцепиться. Жестко контролируя свое дыхание, чтобы не сорваться в панику, Андерс считал секунды.

В какой-то миг страх все же пересилил его: веревка покачнулась, и Андерс покачнулся вместе с ней, и тогда его собственные руки вдруг зажили своей жизнью, находя выступ в стене, который он сам ни за что не заметил бы в пелене ужаса, застлавшей глаза.

Справедливость так и контролировал его тело, пока под ногами не оказалась твердая земля.

— Ты нормально? — спросила Махариэль, уже забросившая себе за плечи все их сумки и готовая двинуться дальше. Андерс кивнул: говорить он не мог, потому что от пережитого испуга зуб едва попадал на зуб.

Пещера, в которой они теперь оказались, была огромна. Лорелея двинулась вдоль стены, а Андерс побрел за ней, стараясь смотреть под ноги, и все же не мог не оценить масштабы пространства. Стена складывалась почти в идеальный полукруг, а затем Махариэль остановилась, и Андерс, подняв голову, понял, почему: прямо перед ними возвышался огромный обломок какой-то арки из ослепительно белого камня. Время и сырость оставили на ней черные потеки, и все же можно было с уверенностью разобрать узор из искусно вырезанных в камне лиан. Словно кто-то навеки обратил в камень некогда живое растение.

Изнутри из арки торчала скоба факела, и Андерс вдруг остро ощутил меж покореженных металлических прутьев дыхание Тени, ледяное и колкое, дотронулся пальцем, по наитию пустил в самый сгусток магии искру. Лорелея зачарованно смотрела, как факел расцветает зеленым пламенем.

— Это, должно быть, завесный огонь, — нервно усмехнулся Андерс. — В Круге рассказывали про такие… Даже показывали подобный факел. Но огонь в нем был почти мертв, а здесь еще предостаточно силы.

Лорелея осторожно потянула факел из скобы, и тот выскользнул оттуда легко, как новенький.

Зеленоватое сияние рассеивало тьму куда лучше, чем светляки Андерса, будто было нарочно приспособлено для того, чтобы вести через лабиринты этих мрачных пещер. И в его мерцании неожиданно проявились странные, начертанные на стенах древние руны, уходящие далеко вперед по новому коридору. Они выглядели так, будто были небрежно нарисованы каким-нибудь человеком или эльфом, окунавшим пальцы в светящуюся краску, Андерс попробовал сковырнуть часть одного изображения ногтем, но ему не удалось.

— Понимаешь, что тут написано? — спросил он у Лорелеи. Та задумчиво хмурилась, и ответила не сразу.

— Частично. Это похоже на историю о том, как тевинтерцы низвергли Арлатан под землю. Но я вряд ли смогу понять из этих надписей что-нибудь больше того, что уже знаю.

Андерс с сожалением еще раз поковырял одну из рун, но так ничего и не добился.

— Пойдем, — сказала Лорелея, поднимая факел повыше над головой.

Они брели так по темному туннелю довольно долго, по дороге встретив еще несколько обломков стен с лепниной и один завесный факел, который Андерс взял себе. Когда силы окончательно подошли к концу, было решено устроить привал.

— Можем спать по очереди, — говорил Андерс, разводя волшебный костер. — Честно говоря, мне тут еще больше не по себе, чем на Глубинных тропах, но я бы…

— Тихо! — вдруг прошипела Лорелея, прикладывая палец к губам. Андерс умолк на полуслове, напряженно прислушиваясь, но не слышал ничего кроме треска пламени и их собственного дыхания, да биения сердца в своей груди. А потом вдруг раздался отчетливый звук, будто кто-то шлепал по земле и камню босыми грязными ногами. Звук приблизился, и Лорелея одним слитным движением сняла из-за спины лук, приготовившись наложить на тетиву стрелу. Андерс следом за ней стиснул посох, радостно обжегший ладонь короткими искрами.

Они оба напряженно вглядывались во тьму, туда, куда не доставал свет костра и двух завесных факелов, воткнутых в землю, и откуда все еще слышались шаги. На короткий миг они затихли, а потом возобновились, и, наконец, Андерс смог разглядеть очертания тех, кто их издавал.

Эти существа отдаленно напоминали оскверненных эльфов: остроскулые, бледные, с острыми ушами, сгорбленные так, словно их позвоночник вдруг отказался выполнять свою основную функцию. С голов у них свисали жалкие клоки спутанных волос, а тела, совершенно голые, покрывала грязь. Когда существа подошли ближе, Андерс смог рассмотреть и их лица: ввалившиеся носы, губы, с которых слоями отходила кожа, и совершенно слепые, затянутые бельмами глаза, в углах которых застыло что-то, похожее на гной. Эльфов было четверо, и они походили друг на друга, как капли воды, различаясь только расплывшимися узорами темных татуировок на лицах, отдаленно похожих на те, что теперь носили долийцы.

—  _Андаран атиш’ан_! — вдруг крикнула им Лорелея, и голос у нее дрогнул. Эльфы остановились, один из них, тот, что шел впереди, наклонил голову — то ли принюхался, то ли прислушался. — _Вир гарас атиша. Ар’дин нувэнин на’дин_ (6).

— Они же ни слова не понимают, ты посмотри на них, — пробормотал Андерс, чувствуя, как влажнеет ладонь, сжимающая посох, от липкого страха.

Существа, когда-то бывшие эльфами, зашевелились, завертели головами, принявшись качаться вперед-назад, совсем как оскверненные упыри.

—  _Шемлен_ , — проскрипел один из эльфов и забулькал горлом, будто засмеялся. — _Шемлен. Шемлен_.

А потом кинулся вперед, на четвереньках, как дикий зверь. Он бежал быстро, словно был рожден четвероногим, и Андерс выставил посох быстрее, чем успел понять, что ему делать. Яркая цепь молний сорвалась с него и поразила бегущего эльфа-упыря, заставляя того подскочить на бегу, конвульсивно содрогаясь, и рухнуть на бок. Остальные эльфы молча бросились вперед, один из них сжимал в руках что-то, похожее на нож, и Андерс создал еще одну молнию, и в ту же секунду услышал успокаивающее треньканье тетивы. Оно было как музыка для его ушей — Махариэль никогда не промахивалась мимо цели.

Когда последний эльф упал на землю, корчась в агонии и царапая скрюченными пальцами пронзенную стрелой глотку, Андерс опустил посох, молча глядя на лежащие тела.

— Не удивлюсь, если это все, что осталось от древних, — пробормотал он тихо. Лорелея обожгла его хмурым взглядом и первой двинулась к мертвецам. Андерс безучастно наблюдал, как она привычным движением выдергивает заляпанные кровью стрелы из еще теплой плоти поверженных врагов, а затем подошел к ближайшему к нему трупу и опустился на одно колено возле, разглядывая безжизненное существо.

Эльф оказался уродлив и отвратителен вблизи еще больше, чем издалека. Его тело было дряблым, и кожа местами отваливалась слоями. Даже острые уши оказались печально опущены, словно размякли хрящи под кожей. Глаза выглядели так, будто существо не нуждалось в них уже много лет, и Андерс не мог разглядеть зрачков под толстой пленкой бельма.

— Они осквернены, — сказала Лорелея сухо, вернувшись к своему спутнику, —, но не только скверна изменила их.

— Время, я думаю, — отозвался Андерс и поднялся на ноги. — Время и тьма.

Делать привал как-то расхотелось, но выбора не было. Они отошли подальше от мертвых эльфов, и Андерс начертал на земле несколько рун-ловушек, прежде чем развести новый костерок. Лорелея достала из сумки завернутые в бумагу сухие хлебцы и с отвращением повертела их в руках. Андерс ее понимал — сама мысль о еде неожиданно начала внушать гадливость.

— Попробую поспать, — наконец сказал эльфийка и вручила ему хлебцы. — Разбудишь, если что.

Андерс кивнул, молча глядя, как она стелет у стены потрепанный спальник.

***

— Итак, Стражи услышали Зов и решили устроить массовое самоубийство с сопутствующим вызовом демонов, — резюмировал Варрик и откинулся на спинку скамьи в трясущейся повозке. — Ну и дела.

Алистер хмыкнул — он казался усталым и разочарованным.

— Я пытался разубедить их. Не добился аудиенции у Первого Стража и поехал в Орлей к командору Кларель, но когда я выступил против ее плана, она просто приказала схватить меня.

— Разве Героиня Ферелдена сама не носит звание командора? — озадаченно спросила Мелани. — Она могла бы…

— Лорелея отказалась от него, — перебил Алистер чуть раздраженно. — Мы думали об этом. У Кларель есть какой-то советник, который и изобрел этот безумный план: отправиться на Глубинные тропы и перебить всех будущих Архидемонов. Нам нужно найти их всех. И я не отказался бы от помощи. Собирался отправиться один, но тут так удачно подошли вы…

Повисло молчание. Мелани невидящим взглядом смотрела на дорогу за окном, чуть отодвинув занавеску, расшитую маленькими гербами Инквизиции.

— Я хотел бы написать леди Махариэль письмо, — сказал Алистер наконец. — Я знаю, что в Инквизиции присутствует сестра Лелиана. Она могла бы сделать это для меня.

— Вы путешествовали вместе? — спросил Солас, с любопытством склонив набок голову.

— Да, — коротко ответил Алистер и отвернулся, показывая полнейшее нежелание продолжать разговор.

Мелани поймала тусклый взгляд Хоука и вопросительно нахмурилась. Ответом ей было нетерпеливое пожатие плеч, но она почему-то поняла: Хоук, должно быть, хотел тоже отправить письмо. Мелли кивнула, ободряюще улыбнулась и заметила, как разгладились сумрачные морщины на чужом лбу.

***

С тех пор, как посол Жозефина объявила о том, что через пару дней руководство Инквизиции отправляется в полном составе на прием в Халамширал, зимний дворец императрицы Орлея, Мелани не покидала странная нервозность.

Она ненавидела балы и все еще помнила, как ее, маленькую, заставляли надевать ужасные платья с жесткими корсетами по тогдашней моде. У нее даже намека на грудь еще не было, и нянюшка-эльфийка заботливо напихивала в платье вату, так что одиннадцатилетняя девчушка начинала выглядеть нелепо и смешно. Каштаново-русые волосы Мелли, прежде длинные, заплетали в тугие тонкие косы и оборачивали вокруг головы, скрепляя невиданным количеством тяжеленных сияющих заколок. Тетушка железной волей заставляла Мелани танцевать со всеми мало-мальски состоятельными холостяками, уверяя, что однажды кто-нибудь из них женится на ней, стоит ей немного подрасти. Закончилось это мучение тем, что Мелани перед очередным балом разрыдалась, взяла золотые тетушкины ножницы для рукоделия и обкорнала собственные волосы к ужасу немолодой родственницы и полному восторгу старшего брата. После этого хохочущий до колик отец позволил ей учиться боевым приемам с другими молодыми рыцарями.

Танцевать толком Мелани так и не научилась.

Такой же нервничающей и злой ее нашел Хоук. Неясно было, что привело его в часовню — он никогда не проявлял никакой набожности.

— Чего трясешься, как наг перед глубинным охотником? — дружелюбно спросил он, садясь рядом на деревянную скамейку. — Я слышал, завтра вы все выдвигаетесь в Орлей.

— Ты отправил письмо? — поинтересовалась Мелани, проигнорировав вопрос.

— О, да. Равно как и Алистер. Надеемся, что оно дойдет. В подробностях расписал там, как именно скучаю по Андерсу…

— И что именно будешь с ним делать, когда встретишься?

Хоук на короткий миг опешил, а потом расхохотался. Смех у него был жизнерадостный, и Мелли мимолетно подумала о том, что совсем не похож Хоук на человека, который испытывает какие-либо страдания… Может, Коул ошибся?

— А ты учишься, — выдохнул он, закончив смеяться. – Нет, такое я решил бумаге не доверять. Пусть Андерс помучается. Да и, знаешь, может у него будут какие-то особые пожелания…

— Ни я, ни Андрасте не хотим это слышать, — пробурчала Мелани, кивнув на золотую статую, величаво глядящую куда-то мимо них в каменную стену.

— Волю ее глаголешь, Вестница. Слушаюсь. Итак, что же тебя так пугает? Боишься отдавить ногу какому-нибудь важному ублюдку и развязать новую войну?

— Откуда ты знаешь?

— О чем? — удивился Хоук.

— Что я не умею танцевать, — призналась Мелани, краснея. Алекс тронул ее за локоть.

— Я не знаю. Просто… Угадал. Почему бы тебе не попросить Каллена помочь с этим? Вряд ли он откажется.

— Я не могу, — пробормотала Мелли, горбясь. — Он мне очень нравится, но… Я не знаю… Я буду выглядеть совсем глупо, если приду и скажу: командир, вы не могли бы… Проклятье, Хоук, это же я аристократка!

Хоук хлопнул себя ладонями по коленям и поднялся. Мелани вопросительно посмотрела на него снизу вверх.

— Что? — поднял бровь тот. — Меня матушка как-то учила. Она Амелл, в отличие от всяких там Хоуков, которые составляли всю ее семью большую часть ее жизни. Итак, монна Тревельян, позволите ли Вы ужасному отступнику с отвратительной репутацией пригласить Вас на танец? Прежде, чем Вы откажетесь, уведомлю Вас, что именно так приобретается самая выгодная слава.

Мелли рассмеялась, глядя на его протянутую к ней ладонь.

— Ты ведь не едешь в Халамширал? — уточнила она, и Хоук возвел глаза к потолку.

— Упаси Создатель меня оказаться в этом гадюшнике.

Мелани неуверенно взяла его за руку, поднимаясь.

Сначала она нетвердо шла за Хоуком, вспоминая полузабытые фигуры танца. Он и сам, кажется, не слишком хорошо их помнил, но продолжал улыбаться одними глазами, будто и правда наслаждался, и нимало не смущался, путая жесты. Они сделали один круг, и Мелани обрела уверенность, теперь уже сама настойчиво ведя Хоука. Тот строил покорную мину на лице, и Мелли вдруг поняла, что не испытывает отвращения, какое всегда преследовало ее прежде, стоило ей оказаться в руках очередного аристократишки, желающего потанцевать с молодой леди Тревельян. Хоук ничего от нее не ждал, это было для него шуткой, развлечением, и он вдруг заметно расслабился, и лицо его стало мягче, спокойней.

Места в часовне было мало, и во время очередного разворота Мелли едва не наткнулась на открывшуюся дверь, совсем забыв, что кто угодно может зайти в обитель Создателя.

— Моя матушка гордилась бы Вами, монна, — подмигнул Хоук, делая шаг назад и отвешивая поклон. — Доброе утро, Каллен.

Командующий Инквизиции прошел в часовню, и лицо у него было нечитаемым.

— Прошу прощения, что прервал, — сказал он ровно, одарив Мелани странным взглядом, —, но мне кажется, нашей репутации не пойдет на пользу, если кто-нибудь из гостей обнаружит, что Инквизитор и отступник развлекаются под взглядом Андрасте.

Мелани густо покраснела. Ей и правда вдруг стало стыдно, и она украдкой одними губами прошептала слова просьбы о прощении золотой пророчице.

Хоук тем временем обогнул Каллена, хлопнув его по плечу.

— Не претендую, — сказал он непонятно и усмехнулся. — Увидимся, командир. Удачной поездки.

Он ушел, и Мелани подняла на Каллена растерянный взгляд.

— Я правда не подумала, — прошептала она, понимая, что лицо ее стало жалобным. — В смысле, что это часовня. Пророчица наша…

Каллен прервал ее, закрыв дверь с неожиданно громким стуком, и посмотрел на Мелли искоса.

— Хоук, — произнес он резко, — тебе нравится?

Мелани оторопела окончательно. Она не сразу поняла, что имеет в виду Каллен — такой красивый в свете солнца за витражом, бросающего на его наплечники цветные блики.

— Хоук? Нравится? Создатель, нет, с чего ты вообще? ..

Она собиралась сказать что-то еще, но Каллен уже пересек пространство между ними парой шагов и поцеловал ее, удерживая с неожиданной, какой-то отчаянной силой. Мелли потерянно смотрела распахнутыми глазами и ничего не видела, а потом объятия смягчились, и она поняла, что от ощущения губ Каллена подгибаются коленки, и что прямо сейчас он и правда ее целует, ее, пухлощекую девочку, совсем не похожую на восхитительную Андрасте и наверняка ни капли — на сестру Хоука.

Мелани обхватила Каллена руками за шею, вцепилась пальцами в мех воротника и невольно издала какой-то жалобный звук, когда поцелуй оборвался.

— Я некрасивая, — выпалила она неожиданно, испуганно глядя в карие глаза. Брови Каллена удивленно взлетели вверх.

— Что, прости?

— Я некрасивая, — робко повторила Мелли, отводя взгляд, а потом снова упрямо уставившись Каллену в лицо. — Тетушка всегда говорила, что я замарашка, и что ни один нормальный человек на меня не посмотрит. Она знала, о чем говорит.

— Не думаю, что знала, — пробормотал Каллен, неловко усмехаясь. Его карий взгляд метнулся по лицу Мелли.

— А Хоук? Ты видел Хоука? Должно быть его кузина была…

Каллен вздохнул и вновь поцеловал ее, обрывая на середине фразы. Опять.

— Ты восхитительна, — сказал он несколько минут спустя и улыбнулся. — К сожалению, храмовников не учат писать стихи, иначе я написал бы тебе оду на несколько десятков страниц. Но тебе придется поверить мне на слово.

Мелани ткнулась носом в меховой воротник, пряча румянец.

— Ну, — неуверенно пробормотала она, — хорошо.

Каллен тихо рассмеялся у нее над ухом, и этот звук был прекраснее всех других на свете. И Каллен был прекраснее всех на свете, и это этой мысли сердце переставало помещаться у Мелани в груди.

***

Кто-то потревожил подземную тьму, и дозорные почувствовали это раньше, чем смогли разглядеть следы: будто некто чужой и злой дернул за нити кожи, побеспокоил старую больную рану. Теперь трое из них шли по коридору, ведущему к единственному выходу на большой свет, туда, куда они вот уже сотнями лет предпочитали не выходить. Свет слепил их глаза и обжигал застарелые скверные язвы на тонкой коже.

Они почти не разговаривали между собой, и лишь переглянулись в свете завесного пламени, когда увидели распластанные на полу тела пещерников. Эти существа давно уже потеряли облик, приличествующий Народу, и все же были живыми, и никого в подземном мире не тревожили.

Один из дозорных простер руку над лежащим на боку пещерником, ощупал пространство вокруг, и вдруг в ладонь ему ударило электричеством. Запахло паленым, и элвен отшатнулся, едва не сбив с ног товарища.

— Его убил демон-маг! — зашипел он, тряся обожженной рукой.

— Быть не может, — подал растерянный голос третий разведчик, рассматривающий другое тело, с раной от стрелы в глотке, — духи поклялись хранить нас, обещали, что лес никого не допустит в наш дом…

— Старейшина так сказал, — первый разведчик с неожиданной злостью пнул распластанное тело, все еще потрескивающее электрическими искрами. — И так и было все эти годы! Теперь они все спят, а мы вынуждены бродить по этим норам, рискуя наткнуться на тварь, которую обезумевшие духи отчего-то сочли достойной!

Повисла пауза, другие элвен переглянулись.

— Тебе не следовало бы так отзываться о Них, — произнес один из них. — Или ты забыл, кто мы? Война отобрала у нас дом, но не разум.

— У пещерников они и разум похитили, — разведчик с силой провел ладонью по лицу и взял из рук товарища завесный факел. — Но я прошу прощения у вас, братья, не следовало мне поддаваться гневу. Мы найдем демона-мага и выясним, что же ему нужно здесь.

Он окунул указательный палец в пламя и, отступив к стене, принялся чертить на ней слова памяти мертвым.

***

Как ни удивительно, чем дальше под землю уходила тропа, тем свежее и чище становился воздух. Начали попадаться подгорные озера, каменные берега которых были буквально испещрены письменами элвенан. Лорелея видела там отрывки из знакомых и неизвестных ей поэм, признания в любви и надгробные эпитафии. Были и символы, доселе ей совсем незнакомые.

В некоторых природных залах откуда-то сверху сочился зеленоватый свет, оставляя на влажном камне блики, а в одном из провалов нашлось целое неподвижное озеро, на дне которого сияло, не боясь воды, завесное пламя: огромный костер, не поддерживаемый ничем. У этого озера Андерс скинул с плеча сумку, наклонился, снимая сапоги и закатывая штаны.

— Уверен? — спросила Лорелея, когда он ступил босой ногой в воду, потревожив зеркальную гладь.

— Мне кажется, если нырнуть на дно, можно попасть в Тень, — со странным выражением изрек Андерс, игнорируя вопрос, и ступил дальше. Ткань его штанов мгновенно намокла и стала тяжелой, а плечи свело судорогой. — Холодно.

„Возвращайся“, — хотела потребовать Лорелея, но не успела издать ни звука: тело Андерса засияло до самых подушечек пальцев, словно жидкий лириум растекся от груди и до пяток, до макушки, до кончиков волос и ресниц. Обдало синим, как краской, и когда Андерс обернулся, в глазах у него была Тень.

Лорелея не боялась Справедливости. Она первая подала руку ожившему мертвецу, когда ведьма выбросила их из мира духов на липкую, топкую почву болот. Она вела запертого в гниющем теле Справедливость до самого Амарантайна, она вручила ему новую броню, она учила его держать в руках вилку и здороваться с гостями. Она утешала его, когда он впервые узнал, что такое эмоции — когда мальчишка лет десяти бросил в него комом грязи, обозвав какими-то жутко обидными словами.

И все же теперь он был кем-то еще. Даже она, лишенная начисто магического дара, чувствовала это.

—  _Здесь есть другие_ , — сказал Справедливость. Грудь его вздымалась и опадала медленно и сильно. — _Их не сломила тьма, лишь озлобила. Одни из них спят, а другие берегут их сон_.

— Зачем им завесные огни? — Лорелея подняла брови, и дух улыбнулся губами Андерса.

—  _Духи Тени хранят их. Никто не должен более ступить в Арлатан. Огни держат духов рядом, напоминают им об их обещании_.

Лорелея села на большой камень, обхватив коленки, и потянулась за фляжкой с зельем. Нога начинала ныть все чаще, острее, и очаг боли расползался, как яд, поднимался выше, к бедру. Смотреть на бегущую под кожей скверну не хотелось, и Лорелея всегда отворачивалась, когда Андерс осматривал ее.

— Но мы здесь.

Справедливость улыбнулся шире и простер руки по обе стороны от себя.

—  _Я хорошо попросил их_.

Лорелея заткнула флягу пробкой и отерла тыльной стороной ладони пекущие от горечи зелья губы. Во рту жгло.

— Итак, ты давно уже не тот, кто занимал тело несчастного Кристофа. Кто ты теперь? — щелкнув языком, протянула она.

Дух опустил голову, и светлые волосы закрыли его лицо.

—  _Я — друг_ , — сказал он.

А затем сделал шаг туда, где дно обрывалось ямой, и нырнул под воду, невероятно быстро юркнув темным силуэтом к зеленому пламени.

Лорелея вскочила, ощущая, как рушится сердце куда-то вниз из грудной клетки, махом взбежала на вдающуюся в озеро каменную гряду, дошла почти до самого крайнего камня, мучительно вглядываясь в озерную гладь. Завесное пламя слепило ее до слез из глаз, и она почти по наитию поняла, что темное пятно, поднявшееся на поверхность, было Андерсом.

Вытащить его на сушу оказалось не так-то просто: он лежал на поверхности воды, оказавшейся ужасно соленой, беспомощным бессознательным комом. Плавала Лорелея плохо, и все ей казалось, что завесное пламя на дне сожжет ее дотла или втянет в Тень, и этот ужас, стискивающий грудь, и вода, что была холодней льда, сковывали ее движения окончательно. Пальцы скользили по камню, за который она норовила схватиться, и шершавая поверхность царапала кожу до крови. Андерс безвольно висел на второй руке Лорелеи, холодный и тяжелый.

Путь до берега длился и длился, и, казалось, год прошел, пока Лорелея обнаружила себя лежащей на мокром камне, все еще в озере почти всем телом. От стылой воды онемела щека и ноги, а волосы облепили лицо и шею прядями-удавками.

Андерс рядом закашлялся, хрипя и отплевывая воду, попытался подняться на руках, но локти его подломились, и он с плеском рухнул обратно, с жутким свистом втягивая воздух горлом.

—  _Ар ту на’дин_ (7), — прошептала Лорелея непослушными губами, не в силах пошевелиться. — Вместе со Справедливостью. Помоги мне только встать…

Андерс не реагировал, продолжая хрипеть и страшно хлюпать горлом, так что ей пришлось подниматься самой, и тащить его по камню за руки прочь от воды, а потом выбивать из него воду и бить по щекам, когда он снова вздумал потерять сознание. В конце концов, когда дыхание его стало ровнее, она прижалась спиной к острому камню-пике, торчащему из земли, и закрыла глаза, буквально всунув Андерсу в руки его посох, сияющий белый камнем на конце.

— Лечи себя дальше сам, — просипела она, — я больше не могу.

Андерс кое-как скатился с ее колен, сложившись напополам на каменном полу и откашливая остатки воды вместе со слизью из горла.

Как ни странно, он все-таки умудрился отдышаться и развести костер, причем неожиданно большой — словно магия теперь плескалась из него вспышками. Лорелея почти чувствовала это — как холодок в воздухе. А может, это было просто следствием пребывания в озере.

Трясущимися руками она стягивала броню изо льна и кожи, не заботясь о том, что рядом Андерс. Одежда с неохотой отходила от тела, и постепенно нагревающийся воздух ощущался почти горячим, обволакивал голые плечи.

— Я не смотрю, — было первым, что произнес Андерс за долгое время. Лорелея сгребла мокрые, липкие волосы себе за плечо и принялась отжимать их, тихо рыча сквозь зубы:

— Что вообще вас туда потащило?

Андерс, судя по звукам, принялся копаться в сумках. Он сидел у Лорелеи за спиной, и она не видела, что он там делает, пока тот не набросил ей одно из одеял на плечи и не прижался спиной к ее спине. Она могла чувствовать его волосы шеей — холодные и колкие слипшиеся пряди.

— Я… Не знаю, — признался Андерс шепотом. — Я слышал, о чем он думал, но не мог понять его. Будто на другом языке. Что-то про Тень и про силу. В какой-то миг я подумал, что он решил убить меня и вернуться за Завесу. А потом пришел в себя уже на берегу.

— Он сказал, что уговорил духов пустить нас в Арлатан.

— Я не уверен, что он уговаривал… Духи просто делали, что он хотел. Я не знаю. Я не знаю, командор. Обычно я его даже не слышу, но когда он появляется — его мысли становятся все более неясными.

Андерс умолк, зашуршал чем-то, а потом его рука со свертком, в котором лежал сыр, показалась в поле зрения Лорелеи.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарила та, беря сверток в руки. — Ты тоже ешь.

— Я скучаю по Алексу, — неожиданно признался Андерс, шурша бумагой. — Не могу без него. Неправильно как-то.

„Я знаю“, — хотела ответить Лорелея, но промолчала. Андерс вздохнул и принялся жевать сыр.

***

Разведчики наткнулись на тех, кого искали, случайно, по дороге столкнувшись лишь с парой пещерников. Им уже казалось, что они давно утратили след в неверном сиянии завесного огня, как вдруг, выйдя из туннеля к озеру почти у самых ворот Арлатана, они налетели на двоих.

Одна из них была женщина-элвен, отмеченная бледным рабским знаком Джуна, и, тем не менее, облаченная в некое подобие боевого доспеха. Она среагировала быстро, как и подобает Народу, и стрела ее оказалась нацелена на одного из разведчиков раньше, чем он ступил в световой круг яркого костра.

Вторым же оказался тот самый демон-маг.

Отчего-то он выглядел как один из быстрых детей, не очень высокий, светловолосый — просто колдун, который вряд ли мог бы причинить вред элвенан. Но под кожей по венам его бежала Тень, и элвен чувствовали это. Тень была холодна, и ее было слишком много, чтобы сопротивляться.

— Я нахожусь в этом городе, городе мира, — сказала им женщина, непривычно выговаривая слова. Она, должно быть, демона-мага не боялась, как не боялась и разведчиков, продолжая целиться в них из длинного лука со знакомым изгибом, присущим изделиям мастеров Арлатана, лука, оплетенного искусно вырезанными из железной коры ветвями.

Демон-маг стоял за ее спиной, глядя исподлобья. Лицо его было напряженным, даже испуганным будто, и в ладони он сжимал незатейливый посох.

— Что вам, чужакам, здесь нужно? — спросил один из разведчиков. Элвен нахмурилась, вдохнула — грудь ее вздымалась высоко то ли от страха, то ли от волнения.

—  _Мы пришли с миром. В поисках одной вещи_.

— Как вы прошли сквозь барьеры и духов?

—  _Нас провел друг_ , — подумав, ответила элвен. Демон-маг за ее спиной кивнул со странным выражением лица и что-то спросил на незнакомом языке, тут же получив от элвен ответ на нем же.

Разведчики переглянулись.

Можно было бы напасть на чужаков, но шансов против демона-мага у них было немного. Скорее всего, он призвал бы других духов на помощь. Не говоря уже о том, что это было бы неуважительно к демону: пусть он избрал такой путь, но он все еще был полноправным жителем мира, носителем истинных знаний.

— Старейшина решит, что с вами делать, — наконец заключили они.

Чужаки посмотрели друг на друга, и элвен опустила лук.

—  _Моя благодарность_ , — произнесла она.

Она была красивой, свежей, хоть и не очень юной, и от нее веяло солнцем и лесом. Элвен почти не помнили этих ароматов, и все же на ее одежде они оказались особенно отчетливы, когда разведчики подошли ближе.

— В тебе есть Болезнь, — тихо сказал один разведчик, когда путники собрали вещи, уничтожили стоянку и молча двинулись следом за их командиром. — Но нет меток язвы.

Женщина помедлила, словно подбирая слова.

—  _Я дала клятву защищать мир от Мора и скрепила ее, испив крови подземных чудови_ щ, — медленно ответила она.

До ворот было совсем недалеко, но процессия шла медленно: демон-маг следил за разведчиками, а разведчики следили за ним. Завесные факелы бросали на каменные стены сияющие блики.

— Что такое „мор“? — прошептал разведчик удивленно.

Женщина вздохнула.

—  _Подземные чудовища выходят на поверхность и оставляют после себя пустоту._

— Они уничтожают быстрых детей? — голос разведчика прозвучал неожиданно громко и жадно, и элвен вздрогнула, будто обожглась.

—  _Они уничтожают и быстрых детей, и наш народ_ , — голос ее прозвучал жестко, и элвен отвел глаза.

Оставался последний поворот перед воротами, тропа сузилась, и, наконец, вывела в главную пещеру, потолок которой терялся где-то во мраке.

***

Казалось, что со времен падения никто и не подумал восстановить Арлатан. Город лежал в печальных руинах, тут и там попадались обломки белых камней, валялся мусор. Зато кругом его обнесли непроницаемой магической стеной. Стена пульсировала, дрожала, а когда к ней приблизился Андерс, по прозрачной синеватой поверхности прошлась целая буря. Элвенан переглянулись, но ничего не сказали, один из них замысловатым взмахом руки открыл в стене расщелину, и все пятеро нырнули в нее. Лорелея в последний миг смогла заметить, как она смокнулась за спиной, схлестнулась краями и успокоилась.

На самом верху, далеко впереди, должно быть, в центре города, как большое солнце висел огромный шар завесного зеленоватого пламени. Все в его свете приобретало какой-то странный, болезненный оттенок. Лорелея посмотрела на Андерса: тот в этом сиянии совсем начал походить на мертвеца.

Здания, должно быть, стояли так с тех самых пор, как рухнули под землю. Какие-то из них погрузились основаниями в почву, от каких-то откололись куски стен. Дыры порой наспех были заткнуты камнем: обычным, серым, — и на фоне белоснежного минерала, из которого были сложены сами дома, эти заплатки смотрелись пятнами скверны.

Сердце Лорелеи ныло от тоски: она как никогда понимала, отчего разведчик с такой жадной страстью спрашивал, убивает ли скверна шемленов. Серебристый минерал, из которого, согласно видению из Тени, когда-то были построены навесные дороги, теперь хрустел под ногами и переливался под светом факелов, глубоко втоптанный в почву. Остроконечные крыши белоснежных шпилей-дворцов были печально скошены, и смотрели в разные стороны, как неровные зубы.

Элвен в Арлатане было мало: должно быть, многие из них действительно погрузились в Утенеру, неспособные дальше влачить жалкое существование под землей, а может быть, скверна погубила большинство. Они не походили на упырей, и все же пятна скверны на их мертвенной в зеленом свете коже ни с чем нельзя было спутать. Порождений тьмы поблизости не было, и сложно было сказать, с чего началась болезнь, но кто знает, какие твари за столетия могли посетить несчастный Арлатан, принося с собой смертельную хворь? И все же все элвен были прекрасны, как на подбор: высокие, худые, с длинными поблекшими волосами, в потемневшей от времени и мрака золотой одежде.

— Никогда не думал, что скажу нечто подобное, — подал голос Андерс, —, но я жалею, что Алекс не уговорил старину Фенриса пойти с нами. У меня мороз по коже от этих взглядов.

Редкие встречающиеся им элвен и правда смотрели пугающе настороженно, и неясно было, чего от них ждать: то ли разбегутся прочь, то ли в атаку бросятся. Лорелея с удивлением отмечала, что у многих из них нет на лице узоров валласлин, хотя выглядели они все взрослыми.

— Здесь нет детей, — произнесла она вслух.

— Я бы тоже не стал заводить детей в такой обстановочке, — нервно хихикнул Андерс. Услышав этот звук, разведчики неожиданно синхронно вздрогнули.

Когда-то, должно быть, Арлатан походил формой на несколько кругов, замкнутых друг в друге, но теперь часть его провалилась в дыры, на дне которых поблескивали все те же звезды дорог и белели обломки стен. Пересекая город, то и дело приходилось обходить такие ямы.

— Только посмотри на эти фрески, — вновь подал голос Андерс, когда по правую руку от них показался высокий храм. Он хорошо сохранился, и на его стенах, внутри арок, узнаваемые, обнаружились золотые мозаики. Лорелея увидела изображение Фалон’Дина, Друга Мертвых, и замедлила шаг.

Печальный бог смотрел на нее миндалевидными вытянутыми глазами. Изображение было куда более подробным, чем те фрески, что сохранились на поверхности, и Лорелее на миг показалось, что увековеченный в золоте и стекле проводник в царство мертвых выглядит слишком живым существом. В соседней арке виднелся существенно подпорченный временем лик его брата Диртамена. Тот прикрывал рот золотыми ладонями, и в глазах его вместо братовой печали застыло странное лукавство —, а может, это было лишь иллюзией, порожденной зеленоватым светом завесного огня. На плечах Диртамена сидели два ворона — Страх и Обман. Один из воронов почти полностью осыпался, зато второй смотрел на проходящих мимо фиолетовым глазом.

— Я думаю, что там они погружаются в Утенеру, — задумчиво сказала Лорелея, наконец, когда храм остался позади.

Их проводники очень скоро остановились, и Андерс, зазевавшись, едва не натолкнулся на одного из элвен. Разведчик шарахнулся от него, как от скверного, но быстро взял себя в руки, сохраняя свое изумительное гордое высокомерие. Здесь, под самым сиянием огромного сгустка пламени, не было видно высокого пещерного потолка.

—  _Халам ширал_ (8), — сказал разведчик, жестом указывая на вознесшуюся ввысь башню прямо перед ними. Та была удивительной, молочно-прозрачной на цвет, и под самый шпиль распускалась недвижимой, воплощенной в камне и металле кроной огромного дерева. Ветви дерева были белы, как первый снег, а листья, без числа унизывающие их, блестели золотым. У самого подножия, обрамляя арку с ведущей к ней лестницей, вились новые фрески и зеленые письмена-руны, как были в темных туннелях.

Лорелея осторожно ступила на лестницу первой, остро ощущая за спиной присутствие Андерса. Это обнадеживало: почему-то элвен боялись ее спутника: может, чуяли его одержимость, а может, их страшило само присутствие шемлена в их доме.

Разведчики не пошли следом, но пристально наблюдали за ними, стоя у подножия. Лорелея посмотрела на них через плечо в последний раз, прежде чем зайти за арку и оказаться в полукруглом зале с новой лестницей, будто собранной из звезд, и раздваивающейся примерно посередине.

 — Я не могу поверить, — прошептала Лорелея и тихо прочистила горло, ступив одной ногой на первую ступень. — Я будто сплю и вижу все это…

— Ты точно не спишь, командор, — так же шепотом ответил Андерс, жадно оглядывая хоровод фресок и узоров на стенах. — С ума сойти, они все как живые!

Лорелея кивнула, ощущая, как расползается рот в широкой улыбке — и не смогла заставить себя сохранить лицо, подчиняясь порыву тихо засмеяться.

— Ах, леталлин, и доли того, что рассказано здесь о нем, я не успела услышать от Хранительницы! Если только у нас будет немного времени… Никто, никто из долийцев не знает… Эти фрески, должно быть, повествуют об Эльгарнане, Отце Всего…

— Да, дитя мое, — мягко произнес кто-то, и Лорелея обернулась, потерявшись в лице, как застигнутый на шалости ребенок, а Андерс, откашлявшись, принял немного слишком почтительную позу.

По сверкающей лестнице спускался мужчина — он выглядел совсем молодым, но на худом, сероватом лице ясно сияли глаза существа, возраст которого мог бы исчисляться эпохами. Отчего-то Лорелея вспомнила взор Архидемона и отступила на шаг, не отрывая взгляда от появившегося так внезапно элвен. Тот был высок, и серебристые волосы струились у него по плечам, длиною доходя почти до колен. Лицо его оказалось чистым — ни валласлин, ни скверны, —, а тело было закутано в черный шелк, подбитый золотым шитьем. Рукава мантии доходили до кончиков пальцев эльфа, а подол влачился по звездному полу за ним, но когда вошедший сделал еще несколько шагов, стало ясно, что он не носил обуви.

— Духи Тени научили меня говорить на твоем языке, — сказал элвен, остановившись на несколько ступеней выше Лорелеи и Андерса, а затем склонил голову величаво. — Вы можете звать меня Хранителем, если вам нужно имя.

Лорелея чуть сощурилась, вглядываясь в красивое лицо. Этот Хранитель показался ей смутно знакомым, и все же она не могла вспомнить, где видела его. Да и видела ли?

— Андерс, — неловко представился тот.

— Демон-маг, — не меняясь в лице, безмятежно отметил Хранитель. — Дети беспокоились, когда узнали, что у нас гости, но я вижу твои намерения — и они по нраву мне.

— Что это значит? — раздраженно брякнул Андерс. — Меня не впервые так называют. Чем вам не нравится слово „одержимый“? И нет у меня никаких намерений, я…

Хранитель рассмеялся и склонил голову на бок, хитро щурясь.

— Лорелея, дитя мое, — обратился он, — Андерс, пройдемте со мною. Я думаю, у вас еще много вопросов.

— Я не называлась, — тихо произнесла та, покорно ступая снова на сияющую лестницу.

— Духи Тени назвали мне имя женщины, покорившей Архидемона, и я был горд узнать, что она вашего народа, — Хранитель медленно пошел вверх, сложив руки перед собой в подобии молитвенного жеста.

— „Вашего“? — одними губами повторил Андерс, нахмурившись.

Лорелея бесшумно пожала плечами.

***

Лелиана изменилась за эти годы: не то чтобы постарела, но глаза ее стали жесткими, а углы глянцевых на вид холеных губ оттенили строгие складки. Теперь она старательно куталась в лиловую ткань, и ходила бесшумно, едва позвякивая кольчужным плетением одеяния. Алистер не узнавал в ней улыбчивую, мечтательную девочку, с которой больше года провел в пути когда-то, и Лелиана, должно быть, тоже едва ли его узнавала.

Они встретились впервые, когда делегация Инквизиции вернулась из Халамширала. Все то время, что она была на балу, нетерпение дрожало в Алистере тонкой струной, но он не подавал вида, как мучительно грызет его беспокойство. В Хоуке он замечал то же самое. Они почти не разговаривали, но то и дело сталкивались где-нибудь в дальних, недоремонтированных углах замка, обменивались приветствиями и молчали. Алистер видел в глазах Хоука странную, всепожирающую тоску.

С Лелианой Алистер столкнулся во дворе: шел к конюшням и понял вдруг, что люди, которые входят под забранной решеткой ворот на территорию замка — это долгожданная Инквизиция. Сестра Соловей тоже его заметила, быстро подошла, тепло и дружески пожала ему руку. Алистер мимолетно посмотрел на Каллена — он смутно помнил нынешнего командира Инквизиции по башне ферелденского Круга, — на Инквизитора, непривычно улыбчивую, на самодовольно ухмыляющуюся Кассандру Пентагаст, и вернулся глазами к Лелиане.

— Давай поговорим, — сказала та, не выпуская его руки. — У нас было столько дел, и я почти забыла, что с друзьями нужно разговаривать, а не шпионить за ними. Вечером в башне над библиотекой.

— А я думал, все новости тебе напрямую присылает Создатель, — хмыкнул Алистер, и Лелиана отвела глаза.

— Не напоминай, — с какой-то печалью произнесла она.

Когда Алистер попал в башню, дело уже шло к глубокой ночи: леди Тревельян, как ни странно, не забыла о Стражах. По ее словам, выезжать на поиски дальнейших следов предполагалось уже через пару дней. Они с Алистером составляли маршрут, а затем оказались прерваны Кассандрой, которая с горячностью приняла участие в споре о наиболее быстрых способах передвижения через Орлей. Еще позже к ним присоединился Хоук, правда, хвала Создателю, он молчал, лишь хмуро созерцая карту, и кусал нижнюю губу.

В обители Лелианы пахло деревом, морозом, птицами и жженым пергаментом. Сама Лелиана нашлась за столом, она что-то писала на чистом листе, поскрипывая пером. Прятать от Алистера написанное она не стала, но тот и не смотрел — не его это было дело.

Под потолком шуршали вороны — Алистер видел торчащие из-за балок их черные хвосты и головы с жесткими клювами.

— Чаю? — вместо приветствия предложила Лелиана, отодвигая от себя чернила и перья и кивая на большой медный чайник с примятым боком, стоящий у зарешеченного окна-бойницы.

Алистер сел напротив нее, оглядывая большое круглое помещение.

— Не откажусь, — сказал он.

Лелиана поставила перед ним щербатую чашку из мутного, странного стекла и доверху залила ее дымящимся напитком цвета янтаря.

— Солас меня с ним познакомил, — начала рассказывать она, наполняя чашку и себе. — С чаем, в смысле. Ему не нравится, говорит — мерзость, а сам все время пьет его. Если бы он не был таким странным — я бы сказала, что он забавный. Но что-то с ним не так. Он знает все о долийцах, но не похож на них. Не похож на… Лорелею.

Алистер хмыкнул, пробуя чай, и торопливо отставил чашку, ощущая, как горячий напиток обжигает язык.

— Никто в мире не похож на Лорелею, — сказал Алистер. Лиловая ткань упала с головы, повинуясь движению руки Лелианы. Она была все такое же медно-рыжей, только приметной косички на волосах больше не было.

— Ты выглядишь усталым, — заметила она. — Что тебя беспокоит?

Алистер помолчал, неопределенно махнув рукой.

— Незнание довольно паршиво на вкус.

— Нет причин думать, что с ней что-то не так, — Лелиана взяла свою чашку и поднесла ко рту. — Разведчики проследили ее путь до самого леса Арлатан. Я думаю, она уже получила наши письма.

Алистер кивнул, выдавив улыбку.

— Должно быть, я и правда устал, — выдохнул он. — Найдется у тебя история, чтобы скоротать время? Какая-нибудь, где нет ни слова об обуви?

Лелиана хихикнула, и сердитые складки в углах ее губ на миг пропали.

— Какая жалость, а я ведь и в самом деле хотела рассказать тебе о туфлях одной орлейской графини…

***

В комнате Алекса в киркволльском особняке всегда было тепло, и по ночам, когда Андерс приходил туда после работы в больнице, у него начинало покалывать ладони от разливающегося по телу жара. Он с готовностью окунался в этот горячий воздух, бесшумно сбрасывал одежду и забирался к Алексу под одеяло, прижимался к теплому боку, клал ладонь ему на грудь, где сильно и мерно билось сердце.

Сейчас Хоук сидел на заправленной кровати и с каким-то странным выражением лица листал книгу. Андерс подошел чуть ближе, боясь дышать.

— Здравствуй, — тихо сказал он, садясь рядом. Алекс вскинул голову, отбросил книгу, словно только сейчас понял, что Андерс здесь, и без слов схватил его в объятия, тесные, крепкие, сильные. Ткнулся лбом ему в плечо, как потерянный.

— Не могу без тебя, — прошептал он. — Каждую ночь тебя вижу во сне. Не могу больше. Зачем я уехал, Андерс, зачем оставил…

От его шепота ныло в груди, остро кололо под сердцем, и Андерс целовал каштановые волосы, полной грудью вдыхая знакомый запах, гладил широкую спину через ткань домашней одежды.

— Скажи мне, что ничего этого не было, — глухо попросил Алекс. Его щетина колола шею, но Андерс только прижимал его ближе, стремясь слиться с ним в одно целое. Хотя бы так — хотя бы во сне.

Он знал, что спит — на то он и был магом.

— Ничего не было, любовь моя, — покорно прошептал он. — Мы дома.

Алекс с мучительной нежностью поцеловал его под подбородком, осторожно, будто боялся причинить вред, скользнул губами выше, под ухо, зацепил ртом сережку и положил ладонь на затылок, чуть зарываясь пальцами в волосы. Андерс прикрыл глаза, медленно выдыхая сквозь приоткрытые губы.

— Я скучаю по тебе, — признался он, жмурясь, потому что под веками кипело. Хоук вместо ответа хмыкнул грустно и потянул Андерса за собой на постель.

Они оказались почти поперек кровати, и все же не в силах были расплести тесные объятия, и Андерс водил ладонью по груди Алекса, целуя его судорожно, куда придется. Распахнул полы домашнего одеяния, лизнул нежный на ощупь яркий след шрама под сердцем, и Хоук почти замурлыкал, вороша ладонями его волосы. Андерс осознал, что возбужден нестерпимо, окутанный ощущением полного присутствия, знакомым запахом, жаром тела под ним — и стиснул коленями бедра Хоука, вжимаясь всем телом, с жалобным звуком снова припадая к ярким пухлым губам.

Алекс рассмеялся в поцелуй, и его руки уверенно расстегнули золотистые застежки андерсовой мантии — старой, киркволльской его любимой мантии, зеленой, — и ее владелец нетерпеливо стряхнул ее, отбросив куда-то на спинку кровати. Он продолжил целовать Хоука, обводя ладонями его лицо, ероша волосы, и лишь на несколько секунд отстранился, чтобы посмотреть в яркие даже в полумраке голубые глаза.

Чтобы стянуть штаны, ему все-таки понадобилось скатиться с Алекса, который, не теряя времени, принялся за свои. На нем все еще была домашняя мантия, но Андерс не дал ее скинуть, вновь седлая его бедра, прижимаясь мучительно, длинно всхлипывая Хоуку в плечо от ощущения соприкосновения напряженных членов. Алекс торопливо облизнул собственные пальцы, провел ладонью по его спине, закрыв глаза и запрокинув голову, и Андерс застонал на миг раньше, чем ощутил, как пальцы влажно проникают в него, бережно, как всегда.

— Пожалуйста, — пробормотал он, снова срываясь во всхлип, — Алекс, ну же!

Хоук низко рассмеялся, и этот звук вибрацией отдавался в груди. Андерс стиснул пальцы у него в волосах на макушке, опираясь на локти и подаваясь назад, чтобы — сильнее, пожалуйста, глубже, еще.

— Может быть больно, — выдохнул Алекс. Андерс приподнялся на локтях, взглянув туда, где их члены соприкасались, поблескивающие от смазки, слишком слабо, чтобы этого было достаточно. Хоук медленно вытащил пальцы и провел раскрытой ладонью по напряженной андерсовой плоти, размазывая прозрачные капли. Андерс снова бессильно ткнулся ему в плечо.

— Не будет, — прошептал он и хотел добавить было — это же всего лишь сон! —, но слова застряли в глотке. Поэтому он просто послушно приподнялся, когда Хоук, сомкнув пальцы в кольцо, принялся ласкать его быстро и сильно, так, что с каждым движением скручивало сладкой судорогой низ живота.

Андерсу понадобилось приложить много сил, чтобы сосредоточиться и ответить Хоуку тем же, и он почти кончил, когда ощутил горячую плоть в ладони, когда медленно провел вверх-вниз пару раз и услышал, как участилось дыхание Алекса, сорвалось на третьем вздохе. Он прижался теснее, так что теперь они гладили друг друга одновременно, и почти целовались — соприкасались раскрытыми ртами, не в силах сосредоточиться на чем-то еще.

Андерс ткнулся лбом в покрывало над хоуковым плечом, когда удовольствие стало невыносимым, и кончил, чувствуя, как Алекс под ним сорвался следом, содрогаясь от наслаждения.

Когда Андерс наконец смог раскрыть глаза, над ним был белый потолок, увитый золотыми узорами, отдающими зеленью в свете завесного огня. По всему телу разливалась сладкая истома, и Андерс издал мучительный стон, садясь на постели.

Кровать его походила на огромную колыбель, сделанную из застывшего навек огромного каменного древесного листа. Спать на ней было непривычно мягко — прошлым днем — вечером? — ее всю завалили тканями, в которые Андерс и завернулся, будто в кокон. Теперь эти ткани липли к разгоряченному телу, и Андерсу даже показалось, что он все еще чувствует запах Алекса на своей коже. Никогда еще он не видел таких ярких снов, в которых не было бы порождений тьмы, скверны или Зова…

За аркой в соседней комнатушке нашелся странный полукруглый фонтан, очевидно, для мытья, выполненный в виде сплетения все тех же листьев, и Андерс, недолго думая, стянул неприятно липнущую к коже одежду и залез в него, стуча зубами — вода была холоднее льда. Вместе с ее прозрачными струями уходила и ночная нега, но воспоминания о сне оставались все такими же красочными. Тело его била крупная дрожь, и все же выбраться из-под ледяного потока не было никаких сил.

— Алекс… — пробормотал он, прижимаясь щекой к холодному мрамору стены, и провел ладонью по лицу, нажимая на глаза пальцами до ярких расходящихся цветных кругов.

Тоска ощущалась совсем невыносимой.

Похоже, Хранитель обладал даром шагать бесшумно, и все же Андерс ощутил его присутствие спиной и резко обернулся. Эльф не менял своей черной мантии на что-либо другое, но сегодня он выглядел не величавым, а, скорее, любопытным. Он смотрел на Андерса, чуть склонив на бок голову, и глаза у него были вороньи.

— Тебе снились особенные сны, мой друг? — спросил он, и — поразительно! — вопрос его прозвучал слишком пошло для того, кому, должно быть, были тысячи лет. Андерс понял, что краснеет: совсем неловко было слышать такое, стоя голым под струей воды. Хранитель склонил голову сильнее, и его серебристые волосы скользнули на точеное лицо. — Прости мое любопытство. Под самым ярким завесным пламенем путешествие в Тень, даже такое мимолетное, становится особенным. Кого бы ты ни встретил — он тоже видел тебя. Я и сам часто путешествую по Тени, надеясь встретить кое-кого, но, увы, пока что не нашел ни его следа. И, должно быть, никогда не отыщу…

— Погодите, — поднял голову Андерс, переваривая информацию, — если я видел Алекса… Мы с ним… Я видел его — настоящего?

Хранитель улыбнулся тонкими губами, подал Андерсу ткань, чтобы вытереться, и тактично отвел взгляд, когда тот выбрался из фонтана и принялся натягивать одежду.

— Дитя задавала мне вопросы об Арлатане, — тем временем сказал Хранитель. — О нашем падении, и о том, как мы живем здесь. Увы, многие из Народа не вынесли испытаний — они погрузились в утенеру, а тела их истлели. Другие, бывшие когда-то рабами, остались за границей нашей стены, когда пришел Мор. Вы встретили троих по пути сюда.

— Почему вы не забрали их с собой за стену? — поинтересовался Андерс, хмурясь.

— Они были осквернены, — сказал Хранитель как нечто само собой разумеющееся. Андерс пошел за ним следом обратно в комнату, послужившую ему спальней. Эльф остановился у узкого окна и вновь молитвенно сложил перед собой руки. — Болезнь все равно проникла в Арлатан, но мы пытались спастись. Дитя рассказала мне и о долийцах. Бедные наследники Народа, как же искажены их традиции!

— В смысле?

Андерс сел на кровать и заглянул под нее, пытаясь найти свои сапоги.

—  _Валласлин_ , — эльф обернулся и указательным пальцем обрисовал свое лицо, - то, что они зовут письмом на крови. Это метка рабов. Не символ зрелости.

Андерс криво усмехнулся.

— Похоже, я знаком с одним эльфом, который знает об этом. Но он, наверное, огорчится, когда услышит, что эта традиция пришла из Арлатана, а не из Тевинтера.

Хранитель опустил глаза и руки, вновь сцепив их перед собой.

— Почему Вы не больны? — спросил Андерс, натягивая сапог. — Все эльфы, которых я тут видел, поражены скверной. Но не Вы.

Эльф улыбнулся.

— Серые Стражи тоже не отмечены скверной, но она в их крови, — пространно ответил он. — Должно быть, она и во мне, лишь отчего-то кожу обошла. Вижу я, ты что-то хочешь еще спросить?

Помявшись, Андерс пожал плечами и стал надевать истрепанную путешествием броню Стражей. Обледеневшие пальцы с трудом слушались, не сходясь на застежках.

— Ну… У меня, возможно, есть пара вопросов. К примеру… Кто такой этот „демон-маг“?

— Ты не познаешь этого, покуда не шагнешь в самую Тень, — сказал Хранитель. — Но я попробую объяснить это так: он есть воплощение всего, что ты испытал, и что еще испытаешь.

— Я одержим Местью, — возразил Андерс. — Вряд ли это имеет какое-то отношение к тому, что я испытал…

— Месть, Гнев, Страх, Отчаяние… Желание. — Хранитель склонил голову. — Должно быть, Желание было сильнее всего. Оно поразило его. Оно поражает даже   
меня.

Андерс поджал губы.

— Хотите сказать, во мне теперь целая семья демонов? И кто же папочка?

Хранитель рассмеялся — смех его походил на звон серебряных колокольчиков. Он приложил палец к губам, и улыбка его стала совсем лукавой.

— Есть ли у тебя еще вопросы, мой друг?

— Кого Вы ищете в Тени?

Лицо эльфа мгновенно стало печальным — настолько, что даже Андерс ощутил грусть. Он словно постарел — горестные морщины темными линиями прорезались у его губ и меж красиво изогнутых бровей. Его печали, должно быть, были сотни лет, и она разила в самое сердце.

— Когда Арлатан пал, предатель, что сделал это падение возможным, разлучил меня с моим братом, — тихо сказал эльф. — Я знаю, мой брат тоже разыскивает меня, но завесный огонь крепок, и нам не найти друг друга. Изменник же вероломно укрылся среди смертных, и ныне он сопровождает женщину, которую иные зовут святой, и не знает горя.

— Мне жаль, — пробормотал Андерс неловко.

— Вы пришли сюда за Огнем Арлатана, — продолжил Хранитель, и вдруг взгляд его исполнился такой надежды, что Андерс вздрогнул от неожиданности. — И я дам вам то, что вы ищете, если вы дадите мне лишь одно обещание! Сущий пустяк!

— Какое?

Хранитель оскалился.

— Если однажды ты ступишь в Тень, ты позовешь Проводника и скажешь ему, что его брат навеки заточен со своим народом.

— Какого проводника? — непонимающе пробормотал Андерс, но эльф лишь мотнул головой, и улыбка его стала еще шире.

— Просто позови его. Поклянись! И Огонь Арлатана будет вашим!

— Я клянусь, — запнувшись, ответил Андерс.

Хранитель кивнул, и лицо его вновь приобрело бесстрастное выражение.

— Твой командор беседует с другими элвен, — сказал он спокойно. — Я думаю, она будет рада знать, что ты уже проснулся.

***

Огонь Арлатана оказался просто круглой склянкой. В ней клубился молочно-белый туман, вихрился в причудливом танце и слабо мерцал в чаше ладоней, разбрызгивая тонкие лучи, едва заметные глазу.

Лорелея смотрела на него недоверчиво, сжимая шарик в пальцах.

— Значит, он… Такой? — спросила она тихо. Хранитель, сидящий в каменном кресле, склонил на бок голову и соединил кончики пальцев рук друг с другом в задумчивом жесте.

— А чего ты ждала, мое дитя? — мягко спросил он. — Дело ведь не в форме. Вещи, коих мы жаждем, могут являться к нам в самом неожиданном виде.

Лорелея кивнула, продолжая заворожено рассматривать шарик. Андерс стиснул губы.

— И Вы ничего за него не попросите? — спросила эльфийка, с видимым усилием переводя взгляд на бессмертного элвен. Тот лукаво улыбнулся.

— Я уже получил то, что хотел. А вы — и того сверх. Прошу, дитя, неси весть о нас другим долийцам. И, быть может, настанет время, когда мы вернемся под солнце. Расскажи им наши легенды и наши печали.

Андерс обернулся через плечо: горстка древних эльфов, усталых, бледных, с погасшими глазами собралась у подножия лестницы. Они не походили на своего яснолицего, бодрого Хранителя ничуть, казалось, они давно уже не живы. Похоже, им нравилась Лорелея, и совсем не нравился Андерс, и, должно быть, они едва могли дождаться мига, когда чужаки оставят их в покое с их вековой тоской.

— Я не думаю, что они слишком хотят вернуться, — пробормотал Андерс себе под нос.

— Прежде, чем вы уйдете, у меня есть еще кое-что для вас, — сказал Хранитель, не обратив на него ровным счетом никакого внимания. Большой, неясно откуда взявшийся в подземелье черный ворон, хлопая крыльями, опустился ему на плечо, и Андерс с изумлением понял, что птица протягивает Хранителю лапу, к которой были привязаны плотно скрученные листики бумаги. Эльф аккуратно снял ношу с когтистой лапки и поднялся, медленно сойдя по сияющей лестнице. Он опустил полученное Лорелее в ладонь и снова сложил руки в молитвенном жесте.

Долийка мельком осмотрела и убрала скрученные бумажки в поясную сумку. Туда же отправился Огонь Арлатана.

Она низко поклонилась Хранителю на прощанье, и Андерс, подумав миг, сделал то же самое.

Обратно шли в молчании. Эльфы дали им завесный факел, и Лорелея шагала чуть впереди, высоко держа зеленое пламя над головой. Андерс не оборачивался на павший город за прозрачной стеной, хотя очень хотел — он позволил это себе лишь раз, и тут же ему показалось, что кто-то уставился ему оттуда прямо в душу, расковыривает когтями грудную клетку, чтобы вытащить самое сокровенное. После этого он предпочел смотреть только вперед.

Казалось, прошли часы, прежде чем Андерс осознал, что ему будет уместно раскрыть рот. Вокруг стояла глухая, непроницаемая тьма, и лишь стены подземного туннеля влажно и зелено поблескивали под завесным огнем.

 — Командор… Ты уверена, что ему можно доверять?

Лорелея замедлила шаги, и Андерс поравнялся с ней, заглядывая в ее лицо сверху вниз. Она казалась осунувшейся в бледном свете.

— Я не знаю, — призналась она. — Слишком многое случилось, Андерс. Если бы я была не собой, я бы решила, что встретила… А, впрочем, это неважно. Вот, возьми, — она порылась в поясной сумке и достала крепко сложенные бумажки, развернула их и одну отдала Андерсу. — Это тебе.

Тот торопливо развернул клочок пергамента. Он немного смялся, но почерк человека, который писал на нем, Андерс узнал бы из тысячи.  
„Когда-нибудь, годы спустя, кто-то, похожий на меня, полюбит кого-то, похожего на тебя. И они никогда не расстанутся“.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Вечность (эльф.)  
> (2) Также означает «Город нашего народа». (эльф.)  
> (3) Место, где истончается Завеса. (эльф.)  
> (4) Выражение радостного облегчения.  
> (5) Мне жаль. (эльф.)  
> (6) Мы пришли с миром. Я не хочу убивать вас. (эльф.)  
> (7) Я убью тебя. (эльф.)  
> (8) Конец пути. (эльф.)


	5. Chapter 5

_Но не сомкнуть кольцо седых холмов,  
И узок путь по лезвию дождя,  
И не ищи — ты не найдешь следов,  
Что Воин Вереска оставил, уходя.  
Мельница  
«Воин Вереска»_

_А за чертой, два шага в Тень —  
Пылает день._

_Джем  
«Моя душа сошла на ноль»_

Андерс осторожно согнул кончик последней металлической щепки и вытянул руку, рассматривая результат своих трудов с расстояния. Маленький шарик Огня, тесно заключенный в немного убогую на вид оправу металлических тонких прутиков, бледно мерцал в дневном свете.

— Можешь надеть на шею, — сказал он Лорелее, которая сидела рядом на деревянной скамье и наблюдала. — Не потеряешь. Наверное.

Эльфийка кивнула без улыбки, забрала шарик немного ревнивым жестом и продела под металлическую оправу шнурок, прежде чем накинуть через голову получившийся амулет.

— Так ты не знаешь, как этим пользоваться? — снова подал голос Андерс, глядя, как она сжимает шарик в ладони, прежде чем заправить его под одежду.

— Пока нет, — сухо отозвалась Лорелея и встала навстречу вошедшему в комнату хозяину дома. У того через все лицо шел безобразный белый шрам, и все же он выглядел куда дружелюбнее, чем подавляющее большинство тевинтерцев. Судя по всему, он был освобожденным когда-то рабом: жил на отшибе, и домик у него был маленький и жалкий, с огородом, на котором, тем не менее, богато росли фрукты и овощи. Он обращался с гостями довольно радушно, хотя осторожность в нем все равно сквозила, так и просилась, чтобы ее подметили.

— Я отправил ваше письмо, — сказал он, вытирая руки большой белой тряпкой, потертой, но чистой. — И можете переночевать сегодня. Но завтра придется уехать — не знаю я, кто вы такие, и проблем не очень хочу. И так в Тевинтере несладко.

— Хорошо, — кивнула Лорелея. — Спасибо.

Мужчина ушел, захлопнув за собой дверь, а Махариэль и Андерс остались в опрятной и пустой конюшне. Было хорошо слышно, как ветер шуршал соломой крыши —, а в щели под потолком заглядывало небо.

Андерс выдернул из ближайшего вороха соломы сухую травинку, задумчиво пожевал ее и принялся растирать в пальцах.

Должно быть, ему пришло время возвращаться. Он не обещал Лорелее идти с ней дальше, да и та, похоже, не предлагала, но путь обратно был куда более страшен и неясен, чем тот, что, в конце концов, привел их в лес Арлатан. Да и Хранитель не шел у Андерса из головы: его вкрадчивый, мелодичный голос. «Дай мне обещание, только одно…»

Возвращаться, впрочем, тоже было некуда. Должно быть, закончив свои дела в Инквизиции, Алекс поедет в дом в Андерфелсе, но путь туда представлялся неодолимым в одиночку, страшным. Куда ближе сердцу казалась мысль найти любой патруль Инквизиции и попросить доставить его в Скайхолд… Но, должно быть, эта просьба стала бы в жизни Андерса последней.

Но в Скайхолде был Хоук. Живой, настоящий, терпко пахнущий магией, металлом и потом, с ясными глазами, цветом как это небо, заглядывающее под крышу сарая. К нему тянуло неодолимо, особенно после невозможно реального сна, где они занимались любовью, где его можно было целовать, как прежде, в Киркволле. В Скайхолде было сердце Андерса — средоточие всего, ради чего он все еще хотел жить.

— Возвращайся домой, мой друг, — сказала Лорелея, и тот вздрогнул, вспомнив, что в сарае он не один. Эльфийка осторожно тронула его за локоть, заставляя посмотреть себе в лицо. — Мы проедем через Тевинтер вместе, а дальше сам. Должно быть, Хоук тоже скоро вернется. _Ма мелава халани, леталлин, ма сераннас_ (1).

— Ты ведь знаешь, что мы не всегда понимаем, что ты говоришь? — не сдержал улыбки Андерс, и Лорелея засмеялась, вздернув подбородок.

— Совершенно.

Огонь на ее шее горел ровным светом, и ей удивительно шло — она выглядела потусторонней, она могла бы быть одной из этих древних эльфов, если бы те не были изуродованы скверной и тьмой.

— Этот Хранитель дал нам письма. Он как-то получил их, хотя живет глубоко под землей, — тихо сказал Андерс, стряхивая ошметки соломинки. — Что если они не настоящие?

— Они настоящие, — качнула головой Лорелея. — На них нет магии — ты почувствовал бы это. И я знаю, как пишет Алистер, и знаю, как пишет Лелиана… Все правда.

— Тогда как?

Долийка пожала плечами.

— Я рассказала бы тебе, если бы могла.

Она поднялась, потянулась, сцепив руки в замок и легко поворошила носком сапога солому.

— Алистер написал, что скучает, — вдруг сказала Лорелея и обернулась через плечо, улыбнувшись широко и ясно. — С ним все в порядке. Скоро мы встретимся — он обещает, что его дела вот-вот завершатся, и мы продолжим поиски лекарства вместе.

— Будешь его ждать? — поднял бровь Андерс, и долийка кивнула, не пряча необычной для нее улыбки.

— Конечно. Оно того стоит.

***

Драколиски тихо порыкивали в наспех сооруженном загоне. Хоуку эта постройка напоминала стойло для галл, а вот странная помесь дракона с лошадью на смирных рогатых зверей не походила вообще никак. Эти были беспокойными, клыкастыми, и никто все еще не мог с уверенностью сказать, не плюются ли они огнем, как их более крупные сородичи.

Алистер, похоже, полностью разделял настороженное отношение Алекса к драколискам. В частности, увидев их в первый раз в лагере, который разбили в ожидании их приезда, он вполне конкретно изрек:

— Я на эту дрянь не сяду!

К сожалению, выбор у них вряд ли был.

— Они же прелестные, — смеялась Мелани, облокотившись о бревенчатый забор и разглядывая рогатую чешуйчатую морду одного из драколисков. — По пустыне передвигаться — самое то.

Западный предел и правда был донельзя иссушен — Алексу он напоминал глухой, седо-песчаный Андерфелс. Ветер здесь то и дело швырял в лица путникам пригоршни песка, и приходилось повязывать на рот и нос тряпки, чтобы не задохнуться. Песок был вообще везде: он набивался в палатки, в котелки с едой, за воротники. Шпионы Инквизиции ругали его на чем свет стоит — так что вяли уши даже у Хоука.

— Я бы лучше на огре проехался, — пробормотал Алистер, подтягивая на нос сползающую тряпку. Мелани хихикнула, обернувшись к нему.

— В следующий раз поймаем огра специально по просьбе победителя Мора, — пообещала она.

Хоук хмыкнул и хотел было что-то сказать, но тут новый порыв ветра обрушил на них целый град песка, и он благоразумно зажмурился и закрыл лицо руками. Драколиски зарычали громче, очевидно тоже раздраженные местной погодой.

— Пойдемте в палатку! — прокричал Алистер, пытаясь переорать песчаное шуршание. К счастью, Мелани не стала спорить и пошла следом за Стражем, закрывая глаза рукой. Видимость вокруг резко снизилась — можно было лишь различить слабые силуэты палаток, хотя те стояли всего в тридцати шагах от загона.

К счастью, песчаные бури в Западном пределе были совсем короткими.

Хоук заскочил в укрытие последним, с силой задернув за собой полог и затянув шнуры. В следующий же миг тот дернулся, вновь распахиваясь, и внутрь прошмыгнул эльф в зеленом капюшоне шпиона Инквизиции. У эльфа с носа щедро слезала кожа, опаленная солнцем, и выглядел он взмыленным и уставшим, однако при виде вытряхивающей песок из волос Мелани вытянулся в струнку и протянул ей какую-то бумагу. Алекс видел, что лист был некогда свернут много раз, но с тех пор агенты явно не единожды его развернули и прочли.

— Миледи, — отчеканил эльф, — ворон принес письмо для Серого Стража Алистера, миледи.

Тот вздрогнул, но ничего не сказал, хотя явно очень хотел. Мелани кивнула, взяла письмо и оглянулась на его адресата.

— Это Вам, — сказала она зачем-то, прежде чем положить бумажку в протянутую навстречу ладонь.

Алекс украдкой взглянул в посветлевшее лицо Алистера. В последнее время тот выглядел усталым и угрюмым, и Хоук, наверное, понимал, почему — он верил в Орден Стражей больше, чем в себя самого, и нынешнее расследование тревожило и пугало его. И вот, теперь он держал в руках письмо, в авторстве которого не было сомнений.

Алекс отошел в угол палатки, сел на скрипучую лежанку, стягивая с лица повязку. Мелани занялась картами на столе в углу, но обернулась тоже, когда Алистер, хмыкнув невнятно, сказал:

— Тут тебе тоже есть.

Хоук вздрогнул, поднял голову — и когда Страж посмотрел ему в лицо, взгляд его почему-то окончательно смягчился.

— От Андерса, от кого же еще, — уточнил Алистер, и неловко пожал плечами, пытаясь, наверное, изобразить равнодушие.

У него не получилось.

Руки Хоука тряслись, когда он разворачивал измятый лист, испещренный торопливым, но аккуратным и ровным андерсовым почерком. Должно быть, тот царапал письмо на коленке, и буквы местами съезжали к концу страницы, но Алекс не знал никого, кто писал бы красивее.

«Сердце мое, — писал Андерс, и Хоук почти слышал его голос, шепчущий на ухо вкрадчиво и нежно, — я знаю, как опасно доверять наши с тобой мысли бумаге, но есть ли у меня выбор? Мы нашли то, что искали. Ты говорил, я смогу рассказать тебе о нашем путешествии — и нам воистину будет, что поведать. Я привык, что во время любых чудес я стою за твоим плечом, а теперь я столкнулся с ними лицом к лицу, и мне тебя не хватало.

Сердце мое, я видел тебя во сне. Я знаю, что и ты видел меня, и этот сон был одним из лучших в моей жизни. Впрочем, я бессовестно тебе лгу, потому что лучше снов у меня еще не бывало. Мы были в Киркволле, в твоем доме, и ты любил меня, как прежде. Проснувшись, я все еще ощущал твое присутствие.

Столько всего случилось, моя любовь, и мне очень страшно — ведь командор позволяет мне делать глупости, а ты бы не позволил. Но я думаю, что справился. Разве я мог не справиться, если это означает, что мы скоро встретимся снова?

Я отправляюсь домой, и буду ждать тебя там, сколько потребуется.

А.»

***

Судя по донесениям разведки, Стражи расквартировались в форте на западе. Вел их некий маг, имени которого узнать пока не удалось, но, должно быть, это был тот самый загадочный советник командора Кларель.

Слушая доклад разведчика, Алистер так стискивал зубы, что на скулах его вздувались желваки.

— Они послушали какого-то безвестного ублюдка, но никто и ухом не повел, когда их пытался предупредить я, — сказал он хмуро, не обращаясь ни к кому, и взобрался на драколиска легко, как на смирную лошадь, совершенно забыв о неприязни к этим чешуйчатым существам. Мелани смотрела на Стража с сочувствием, поправляя сбрую своего верхового зверя.

— Ты все еще слышишь Зов? — тихо спросила она, и Алистер тряхнул головой.

— Только когда мой внутренний голос забывает напоминать, каких дураков набрали в Орден, — отрезал он.

Хоук поджал губы.

— Пятый Мор остановили двое. Зачем вообще нужна вот эта вот толпа?

— Править Андерфелсом, вестимо, — Алистер сплюнул на песок, и драколиск под своим седоком нервно перебрал передними лапами по рассыпчатой желтизне.

Хоук не слишком понимал, о чем речь, но уточнять не стал.

Сопровождать их делегацию выехало порядка двадцати солдат. Все они были на лошадях, и несчастные животные вязли в неверных песчаных барханах, хотя скайхолдский объездчик Деннет и приказал выковать им специальные подковы.

Сопровождающий делегацию ученый уверял, что песчаных бурь сегодня не будет, но взгляд у него был сумасшедший, и Алекс ему не верил. Он настоял на том, чтобы все в любом случае замотались в тряпки, и, глядя на рыжую дымку на горизонте, убеждался в собственной правоте.

Далеко на севере под самое небо поднимались еще и зеленоватые ядовитые пары. Алистер, хмуря светлые брови, говорил, что там полно порождений тьмы, да и вообще — скорее всего это именно они привели землю в такое страшное запустение, осквернив почти все живое. Тут и там встречались горячие от солнца камни и обломки каких-то старых строений, а один раз путники даже наткнулись на контрабандистов, устроивших привал на месте какого-то полуразвалившегося сооружения, явно прежде носившего церемониальный характер. Правда, контрабандисты предпочли смотать удочки раньше, чем солдаты Инквизиции достигли их.

— Лучше быть осторожными, миледи, — сказал капитан, вернувшись к Мелани и ведя своего коня под уздцы. — Эта группировка доставляла немало неприятностей еще до вашего приезда.

Мелани кивнула и поправила на носу тряпку.

Она теперь на все выезды носила храмовничью броню, выкованную специально по ее требованию — тяжелую, блестящую, с красно-золотыми складками бархата, скрывающими поножи дорогим подолом. Только на груди развернулось рдяное око Инквизиции вместо храмовничьего пылающего меча. Бывшие члены ордена были в восторге, а Алекс только тихонько хмыкал, представляя, как, должно быть, в этом было жарко — он сам обливался потом под волчьим воротником, да вот отрывать было жалко, слишком уж много этот воротник пережил вместе со своим хозяином.

— Вот там, — вдруг сказал Алистер, и Алекс поднял голову, выныривая из своих мыслей.

На холме впереди ясно вырисовывалась темная дозорная башня. Она вряд ли годилась на что-то, кроме временной стоянки, у нее даже крыши не было, одни   
только арки, да поднимающиеся вверх ступени. И все же постройка была величественной, с выточенными в камне пиками оград — она стремилась ввысь, в небо.   
Песок замел фундамент и подбирался выше по стене, но башня держалась, седая и гордая.

Откуда-то изнутри курился легкий дымок, и пахло магией. Алекс отчетливо ощущал это — как мурашки по коже, запах жженого пергамента и электричества.

Солдаты спешились, оцепив Мелани и ее спутников кругом, и Инквизитор спрыгнула на камень. Ее доспехи металлически брякнули.

— Я останусь, — произнес Алекс, следуя ее примеру, и похлопал драколиска по холке. — Если это засада, я смогу сдержать атаку.

— А если это будет армия? — спросила Мелани и нахмурилась. Ее круглое, открытое лицо было взволнованным.

— И армию, — твердо ответил Хоук. Не удержался, подмигнул Мелани, и та смутилась.

Алистер бросил на него хмурый взгляд.

— Ты был со Стражами. Ты так плохо думаешь о нас?

Хоук прикусил губу. Алистер продолжал смотреть на него, ожидая ответа, и Алекс с неохотой выговорил:

— Я просто слышу. Завеса колышется. Там могут быть демоны.

***

— Итак, — хмуро сказал Хоук, — все прошло успешно.

Он отер рукой кровавую кляксу у себя на носу и щеке и брезгливо отряхнул пальцы. Мелани, тяжело дыша, убрала меч за спину. Она старалась не смотреть   
на изломанные, сожженные тела капитана охраны и нескольких его бойцов — они попали под атаку демона Гнева первыми, и тот, похожий на сгусток лавы,   
хватал их за плечи ветками-пальцами, прожигая доспехи и тела в них до кости. Трупы одержимых Стражей лежали рядом — те шли в атаку без опаски и гибли   
молча, будто не понимали, что с ними происходит, лишь подчинялись приказам.

Вместо этого Мелли медленно перевела взгляд на Алистера.

Тот выглядел потерянным и бледным, как тот, перед чьими шагами вдруг обвалилась земля. Мелани не могла представить, каково ему было смотреть на собственных товарищей, продавших Корифею душу. Продавших душу тевинтерскому ублюдку, ухитрившемуся убедить их, что принести собственных собратьев в жертву, вызвать демонов и с ними отправиться уничтожать всех оставшихся Архидемонов — это хорошая идея.

Черноволосого, широконосого Ливиуса Эримонда, посланника Корифея, бессознательного, связали и перекинули через лошадиный круп, как мешок с мукой. Совсем недавно он, наряженный в тевинтерский нелепый костюм, насмешливо скалясь, раздавал приказы не осознающим реальности Стражам и хвалился великой милостью, подаренной ему Корифеем, и вот — взят в плен. Мелани боялась, что Алистер решит просто отрезать ему голову, и никто не сумеет ему помешать, но Страж сдержался, и только широко раздувались его ноздри, выдавая отчаяние и гнев.

Выжившие члены охранного отряда осматривали башню на предмет улик или просто чего-нибудь полезного, кое-кто оттаскивал трупы своих товарищей в сторону: их собирались сжечь по ферелденскому обычаю.

— Значит, маги Стражей оказались под властью Корифея, — сказал Алистер наконец и стиснул кулак, бессильно встряхнув им в воздухе. — Как хорошо, что… Как хорошо, что она не видит этого!

— А воины Стражей? — хмыкнул Хоук. — Никому и в голову не пришло, что странного тевинтерского мага, замудрившего мозги мадам Кларель можно и не слушать?

— Пришло, — огрызнулся Алистер. — Иначе меня бы здесь не оказалось. Никто просто не думал, что это приведет к… К жертвам, и…

— А, — Хоук дернул углом губ, — конечно. Это ведь не настоящая магия крови, пока кого-нибудь не принесут в жертву.

—  _Ты — маг крови!_

Хоук замолчал — Мелани на миг показалось, что он отпрянет, но он лишь усмехнулся снова и отвел глаза.

— У всех есть оправдания для плохих поступков, но они не имеют значения, — изрек он ровно.

Алистер ничего не ответил. Он делал вид, что пытается поправить за спиной щит с простершим крыло грифоном Ордена всю дорогу, пока они спускались по горячей, присыпанной песком лестнице к лошадям и драколискам. Мелани смотрела под ноги, чувствуя, как по шее под броней катится капля пота.

Песчаная буря никуда не исчезла с горизонта, и Мелли показалось, что самая земля пахнет скверной — хоть она и не знала, каков должен быть этот запах.

Снизу послышался какой-то шум и возня, затем вспышка, запахло паленым, и Хоук выхватил из-за спины посох, первым перескакивая сразу через несколько   
ступеней. Между колонн мелькали сияющие под светом безоблачного неба доспехи солдат.

Ливиус, потерявший свой тевинтерский лоск, с растрепанными волосами, торчащими некрасивыми колтунами, с налипшей на масляную укладку пылью, умудрился как-то освободиться, пережечь путы и уже вовсю бежал по песчаным барханам прочь с неясно откуда взявшейся прытью. Солдаты рванули было за ним, но остановились, повинуясь окрику Мелани.

— Я знаю, куда он, — сказал Алистер, опуская меч, который вытащил, сбегая по лестнице. — Там находится старая крепость Стражей, Адамант. Он ведет нас прямиком туда. Думаю, там его кто-нибудь ждет. Не станут же они звать демонов на глазах у всех.

Хоук кивнул и все равно запустил вслед Ливиусу огненный шар. Тот растаял в полете, не достигнув цели.

***

Подготовка к взятию Адаманта заняла довольно долгое время. Алистер и Каллен чертили карты, Лелиана то и дело высылала в пункт назначения своих   
разведчиков и приходила с новыми и новыми вестями от них. Блэкволл тоже присутствовал, но все больше молчал. Говорил, что никогда не был в Адаманте, но и делать вид, что ему все равно, не может.

Одним вечером Мелани, измученная дневной рутиной, потихоньку пробралась в башню Каллена. Хозяина там не оказалось, камин давно догорел, и было хорошо слышно, как свистит ветер сквозь щели в досках. Мелли подошла к ведущей наверх лестнице, потрогала ее — дерево было совсем холодным — и полезла наверх.

Здесь ветер был еще слышнее, он почти завывал, и шуршал чем-то над головой, словно гонял по ветхим доскам какой-то мусор. Каллен спал, должно быть, под десятком одеял: те пестрым ворохом лежали на его кровати. Мелани осторожно села на край, потрогала ладонью холодную простыню, а потом скинула ботинки и забралась на кровать с ногами, заворачиваясь во все одеяла, которые смогла собрать. Постель отчетливо пахла Калленом, и от этого запаха и от волнения кружилась голова. Мелли зарылась глубже в одеяла, устраивая себе из них гнездо, и подтащила под голову тощую подушку, с наслаждением утыкаясь в нее носом.

Постель быстро грелась вокруг нее, и она почти задремала, когда услышала, как хлопает дверь, и как стучат по полу внизу несколько пар ног.

— Оставьте здесь, — отрывисто велел кому-то Каллен, — утром разберусь.

— Да, командир! — ответили ему, затем со стуком поставили на пол нечто деревянное, а потом дверь хлопнула снова. Мелли слышала, как Каллен ходит по комнате, как разжигает камин, поминая демонов тени, а после лестница заскрипела под его весом, и его белокурая макушка показалась над проемом в полу.

Мелани посмотрела на него из-под одеяла и спряталась в своем импровизированном гнезде.

Каллен забрался на второй этаж, подошел к кровати и без слов лег рядом с Мелли, обнимая огромный ком одеял, под которым она свернулась.

— Я скучал, — признался он с тихим смешком. — Хотя не ожидал, что найду тебя в своей постели, если честно.

— Я тоже, — пробурчала Мелли из своего убежища. — Мы все круглые сутки заняты, и я даже не знала, как к тебе подойти. Думала, мне приснилось, что…

Каллен разворошил одеяла и поцеловал ее в макушку.

— Нет, — сказал он, — просто слишком много дел.

Мелани украдкой смотрела, как он встает, чтобы снять верхнюю часть одежды, а потом, чуть-чуть замирая внутри, позволила Каллену забраться к ней под покрывала. Он сгреб ее в объятия, растрепал волосы широкой жесткой ладонью и снова горячо поцеловал в макушку. Мелли потянулась было поцеловать его в сухие, чуть растрескавшиеся от мороза губы, но Каллен позволил ей лишь мимолетное прикосновение, со стоном пряча лицо в подушке и прижимая Мелли теснее к своей груди.

— Боюсь, если ты продолжишь в том же духе… Я не буду на высоте, слишком устал, — пробормотал он. Мелани покраснела: она, конечно, представляла, что могло бы произойти дальше, да и похабные комментарии окружающих мимо ее ушей не пролетали, но… Лежать вот так с Калленом наедине оказалось волнительно и немного пугающе.

— Можно я останусь? — шепотом спросила Мелани, и Каллен согласно хмыкнул. — Мне снятся странные сны, — продолжала она. — Тень снится. И человек… Или эльф, скорее… У него серебряные волосы. Длинные. Во сне он ищет своего брата и никогда не находит. Я никогда не видела, чтобы кто-то испытывал столько отчаяния…

— Это просто сон, — голос Каллена был тихим и успокаивающим, и Мелани уютнее устроила голову у него на груди. — Мне тоже часто снятся кошмары.

— Какие?

Каллен пожал плечами.

— Да всегда одно и то же… Ферелденский Круг. Магия крови. И… Солона. Я до сих пор, на самом-то деле, не уверен, что она мертва. Особенно когда впервые увидел Хоука… На рваном берегу, как сейчас помню. Он был с этим своим Андерсом, а Андерс был в Круге, и я смотрел на него и думал: демон возьми, не может же…

— Они и правда так похожи? — тихо спросила Мелани, сглотнув собравшийся в горле тугой ком.

— Да не так уж, — хмыкнул Каллен. — Глаза только…

Мелани сжала кулак с силой, и Каллен ощутил это, накрыл ее руку своей ладонью.

— Если бы она вернулась, — ровно сказала Мелли, — ты бы…

— Нет.

Мелани подняла голову, чтобы посмотреть Каллену в лицо, и тот ответил ей спокойным взглядом.

— Там погибло много хороших людей. Маги крови пили из меня жизнь, чтобы звать все новых и новых демонов. Они показывали мне ее снова и снова, чтобы было больше страха, больше отчаяния. Когда к моей клетке подошла Героиня Ферелдена, я и ее принял за Солону. Ее-то, с этой ее рыжей косой, эльфийку! Я храню память о ней, это правда, но — Мелли, времена меняются. Просто так вышло, что я больше никого не любил, кроме нее и… Тебя.

Та моргнула, осознав, что Каллен впервые назвал ее этим ее детским именем — Мелли, — и ткнулась носом ему в грудь, тихо сопя.

— Хорошо, — сказала она. — Давай спать. Я отгоню от тебя все кошмары.

Каллен тихо засмеялся.

***

Если совсем недавно Адамант и считался заброшенным, теперь он выглядел как неприступная крепость. Он почти жил и дышал, будто огромный зверь, одевшийся в панцирь. Белый, приземистый, совершенно не симметричный, он курился сизым дымком и поблескивал огнями, пылающими меж острых зубцов стен. С одного бока крепость ощетинилась огромными шипами, а над воротами, как бессмертные охранники, сидели хищные грифоны, развернувшие свои крылья. Острые башенки стремились в небо, и оно казалось седым сквозь слой дыма и пепла.

Инквизиция собрала почти все свои силы на штурм, но Мелани была поражена тем, какой горсткой они смотрелись на бескрайней равнине вокруг замка. И все равно войско казалось внушительным — армия сияла новенькими начищенными доспехами, а к каждому флангу был прикреплены свои маги-целители в расшитых гербами Инквизиции мантиях, укутывающие отряды полупрозрачным защитным покрывалом. Рыцари-храмовники в крылатых шлемах шли отдельно от простых солдат: гордые, прямые, красивые. Они готовились к бою с магами — можно было почти услышать, как звенит и поет лириум в их крови. Мелани завертела головой, высматривая Каллена: тот командовал требушетами, зычно раздавая приказы. Огромные камни, срываясь с «седел» в такт командам, летели в стены, и те бело крошились в щебень под ударами, но все же пока стояли. В ответ маги Стражей поливали первые ряды пехоты огнем, игнорируя залпы менее многочисленных, чем требушеты, инквизиторских баллист, тяжелые болты которых то и дело достигали то одного, то другого человека в синем и серебряном.

До Инквизитора и ее отряда магические снаряды пока не долетали.

Войско продвигалось по песчаной равнине медленно, но верно, далеко впереди к массивным воротам уже подкатывали таран, ощерившийся шипами. Под ударами орудий, казалось, содрогалась сама земля, и крики людей слились в один нескончаемый гул.

Хоук шел перед Мелани, сжимая свой тяжелый посох в ладони, рядом с ним шагал Алистер, готовый, чуть что, укрыться щитом. Блэкволл и Кассандра заняли места по обе стороны от Мелли, а замыкал маленький отряд Солас, на ходу плетущий сложную цепочку защитных чар. Хоук, перед самым выходом из Скайхолда, скупо похвалил его умения целителя, но глаза у него были холодные —, а Солас воспринял похвалу точно так же сухо и отстраненно.

За Соласом плелся Коул, то и дело пугливо озирающийся на стройные ряды пехотинцев вокруг них.

За песчаной полосой чистой земли неожиданно пошли обломки камней, осыпавшиеся с башен, требушеты загрохотали уже за спиной, и Мелани внезапно поняла, что белая стена Адаманта выросла перед ними ввысь, и даже забыла вздрогнуть от изумления, когда Хоук вдруг отбил посохом тренькнувшую в полете стрелу.

Солас быстро возвел над ними защитный купол — дрожащее прозрачное марево Тени, и ругнулся по-эльфийски, когда об эту преграду рассыпался на сноп искр прилетевший сверху огненный шар. Хоук послал встречную атаку, и маг в форме Стража, объятый пламенем, крича и судорожно дергаясь, рухнул с крепостной стены вниз, прямо в гущу пехотинцев Инквизиции.

Солдаты ставили осадные лестницы, Стражи пытались рубить их, но Инквизиция действовала быстрее, и первые воины уже оказались наверху. Ворота трещали и стонали под ударами тарана, готовые вот-вот обрушиться.

Сверху с разных участков стены полилась кипящая смола. Хоук взмахом посоха заморозил один из залпов, и на пехоту Инквизиции посыпался снег и ошметки черного льда. Кто-то засмеялся, послышались радостные крики, и Мелани попыталась понять, кто кричит, но не смогла.

Наконец, ворота треснули, провалились внутрь крепости, и таран еще пару раз метнулся следом за ними по инерции, а потом его откатили совместными усилиями солдат, и Мелани увидела маленький внутренний двор, где стояли несколько магов-Стражей. Те смотрели на захватчиков пустыми глазами, не выражающими ни гнева, ни страха, и лица их казались восковыми.

Мелли знала: они будут стоять до конца.

Первый Кошмар показался откуда-то из-под земли: он рванулся к входящим в крепость солдатам, схватил сразу двоих, опрокинул на землю — было слышно, как хрустят кости под тонкими, цепкими пальцами. Несколько человек принялись рубить демона, но тот лишь шипел, и его длинный хвост метался из стороны в сторону. За ним появились еще сразу трое — все с одинаковыми пустыми паучьими глазами и зеленоватой кожей, с разинутыми в немом крике ртами и хваткими, ловкими руками. Кассандра рванулась в гущу битвы, но Хоук опередил ее. Мелли не сразу поняла, когда он двинулся вперед, все ускоряя и ускоряя шаги, под конец он почти бежал, на ходу рассекая запястье, и красная пелена крови завихрилась вокруг него хороводом бусин. Солас сказал что-то, что-то очень злое, но Мелани не слышала его: она смотрела, как Хоук, резко замедлившись, вскидывает ладонь, будто пытается ухватить небо, а затем в небесах и правда что-то происходит.

Прямо над ним в облаках завихрилась бездна, сгущаясь в спираль, а затем Мелани показалось, что с небес посыпались звезды. Мириады звезд, ярких, острых,   
обжигающих своим сиянием. Звезды сыпались на землю, с шипением прожигая почву, камень и живую плоть вражеских магов, и демоны, в первый миг жадно вперившиеся глазами в Хоука, с диким визгом принялись истаивать в пламени. Звезды все падали, и Хоук подставил ладонь под одну из них, и та почти ласково охватила его руку по самого плеча, как пламенная перчатка.

Он оглянулся, и отсалютовал Мелани — страшный, с угольно-красными глазами, объятый огнем.

— Создатель, — выдохнула Кассандра, прикрыв ладонью рот.

— Ищите меня на стенах, — сказал Хоук, — там полно демонов. — И бегом взлетел по ведущей наверх лестнице.

Повисла странная, почти противоестественная тишина, и звуки битвы доносились до Мелли будто сквозь вату.

— Он чудовище, — наконец выдавил Солас сквозь зубы. — Зря ты доверилась ему.

Мелани открыла было рот, чтобы возразить, но тут с новым небольшим отрядом в ворота ворвался Каллен, бледный отчего-то, но губы его дрогнули в улыбке, когда он увидел Мелли целой и невредимой.

— Кларель во внутреннем дворе наверху, — сказал он торопливо, но ровно. — Удержать Стражей сложно —, но мы постараемся расчистить вам дорогу. Я… Я буду ждать встречи, миледи, — добавил он чуть тише, и Мелли метнулась к нему, чтобы поцеловать в сухие губы. Доспех не давал ей обнять Каллена, и это вдруг страшно разозлило.

Командующий отстранился несколько мгновений спустя и посмотрел поверх плеча Мелани на Алистера.

— Ты уже спас меня однажды, — сказал он, — надеюсь, убережешь и ее.

Кассандра хмыкнула, и Блэкволл, глянув на нее, фыркнул тоже.

— А мы уже не в счет, да? — пробасил он в косматую бороду и потряс мечом. — За Серых Стражей!

***

Тень была густой и вязкой, мокрой на языке, зыбкой под ногами. Мелани хватанула ртом туман — и тот ощущался горьким, соленым, как чьи-то слезы. Под подошвами хлюпало болото.

— Ну и дела, — присвистнул сбоку Алистер, и Мелли, повернув голову, поняла, что их всех разбросало по разным плоскостям — Страж будто бы стоял на стене отвесной скалы, как на ровном полу, а сама она вместе с Хоуком висела вниз головой.

Тень содрогнулась, и Мелли рухнула вниз, спиной об землю, оказавшуюся такой же вязкой и пружинистой, как все остальное. Дыхание ее оборвалось от неожиданности — и прошли долгие мгновения, прежде чем она снова смогла втянуть носом воздух, хотя удара и не случилось.

Она приподнялась на локте и зажмурила глаза, пытаясь вспомнить. То, что произошло всего лишь минуты назад, стало казаться ей зыбким сном, размытым и далеким, а голова пульсировала и ныла в районе висков.

Дорогу наверх пришлось буквально прорубать. По пути встретились некоторые из Стражей, сразу же сложившие оружие, но демонов в крепости было куда больше, чем людей, и в какой-то момент Мелани почувствовала, как пот горячими струйками течет по шее под доспех — лириум в ее крови надежно защищал ее от магии крови, но и сил поглощал неизмеримо много. То и дело на стенах мелькал огненный силуэт Хоука, и затем тот просто спрыгнул перед Мелани на каменную площадку башни, мимоходом огрев посохом очередного кошмара, которому Блэкволл тут же срубил голову. А потом Мелли увидела за огромной каменной аркой знакомое сияние разрыва в Тень.

Из разрыва прямо на нее смотрели тысячи глаз, огромное, чудовищное нечто тянуло свои лапы в реальный мир, и пока не могло в него пробраться, но оно было почти на пороге. Серые Стражи-маги окружили разрыв тесным кольцом, а уже знакомый Мелли Ливиус Эримонд на возвышении говорил с немолодой женщиной, которая могла быть только командором Кларель.

Алистер рванул к Стражам первый, за ним бросился Блэкволл, и они почти одновременно ворвались на площадку, внося сумятицу в ряды ордена.

И в какой-то миг Мелани показалось, что Кларель послушает победителя Мора Алистера и знаменитого Стража Блэкволла. Пока Ливиус Эримонд не призвал себе на помощь Архидемона.

Затем был побег, нелепые попытки спрятаться от драконьего шквального огня за стремительно раскаляющимися камнями, а потом мост обрушился под ногами, оживая, становясь зыбью, осыпаясь — и весь их маленький отряд полетел вниз, к стремительно приближающейся песчано-пыльной земле. И тогда Мелани открыла разрыв в Тень.

Кассандра отстала от них еще в битве со Стражами, и Мелли запретила себе думать о том, в порядке ли она. В Тень вместе с ней провалились Хоук, Алистер, Блэкволл, Солас и Коул. Последний озирался в странном, первобытном ужасе, переминался с ноги на ногу, будто боялся, что хлюпающая болотистая земля его поглотит, и в глазах его стояли почти человеческие слезы.

— Я не должен быть здесь! — наконец изрек он дрожащим голосом. — Не так!

Блэкволл посмотрел на духа странно, но ничего не сказал, помогая Мелани подняться. Солас положил тонкую руку Коулу на плечо.

— Прошу тебя, успокойся, — сказал он уверенно. — Мы не дадим тебя никому в обиду.

Дух тонко всхлипнул, оглянулся на Мелли и сгорбился еще сильнее, чем обычно.

Алистер, осторожно шагнувший вниз, с легкостью поменял плоскость, и Хоук последовал за ним. Оба они смотрели куда-то вдаль, поверх мокрых, склизких скал, и выражения лиц у них были совершенно различны: Алистер, похоже, испытывал отвращение, а Хоук — странный, непонятный восторг.

— Черный город, — сказал он тихо, когда Мелани подошла ближе. — Его видно из любого места в Тени.

Город этот походил на плотно слипшиеся друг с другом скалы неправильной формы, обточенные временем, он был угольно-мутный и очень далекий. Мелани не могла представить эти гротескные сооружения золотыми чертогами, и на миг ее сердце исполнилось странного отвращения к этому далекому месту вне времени и пространства, и она тут же усилием воли заставила себя мысленно попросить прощения у Создателя и пророчицы его Андрасте.

— Пойдем вперед, — сказала она хмуро. — Какой смысл стоять здесь? Где-то поблизости должен быть разрыв.

— В зале, где Стражи вызывали демона, — откашлявшись, сипло подсказал Блэкволл. — Отсюда не должно быть далеко.

Передвигаться по Тени во плоти оказалось странно. Будто во сне, но все было четче, ярче, ощутимей. Мимо то и дело проносились едва заметные силуэты духов, и Мелли видела сетки ребер под размытой кожей, будто остов, более плотный, навсегда отпечатавшийся в туманном сгустке. Солас приветственно кивал каждому духу, будто старым друзьям, и это вселяло слабую надежду на то, что сущности не окажутся враждебны. Под ногами хлюпала болотная жижа, мокрые скалы меняли свою форму несколько раз в минуту, а сами минуты по ощущениям могли растягиваться на часы.

Пару раз пришлось столкнуться со слабыми демонами: один вылез из плотно вросшего в отвесную скалу резного стола и бросился на Блэкволла с явным намерением его задушить, а второй вцепился в Коула, отчаянно вереща жутким голосом.

То и дело попадались причудливые инсталляции вроде столов и кресел, растущих из отвесных скал столешницами и сиденьями вбок, каменных статуй, напоминающих ликами то разгневанную Андрасте, то Мелани в одеянии невесты Создателя, мертвых зеркал-элювианов, один раз Мелли приметила розовый куст, тянущийся прямо из мокрого глухого камня. Блэкволл несколько раз оступился на ровном месте и, тихо ругаясь, похоже, решил шагать след в след за Алистером.

Хоук, щурясь, смотрел только вперед, и почему-то выражение его лица Мелани не понравилось, она догнала его, тронула за локоть. Отступник метнул в нее быстрый взгляд и натянул на усталое лицо вечную жизнерадостную ухмылку, но только теперь, в Тени, стало ясно, насколько она искусственная.

— Мы выберемся, — пообещала Мелани, ощущая растерянность перед лицом яркой, прожигающей плоть вины в голубых глазах Хоука, и тот на миг нахмурился удивленно, а потом засмеялся — и веселье его смеха тоже насквозь отдавало фальшью.

— Инквизитор, неужели Вы хотите меня утешить? — сказал он мягко и зачем-то дотронулся костяшкой указательного пальца до виска Мелани, будто погладил топорщащиеся волосы. Рука у него была в крови. — Я…

— Не нуждаешься? — перебила Мелли чуть сердито, Хоук посмотрел на нее серьезно, перестав неискренне улыбаться — и она вдруг снова поняла, какой он красивый, будто и не человек вовсе, а рыцарь, сошедший со старых гравюр, сборный образ героя-Защитника.

А может, это тоже было иллюзией Тени.

— Нет. Я хотел сказать, что я уверен, что все будет как надо.

— Эй, — подал голос Алистер, — смотрите-ка…

Они как раз спускались по зыбкой, вырубленной в камне лестнице, и у подножия их ждала такая ясно различимая в тумане фигура в золотом головном уборе и длинной красной мантии.

Мелани замедлила шаги, различая в ней Верховную жрицу: пожилую, благородную лицом женщину, такую же живую и настоящую, какими они сами были здесь. Блэкволл выругался, Солас наморщился, а Алистер стиснул губы, хмурясь.

— Добро пожаловать, — мягко сказала жрица Джустиния, смотря прямо на Мелани, — леди Инквизитор… Я думаю, у меня есть для вас кое-что, что вы утратили.

***

_Под подошвами ботинок хрустела черная костяная зола. Мелли упрямо брела вперед, мелко вдыхая густой, дымный воздух._

_— Сир Герберт! — позвала она едва слышно и закашлялась, ощутив во рту горькую пыль. Впереди, за зубчатыми стенами красных кристаллов и обломками камней кто-то был, и Мелани прикрыла глаза ладонью, чтобы разглядеть их сквозь пелену слез. — Что тут происходит? Кто здесь?_

_Люди обернулись к ней — лица их были скрыты в тени. Они были облачены в сине-серебристую броню, и на груди их были изображены грифоны — символ Серых Стражей. Стражи смотрели на нее пустыми, стеклянными глазами, и от этого вся кровь отлила от ее лица, оставляя скулы мучительно ледяными от страха._

_Среди собравшихся был и Корифей: высокий, страшный, красный. В когтистых лапах он держал нечто, похожее на шар, а перед ним, бессильная в магических путах, висела Верховная Жрица. Она кричала Мелани, кажется, просила спасаться — или спасти ее? —, но Мелли не понимала сквозь шум в ушах._

_Красное существо одарило ее внимательным взглядом. Куски сияющих кристаллов вросли в его лицо, когда-то, должно быть, бывшее человеческим, образуя яркий ореол. Взор у порождения тьмы был разгневанным._

_— Убейте ее, — сказало существо раздраженно. — Что вы стоите? — и снова обернулось к плененной жрице. Лицо той исказилось мучительно, и она вдруг с невероятной для своего положения ловкостью толкнула Корифея ногой в расшитом золотыми нитями красном сапоге. Шар вырвался из его ладоней, словно того и ждал, звонко брякнул о каменные плиты пола, подскочил пару раз, и опустился прямо в руки Мелани, будто бережно вложенный кем-то невидимым._

_Зеленое сияние обожгло ее ладонь, казалось, раскаленный металл влился ей в самую кость, но она стиснула шар сильнее, а потом реальность лопнула прямо перед ее лицом, отверзая рваные края и открывая дверь в Тень, в царство некоего демона, предпочетшего мертвые болота, разлагающиеся тела и склизкие скалы. Мелли шлепнулась в воду прямо рядом с Верховной жрицей и, захлебываясь, кашляя, на четвереньках поползла к берегу, боясь плакать, боясь даже дышать. Джустиния поднялась на ноги быстрее, настойчиво, но ласково тронула ее за плечо…_

_Выход обратно был рядом, только высоко, наверху, и Мелани, надрывно дыша, вытерла запястьем мокрое лицо и посмотрела на жрицу. Та выглядела испуганной, но решительной, будто уже знала, что нужно делать, и даже ухитрилась ободряюще улыбнуться Мелани, прежде чем пойти вперед._

_За спиной раздался топот сотен маленьких жестких ног, и Мелли, обернувшись, увидела, как жадные паучьи глаза пожирают ее взглядами, и, не помня себя, побежала за жрицей, скользя по мокрому камню. Глухие рыдания теснили ей грудь, красное грязное одеяние Джустинии маячило впереди, и женщина с невероятной ловкостью забиралась по скале к разрыву, ведущему обратно в мир живых. Мелли ползла следом, срывая пальцы до крови, а потом, почти на самом верху, ощутила, как жвалы паука вцепляются ей в одежду, царапают ногу, напитывают кожу не ядом — страхом, — и тогда она в последнем отчаянном рывке схватилась за протянутую Верховной жрицей руку, живую, теплую, и вырвалась, выползла наверх, бросилась к разрыву, на ходу пытаясь схватить жрицу за руку снова, чтобы выйти вместе, но ладонь ее цапнула пустоту._

_Она видела лишь, как мелькнуло алое одеяние, и не слышали ни крика, ни стона, —, а потом вывалилась в разрыв, рухнула на раскрошенный каменный пол и больше ничего не слышала._

***

Воспоминания возвращались легко, вставали на место, как кусочки мозаики, и Мелани не могла понять, почему она не помнила этого раньше. Это ведь было так просто, так естественно — знать, что случилось.

— Я не спасла Вас, — сказала она жрице, и та грустно улыбнулась, согласно наклонив голову. — Или… Ту, кем Вы были. Джустиния ведь погибла. Кто же Вы такая?

— На этот вопрос нет ответа, — тихо сказала жрица. Алистер хмыкнул.

— Ну, к примеру, я — Серый Страж, а кое-кто еще знает меня как сына давно усопшего бедняги Мэрика, — сказал он ехидно. — А Вы вот..?

— Спроси я у леди Лорелеи, кто Вы такой — и я получу иной ответ, — когда жрица улыбалась, морщинки у ее глаз разбегались выразительными добрыми лучиками, и Мелани ощущала, как что-то внутри нее дрожит от тоски. — Она назвала бы Вас своим сердцем, и разве солгала бы она? Так кто же я, по-вашему? Принявший ее облик дух, память о ней, сама она? А может, я — все сразу?

Алистер умолк, и лицо его чуть расслабилось при упоминании имени Героини Ферелдена.

Мелли рассматривала свою ладонь и почти не слышала их. Метка на ее руке тонкими зелеными дорожками змеилась по линиям ладони, едва заметная, пока Мелани не пускала ее в ход. Метка, которая не была подарком Андрасте, или следом ее руки.

— Ее оставила мне сфера Корифея, — сказала Мелли тихо. Коул придвинулся к ней, ощутив печаль, потрогал холодными мокрыми пальцами за плечо, пытаясь успокоить по-своему. Он был маленький и напуганный.

— Не Андрасте, да, — хмыкнул Солас за спиной. — Красивая была легенда, жаль.

— Миледи, — начал было Блэкволл и положил тяжелую ладонь Мелли на второе плечо, но тут жрица — кем бы она ни была на деле, — тихо, но твердо сказала:

— Вам нужно уходить. Этим местом владеет демон Страха, давний союзник Корифея. Именно он – тот, кто заставил всех Стражей услышать Зов, тот, кто отобрал у тебя твою память… И у вас совсем немного времени, чтобы от него спастись.

Мелани вспомнила разрыв, и Стражей, вокруг него столпившихся, и чудовище, намеревающееся выбраться сквозь него… А еще паука, который цапнул ее за ногу, напитывая самую ее кровь первобытным ужасом.

— Страх — древнейшее из чувств, — буднично заметил Солас, — кроме, может быть, желания…

— Нужно идти, — твердо сказал Алистер.

— Я стану вашим проводником, — обещала жрица, и Мелани с изумлением поняла, что она мерцает, обращаясь в силуэт чистого света, яркий, как солнце в полдень. От сияния слезились глаза, и Мелли, рванулась за удаляющимся образом, бряцая доспехами. Коул бежал рядом, успевая пугливо озираться, и в какой-то миг схватил Мелли за руку, стиснув металл наруча бледными пальцами.

Несколько раз путь преграждали пауки: склизкие твари с глазами, полными человеческого разума, — они выбирались из луж, сбегали со скал, сопровождаемые тихим, жутким топотком. Небо густело по мере приближения к разрыву, и Черный Город вдали мутнел, превращаясь в размытую чернильную кляксу. Мелани порой оборачивалась, чтобы проверить, все ли бегут за ней, и снова устремляла взор вперед.

На подъеме в гору пришлось замедлить шаги. Обломки скал торчали тут и там, и то и дело попадались под ноги, скользкие, как куски талого льда.

— Ты был прав, — устало сказал Алистер Хоуку, и тот издал удивленное хмыканье. — Насчет магии крови и всего прочего. Стражи натворили много ужасного. Не очень, знаешь ли, хочется это признавать.

— Ты спас Тедас, — заметил Хоук и пнул попавшийся ему под подошву камень. Тот полетел вниз и с плеском упал в огромную лужу. — Уж на себя-то можешь не жаловаться. А орден ваш — вообще непонятно, зачем…

— Была у тебя когда-нибудь семья? — огрызнулся Алистер. — Как можно быть таким эгоистом?

Хоук засмеялся, и его смех прокатился по Тени неожиданным эхом. Мелани оступилась, услышав этот звук, и все остальные тоже замедлили шаги. Хоук поднял руки ладонями вверх:

— Клянусь кровью своего батюшки, запечатавшего Корифея, это не я.

Звук затих, сменяясь вкрадчивым, тихим шепотом. Так могли бы шептать обитатели темных углов в заброшенных домах, или поднявшиеся из могил люди, если бы только истлевшая гортань позволяла им издавать звуки. Шепот пробирался под кожу мурашками, лился в уши, как горький, ядовитый мед.

—  _Думаешь, ты чего-то добился, да, Хоук? Ты даже город свой защитить не смог, куда там — одолеть бога! Андерс погибнет, как и вся твоя семья, как и все, кто был тебе дорог…_

— Как видишь, семья у меня есть, — хмыкнул тот, бросив взгляд на Алистера. — В том числе, братишка Карвер, который в детстве больше всего на свете обожал отрывать паукам лапы, — добавил Хоук, выразительно оскалившись и глядя куда-то вверх.

Невидимый обладатель шепота изобразил тягучий, грустный вздох, а затем продолжил:

—  _А ты, Алистер? Всю жизнь решения принимали за тебя. Что с Архидемоном, что с троном Ферелдена… Хитрая женщина вертит тобой, как хочет, а ты только прячешься за ее плечом. Любит ли она тебя вообще, Алистер? И за кем ты в этот раз станешь прятаться?_

— Я слышал шуточки посмешнее от Огрена, — хмыкнул Страж. — Да и Морриган не отставала. Попробуй что-нибудь новое.

—  _Мелли Тревельян,_  — продолжал нашептывать невидимый, — _ты ведь знаешь, что никогда не заслуживала это место. Ты всего лишь малявка с некрасивым лицом, и сыновья этих аристократов жалели тебя, и потому приглашали на танец. Каллен жалеет тебя. Ты столь жалкая, что даже мать бросила тебя, не успев даже узнать…_

Прохладные ладони коснулись лица Мелани, готовой завизжать, лишь бы не слышать эти ужасные слова, которые она и сама повторяла себе слишком часто, и она, пару раз моргнув, поняла, что Коул, ставший бледнее обычного, прижимает обе руки к ее ушам, чтобы заглушить вкрадчивую речь.

— Это не так, — тихо сказал дух. — Твоя мама гордилась бы тобой, как гордится и твой папа.

Алистер легонько хлопнул ее по плечу и кивнул Коулу.

— Мы потеряем из виду проводника, — сказал он. — Нужно идти.

Разрыв в конце грубо вырубленного в камне туннеля сиял и искрил. Мелани, успевшая отругать себя за то, что так легко поддалась пугающему шепоту, первая вынула из ножен меч, приближаясь к площадке на вершине скалы.

Огромная тень закрывала небо собой. Чудовище, одетое во влажный панцирь, переступало огромными ногами, сплошь покрытыми страшными, полными слизи вмятинами, из которых выглядывало что-то круглое и липкое, пульсирующее под полупрозрачной скорлупой. Тело его, испещренное все той же дрянью, было огромно, гигантские жвалы дергались, а из пасти свисали лоскуты чего-то отвратительно мокрого. Из всех существ в Тедасе тварь, должно быть, больше всего походила на паука, если только существовал в мире паук столь же отвратительный. От твари несло затхлым болотом и раскопанными могилами, и Мелани сглотнула, судорожно стараясь подавить рвоту.

Другой демон, человекообразный, слепой, оскалившийся улыбкой мертвеца, показался из-под брюха твари, медленно поплыл к отряду, шевеля торчащим из-за спины соцветьем тонких паучьих лап.

Сияющая жрица опустилась на землю рядом с Мелани и посмотрела на нее солнечными глазами.

— Пожалуйста, — сказала она, и голос ее звучал как тысячи голосов, — передай кое-что Лелиане. Скажи ей: «Извини. Тебя я тоже подвела».

И в следующий миг она золотым светляком метнулась к демонам. Гигантский паук отшатнулся от разгоревшегося солнечного сгустка, издав трубный, режущий уши визг, а второй демон, свернувшись в комок, покатился прочь, вниз со скалы, и кожа его сохла и плавилась на ходу.

Блэкволл опомнился первым.

— Бежим! — заорал он, толкая Соласа в спину, эльф что-то зашипел, но послушно припустил, пару раз споткнувшись о камни. Разрыв был совсем рядом, на вершине каменной гряды. Он переливался, манил, и за тонкой его пленкой Мелани уже видела Адамант, каменную ограду и залитый кровью истоптанный тысячами ног пол.

За разрывом на фоне сплошь багряного неба снова ярко чернел Город, когда-то бывший золотым, и можно было рассмотреть высокие причудливые башни и цепочки навесных дорог, а потом отчетливый силуэт вновь накрыла огромная тень, и Мелани кубарем покатилась со склона, когда увидела прямо перед собой ногу с огромными нарывом и пульсирующим внутри белым шаром.

Хоук схватил ее подмышки, ставя на ноги. Лицо у него было странно спокойным, когда Мелани обернулась.

Гигантский паук, не спеша, продолжал придвигаться к разрыву, будто намеревался его сожрать.

— Кто-то может задержать его, — пробормотал Солас, тяжело дыша и щурясь.

— Стражи все это затеяли, и я должен… — начал Алистер, но Хоук ощутимо толкнул его ладонью в грудь и покачал головой. Алистер посмотрел ему в лицо, и Мелани показалось, будто они заключили какое-то соглашение — без слов.

— Если встретишь Карвера… Или Андерса… Расскажи все, — попросил Хоук и улыбнулся. — Держу пари, твоя леди не даст ему пропасть.

Эта улыбка была настоящей — не насмешливой, не лукавой. Мелли видела на лице Хоука такую лишь раз — когда он получил от Андерса письмо и читал его, сидя в заметенной песком палатке на продавленной кушетке. Тогда он выглядел юным, но очень усталым, и таким же казался он и теперь.

— О чем сказать? — прошептала Мелли, когда Хоук отпустил ее и кивнул головой. — Хоук, по…подожди, ты же не собираешься…

— Попрощайтесь за меня с Варриком! — весело ухмыльнулся отступник и крепче стиснул в ладони посох, перехватывая его острием вперед. А затем развернулся и пошел к пауку, легко преодолевая завалы камней. Прямо к зловонной пасти, черной дырой зияющей в омерзительном теле демона. Мелани рванулась вперед, попыталась схватить его за воротник, за край одежды —, но ее удержали. Она не поняла, кто, тратя все силы на то чтобы докричаться до вдруг сбрендившего человека, решившего отправиться на верную гибель:

— Хоук… Хоук! Алекс!

Кто-то потащил ее к разрыву, и она побежала, спотыкаясь и все время оглядываясь — Хоук же не самоубийца, должно быть, догонит их на самой границе, должен ведь он догнать? ..

Гигантский паук метался из стороны в сторону, мешая рассмотреть, один раз его лапа опустилась в опасной близости от Коула, а потом они всей гурьбой влетели в разрыв. Мелани упала на каменный пол, скользя коленями в крови, и, пытаясь встать, упала еще раз, на этот раз ударившись виском. Кто-то кричал, чтобы она закрывала дыру в Тень, и Мелли с усилием перевернулась на спину. В глазах двоилось, но она отчетливо видела, что за тонкой пленкой разорванной Завесы Хоука нет, есть только демон, разъяренный, готовый метнуться следом за беглецами.

И тогда Мелани Тревельян подняла руку и задействовала метку.

***

Путь до Скайхолда занял куда больше времени, чем ожидалось. Необходимо было перевезти раненых, а магов осталось слишком мало, чтобы их хватало на поддержку жизни всех, кто в этом нуждался. Расквартировать армию Инквизиции тоже было сложно — такое войско не помещалось ни в одной деревне, а приказать временно занимать города Каллен справедливо побоялся.

Алистер расстался с Инквизицией у Вал Форэ. Серые Стражи безоговорочно признали его командиром, и, обсуждая с Мелани и Калленом дальнейшее сотрудничество, он смеялся, что теперь Первый Страж, должно быть, пришлет ему яд — слишком уж опасна такая популярность. У ворот города, мимо которого расстелился один из самых широких трактов в сторону Андерфелса, он собрал жалкую горстку выживших Стражей, и, отказавшись от лошадей, простился с остальными.

— Теперь мы пойдем в Амарантайн под землей. У нас свои дороги, — пояснил он, чуть неловко улыбаясь, когда Каллен изумился его отказом. — Там сам Архидемон ногу сломит, не то, что конь.

— В таком случае, передайте от меня поклон леди Махариэль, — торжественно произнес Каллен. — Я не забыл того, что вы сделали для меня… И для ферелденского Круга.

Алистер кивнул, сделал пару шагов спиной вперед, отсалютовал Мелани и в последний раз осмотрел основательно побитую армию Инквизиции, а затем, развернувшись, взмахнул рукой, приглашая Стражей следовать за ним, и пошел легко, будто и не было на нем тяжелых сине-серебристых доспехов.

Мелани долго смотрела им вслед, пока глаза не зарябило от яркого света. Стражи брели вдоль серо-белой стены Вал Форэ, и, наверное, о чем-то переговаривались. Вскоре их фигурки на фоне заходящего рыжего солнца стали совсем крошечными, и только тогда Мелли взглянула на роющего лапами землю драколиска под собой и похлопала его по чешуйчатой шее.

Природа Орлея поражала своим разнообразием, напоминая калейдоскоп: то песчаная седина равнин, то стеклянная зелень Изумрудных могил, то холодный Эмприз дю Лион. Из последнего в Скайхолд отправили очередного гонца, чтобы предупредить о своем прибытии. С гор ощутимо дышало зимой, и солдаты, воодушевленные скорым возвращением в теплые казармы к вкусной еде и хорошим лекарям, заметно оживились.

Оставался еще день пути, когда было решено в последний раз разбить лагерь на одном из отрогов Морозных гор. Здоровые ополченцы ставили палатки и помогали раненым переместиться под покров толстых тканей. Кое-кто молился небольшому переносному деревянному изваянию Андрасте.

Каллен нашел Мелани перед самым отбоем по лагерю, из привычной брони он переоделся в более легкие и свободные меха, а на его волнистых волосах блестели снежинки. Он зашел в ее палатку, отбросив полог, и поклонился первым делом, хотя внутри, кроме них, никого больше не было.

— Миледи, — сказал он церемонно, и Мелани, подавившись воздухом, принялась быстрее снова натягивать свою меховую куртку. В палатке было тепло, и жарко полыхала маленькая походная печка, полная дров, но сидеть перед Калленом в нижней рубашке была стыдно.

Он тактично отвел глаза, но опустился рядом на деревянную койку и взял Мелани за руку, когда та оделась.

— Ты выглядишь грустной, — сказал он. — Я могу тебе чем-то помочь?

Мелли мотнула головой и опустила ресницы.

— Я закрыла его там, — тихо призналась она, сжимая пальцы Каллена. — Он мог бы выбраться, но я просто закрыла его там.

Каллен вздохнул и обнял ее, провел пару раз по волосам теплой ладонью.

— Я не знаю, как сказать Варрику, — добавила Мелли.

— Думаю, он уже знает…

— И Андерс?

Над ухом раздалось едва слышное хмыканье.

— Боишься, он разнесет Скайхолд по камешку?

Больше они не говорили. Мелани боялась расплакаться, а Каллен, должно быть, не считал нужным.

Походная койка была слишком узкой для двоих, а печка погасла к утру, так что стали мерзнуть руки и ноги, но Мелани только плотнее зарывалась носом Каллену в куртку, с тоской думая о том, какой страшной, должно быть, была смерть от лап уродливого демона.

Хоук ступил к нему сам. Сам принял это решение. Он спас всех остальных, и все же, все же…

Резкий звук походного рожка, разнесшийся по лагерю, окончательно выдернул Мелли из пут сна, и она пошевелилась, разминая затекшую руку. Ступни у нее совсем оледенели, и она села, пощупав почти потерявшие чувствительность пальцы, а потом посмотрела на Каллена. Тот еще спал, и во сне его лицо было расслабленным. Мелли нерешительно протянула руку к светлым кудрям, пальцы ее дрогнули, а затем она, решившись, все-таки прочесала несколько раз светлые пряди.

Каллен улыбнулся и, не открывая глаз, притянул Мелани обратно к себе.

***

— Давай выпьем, — было первым, что сказал Варрик, завидев Мелани. Вид у него был нездоровый, веки набрякли, будто от пролитых слез, волосы оказались всклокочены, а привычный лоск гнома-торговца, несмываемый даже самыми тяжелыми походами, испарился сам собой.

Мелли осторожно присела рядом с ним на деревянный стул с толстыми ножками. В скайхолдской таверне стоял привычный шум, солдаты радовались возвращению, и крепкие напитки лились рекой. Менестрель без устали распевала какую-то свежесочиненную и не очень лестную песню о Серых Стражах, не ленясь повторять ее на бис под радостные вопли ополченцев.

Варрик сидел на втором этаже в самом углу, и, похоже, уже довольно давно. В руках у него были потрепанные временем карты для «Порочной добродетели», а перед носом стоял кувшин с рубиново-красным вином. Впрочем, пьяным Варрик не был, возможно, он к вину и вовсе не притрагивался. Карты мелькали картинками, когда Варрик тасовал их.

— Я тебе рассказывал о времени, когда Хоук шел первым номером в черном списке Торговой гильдии? Как-то раз, — сказал он, когда Мелани, поерзав на стуле, облокотилась о стол и сцепила руки, — дядя Хоука, Гамлен, вложился в начинание с парой гильдейцев. Они собирали деньги с людей, чтобы наладить поставки блуждающих холмов из Андерфелса. Это вроде как деликатес. И вот привезли им эти странные продукты… Живыми. Один из них оправдал свое название и убрел куда-то посреди ночи. Брать с Гамлена было нечего — он жил в лачуге в Нижнем городе, та еще дыра, скажу я тебе! — и эти ребята решили взяться за самого Хоука.

Варрик умолк и издал странный звук, будто у него не хватало сил на вздох. Мелани увидела, как своевольные слезы наворачиваются ему на глаза, и это зрелище разбило ей сердце. Повернувшись, она крепко обняла его, гладя по растрепанным волосам, и ощущая, как вечно неунывающий спутник содрогается всем телом от едва сдерживаемых рыданий.

— Они наняли пятерых громил из Хартии, — продолжал Варрик глухо, и голос его срывался через слово, — и прислали их в Верхний город, в особняк Амеллов, который… Который он выкупил для матери. Пятерых здоровых пылеглотов, вооруженных до зубов. В общем, представь себе, эти парни вышибают дверь, и тут в прихожей появляется Алекс, хватает их за воротники, крича: «Вы как раз вовремя!» — и тащит их играть с нами в «Порочную добродетель». Они успели разыграть две раздачи, а потом капитан стражи увела их. Пора из них в итоге стала каждую неделю с нами играть.

Варрик снова вздохнул и отстранился, вытирая широкой рукой мокрые глаза.

— Так уж Хоук действовал на людей, — заключил он, тоскливо улыбаясь. — Давно хотел рассказать эту историю… Спасибо.

Мелли стиснула в кулаки лежащие на коленях ладони.

— Я знаю, — тихо отозвалась она. — Я очень завидовала тому, как его полюбили в Скайхолде, но не заметила, как полюбила его сама. Он был… Нет, он… Удивительный.

Варрик хмыкнул, глядя на потрепанные карты.

— Как-то два десятка храмовников отправили на Глубинные тропы, чтобы выкурить оттуда двоих отступников. Опасных — потому и рыцарей столько набрали. Думали задавить числом. Не вышло.

Мелани приоткрыла рот, а затем вновь закрыла его.

— П-подожди, — запинаясь, пробормотала она, — двоих отступников — это Хоука и Андерса? Как они выжили?

— Хоук перебил храмовников, — ответил Варрик, не поднимая глаз. — Все два десятка.

Повисла тишина, только слышно было, как хохочут солдаты на первом этаже, и громче всех заливался Железный Бык.

— Он сам тебе сказал? — наконец потерянно спросила Мелани.

— Нет, — качнул головой Варрик. — И я бы прописал ему хорошую оплеуху за это молчание, если бы… Если… Это Страж, Алистер. Он рассказал. Передал письмо с одним гномом из Хартии, после того, как… После того, как вы вышли из Адаманта. Страж сказал, что мне стоило бы сообщить Карверу и Андерсу. И еще сказал, что, похоже, Хоук решил, что так можно искупить вину.

Мелани опустила глаза, вспоминая, как вился вокруг Хоука Коул, отчаянно желающий его спасти. «Столько боли. Не позволяет помочь», — твердил дух…

— Не уверен насчет Андерса, а вот Карверу точно стоит сообщить срочно, — добавил Варрик, поднимаясь. Он взял со стола стопку карт и положил их Мелани на колени. Цветастые карточки рассыпались, пара из них упали на пол. — Они теперь твои. Возьми их и не злись на него — думаю, свою вину он и правда искупил сполна.

Мелани немо смотрела, как гном удаляется нетвердым шагом, маленький и сгорбленный, и очнулась только от того, что на губах стало солоно от собственных слез.

***

_Двор в киркволльских казематах когда-то был белым, но теперь там везде кровь, ее так много, что ей, должно быть, можно умываться. Она течет струйками меж мраморных плит, горячая, мокрая._

_Золотые статуи оживают, смотрят на Алекса с высоты своих постаментов слепыми глазами. Худые рабы из чистого золота разминают пальцы, готовясь ломать живую плоть._

_— Десять, сто лет спустя кто-то, очень похожий на меня, полюбит кого-то, очень похожего на тебя, — обещал Андерс десятками минут ранее, — и их уже некому будет разлучить._

_Мередит заливисто смеется, совсем как девчонка, выбежавшая в ромашковое поле поиграть. У нее корона белых волнистых волос на голове схвачена золотым обручем, а взгляд безумный, цвета красного лириума._

_Андерс худой, высокий, у него едва заметные веснушки на плечах, он любит кошек и боится щекотки, а светлые волосы каждое утро перевязывает кожаным шнурком. Он любит, когда Алекс целует его и трогает губами золотую сережку в его ухе._

_Теперь Мередит держит его, стоящего на коленях, за пшеничные волосы грубо, с какой-то невероятной силой, и лицо у него все в крови. Алекс даже не уверен, дышит ли он._

_Ему страшно. Липкая паутина набилась в легкие, и у него есть только шанс, только один последний шанс спасти Андерса — и он, видит Создатель, был готов к этому._

_Он режет запястье._

_Алая кровь с неохотой сползает по его руке струйкой, лениво достигает ладони и срывается каплями, беззвучно разбивающимися о мрамор пола. Алекс режет еще, сосредотачивается, молится, но сила в нем спит глухо, и он не может вспомнить, как ее разбудить. Он пытается создать простенький огненный шарик, но не знает, как._

_И он режет, режет, режет, и вся левая рука его превращается в лохмотья мяса и живой крови, она теперь щедро льется из вены, разрисовывая белый мрамор новыми и новыми кляксами. Рука висит плетью, и Алекс задыхается от бессилия, последнее, что он может — попробовать достичь смеющейся Мередит раньше, чем она точно убьет Андерса. Он пытается бежать, но ноги вязнут в крови и в мраморе, ставшем неожиданно жидким._

_Андерс открывает глаза. Они опухли, и в них мольба._

_Он что-то шепчет разбитыми в кровь губами, но Алекс не слышит, что, а потом Мередит, склонив белокурую голову, отпускает его волосы и одним легким движением сворачивает ему шею._

_Мир ускоряется._

_Алекс ловит Андерса у самой земли здоровой рукой, падает вместе с ним, кладет его голову на колени. Он гладит, гладит судорожно светлые, слипшиеся от крови волосы, и нет никакой Мередит, есть лишь пустынный Киркволл, мертвый Андерс, моря крови и он, Алекс Хоук, никогда не бывший великим магом. Наверное, он вообще магом никогда не был._

_Он не уверен, что это его имя, не уверен, как он вообще сюда попал, но он знает, что не спас Андерса, и от этого паутины в его легких становится еще больше, он рыдает, пока не начинает задыхаться, а потом ложится на белый камень, прижимая к себе послушное тело, и снова принимается гладить Андерса по волосам._

***

Кунарийские дредноуты были огромны и неповоротливы. Остроносая водяная крепость шла по волнам медленно и величаво, напоминая собой не то носорога, не то гигантского кита. Корабль был, как сами кунари, огромен, сер и угловат, да еще и с рогом, гордо торчащим из носа и способным на раз пробить обшивку любого тевинтерского судна. Если только, конечно, ухитрялся его догнать.

Изабелла нахлобучивала на голову здоровенную шляпу с пером, когда Зевран поднялся на капитанский мостик. Пиратка кокетливо посмотрела на него из-под полей и распахнула объятия.

— Ну же, мой друг, прижмись и утешься в объятиях старушки Изабеллы. Все оказалось проще, чем ты думал.

Зевран, не теряя ни секунды, обхватил ее обеими руками, блаженно утыкаясь в пышную грудь лицом.

— Ты захватила кунарийский дредноут, — пробормотал он глухо, и Изабелла рассмеялась.

— Повтори, милый, эти слова — как музыка для моих ушей.

Зевран сделал вид, что собирается укусить ее, и выпрямился, заправляя выжженные солнцем светлые волосы за острые уши. Морской ветер все равно тут же растрепал их, бросил ему в лицо, заставляя отплевываться.

— Надо признаться, без твоей симпатичной задницы у меня ничего бы не вышло, — хихикнула Изабелла и принялась наматывать на палец смоляной локон. Тот же ветер, что сражался с волосами Зеврана, игриво дергал ее за юбку, которой и без того почти не было.

Матросы, снующие по палубе и явно проклинающие последними словами мореходное чудо кунарийского изобретательства, на нее, тем не менее, не смотрели. Зевран понятия не имел, как Изабелла ухитрялась поддерживать отношения внутри команды и не терять авторитет при почти полном отсутствии на ней одежды —, а может, именно в этом и был секрет.

— Думаешь, моя задница поразила кунари точнее, чем мой нож? — с сомнением хмыкнул эльф. Изабелла расхохоталась, приобнимая его за плечо.

— Все вместе, мой милый, — сказала она. — Все вместе.

Они вышли под открытое небо вместе: сверху моросил мелкий дождь, палуба блестела от влаги, и Зевран скривился, когда один из матросов плеснул ему под ноги мыльной воды из ведра и, ворча, принялся надраивать деревянный пол. По бортам дредноута матросы в холщовых одежках ритмично давили на здоровенные для них весла. Мышцы на их руках вздувались с каждым нажимом, и весла ходили туда-сюда плавно и симметрично.

Дредноут был массивным и длинным, парусов у него не было, а борта и нос были облеплены броней. На самом верху гнутого массивного щита, укрывающего нос, сидел эльф с пепельно-светлыми волосами, но стоило Зеврану подойти ближе, он молниеносно обернулся и элегантно съехал по краю щита прямо на деревянный пол, а затем поднялся, отряхиваясь.

Зевран широко ухмыльнулся и, немало не смутившись, щедро поцеловал эльфа в мокрые от дождя губы.

— Ах, эта любовь, — прокомментировала Изабелла, демонстративно обмахиваясь шляпой.

— Каков дальнейший план, капитан? — спросил Зевран, ухитряясь одновременно разговаривать и осыпать эльфа поцелуями. Тот слегка алел ушами, но не сопротивлялся, и его определенно выдавала блаженная улыбка.

— Высаживаемся в Тевинтере, обкладываем дредноут пальмовыми листьями и пьем, — невозмутимо отозвалась пиратка, возвращая шляпу обратно на голову.

— Пальмовые листья? — переспросил пепельноволосый эльф, подняв брови.

— Всему тебя надо учить, Элтайн, — Изабелла вздохнула и хлопнула в ладоши, оборачиваясь к матросам. — Итак, братцы, слушаем старушку Изу! ..

Разумеется, никакими пальмовыми листьями корабль обкладывать не стали. Просто Изабелла почти волшебным образом нашла на тевинтерском берегу крошечную бухту, куда приказала завести корабль, и теперь тот мирно покачивался между скал, пока пираты, поделенные на две группки, занимались насущными делами: одни спускали на воду шлюпки, а другие выкатывали на палубу бочки с ромом.

— Поедем закупимся, — сказала Изабелла, дергая большой трос, по которому собиралась спуститься в лодку. — Потом двинемся в Вольную Марку.

— Высадишь нас в Риалто, — ответил Элтайн, пятерней убирая волосы с бледного лба. — У нас там еще кое-какие неоконченные дела есть.

Пиратка только хмыкнула, ловко спрыгнула вниз и, держась за веревку, спустилась в шлюпку.

Эльфы последовали за ней.

Наверх, к равнинам, из бухты вела только узкая дорожка между двух скал, и Зевран то и дело шутил, что грудь Изабеллы где-нибудь да застрянет. Пиратка печально вздыхала, поправляла шляпу и бодро шагала вперед, пока дорога, наконец, не расширилась и не вывела путников на простор на плоской вершине скалы, медленно скатывающийся к раскинувшимся во все стороны равнинам.

Серый город виднелся прямо левее, на побережье, и Зевран, даже если бы не знал, догадался бы, что город принадлежит империи по характерным острым формам и невыразительному металлическому цвету стен. Элтайн, шедший бок о бок с ним, скривил аккуратный нос.

— Не очень-то мне туда хочется, — сообщил он. Изабелла сочувственно потрепала его по волосам загорелой рукой, унизанной браслетами.

— Не всегда мы делаем то, чего хотим.

Они трое и сопровождающие их два матроса, несущие на спинах закрепленные ремнями большие пустые ящики, двинулись по пологому склону вниз. Рыжая трава мялась и шуршала под ногами, колола Зеврану голые коленки сухими стеблями. Небо над головой было равномерно бледным под слоем облаков, таким, что не угадаешь, где сейчас солнце и не собирается ли оно клониться к закату.

В город вошли, уже когда начало смеркаться. Звезд видно не было совсем, а над водой, далеко от берега, темнели грозовые тучи.

— Имперцы не любят эльфов, — отметил один из матросов, кивнув облезшим черным от солнца подбородком в сторону стоящей у ворот стражи.

— Зато знают толк в цепях, — очень живо отозвался Зевран. Изабелла одобрительно ухмыльнулась.

Городской рынок почти весь уже опустел, и маленькая компания не без труда отыскала себе таверну, не забитую к этому часу народом. Заведения подобного типа в любой стране были одинаковы и полны пьяных, разве что, кроме Тевинтера, вряд ли где можно было бы увидеть, как пропитые люди совершают магические фокусы.

Изабелла, как всегда широким жестом распахнув дверь, едва успела увернуться от летящей ей в лицо льдины.

Гном за низкой стойкой хмыкнул, глядя, как она брезгливо отряхивается от снега.

— Добро пожаловать, — сказал он хрипло, присосался к курительной трубке и выпустил изо рта большое серое кольцо дыма, — места еще есть, присоединяйтесь.

Гном, в далеком прошлом явно бывший кем-то из неприкасаемых, Зеврану показался неприятным — его наверняка следовало опасаться. Впрочем, стоило им пятерым сесть за дальний столик и окунуться в запахи пива и едкие ароматы магии, гном без слов принес им плошку с оплывшей жирной свечой и тарелки с жирной похлебкой, в которой плавали куски овощей.

Элтайн, посмотрев на похлебку равнодушно, придвинулся в Зеврану и принялся переплетать ему косичку на светлых волосах, а Изабелла, напротив, набросилась на еду, изредка промакивая губы запястьем.

— Этот парень из Хартии, — тихо сказал Элтайн. Пиратка хмыкнула:

— Это именно та причина, по которой вы привлекаете столько внимания?

Впрочем, она была к ним двоим не совсем справедлива: куда больше внимания посетители таверны уделяли противоположному углу зала, где кто-то громко спорил. Было сложно разобрать, о чем речь, гам стоял такой, что все звуки сливались в одну сплошную мешанину.

Изабелла разобрала этот гвалт первой, и так и застыла, не донеся ложку до рта.

— Они о Хоуке говорят, — произнесла она с непонятным выражением лица и обернулась, отбросив за спину черные кудри. Зевран обернулся вместе с ней, пытаясь рассмотреть спорящих. Их закрывали спины любопытных зевак, сгрудившихся вокруг. — И я прямо сейчас отдам свой новенький дредноут, если это не…

Не договорив, Изабелла поднялась из-за стола и торопливыми шагами пересекла пространство таверны, грубо расталкивая зевак. Зевран подорвался следом за ней, посылая очаровательную улыбку каждому из тех, кому досталось от жестких изабеллиных локтей.

Одного из спорящих Зевран, кажется, тоже узнал. Он помнил этого парня, светловолосого, с острым носом, высокого и худого, на которого этот самый Хоук, Защитник Киркволла, смотрел, как на величайшее сокровище на планете. Впору было ему позавидовать — такой мужчина — и так влюблен… Сейчас парень был безнадежно пьян и отчего-то весел, и с горячностью, свойственной тем, кто принял на грудь уже предостаточно, доказывал что-то закутанному в красно-фиолетовую мантию тевинтерскому магу средней руки.

— Сукин сын, Андерс! — проорала Изабелла, с маху усаживаясь рядом с парнем и хватая его под локоть. — Вот уж кого я не ожидала встретить здесь!

— Моя маменька, конечно, была той еще сукой, но можно и повежливее, — растягивая слова, ответил Андерс, а потом поднял мутный карий взгляд на Зеврана и ткнул в него пальцем. – Эй, а тебя я помню! Ты к Алексу приставал еще.

Зевран ослепительно улыбнулся.

— Думаю, всякий к нему приставал хотя бы раз. Надеюсь, он ждет тебя в комнатах, потому что иначе наверняка кто-нибудь пристает к нему прямо сейчас.

— Он ждет меня дома, — с уверенностью отозвался Андерс и медленно повернулся к тевинтерскому магу. — Мы с тобой еще обсудим, почему… Почему киркволльское восстание было значимо для истории!

— Напомни мне, почему Справедливость запрещал тебе пить? — вздохнула Изабелла, с легкостью поднимая Андерса на ноги. — И вообще, что ты с ним сотворил?

В ответ Андерс издал невразумительный звук, но послушно поплелся за пираткой обратно к ее столу.

***

— И все же ты бросила нас перед битвой с Аришоком, — заявил Андерс, не в силах поднять тяжеленную от выпивки голову со сложенных на столе локтей. — Ты злая, жестокая женщина.

— Помнится, Алекс тоже так говорил, только про тебя, — хихикнула Изабелла, — когда сох по тебе годами. Я, конечно немного его утешила… — она демонстративно принялась обмахивать ладонью лицо. — И все же, ты бы с ним жесток.

— Это он со мной жесток, — пробурчал Андерс. — Вот вернусь я домой, а его там и нет…

— Когда это два самых известных беглеца Тедаса успели обзавестись домом? — подал голос Элтайн, криво усмехнулся и заглянул в почти пустой винный кувшин.

Андерс зевнул.

— Все тебе расскажи.

Розовато-палевый рассвет заглядывал в узкие окна, освещая пыльный камень улицы и крыши приземистых домов напротив. Андерс потер глаза, ощущая, как тихо принимается стучать в виски тупая боль.

Он вспомнил, как уже был в этой таверне с Алексом, казалось, вечность назад. Здесь они встретили Фенриса, а теперь вот — Изабеллу, тогда они были вместе, а теперь — он один. Он и напился-то потому, что ожидание стало казаться тянущим, невыносимым. Все его мысли были там, в недалеком, казалось, будущем, когда он сможет снова сжать в руке теплые жесткие пальцы. Должно быть, Алекс уже ждет его в доме в горах. Или еще в пути, но скоро обязательно вернется. Зов утих, а значит, все кончено…

Негромкие шаги разбавили неожиданно установившуюся сонную тишину. Изабелла встрепенулась первой, расслабленно глядя куда-то Андерсу за спину. Тот тоже обернулся и увидел Лорелею. Им вместе оставалось преодолеть всего несколько дней пути, но пока он смутно представлял, как сможет путешествовать дальше без командора.

Она была растрепанной со сна, в нижней рубашке, кое-как заправленной в штаны. Солнце освещало рыжие волосы из окна за ее спиной, создавая вокруг ее головы странное сияние, а Огонь Арлатана бился на ее груди, как белое сердце.

Зевран издал невнятный изумленный звук, но Лорелея, кивнула ему, будто бы и не удивившись.

— Андерс, — сказала она тихо и странно, — мы можем поговорить?

— В чем дело, командор? — прочистив горло, пробормотал тот, но Махариэль упрямо сжала губы.

— Пойдем, — велела она строго, и Андерс подчинился, поднялся на ноги.

На улице было свежо и тихо, окна соседних домов казались слепы и глухи. Лорелея не смотрела на Андерса, пока они шли по мощеной темным камнем улице. Боль в голове пульсировала все сильнее, но Махариэль упрямо молчала, шла, тесно сжав ладонями собственные плечи.

Андерс дышал полной грудью, сдерживая подкатывающую к глотке тошноту, и мечтал о кровати. Что такое случилось у командора, что она не может потерпеть до момента, когда он выспится?

Лорелея остановилась на мощеной плитой набережной узкого канала, пересекающего город насквозь. Начинался он в большом круглом фонтане на центральной площади, а впадал в море, извиваясь до него странными, окольными путями. Чугунный забор, увитый вездесущими цепями, разделял сушу и воду, плещущуюся внизу, грязную и затхлую.

— Тебе стоит это прочесть, — сказала Махариэль и сунула Андерсу в ладонь туго свернутый лист бумаги.

— Почему здесь? — спросил Андерс, потирая костяшками глаза и пытаясь неуклюже одной рукой развернуть письмо.

Лорелея неловко пожала плечами.

Почерк Варрика Андерс узнал сразу. И даже моргнул несколько раз — с чего бы гном стал писать командору? ..

«Леди Махариэль, — значилось в письме, — нижайше (в буквальном, пожалуй, смысле) приветствую Вас. Позвольте не благодарить Вас за победу над Мором — уверен, это Вам изрядную оскомину набило.

Я поставлен в известность, что Вы путешествуете с нашим общим знакомым. У меня для него есть сообщение, но я не могу быть уверенным, как он прореагирует на это, а посему доверяю информацию Вашей мудрости».

Андерс нахмурился. Под ложечкой у него засосало, а боль в голове стала казаться оглушительной. Он глянул на Лорелею, но та на него не смотрела, нервно сжимая в кулаке Огонь.

«Я предпочел бы вообще не говорить, однако окончательно совесть изжить из себя мне так и не удалось.

Алекс Хоук погиб в Тени, прикрывая отход леди Инквизитора и ее отряда. Как мне сообщили (и я верю этому)  — решение было добровольным. Также он доверил судьбу нашего общего друга Вам, считая, что никто, кроме Вас не сумеет справиться с ситуацией лучше…»

Андерс перечитал последний абзац, бессмысленно шевеля губами.

Погиб. В Тени погиб. Добровольно.

— Это шутка? — резко спросил он у Лорелеи. Из горла вырвалось странное карканье, и командор, наконец, подняла голову, глядя нечитаемо.

— Это письмо, — выговорила она сухо.

— Это глупость. Что у тебя за план?!

Голова у Андерса раскалывалась, и в животе, казалось, разлилась кипящая медь. На краткие доли секунды он всерьез был готов перегнуться через перила, ожидая, что его стошнит, но с приступом удалось справиться.

— Он обещал вернуться, — сказал Андерс, с силой вдохнув носом. — Если ты хочешь, чтобы я поехал с тобой дальше, могла бы попросить.

— Я не… Не хочу, чтобы ты ехал со мной, — ответила Лорелея, и голос ее доносился, будто издалека. — Я просто не знала, как должна тебе сказать, леталлин.

— Я пойду спать, — отрезал Андерс и попытался прочистить горло.

Он смял письмо в кулаке, прежде чем развернуться, и побрел обратно по улице, мечтая, чтобы голова, наконец, прошла.

Алекс не мог его бросить, в самом-то деле.

***

Слова с письме казались совсем бредовыми. Андерс перечитывал их раз за разом, тупо рассматривал округлые буквы, дрогнувшие там, где было слово «погиб».

В комнату к нему никто не заходил.

Заснуть не удавалось, и какое-то немыслимо долгое количество времени он рассматривал прислоненный к стене лук Лорелеи, который она звала «Печалью Арлатана».

Печаль? Разве так выглядит печаль — изгибом гнутого дерева, изящно и ладно скроенного в смертоносное оружие?

В конце концов, письмо порвалось на середине, там, где был самый жесткий сгиб. Андерс повертел его в руках еще немного, а потом, злорадствуя, порвал его в клочки и смахнул на пол, прежде чем завернуться в одеяло.

В его мыслях Алекс обнимал его со спины, утыкался в шею лицом, и его щетина оказалась привычно колючей.

Проснулся Андерс под самый вечер, снова в одиночестве. В горле была пустыня, и глотать оказалось больно, будто бы он всю ночь пил не вино, а какую-нибудь мешанину песка с водой. Он медленно отбросил одеяло, спустил ноги на пол и понял, что так и спал в грязных сапогах в чистой постели. Обрывки письма разметало по каменному полу сквозняком.

Он вышел из комнаты, перегнулся через перила, глядя вниз. Симпатичный маг за деревянной стойкой вытирал стаканы, о чем-то споря с гномом, чья бандитская рожа была разукрашена татуировками неприкасаемого. Посетители шумели, играли в азартные игры, но никого знакомого видно не было.

Андерс убрал с лица светлые волосы и вернулся в комнату, скинул сапоги, сел обратно на постель, натянув одеяло на голые пятки. Создал пару светляков, заставляя их носиться по комнате наперегонки.

В груди у него было пусто, словно кто-то неведомый проделал там дыру, когтистой лапой выгреб все внутренности, а затем небрежно сшил кожу обратно, спрятав рваную рану под одеждой. Андерс даже пару раз заглянул под воротник, но ничего не увидел. Мысли не помещались в голове.

Он лег, подтянул колени к груди и приказал себе спать. В конце концов, когда он проснется, все будет, как надо.

***

Андерс ужасно злился, когда его будили. Он несколько раз наорал на Изабеллу, которая порой заходила к нему и спрашивала, как он, и едва не подрался с Зевраном, который пытался развеселить его шуткой, смысла которой он даже не был в силах сейчас понять.

Лорелея его не трогала, приходила и уходила бесшумно, как тихий лесной зверь, и Андерс был ей благодарен.

Во сне к нему приходили демоны. «Хочешь, я покажу тебе, где он?» — мурлыкало на ухо Желание. «Мы уничтожим всех, кто к этому причастен!» — вторил ему Гнев. Но каждый раз, когда Андерс хотел сказать «да» кто-то удерживал его знакомой рукой. «Еще не время, — говорил кто-то, и слова его звучали обещанием, — все случится не так».

— Не трогайте меня, пожалуйста, — жалобно просил Андерс, когда Изабелла снова и снова касалась его плеча, садилась рядом на стул. — Почему вы не понимаете, что я не хочу никого видеть?

Впрочем, одним утром его все-таки выдернули из постели и приказали одеваться.

— Нам нужно уезжать, — сказала Лорелея не терпящим возражений тоном. — В другой раз выспишься.

И Андерс ее послушался.

Спустя часы он обнаружил себя шагающим по высокой траве. Местами та доходила ему до пояса, и ветер сгибал стебли, клоня их к земле. Небо затянуло тяжелыми густыми тучами, и запах близкой грозы щекотал ноздри.

Лорелея шла рядом, а впереди маячили спины Изабеллы, Зеврана и Элтайна.

— Что мне делать, командор? — спросил Андерс у Лорелеи. Та подняла голову, и взгляд ее был тоскливым.

—  _Ар’дин дирт_ (2), — искренне ответила она, — я не знаю. — И привычно стиснула в руке сияющий шар Огня.

***

Дредноут был большой, и Андерс очень быстро научился на нем прятаться. То в трюме, за многочисленными бочками и тюками с провизией, то на корме, среди снующих туда-сюда матросов. Корабль стоял еще несколько суток, а затем, Андерс понял по разговорам вокруг, собирался двинуться в путь к Ривейну и Антиве.

В Антиву Андерс не хотел, а вот в Ривейне можно было бы осесть — по слухам, там не так уж плохо было жить, если ты был магом в бегах. В какой-то миг он почти решился сбежать с корабля и отправиться в покинутый теперь дом в горах, но с горьким смехом отмел эту идею — дом принадлежал ему и Алексу, и не было смысла возвращаться.

Андерс стоял у борта и смотрел в беспокойное море, подернутое на горизонте белой дымкой, когда ощутил, что не один. На матросов он не обращал внимания, равно как и они на него, но Лорелею сложно было не заметить.

— У меня кое-что есть для тебя, — сказала Махариэль, тоже устремив взгляд к горизонту, и нервным, зябким движением потерла собственные плечи. – Я, правда, не знаю, поможет ли это тебе…

— Новое письмо? — невесело пошутил Андерс. Эльфийка дрогнула уголком губ.

— Нет. Ничего… Нового.

Она вытянула руку к Андерсу, раскрывая ладонь у него перед носом.

В ее маленькой руке сиял, пульсировал, переливался белый огонь, заключенный в стеклянный шарик на веревочке. Андерс бесплодно рассматривал Огонь Арлатана несколько секунд, прежде чем, наконец, осмысленно взглянуть на Лорелею. Та стояла, поджав губы, как ребенок, отказывающийся от любимой игрушки, и ветер трепал ее рыжие волосы, нещадно раздувая пряди.

— Ты ведь умрешь, — сказал Андерс первое, что пришло ему в голову.

— А ты уже умер, — неожиданно зло отрезала она, и ресницы ее дрогнули, будто командор собиралась заплакать. — Возьми, дери тебя Архидемон, пока я не передумала!

Андерс послушно взял шарик в ладонь. Он оказался теплым на ощупь, и скользнул под одежду, как живой, будто прятался, когда Андерс осторожно надел его на шею.

— Я не знаю, как эта штука работает, — продолжила Лорелея, и голос ее подрагивал. — Не разобралась. Может быть, потому что я не маг, или потому что не я заплатила за него цену. Теперь у тебя будет шанс, и я надеюсь, ты его используешь, потому что… — она умолкла, судорожно хлебнула воздуха и провела по глазам тыльной стороной ладони. — Просто он теперь твой, Андерс, хорошо?

Тот кивнул и молча обнял ее, ощущая, с какой судорожной силой она обхватывает его за пояс, как сминает в кулаках его одежду. Махариэль походила на маленький осиновый лист, что по осени треплет ветер, и Андерс не знал, как сказать ей, что он чувствует теперь.

Когда долийка отстранилась, Андерс, повинуясь чужой, торжествующей воле, вновь извлек шарик из-под рубахи и сдавил в кулаке до хруста.

Справедливость пел, как если бы слушал лириум, и его радость чужеродной, странной смесью заполнила вены. Андерс, будто гость в собственном теле, ощущал, как осколки стекла распарывают ладонь, как кровь сочится сквозь пальцы, брызжет на перила, на деревянный пол.

Когда он раскрыл руку, осколки, звеня, осыпались, несколько осталось торчать из-под кожи, а молочно-белый туман завихрился, пытаясь сложиться в какой-то образ.

— Я хочу найти Алекса, — сказал Справедливость голосом Андерса, и тогда над мокрой красной ладонью развернула крылья хищная белая птица. Когти впились в кожу, птица издала резкий каркающий звук, широко разевая изогнутый клюв.

— Ястреб, — странно усмехнулась Лорелея, — оно и понятно…

Ястреб снова крикнул что-то на птичьем языке, прежде чем взмыть в воздух и закружиться над дредноутом, паря на широко раскинутых крыльях.

***

— Посмотрите-ка, кто пришел, — хмуро усмехнулась Изабелла, когда Андерс, толкнув дверь, ступил в пахнущую смолой, моровой лозой и горячим деревом капитанскую каюту, раскрашенную красным в кунарийском стиле. Пиратка сидела в кресле, напряженно сведя плечи, и грызла черный грифель, оставляющий след на ее губах.

Андерс прислонился к краю дверного проема, бросив ровный взгляд на непривычную обстановку, живо напоминающую лагерь Аришока в порту города цепей.

— У тебя ведь уже есть путь? — спросил он. Изабелла подняла темную бровь.

— Ты имеешь в виду, дальнейший маршрут? Можно и так сказать.

Андерс пересек разделяющее их пространство в два шага и наклонился к Изабелле через стол, опершись ладонями о расстеленную на нем мятую карту. Он сбил пару флажков этим жестом, но даже не обратил внимание.

— Ты должна Хоуку, — сказал он жестко. — Ты бросила нас в Киркволле, когда мы пытались защитить тебя. Он мог умереть. В какой-то момент Аришок едва не разрубил его напополам.

— И как ты предлагаешь мне расплатиться? — ядовито хмыкнула Изабелла. — Если он… — она изобразила в воздухе странный жест рукой и выплюнула грифель. Тот покатился по полу.

— Я хочу, чтобы мы отправились к озеру Каленхад, — ответил Андерс, глядя в ее темные глаза. — Мы должны вернуть его.

Изабелла странно и горько рассмеялась, запрокинув голову.

— Ах, эта любовь, — выдохнула она, села ровно и потрепала Андерса по щеке загорелой, чуть шершавой рукой. — Ты ведь понимаешь, что его нет в развалинах ферелденского Круга? Его нигде нет, смирись с этим. Тебе искать его теперь разве что в самой Тени, Андерс.

Тот стиснул зубы, перехватывая унизанную браслетами руку пиратки за запястье и отводя от своего лица.

— Ты не доверилась ему тогда. А он дрался, чтобы спасти тебя, в числе прочих. Он всегда называл тебя другом. Я знаю, где найти его, и я доберусь туда с тобой или без тебя. Я мог бы сдаться каким-нибудь храмовникам, чтобы они отправили меня прямиком на тот свет, но у меня есть шанс, что я выйду из Тени с ним — живым. Доверься хотя бы мне.

— Как ты собираешься попасть в Тень? — подняла бровь Изабелла, не отнимая руки.

— Ты слышала о леди Инквизиторе? Справедливость говорит, что дух ведет меня именно к ней.

Пиратка раздраженно фыркнула и отстранилась, скрестив руки на груди. Андерс рассматривал ее хмурое лицо долгие секунды пока она, наконец, не щелкнула языком.

— Хватит пялиться, — сказала она. — Знал бы ты, как надоели мне ваши магические примочки. Мы поплывем в Каленхад.

И, глядя на нее, Андерс неуверенно улыбнулся, с трудом вспоминая, как это делается.

***

Морское плавание оказалось куда тяжелее, чем прогулки по Глубинным тропам. Андерс часами просиживал на носу дредноута, глядя в однообразную, подернутую туманом, даль. Ястреб, не знающий устали и сна, мерно размахивая крыльями, всегда летел чуть впереди корабля, указывая путь. Справедливость как-то общался с ним без слов — и Андерс всегда знал, куда им нужно плыть. Изабелла изображала раздражение, но, похоже, странное приключение отчего-то увлекло и ее.

По вечерам под светом чадящих факелов и закопченных фонарей играли в «порочную добродетель» на просмоленных бочках, или пели песни, распивая ром. Андерс, правда, не пил — не хотел. Ему хватало зудящего нетерпения под ложечкой, и он легко подрывался играть, петь или помогать кому-нибудь из матросов до следующего приступа непонятного транса, в котором он сидел на носу и таращился вдаль.

В один из дней корабль Изабеллы столкнулся с дредноутом поменьше, возможно, высланным в погоню. Сражение вышло коротким, но пугающим: Андерс хорошо видел на борту троих кунарийских саарабаз на цепях, с одинаково зашитыми ртами, творящих магию, с которой сложно было совладать. Пираты Изабеллы отстреливались из луков и арбалетов, магов среди них не было, и ответить было практически нечем. Кровавая стрела Лорелеи пронзила лоб одного из баз, заставляя великана со спиленными рогами рухнуть на колени, а затем завалиться на бок. А когда Справедливость снова взял верх над телом Андерса, тот подумал, что начинает к этому привыкать.

Цепная молния, бешено вращающаяся, словно огромная змея, прошлась по вражескому дредноуту, заставляя кунари кататься по полу, содрогаясь в конвульсиях. Этого было недостаточно, чтобы добить рогатых великанов, но корабль существенно отстал, а там и Изабелла приказала прибавить ходу.

Больше морских стычек не последовало, а команда стала относиться к Андерсу с еще большей опаской —, но и с уважением.

Иногда вдалеке можно было рассмотреть чьи-то берега, и тогда Изабелла с уверенностью говорила, что находится на них. Сине-зеленая стена — лес Арлатан, дальше — крепость Белый Шпиль, а затем и Ривейн, жаркий и сухой, зелено-желтый. По другую сторону Северного пролива лежал Пар Воллен, и, проходя мимо него, пиратка вела себя настороженно и практически не спала, то и дело требуя у матросов грести быстрее.

Зевран и Элтайн сошли на сушу в Лломерине.

— Я бы отдал правую руку, чтобы посмотреть, как вы будете вызволять Защитника из загробного мира, — совершенно бестактно сообщил Зевран на прощание, ухмыляясь Андерсу, —, но у меня есть некоторые дела в Антиве.

Он от души обнял Лорелею, как-то неожиданно тепло и по-братски погладил ее по острому плечу.

— Порой Элтайн чертовски напоминает мне тебя, моя героиня, — проворковал он, и Махариэль засмеялась, мазнула губами по его щеке, щуря зеленые глаза. — Не передать, как я завидовал Алистеру во время нашего путешествия — кстати, передавай ему мой сердечный привет, когда увидишь.

— А я думал, ты завидовал ей, потому что это Алистер был вполне себе ничего, — подал голос Элтайн и возвел к небу светлые глаза. Зевран расхохотался и отступил, поравнявшись с ним и тесно сплетя их руки.

— Может быть, — согласился он.

На протяжении дальнейшего пути суша почти не терялась из вида. Изабелла, ухмыляясь, признавалась, что очень ждет, когда дредноут станет проплывать Киркволл — ей хотелось видеть, как «они все обделаются от ужаса».

В самом деле, когда вдалеке в синеватой дымке показался город цепей, в котором Андерс провел без малого десяток лет, Изабелла была всерьез занята другими вещами.

— В Каленхад придется вплывать на лодке, — говорила она Лорелее, хмуря ярко очерченные черные брови. – И, признаться, я не горю желанием тащиться в это адское место. Не слишком-то там хорошо, судя по тому, что я слышала в последний раз.

Андерс слушал ее краем уха, задумчиво рассматривая далекий Киркволл. Ему казалось, он видел худых золотых рабов, украшающих порт, но, должно быть, это было лишь иллюзией его усталого сознания. Корабль медленно, едва заметно сворачивал к Западному Холму, чтобы остановиться в огромной бухте, откуда узкий канал вел к озеру Каленхад.

Андерс старался не думать о том, что стало с Алексом в Тени. Белая птица вела его куда-то, и, должно быть, знала, что делает, но не мог ли дух понять его превратно? .. Решить, что Андерс — точнее, Справедливость, — просит привести его на могилу Алекса? ..

Нет, если бы было тело, его похоронили бы в Киркволле, как Защитника, или церемониально сожгли – о, Создатель, даже думать об этом было невыносимо больно, — и слава об этом пронеслась бы по всему Тедасу… И все же, откуда им, почти все эти долгие недели проведшим в море, было знать, что творится в мире? Андерс нашел глазами белого ястреба, тот привычно и лениво парил перед самым носом дредноута.

Во сне найти Алекса не удавалось, там был только Зов и глубинные тропы, а еще скверна, разъедающая кости, и никогда еще Андерс так сильно не ненавидел свои глупые, бессмысленные сны Серого Стража, как теперь.

Киркволл окончательно скрылся за горизонтом, когда Махариэль подошла к Андерсу и похлопала его по плечу.

— Я не поеду с тобой в Каленхад, леталлин, — сообщила она, задумчиво хмуря брови. — Отправлюсь в Орзаммар, а оттуда, тропами — в Амарантайн. Алистер уже ждет меня там, и Инквизиция просит помощи Серых Стражей. Думаю, там я буду нужнее. Ты справишься без меня?

Андерс на мгновения утратил дар речи — должно быть, еще никто никогда не спрашивал его, справится ли он. Обычно просто ставили перед фактом, не предлагая свою помощь.

— Да, — наконец сказал он. — Я справлюсь.

Лорелея неуверенно взяла его за руку и сжала его пальцы, глядя грустно, почти виновато.

— Если будет нужно — приходите в Амарантайн. Вместе. Я буду ждать вас, пока не… Пока не состарюсь и не умру, — она невесело засмеялась и отвела взгляд.

— Ты веришь, что я найду его?

— Конечно.

— А как насчет того, что ты пойдешь на глубинные тропы одна?

Лорелея, наконец, посмотрела Андерсу в лицо и ответила уверенно:

— Я не буду одна. Мой друг придет ко мне на помощь.

Берега по обе стороны дредноута, поначалу едва видимые, стали прорисовываться все четче, и Андерс, не выпуская руки Лорелеи, сполз вместе с ней на деревянный настил, слушая, как командует матросами Изабелла.

***

Должно быть, крошечное поселение у озера Каленхад никогда не видело столько народу. Дариен был здесь однажды, во время Мора, когда работала только потрепанная таверна, а пара оставшихся жителей, отказавшихся убраться прочь, прятались по домам, не рискуя выходить наружу. Тогда величественная башня Круга стремилась строго вверх, красивая, стройная, возвышающаяся меж четырех арок, опирающихся на поднявшиеся из озера скалы, а узкие окна ее источали теплый волшебный свет. Ныне она была мертва и слепа, как окаменевший гигант, а мост, и без того разломанный, почти весь осыпался.

Старый чародей Ирвинг, опирающийся на грубый посох со следами срезанных сучьев, стоял у подножия обрушенного моста в окружении нескольких молодых магов. Один из них заботливо поддерживал его под руку, а другие, с восковыми настороженными лицами, скользили ледяными взглядами по собравшимся. Дариен расположился неподалеку, сжимая лук, он, в свою очередь, следил за магами.

Это была жалкая горстка, согласившаяся сотрудничать с Инквизицией. Большинство магов ферелденского Круга под предводительством эльфа Сураны, находились в бегах, и на зов не откликнулись. Впрочем, и эти, окружившие Ирвинга, явно не были рады видеть храмовников Инквизиции. Однако их учитель выглядел доброжелательно — и они сдерживали себя.

Мелани Тревельян, невысокая, но величественная, приблизилась к нему, по пути отдав свой меч одному из рыцарей, темнокожему юноше, не сильно старше ее самой. Тот с почтением принял инквизиторское оружие, слегка склонившись.

— Верховный чародей Ирвинг, — сказала леди Тревельян, кивнув головой. Тот хмыкнул в белоснежную седую бороду.

— Я давно уже не верховный чародей, дитя, — сказал он ласково и похлопал молодого мага, поддерживающего его, по руке. Тот сделал маленький шаг в сторону, давая старому чародею приблизиться к Инквизитору.

Дариен почти услышал, как напряглись лучники по обе стороны от собравшихся, но Мелани подняла руку, показывая, что ей не нужна помощь.

— Мы так напуганы разразившейся бойней, что не можем доверять самым достойным из жителей Тедаса, — сказала она Ирвингу. — Я прошу прощения за моих солдат. Они поклялись защищать меня, и выполняют свою работу.

Старый чародей кивнул. Дариену показалось, что он был почти слеп.

— Я не в обиде на тебя, дитя. Я многое слышал об Инквизиции, и предложил бы свою помощь раньше, если бы только был в силах выдержать путешествие. Мои воспитанники, однако, не столь доверчивы, но и их можно простить. Но теперь ты и твои люди сами пришли на озеро Каленхад. Что же привело вас в эти разоренные враждой и Мором края?

— Нам нужна… — начала было леди Тревельян, и тут с небес на нее камнем рухнула какая-то птица. Инквизитор отшатнулась, ахнув, храмовники вскинули мечи, все, как один.

Птица оказалась ястребом, невообразимо белым, будто первый снег, выпавший высоко в горах. Ястреб пронзительно закричал, описав вокруг Инквизитора круг, а затем рассыпался искрами-снежинками, растаявшими, не долетев до земли.

Храмовники окружили Мелани, и Дариен почувствовал, как завибрировал воздух и запахло грозой — они плели сеть Тишины, чтобы оградить Инквизитора от вражеской магии. Ученики Ирвинга, в свою очередь, обступили старого чародея, повынимав посохи. Сам Ирвинг, хмуря седые брови, что-то принялся бормотать себе под нос.

Дариен увидел его одним из первых — ослепительная сияющая фигура человека в броне Стража. Человек пересекал гладь озера на лодке, которая, казалось, плыла сама, повинуясь какой-то магии. Фигура была смутно знакомой, но из глазниц у человека сочился яркий лириумный свет, и этот же свет сиял сквозь его кожу, будто сквозь тонкие трещины, пульсировал в венах на тыльной стороне ладоней, так что узнать его не представлялось возможным. Кто-то закричал: «Одержимый!» — и храмовники, похоже, попытались набросить на человека в лодке сеть «тишины», но тот просто поднял руку, словно отмахиваясь, и чары рассыпались снопом искр. И снова. И снова.

Лодка мягко ткнулась носом в рыжий, поросший редкой сухой травой берег, и человек мерно ступил на полосу песка, аккуратно перешагнув борт лодчонки.

—  _Я не хочу причинять вам вре_ д, — сказал он, и его голос звучал, будто эхо тысячи голосов. — _Никто не пострадает, если вы согласитесь помочь мне._

Темнокожий храмовник вышел вперед, держа меч наготове.

— Кто ты такой, ублюдок? — рявкнул он.

Человек склонил голову набок, глядя на него сияющими глазами.

—  _Вы знаете меня как Андерса из Андерфелса_ , — сказал он ровно. — _Должно быть, вы долго меня искали, но я пришел к вам сам._

Повисла недоуменная тишина. Ирвинг попытался растолкать окруживших его магов, чтобы приблизиться к одержимому.

Дариен, держащий лук наготове, с изумлением понял, что это и правда тот самый Андерс, улыбчивый, немного замкнутый маг, с которым путешествовал Хоук. Теперь он ничуть не походил на себя, словно совсем другое существо заняло его тело… Впрочем, должно быть, так оно и было.

— Ты не он, демон, — повысив голос, произнес Ирвинг, наконец выходя вперед. — Ты из тех, кто обманом отбирает чужие жизни, ворует имена! Зачем ты пришел?

Одержимый Андерс посмотрел на него исподлобья, и его испещренные сияющими трещинами губы растянулись в улыбке.

—  _Если ты не узнаешь во мне маленького мальчика, который так стремился сбежать из Круга, это не значит, что я — не он. Андерс здесь,_  — он величественно приложил раскрытую ладонь к собственной груди, — _и я делаю то, чего хочет он. Но вы еще не выслушали меня, а уже пытаетесь оглушить «тишиной». Разве так воспитывает своих рыцарей Инквизиция? .._

Ирвинг, не дожидаясь, пока он договорит, подхватил посох, на который опирался все это время, и Дариен увидел, как он вычерчивает им в воздухе замысловатые руны. Андерс содрогнулся, и его руки и ноги стянуло невидимыми веревками, а затем его тело изогнулось, и он рухнул на колени лбом в пыль, корчась в попытке избавиться от незримых пут.

— Мне жаль, дитя мое, — жестко сказал Ирвинг, продолжая что-то чертить, воздух похолодел и содрогнулся от новой волны храмовничей магии, а потом одержимый с исказившимся от гнева лицом, рванулся в очередной раз, и раздался странный треск.

Оглушительная волна метнулась вокруг него, приминая траву, срывая шапки с магов, поднимая высокие волны на озере Каленхад. Голос одержимого неожиданно стал громоподобным, когда он поднялся на ноги, не обращая внимания на то, что по его лбу густо стекала ярко-красная кровь, застилая сияющие глаза.

—  _Я уничтожу каждого из вас, если вы не выслушаете меня!_

— Хватит! — закричала леди Тревельян, и Дариен увидел, как она расталкивает храмовников, чтобы выйти к Андерсу. — Я хочу знать, что он скажет!

—  _Инквизитор. Так это Вас он защищал, решив остаться в Тени?_

Мелани, сжимая меч в вытянутой руке, приблизилась к Андерсу, остановившись, только когда острие почти коснулось его шеи.

— Если я срублю тебе голову, ты уже ничего не сможешь рассказать, — прошипела она сквозь зубы.

Одержимый осторожно поднял подбородок, дернув головой чуть вбок — скорее для вида, чем и правда боясь.

—  _Леди Тревельян_ , — произнес он. — _Такая храбрая и такая безрассудная._

— Я не хотела убивать Хоука, — отчеканила та. — И если ты пришел за мной, у тебя ничего не выйдет.

—  _Я пришел просить помощи. Я знаю, Вы – та, кто может открывать разрывы в Тень._

— Нет! — закричал Ирвинг, закашлялся, а затем продолжил сипло: — Нельзя слушать демонов, Вы знаете, дитя! Он обманет Вас!

Дариен видел, как дрогнула рука Инквизитора. Она, не отрываясь, смотрела в лицо одержимому Андерсу, и одному Создателю было известно, что она там видела.

—  _Я прошел долгий путь,_  — выговорил Андерс тихо, но его полушепот разносился над всей гладью озера, будто свист ветра. — _Лишь затем, чтобы просить тебя пустить меня в Тень. И прежде, чем ты откажешь, вспомни Алекса Хоука. Вспомни его хорошенько. Должно быть, ты тоже любила его. Все его любили. И Андерс все еще любит его. Теряла ли ты тех, без кого не можешь прожить и дня? Я знаю, ты влюблена. Я чувствую это в твоей крови. Что если он тоже останется в Тени?_

Леди Тревельян молчала, гладя на одержимого широко распахнутыми глазами.

— Я не могу пустить тебя в Тень, — наконец произнесла она. — Ты ведь знаешь, я не могу.

—  _Но я пришел из Тени_ , — мягко отвечал одержимый. — _Что случится, если я вернусь в нее? Разве вы не мечтаете, чтобы все демоны, пришедшие в мир, тихо и добровольно вернулись домой?_

Рука Мелани дрогнула вновь.

— Он говорил о тебе… Об Андерсе, — нехотя призналась леди Тревельян.

— Я знаю, — ответил Андерс — теперь Дариен узнал этот голос, в нем не было ничего потустороннего, и он звучал исполненным тоски и отчаяния, просачивающегося в душу, будто яд. Дариен знал, что нельзя доверять одержимым, и все же не смог не ощутить боль, звучащую в нем. — Я хочу быть с ним.

— Он в плену у демона Страха.

— Я не боюсь его, потому что мой самый большой страх уже исполнен, — признался Андерс, и лириумное сияние ушло из его глаз. Он утер тыльной стороной ладони кровь, расчертившую его лицо напополам, бросил мимолетный взгляд на Ирвинга, сжимающего посох в руках.

Мелани опустила меч.

— Не верьте ему, — повторил пожилой маг умоляюще.

— Я все тот же Андерс, — сказал тот. — Вы можете убить меня, если хотите. Так или иначе, я окажусь в Тени и буду искать Алекса хоть вечность, если потребуется.

— Опустить оружие, — потребовала Мелани, помедлив.

Пораженные, храмовники послушались. Дариен медленно расслабил руку, натягивающую тетиву лука.

— Если я увижу тебя снова — я казню тебя. Я делаю это только потому что и правда… Полюбила Хоука. Мы все его полюбили, — сказала Инквизитор Андерсу, и тот улыбнулся неожиданно застенчиво, прежде чем поклониться. — Из разрыва могут выйти демоны… Приготовиться! — крикнула она храмовникам.

И высоко подняла сияющую Меткой руку.

Дариен, щуря слезящиеся от яркого зеленого света глаза, с мысленным смешком подумал: тогда, в Амарантайне, ему бы и в голову не пришло, что он и правда увидит, чем закончится эта безумная история двоих беглецов.

***

Его давно никто не звал. Он бродил по Тени, встречая призрачные отпечатки погибших, общаясь с духами, которые рассказывали ему, как теперь живется на земле, не прячась от демонов — они не могли причинить ему боль. Он почти ничего о себе не помнил, питаясь скудными эмоциями, подслушанными духами Тени у живых, одно лишь знание оставалось у него: кто-то тысячи лет назад нарек его Проводником.

Искаженные зеркала порой показывали ему его лицо, но всякий раз оно оказывалось другим. Он бывал стариком и ребенком, мужчиной, женщиной, человеком и эльфом, а однажды обнаружил себя собакой — духи сказали ему, что этих псов живые называли мабари.

Однажды он встретил женщину по имени Джустиния. Она погибала в лапах детей демона Страха, и он осторожно украл слепок с ее угасающего сознания. Она не была как другие, не была тенью, она испытывала настоящие живые эмоции, и он берег их, как умел, боясь снова утратить. Он даже надолго стал ею, почти забыв, что прежде был кем-то иным.

А потом в мутном озерце его лицо снова отразилось другим.

Демон Страха сделал Тень печальной, и все реже ему удавалось уловить чужие радостные сны. Страх взял в плен человека, и он несколько раз пытался найти его, чтобы снова вспомнить, какими бывают эмоции, но демон не давал приблизиться, огрызался — он все еще ненавидел Проводника за то, что тот помог его добыче сбежать.

Его так давно никто не звал, что он не сразу поверил, услышав голос.

Он ступал по мягкой трясине чужих ночных кошмаров, перескакивая с камня на камень, и голос становился все громче, все требовательней, и сердце Проводника трепетало от радости.

Зовущий его не был человеком, но не был он и жителем Тени. Проводник с удивлением понял, что в теле, затянутом в сине-серебристую броню, уживались двое, но звал его один, тот, что был сильнее, властнее. Он был никем — и всем сразу, и что-то темное, могучее клубилось в нем.

— Ты пришел на мой зов, Проводник, — сказал ему темный, шагая навстречу. — У меня есть для тебя послание.

Он остановился, рассматривая гостя.

— И что же это за послание? — спросил он.

— Я передам его тебе, если ты покажешь мне, где Страх держит своего пленника, — был ответ.

Темный был странным, одновременно красным, огненным, и синим, ледяным. Он походил на Гнев, на Страх, на Голод, на Зависть, но больше всего он походил на Желание.

— Кто ты такой? — осведомился Проводник с любопытством. — Я никогда не видел кого-то вроде тебя.

— Я думаю, ты просто забыл, — ответил ему темный. — Ты был как я тысячи лет назад.

Любопытство жгло Проводника все сильнее, и он приблизился, рассматривая гостя. Тот склонил голову набок, пристально глядя в ответ.

— Нет-нет, не нужно становиться мной, — проговорил он. — Просто покажи мне, где пленник, и я пойду своей дорогой, а ты — своей.

— У меня нет дороги, — легко засмеялся Проводник, но все же развернулся, махнув рукой. — Но я покажу, если ты того пожелаешь и расскажешь мне, кто же ты.

Гость долго молчал, бесшумно шагая следом за Проводником. Духи и демоны, шныряющие тут и там, разлетались от него, будто от огня, но издали наблюдали с любопытством. Тень была полна странных образов, она реагировала, менялась, и можно было уловить странные сны, мысли, чувства, которые окружали гостя. Проводник посмотрел вниз и увидел, что его левая рука теперь перевита шрамами.

— Я когда-то был духом Справедливости, — наконец сказал гость, поравнявшись с ним. — А быть может, когда-то я был человеком, который называл себя Андерс. Так ли важно, что было раньше? Человек пригласил духа вселиться в себя, и они стали мной. Дух был влюблен в человека — так он познал, что такое Желание. Вселившись, дух познал прошлое человека — так он познал, что такое Гнев и Месть. Дух и человек встретили другого — и они узнали, что такое Гордыня, и Желание стало невыносимым для духа. Дух и человек были в бегах — так они узнали, что такое Голод и Страх.

Проводник кивал, слушая. Болота в Тени неожиданно кончились, сменившись сухой, песчаной равниной. Где-то вдалеке стояли заброшенные дома, а по дороге то и дело попадались торчащие из земли столы и стулья, а пару раз пришлось обогнуть целые инсталляции из золотых статуй с кошачьими и собачьими головами.

— Но дух познал также, что такое Любовь, что такое Сочувствие, что такое Верность и Смелость, — продолжал гость. — Теперь дух – тот, кого ты видишь перед собою, Проводник.

Узкая дорожка устремилась куда-то вверх, подернувшись легким снежком. Проводник осторожно поддел острым носком бронированного сапога ворох снежинок, и те распались, растаяв.

Он давно не видел снега.

— Дух пришел сюда за тем, другим? — спросил Проводник.

— Человек пришел сюда за тем, другим, — ответил гость, —, а дух жаждет познать, что было и будет. Дух отправится туда.

Гость поднял руку, указывая вверх, где над Тенью возвышался невероятный, вечно мрачный Черный Город, похожий на глыбы грязного льда, висящие в воздухе. Проводник засмеялся, и его смех прокатился эхом по горной гряде.

— Никто не зайдет в Черный Город.

— Дух зайдет, — уверенно отвечал гость.

Страх огромным белесым пауком преградил им дорогу, оседлал гору, яростно шипа. Дух продолжал идти вперед, и проводник шагал рядом, любопытствуя, что же будет дальше. Паук, перебирая ногами, отступал, но не сдавался, щелкал жвалами у гостя перед лицом, визжал так, что Тень принималась вибрировать.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что я сильнее, а они принадлежат мне, — сказал ему гость, и Страх, вереща, наконец, отполз, скатился с горы огромным склизким клубком. Проводник видел, что он засел у подножия горы, и весь склон ее шевелился от его детей-пауков, отчего-то боящихся приблизиться к гостю.

— Он не давал мне подойти, — признался Проводник. Гость кивнул, остановившись.

— Страх слеп и глуп, но все же не тронул ни тебя, ни меня. Тебе стоило просто прогнать его.

Потрепанный временем дом стоял на склоне горы совсем рядом с весело шипящим водопадом. Стены и крышу дома оплела липкая, толстая паутина, а снег, замешанный с грязью, покрывал двор. Проводник подумал, что, должно быть, в доме годами никто не жил, и все же кто-то был внутри — кто-то умирал там бесконечно долго, и все же не мог погибнуть.

— Ты помог мне, — сказал гость, — теперь нам обоим пора покинуть человека. Дальше он все сделает сам.

— А как же мое послание? — напомнил проводник.

Гость кивнул, а затем вдруг раздвоился, распался, будто на человека и тень, и человек, не оглядываясь, пошел к дому, все прибавляя и прибавляя шаг, а его тень, оказавшаяся духом, одетым в серебристую броню, стянула с головы шлем. У тени были острые скулы, черные волосы и внимательные яркие глаза цвета лириума.

— Твой брат ищет тебя, — сказал дух. — Завесный огонь не дает вам найти друг друга, но он тысячелетия бродит по Тени в поисках.

Проводник нахмурился, приложил руку к груди, пытаясь нащупать, уловить, вспомнить что-то, что всколыхнули в нем эти слова.

— Как зовут моего брата? — спросил он глупо, и дух, снисходительно улыбнувшись, ответил:

— Хранителем Тайн.

***

В убежище Архитектора всегда было тихо и темно. Порождениям тьмы почти не требовался свет, чтобы существовать, а для работы хозяин лабораторий использовал маленький масляный светильник, который заправлял жиром глубинных охотников — вонючим и липким. Подопечные то и дело приносили ему разный хлам, из которого Архитектор конструировал свои машины, поэтому он почти не обращал внимания на чужие шаги.

Перед ним на большом каменном столе, заляпанным вековой грязью и кровью, лежал мертвый гарлок. Архитектор, привычно пожелав безответному телу спокойного сна, уже принялся деловито распарывать его брюхо и грудь, чтобы добраться до внутренностей. Острый нож легко входил в гниющую, дряблую плоть, Архитектор, аккуратно орудуя когтями, принялся извлекать требуху, похожую на однообразное черно-серое месиво, в котором сложно было различить органы.

За спиной его прошаркала, входя, молчаливая Ута. Было в ее шагах что-то беспокойное, и Архитектор повернулся, вглядываясь во тьму за ее спиной.

За Утой шел эльф — он был живым, в нем не было ни капли скверны, и все же он не боялся. Одежда на нем была чистая, опрятная, но потрепанная временем, и едва ли могла бы защитить его от меча или стрелы. Архитектор не был уверен, но отчего-то ему показалось, что, должно быть, у этого эльфа больше ничего и нет, кроме этих лохмотьев. Эльф не походил на Серого Стража — да он вообще ни на кого не походил.

— Я глубоко впечатлен встречей со знаменитым Архитектором, — сказал эльф, отвесив низкий поклон. Ута посмотрела на Архитектора с непонятным страхом, почти жалобно.

— Что ты сделал с моим другом? — спросил Архитектор, аккуратно прикрывая лохмотьями кожи рану в груди и животе мертвого гарлока и окуная запачканные кровью когтистые руки в чан с водой. — Она боится тебя.

— Приношу извинения, — чопорно ответил эльф, — я вовсе не собирался пугать ее. По правде сказать, я здесь ненадолго, но дело, с которым я пришел, может заинтересовать тебя.

Архитектор отряхнул руки и взял масляный фонарик, чтобы поднести его поближе к лицу эльфа. Тот был довольно молод, кажется, но было в нем что-то странно знакомое будто.

— Кто ты?

— Мое имя не имеет значения, — был ответ. — Но у нас есть общий… Знакомый. Эльфийка, Серый Страж. Та, что ищет спасения от скверны, насколько я слышал.

Архитектор жестом пригласил эльфа следовать за собой. Они прошли лабораторию и библиотеку, в которой хозяин собирал все книги, что ему удавалось отыскать в заброшенных тейгах, а затем вышли в пещеру сквозь пролом в стене. Здесь с потолка капала вода, и ощутимо пахло плесенью.

— На самом деле я не знаком с ней лично, — вдруг признался эльф. — Но осведомлен о ее делах поболее многих. И они мне любопытны, как и тебе.

— Откуда ты знаешь, что мне любопытно? — пророкотал Архитектор.

— Я много слышал о тебе. Тебе любопытно все, что ты не можешь постичь. И я готов помочь тебе с твоими изысканиями. Я имею доступ к знаниям, которые другие получить не могут. Разве не ты хотел примирить порождений тьмы со смертными жителями Тедаса? Я покажу тебе, как это сделать. Я дам тебе все ключи, если ты сделаешь для меня кое-что.

Архитектор остановился и обернулся, склонив голову набок с интересом.

— Я слушаю.

— Она искала Огонь Арлатана и получила его у моего старого друга… А затем отдала глупому магу, который решил, что сумеет обмануть смерть и Тень. Несправедливо, не так ли? Я хочу подарить ей еще один. Я знаю, куда он приведет ее. Хочу отправиться навстречу. И узнать, что будет.

— Почему не отдашь лично? — осведомился Архитектор.

— Разве она доверится незнакомцу? Нет, я так не думаю, об этой женщине говорят, что она осторожна и опасна. Но ты, ты и маленький оскверненный гном, к которым она питает странную слабость, могли бы ей помочь, — эльф запустил руку под верхнюю шерстяную зеленую куртку и вытащил наружу маленький светящийся шарик. Архитектор зашипел и отпрянул — отчего-то в первый миг ему почудилось, что молочный свет режет ему глаза даже под золотой маской. Эльф лишь слегка прищурился, и мерцание осветило его лицо, выхватывая из сумрака его высокий лоб, гладкую кожу головы и насмешливые глаза.

Наваждение быстро прошло, но странное отвращение к сиянию осталось. Архитектор, преодолевая его, брезгливо взял шарик в ладонь.

— Что ты сделаешь со Стражем, когда встретишь ее?

Эльф пожал плечами, странно улыбаясь тонкими губами.

— Зачем тебе знать еще и это? Разве тебе недостаточно того, что я помогу тебе исполнить давнюю мечту в обмен на эту незначительную услугу? ..

***

Маленький Рук торопливо семенил рядом с Лорелеей. Он выглядел куда более прямым и гордым, и не шарахался от света фонаря, который она несла, и порой ей казалось, что он — просто молодой гном, на лицо которого смесь света и тьмы бросает пугающие тени, не более того.

Золотые ворота были совсем близко: огромные, величественные. Факелы, торчащие из скоб на стенах, бросали на них огненные блики, сквозь которые струились длинные черные линии узора, в стародавние времена выполненного искусными гномьими кузнецами. Лорелея ощущала, слышала, как за их массивной толщиной ходит порождение тьмы, в жилах которого течет скверна.

— Рук не сможет пойти с прекрасной леди, — грустно сказал оскверненный гном, неожиданно остановившись. Он снова сгорбился, глядя на Лорелею из-под спутанных черных волос. — Но Рук счастлив, да, счастлив! Рук сопровождал друга так долго! Друг и правда доверяет Руку!

Лорелея повернулась к маленькому существу и, склонившись, невесомо дотронулась до его плеча рукой в кожаной перчатке.

— Рук — тоже мой друг, — сказала она мягко.

— У прекрасной леди много друзей, потому что у нее большое сердце, — засмеялся-заклокотал гном, застенчиво глядя ей в лицо. — Прекрасная леди помогает тем, в кого другие не верят. Леди — белые бусины-звезды, когда Рук снова увидит друга?

Лорелея убрала руку и выпрямилась, подчеркнуто небрежно взглянув в сторону золотых ворот, ведущих в подземелья Башни Бдения.

— Думаю, совсем скоро. Мы, Стражи, обычно приходим умирать на глубинные тропы.

Рук засопел и принялся шарить в складках своих лохмотьев, в которых трудно было узнать прежде добротную гномью одежду.

— Красивый эмиссар велел кое-что передать леди, — пробормотал он. — Он сказал — это пригодится. Сказал, она будет рада.

— Что же это? — спросила Лорелея.

Продолжая сопеть, Рук с радостным возгласом вытащил из-под грязной рубахи плотно сжатый кулак и высоко поднял его, поднося почти к лицу Лорелеи. А потом медленно разжал дрожащие, скрюченные пальцы.

Ладонь у него была вся черная от грязи, въедавшейся годами, и на ней, мерцая и переливаясь молочно-белым, лежал круглый шарик Огня Арлатана.

— Откуда он… — выдохнула Лорелея, и плечи ее затряслись — то ли от смеха, то ли от слез. — _Митал энасаль_ (3), должно быть, я сплю!

— Он просто сказал: Рук, ты должен отдать это другу. Рук отдал. Леди счастлива? Это радует леди?

— Леди счастлива, — кивнула та, осторожно беря шарик в ладонь и крепко сжимая в свою очередь в кулаке.

Золотая дверь заскрипела, открываясь медленно. Должно быть, Серые Стражи выходили в дозор. Лорелея метнулась взглядом к мерцающим створкам, а затем опять к Руку, но последний, вдруг снова принимаясь безобразно дергать плечом, уже стремительно бежал во тьму, припадая на одну ногу.

Двери распахнулись окончательно, впуская сияющий золотой свет десятков факелом, озарявших подземелья Башни, и тот разогнал остатки тьмы, гнездящиеся по углам этого коридора глубинных троп. Маленький отряд и правда, должно быть, собирался в дозор, а может — просто навстречу. Впереди шел Огрен, забросивший за правое плечо топор, он выглядел куда более потрепанным, чем обычно, и через все его красное от обильных возлияний лицо шел свежий, яркий порез. За ним шагали еще трое: незнакомая женщина-маг, Натаниэль Хоу, уставший и похудевший, с гладко зачесанными назад вороными волосами, и тот, кого Лорелея все это время мечтала увидеть больше всего на свете – он, узнав ее в первый же миг, уже улыбался неверяще и счастливо.

Стискивая шарик Огня в кулаке, Лорелея бросилась навстречу Алистеру.

***

Снег хрустел у Андерса под ногами. Он был белый и серый и холодил ступни даже сквозь тяжелые ферелденские сапоги.

Андерс помнил дом в горах совсем другим, но теперь он был полон тьмы и пауков, окна его были слепы и затянуты, как бельмами, седой паутиной. Андерс бежал, но ноги увязали в грязном снежном крошеве по самую щиколотку.

Он не заметил, когда Справедливость отпустил его. Должно быть, в другое время он бы обернулся, попрощался бы, сказал бы хоть что-то —, но сейчас в этом неузнаваемом мертвом доме был Алекс, и каждый миг промедления означал для него еще миг боли. И Андерс бежал.

Он совсем запыхался, оказавшись в поросшем колючками саду. Растения хватали его за полы одежды, цеплялись крепко, так что порой приходилось выпутываться. Ступень лестницы, ведущей на веранду, провалилась под его ногами, и Андерс едва успел схватиться за гнилые, липкие перила. Дверь поддалась ему с третьего удара и тоскливо повисла на одной петле, когда Андерс ступил в дом, тут же услышав шорох тысяч крошечных паучьих лап. Дети Страха прятались от непрошенного пришельца в тенях.

Заплатки из дерева, которые Алекс когда-то поставил на дом, сгнили и отвалились, открывая зияющие дыры в стенах. Ветер беспрепятственно задувал в них, и в помещении оказалось сыро и холодно. Лестница, ведущая в маленькую спаленку на втором этаже, развалилась в мокрые щепки.

Андерс медленно подошел к скамье, на которой были в беспорядке набросаны всяческие тряпки, дотронулся до них ладонью… Он ощущал присутствие Алекса, почти видел, как тот беспокойно спит, завернувшись в это жуткое тряпье, и сердце его разбухало где-то в глотке, мешая дышать. Андерс попробовал позвать Хоука, и голос подвел его, сорвался. Ни на первый, сорванный, ни на следующие зовы никто не откликнулся.

Во внутреннем саду тоже не было никого. Побеги эльфийского корня, посаженные Андерсом, давно погибли, озеро затянула мерзкая болотная ряска, и вездесущие колючки заселили почти всю более-менее плодородную землю.

Медленно пройдя через дом, Андерс снова вышел в мертвый, оледенелый сад. Он чувствовал Хоука всем своим существом, но не мог понять, где же он сейчас, и от этого озноб пробивал до кончиков пальцев, нервный и холодный. В задумчивости Андерс двинулся к водопаду, к которому вела крошечная, полуобрушившаяся каменная терраса.

Они быстро полюбили сидеть там с Хоуком, когда было не слишком холодно — Андерс подставлял лицо скупому на ласку солнцу, болтал ногами над кипящей водой бездной, а Алекс сидел рядом. Порой мастерил что-нибудь, порой — рассказывал. Но чаще всего просто держал его за руку.

Тропинка к террасе заросла сильнее всего. Андерс ободрал все руки, прорываясь через колючие кусты, и наверняка в кровь исцарапал лицо. В какой-то миг ему показалось, что он застрял здесь навсегда, но, наконец, последний куст с хрустом сломался под ударом его ноги.

Должно быть, кто-нибудь другой не узнал бы Хоука в этом сгорбленном человеке, который неподвижно сидел на самом краю террасы и смотрел куда-то вперед. Андерс забыл, как дышать, безмолвно глядя на эту фигуру, больше похожую на каменное изваяние, на тень. Острые, костлявые, перевитые незаживающими рубцами руки лежали у Хоука на коленях, как бессильные плети, волчий мех на воротнике пошел клочками, плечи покорно опустились, а когда-то золотистая загорелая кожа цветом стала напоминать светлый пепел.

А еще Хоук был совершенно сед. Его прежде каштановые, непослушно торчащие надо лбом волосы теперь были белы, как мел — или как снег.

Андерс с трудом сделал шаг к нему. Еще. И еще. Осторожно сел рядом, боясь закричать, боясь сказать что-то не то — просто боясь.

— Зачем ты пришел? — спросил Алекс, не поднимая глаз. — Я же знаю, что это не ты.

Андерс сглотнул.

— Уходи, пожалуйста, — продолжил Хоук бесцветно. — Любовь моя.

Его левая рука вблизи походила на лохмотья кожи и мяса, и Андерс окончательно похолодел. С кем же ему пришлось сражаться, чтобы так искалечить себя? ..

— Это я, — произнес Андерс робко. — Я пришел за тобой.

— Ты приходил за мной много раз, — отозвался Хоук. — Чтобы напомнить, что я не спас. Но ведь ты и так знаешь, что я никогда этого не забуду.

Андерс мотнул головой, дотронулся до жесткого плеча, и Алекс крупно вздрогнул всем телом, наконец поворачивая голову. Взгляд у него был странный, полубезумный, полный ужаса.

— Я смотрю! — рыкнул он, кусая истерзанные губы. — Смотрю! Что с тобой сегодня, Андерс? Что она сделала? Распорола тебе живот? Снова свернула шею? Усмирила тебя?

Не сразу найдясь с ответом, Андерс судорожно замотал головой.

— Я в порядке! Я не усмирен, видишь?

— Вижу, — кивнул Алекс и отвернулся, будто бы снова потеряв к разговору интерес. Андерс, зарычав, схватил его за подбородок и заставил смотреть себе в лицо, в отчаянии хмуря брови.

— Что бы ты ни видел, это просто дурной сон! — воскликнул он. — Ты в Тени, Алекс!

Хоук безучастно рассматривал его помутневшими небесными глазами, а затем неловко поднял негнущуюся руку, показывая ее Андерсу. Сухожилия, должно быть, превратились в лохмотья вместе с кожей и мясом, и шевелилась рука совсем плохо.

— В Киркволле Мередит захватила тебя, — выговорил Алекс, как давно заученный текст. — И я думал, что магия крови поможет тебя спасти. Но во мне нет магии.

Андерс с силой закусил губу, сдерживая отчаянный вой, и обхватил Хоука за талию одной рукой, с силой прижимая к себе, а второй накрыл истерзанную плоть, призывая на помощь все исцеляющие чары, которые знал. Алекс, издав странный и беспомощный звук, ткнулся лицом ему в волосы.

— Ты никогда не обнимал меня, — еле слышно признался он. — Должно быть, дальше будет хуже, но ради твоих объятий я готов это пережить. Ты пахнешь медом и травами. Андерс, Андерс, любовь моя, Андерс…

Его шепот резал сердце острее любого ножа, но Андерс только старательнее черпал силы, разгоняя вокруг себя мутную Тень, исцеляя все чудовищные раны, что Хоук, должно быть, в отчаянии, нанес себе сам.

А потом обхватил его и второй рукой, дотронулся губами до седого виска, сотрясаясь от странной смеси горя и облегчения. Алекс невесомо, несмело положил ладонь ему на спину, провел пару раз сверху вниз. Рука его подрагивала.

— Ты самый сильный маг из всех, что я знаю, — пробормотал Андерс. — И ты здесь, потому что остался защищать леди мать-ее-Инквизитора от демона Страха. Поэтому ты еще и самый храбрый маг из всех, кого я знаю. И самый глупый.

— Магия крови не сработала, — возразил Хоук беспомощно, и Андерс отпрянул, с силой схватив его за только что залеченные запястья и встряхнув.

— Тогда откуда у тебя эти шрамы? — прорычал он. — Вот этот — видишь, который ниже других? — ты получил, когда на Рваном берегу защищал меня от храмовников. Мы уже сбежали из Киркволла, помнишь? А еще один у тебя на животе, потому что… Потому что один храмовник нанизал тебя на меч, как нага на вертел, но ты использовал эту рану против них же. Ты выжег целый тейг дотла, Алекс!

Хоук послушно посмотрел на свои руки, и застыл, дыша ртом, будто впервые увидел белые шрамы, увившие запястье и предплечье. Сощурился знакомо, перевел взгляд снова на андерсово лицо.

— Ты обещал вернуться ко мне, — хмуро проговорил тот. — А вместо этого заставил меня плыть с Изабеллой на кунарийской посудине через полмира, чтобы тебя найти.

— Поцелуй меня, — перебил Алекс, глядя Андерсу прямо в глаза.

И Андерс обхватил его за шею одной рукой, с силой прижимая к себе, и поцеловал, болезненно, раня зубами губы, но Хоук, казалось, не возражал, позволяя завладеть собственным ртом без боя. Андерс не знал, смеется он или плачет, а разорвать поцелуй не было никаких сил. Он ерошил ладонью волосы Алекса, пропуская сквозь пальцы белоснежные пряди, жадно скользил губами по его шее, безошибочно находя то место, где пульсировала кровь. Тень вокруг них медленно светлела, и паутина таяла, обращаясь в легкий весенний снег.

Дух Справедливости, неся пылающий меч, брел через неверные, изменчивые каменные силуэты к Черному Городу.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Ты помог мне, друг, благодарю тебя. (эльф.)  
> (2) Я не знаю. (эльф.)  
> (3) Слава Митал. (эльф.)


	6. Эпилог

В «Висельнике» было непривычно тихо для такого часа. Варрик, склонившись над книгой, быстро-быстро делал заметки большим коричневым пером. Знакомое кресло из дерева и камня под ним слегка рассохлось, а в комнате пахло пылью и холодом – как в месте, в котором давно никто не жил, - и все же Варрик был рад сюда вернуться. Камин, весело треща поленьями, разгонял стылость, и даже мебель в классическом орзаммарском стиле никто так и не осмелился передвинуть за все те годы, что хозяина тут не было.

Хоук расселся напротив, вальяжно развалившись на стуле и забросив ногу на ногу. Он выглядел хорошо отдохнувшим, улыбался сыто, хоть в щетину к нему и затесались белые нити, а прямо надо лбом среди непослушных каштановых волос ютилась одна единственная седая прядь, которой Варрик раньше никогда у него не замечал.

\- Жаль, что я не видел, как Андерс явился пугать инквизиторскую армию, - хмыкнул гном, отрываясь от своей книги и обмакивая перо в чернильницу. – Не скажу, что я был бы рад его лицезреть, но иногда мне кажется, что встреться мы все вместе снова – сели бы играть в «порочную добродетель», как раньше, вместо того чтобы бессмысленно выяснять, кто прав а кто нет.

\- Мы еще встретимся и сыграем, - пообещал Хоук и подмигнул. Варрик посмотрел на него исподлобья.

\- В самом деле. Давно пора разослать письма старым друзьям.

Они помолчали, слушая, как щелкают дрова в камине. Теплый воздух обволакивал Варрика, будто пуховое одеяло.

\- Ты мог бы прийти пораньше, - наконец ворчливо проговорил гном. – Я, знаешь ли, успел тебя похоронить, и у меня было более чем достаточно времени, чтобы оплакать безвременно покинувшего мир Защитника.

Алекс развел руками, улыбнулся широко и чуть виновато.

\- Много всего случилось.

\- Чересчур! – отозвался Варрик и потер ладонью подбородок. – Я думал, с исчезновением Корифея все закончится, а это, кажется, было только началом… Хоук, я надеюсь, ты не явился сюда, чтобы снова влезть в драку? – помедлив, вдруг спросил он. Алекс покачал головой и отвел глаза.

\- Нет. Я… Хотел бы, признаюсь честно. Но не могу. Это время для новых героев, а мое уже ушло. Я могу лишь наблюдать и рассказывать истории одному старому гному, который затем поведает их миру.

Выпрямившись, Хоук поднялся, обошел стол, и Варрик тоже встал, от души обнимая его. От Хоука пахло кожей и мокрой шерстью, и было неловко сказать, как же сильно гному не хватало его лучшего друга. Что, во имя Предков, никто не может заменить Алекса Хоука, даже если будет очень стараться.

Все же Варрик отступил первым, и Алекс посмотрел на него без улыбки.

\- Ты постарел, мой друг, - сказал он невесело. – Скажи мне, как ты теперь?

\- Ты тоже не молодеешь, - фыркнул Варрик и, отвернувшись, снова обмакнул перо в чернильницу. – Нормально. Бьянка все чаще лежит без дела, знаешь ли, зато последнюю книгу я издал, когда в Скайхолде… Погоди-ка.

Гном медленно выпрямился и отложил перо, пристально всматриваясь в Хоука.

\- Я был в Скайхолде только что. Возможно, у меня старческий маразм, но я совершенно точно уверен, что не смог бы успеть переместиться в Киркволл. Где я?

Он торопливо пододвинул к себе в беспорядке разбросанные по столу книги, и открыл одну из них на первой попавшейся странице.

В книге не было слов, и листы ее оказались девственно чисты.

\- Гномы спят, как камень, - сообщил Варрик, тряхнув головой. – Мы не видим снов!

\- Зато разговариваете громко, - сообщил кто-то над ухом до боли знакомым голосом. Варрик крупно вздрогнул и поднял голову, с трудом поднимая отяжелевшие после сна веки.

Он сидел за столом в скайхолдской таверне, у самого открытого окна, и сквозняк заметно остудил ему плечо и спину. Карвер, облаченный в броню Серых Стражей, скрестив руки на груди, стоял прямо перед Варриком, и скупо усмехался.

\- Мы к тебе в гости, - сказал он. – Нас не смогли заставить пройти досмотр на воротах, но, кажется, тут все и без того в курсе, кто мы такие.

Из-за его спины, издав до боли знакомое презрительное хмыканье, вышел Фенрис, шлепая по деревянному полу босыми пятками. Он почти не изменился, был все таким же пепельноволосым, лириумные татуировки его бело выделялись на коже, а огромный двуручник все так же висел за спиной – вот уж воистину, что у него невозможно было отобрать. За одним плечом у Фенриса обнаружилась Мерриль, прячущая смущенную улыбку – теперь она носила белое взамен зеленых долийских одеяний. Перевитые рубцами руки она прятала под рукавами, с заметным тщанием каждый раз натягивая их на пальцы. За вторым плечом Фенриса, скрестив на груди руки, стояла Изабелла.

Карвер со скрипом отодвинул стул и сел напротив Варрика, безмолвно созерцающего пришедших.

\- Итак, - начал он без церемоний, - похоже, тебя мой дорогой братец тоже пригласил на встречу в «Висельнике»?

\- Не слишком-то это было похоже на приглашение, - сипло отозвался Варрик, откашлявшись. – Скорее, на шутку в хоуковом стиле…

\- Ну конечно это было приглашение! – перебила Мерриль. Голосок у нее оказался все такой же детский. Долийка смахнула черные волосы со лба и схватила Карвера за плечо, вдохновенно глядя на Варрика. Младший Хоук поморщился, но ничего не сказал. – Как иначе? Мы хотим забрать тебя в Киркволл. Авелин будет ждать нас там.

\- Значит, это идея принадлежит тебе? – ухмыльнулся Варрик, но Фенрис громко фыркнул и небрежно махнул рукой в сторону Карвера.

\- Нет. Ему. Говорит, Хоук ему должен за то, что обещал вернуться, а затем смылся по неизвестному адресу.

\- И каков план? – гном осмотрел собравшихся, поймав себя на том, что глазами ищет Алекса, который, конечно же, сейчас ответит…

\- Корабль Изабеллы, Киркволл, «Висельник». А дальше по ситуации, - сообщил Карвер, и Варрик подумал, что, может быть, младший брат похож на старшего чуть больше, чем все привыкли думать.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Эльфийское название человеческой расы. Букв. "Быстрые дети".  
> (2) Придется потерпеть. (досл. «Сейчас терпи») (эльф.)  
> (3) Хватит, мой друг. (эльф.)  
> (4) Формальное эльфийское приветствие. Букв. "Я нахожусь в этом городе, городе мира".  
> (5) Дитя. (эльф.)  
> (6) Теперь ты свободен, друг. (эльф.)  
> (7) Старейшина, твой срок подошел, душа моя полна скорби. (эльф.)  
> (8) Здесь много людей! (эльф.)  
> (9) Демон-маг, существо, близкое к Колдовскому Ужасу.  
> (10) Моя благодарность. (эльф.)  
> (11) «Место ничего» (букв.), земля, по которой прошел Мор.


End file.
